


Scars Run Deep and Wide

by Egypt18015



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Drama, Sequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 148,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt18015/pseuds/Egypt18015
Summary: It's been a long time since that night that forever changed the Richardson family. They tried to move on, but certain events and a new case reunite old friends and a past that haunts will bring them back to harms way.Sequel to To Protect and Serve
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Protect and Serve. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> It was originally published in 2010 and posted at Absolute Chaos as are all my stories under the pen name Mare

****

**1**

  
  
  
  
****

**Happy Birthday to you!**

  
  
  
  
It was a brisk fall day, the leaves were dropping off the trees in bunches and the tint of pink in the air signaled that soon, winter would make its appearance. This was classically Kevin�s favorite time of year. To him all the changes going on in the environment around him made him feel like his life wasn�t at a complete standstill and most of the time that�s how he felt, stuck.  
  
  
  
He sighed as he sat on the park bench, eating his late lunch and sipping on his coffee. He started getting into the habit of leaving the office on his lunch breaks just so he wouldn�t feel so claustrophobic, even though sometimes he would opt to skip lunch entirely or eat really late in the day like he was now.  
  
  
  
�Hey!� He glanced over at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. �I thought I�d find you here.�  
  
  
  
�You know if you guys keep finding my hiding places, I�ll have to revert to hiding under a desk or something.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry.� Howie said sitting next to his friend and staring at random kids playing on a swing set.  
  
  
  
�Your dad called.� Kevin rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
�What is it now?�  
  
  
  
�Nick��  
  
  
  
At the mention of his little brother�s name, Kevin sighed, �What now?�  
  
  
  
�They got into a huge fight and he left.�  
  
  
  
Trying to ignore what Howie had just said, a smile ran across his face, �Do you remember when he was that small?� He asked his friend pointing over to the child who was bouncing a ball, so innocent and carefree.  
  
  
  
Howie smiled and nodded, �Yup seems like only yesterday actually.� But to Kevin it seemed like ages ago.  
  
  
  
So much had happened to them, especially his baby brother and those things brought about huge scars that ran deep and wide. Some things they had been able to bounce back from, like the kidnapping, AJ�s shooting and the reappearance of their father. Some things they had not.  
  
  
  
�Today was her birthday.�  
  
  
  
�Pardon?�  
  
  
  
Kevin spoke a little louder this time, �My mother� today was her birthday.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, I didn�t know�I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t be, I mean it�s been about 7 years now, how would you remember something like that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I loved her Kevin. I loved her very much.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�so did I.� He still had a hard time talking about her death. Even after all these years, without getting all choked up.  
  
  
  
Everything was perfect, his family back as a unit after eight years being apart only for it to be taken away in the blink of an eye. That�s what it felt like, to him anyway. He had walked back inside after saying goodbye to Howie�s then girlfriend Ariana, he had glanced at his parents and smiled as they danced around the kitchen like two big goofballs and he was heading up the stairs to resume the brotherly bonding he had left, when he heard his father let out a cry of distress.  
  
  
  
One word �NO!� He still heard it when he went to sleep sometimes, the sound of his father screaming that word as he laid his wife down on the ground.  
  
  
  
She died on the way to the hospital; she never had a chance the paramedics had told them as they all stood huddled next to each other like a pack of lion cubs desperately in need of their mother.  
  
  
  
Funny how a fire which by all means should have done her in, didn�t, yet it was maybe too much cholesterol and not enough exercise at the end of the day that really did it.  
  
  
  
Nicky didn�t understand what was going on, he thought maybe they were all playing some kind of joke on him, after all he did just get his mother back, why on earth would God take her away again?  
  
  
  
His cries were even worse than his father�s. The sound of a child crying for its mother far outweighed all the times he had heard the opposite happen. Especially when working on that baby killer case.  
  
  
  
After finding out about his mother, Nicky clung onto Kevin�s waist so tightly that at one point it made him nauseous. Finally he was able to pry his little hands apart and carried him the rest of the way to the car.  
  
  
  
Brian and AJ were numb and silent for the entire drive home as was their father, who kept saying, �Okay�everything will be okay.�  
  
  
  
But that was a lie.  
  
  
  
�Do you think that�s why Nick left?�  
  
  
  
Kevin coming back from his memories glanced over at Howie who was staring back at him intently, �Maybe�it�s probably got something to do with the both of them. Did he say what happened?�  
  
  
  
Howie shook his head, �Just that he got really mad about something and stormed out of the house. He was hoping he�d end up on your doorstep.�  
  
  
  
�I doubt that. Maybe AJ�s but not mine.�  
  
  
  
�I guess your dad called him as well as Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Where is B? I thought he was shadowing you today.�  
  
  
  
�He�s with Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�okay I guess I�ll call my dad back then.�  
  
  
  
�Hey�look over there.� Howie said motioning for Kevin to look over at the swings, and there sitting on one while kicking dirt around was his little brother. �Seems like he did come to you after all.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and started walking over towards his brother, �Tell them I�ll be back in a little late.�  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
When Nick saw his brother approach he glanced up, �Hi.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sat on the swing right next to Nick, �Hey buddy�so, what�s going on? Dad said you left.� When he glanced at his brother, for a second he was transported back to the time when Nicky was so small he could fit on only one of Kevin�s legs. That child was gone, now replaced with a boy who was growing by leaps and bounds, slowly becoming a man. Everyday he was getting a little taller and now he was almost to Kevin�s shoulders. Soon, he would bypass both AJ and Brian in height.  
  
  
  
�I hate him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t say that, you know you don�t mean that.�  
  
  
  
�I do mean it, I hate him. Can�t I live with you?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, life�s too short to say stuff like��  
  
  
  
Nick got off the swing, �If you are going to lecture me, just save it. I thought we could just talk.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�m sorry�come back here and sit.�  
  
  
  
Nick thought about it for a few seconds and then walked over to the swing and sat back down, much to the relief of Kevin. The fifteen year old had run away from home about five times this year alone. He was afraid that the next time, they�d never be able to find him.  
  
  
  
Once the blonde sat down, Kevin softly continued, �So what happened this time? Why did you leave?�  
  
  
  
�He doesn�t understand me.�  
  
  
  
�Nick he�s trying the best he can.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s not good enough.�  
  
  
  
�It�s going to have to be.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not fair.�  
  
  
  
�Why doesn�t he understand you?�  
  
  
  
�He just doesn�t.�  
  
  
  
�There has to be a reason.�  
  
  
  
�I got caught skipping school.�  
  
  
  
�Nickolas!�  
  
  
  
�What? Everyone does it Kev.�  
  
  
  
�So what?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure you did too.�  
  
  
  
�That�s beside the point; you shouldn�t be doing stuff like that.�  
  
  
  
�He told me I was grounded for a month, just for skipping school!�  
  
  
  
�Mom would have made it longer.� Kevin wished he hadn�t said those words, but they just came out so naturally he didn�t have a chance to stop himself.  
  
  
  
�I woke up this morning and couldn�t remember what she looked like.� Nick said, once again hanging his head down as he gently rocked himself on the swing, �I mean I know what she looks like because of the pictures on the wall, but if it wasn�t for those�I�m forgetting her Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his hand on his brother�s shoulder, �You�ll never forget her Nick. Do you want to go visit her today?�  
  
  
  
He nodded silently looking away so Kevin couldn�t see the tears coming down his cheeks. �We will then, when I get off work, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Kev, can I stay at your place tonight?�  
  
  
  
�Of course you can.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks�  
  
  
  
�But promise me no more running away.�  
  
  
  
�I promise.�  
  
  
  
�Good,� Kevin reached over and tousled his brother�s hair to which the youngest Richardson recoiled.  
  
  
  
�Kevin quit it!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry buddy.�  
  
  
  
�You should call dad and let him know you�re okay.�  
  
  
  
�He won�t care��  
  
  
  
�Of course he will; he�s worried. He called me looking for you.�  
  
  
  
�He�ll probably ground me for two months now.�  
  
  
  
�He might.�  
  
  
  
�Tell him you said I can stay with you tonight okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing buddy�now go home. I�ll come and get you after work.�  
  
  
  
Nicky nodded at his big brother and got on his skateboard and headed for home, much to the relief of the oldest Richardson who sighed as his brother turned the corner. �So much for a peaceful lunch,� he said to himself as he ventured back into the building.  
  
  
  
Brian was sitting on Kevin�s desk waiting for him, �Nicky is missing again.�  
  
  
  
�I found him.�  
  
  
  
�Wow that was fast.�  
  
  
  
�He was outside, dad grounded him yadda yadda yadda...� Brian nodded and quickly got off his brother�s desk when he received a glare of disapproval.  
  
  
  
�I should call AJ, he was worried.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea, I thought you were working under Rob today.�  
  
  
  
�I was but he went home early so he said I could do the same.�  
  
  
  
�Nice.�  
  
  
  
�I wanted to know if you wanted to grab a pizza after work. I could meet you at your place.�  
  
  
  
�That�s actually a great idea, Nick is staying the night.�  
  
  
  
�He is?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, after work we�re going to go see mom. You�re welcome to come along.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe I will.�  
  
  
  
�I think it would be good for him.�  
  
  
  
�What about dad?� Kevin thought about that for a second. Kevin senior after his wife died, basically became a �Mister Mom.� Nicky was having a very hard time with everything after Jackie�s death and that included major separation anxiety, so the patriarch of the family made the decision to just stay at home, do research for the office while Nicky was in school and get paid that way.  
  
  
  
�I have a feeling he�ll want to go do that alone.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, �Oh and before I forget to tell you, Rob said you have a new case tomorrow. Something about two killings that were very similar. He thinks we may have a serial killer on our hands again.�  
  
  
  
�Great��  
  
  
  
�And he said I can work on the case with you.�  
  
  
  
�NO way�� Kevin said letting out a little laugh.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I�ve been here for almost an entire year�you know I�m ready for field work.�  
  
  
  
�Not for something like this.�  
  
  
  
�You were doing this at my age.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, well that was different.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going and you can�t stop me. Rob gave me the assignment.�  
  
  
  
Brian was right and Kevin knew it, but still he hated the idea of his brother being so close to danger. After making the announcement that he was interested in law enforcement, his older brother tried everything he could to deter him from that field. The high school senior would have none of that though so in the fall after graduation, he entered the Police Academy and quickly showed everyone just how serious he was.  
  
  
  
He graduated top in his class, exactly what Kevin had done.  
  
  
  
After that he trained for two years in special operations and was hired by Rob�s office two days shy of his 24th birthday. Since then he has been shadowing agents, never really going into dangerous situations but observing.  
  
  
  
�Fine but if he gives me the case, you have to listen to everything I say.�  
  
  
  
�You know I will.�  
  
  
  
�Good, now get out of here and get us a pizza. Come by my place in about an hour or so.�  
  
  
  
�Should I go pick up Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe, because I�m afraid he might bail on dad again.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, �Okay�what about J?�  
  
  
  
�He�s on duty tonight I believe.�  
  
  
  
AJ also went into civil service which kind of took the Richardons by surprise. He was never one to really be big on rules and following them which was evident when on his 18th birthday he got his first of what was to be many tattoos.  
  
  
  
Where his two older brothers decided on law, he decided he wanted to do something different so he became a fireman. Just like his two older brothers though, he graduated top in his class.  
  
  
  
He was assigned to a firehouse about three blocks away from his father�s new place and quickly put a down payment on an apartment in the same building that both Kevin and Brian resided in. This did not please Nick who all but had a nervous breakdown when AJ said he was moving out. That�s when the fighting began to escalate between the youngest in the family and their father.  
  
  
  
Truthfully, AJ joining the fire department scared Kevin more than Brian becoming an FBI agent because at least with the latter, he could keep an eye on him. There was no way he could do the same for Alex and that thought scared him on a daily basis.  
  
  
  
Ironically Kevin and Nick had the same separation anxiety issues, only difference being that the older one was far better at hiding it then the younger one. They both felt the same way about things though. The only way Kevin�s mind was at ease was when he knew exactly where his family was at all times.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was a blur for Kevin; he tried to keep himself as busy as possible, finishing the last reports on his current case before closing it for good. Whenever he had a second to stop and think his mind raced back to thoughts of his mother. He missed her so much and sometimes even tried to convince himself that just like their father, his mother wasn�t actually dead but in hiding somewhere. It made it all a little easier.  
  
  
  
Even though he knew that in this case, it wasn�t true.  
  
  
  
�Hey you�� Kevin glanced over at his door as Howie was putting on his jacket.  
  
  
  
�You going?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, we have some kind of party to go to and you�re welcome to join us you know. I�m sure there are plenty of single ladies that will be there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �Why is it your mission to hook me up?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not mine, it�s my wife�s. I only go along because I am dreadfully jealous that you still have your freedom.�  
  
  
  
�Well thanks for the invite, but we have something to do today as a family. Give Ariana my love though and tell her one of these days, I�ll go on one of those blind dates she always tries to set me up on.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed and headed out the door towards his wife who was waiting at her desk patiently for him. Kevin waved at them both; he was so happy that Howie found someone like Ariana. She was perfect for him and their relationship truly started to blossom shortly after his mother�s death.  
  
  
  
Kevin meanwhile just distanced himself from any female contact; he felt like a jinx and with his job being as dangerous as it was, he knew he couldn�t afford to put anyone�s life in danger anymore. Even if that meant living a life alone, he�d get a cat and it would be all good.  
  
  
  
When he made it home he found Brian and Nick on his couch watching television and waiting for him, Brian sipping on a beer and Nick chugging a Coke. The scene reminded him briefly of all the times AJ and Brian would venture to his apartment to get away from his mother�s nagging, now he would give anything to hear her voice, telling him what needed to be done and why.  
  
  
  
�You started eating without me?� Kevin asked bating at Nick�s feet that were resting on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
�We were hungry, but never fear we bought two of them. I have the other one in your oven warming.�  
  
  
  
�How nice of you.�  
  
  
  
�And AJ said he�d meet us at the graveyard. He�ll be off duty in about an hour.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and popped open his own can of beer. �Good.�  
  
  
  
They sat and watched a rerun of Cheers while they ate, before finally heading off to the graveyard, the same one they had buried their father in so long ago, the same one they had buried John Nicosia in the day their mother died.  
  
  
  
The chill in the air in the afternoon only intensified now that the sun was just about set. As they ventured out of Kevin�s car, they saw AJ leaning against his car waiting for them. He had just gotten off work and looked incredibly tired.  
  
  
  
�Hey guys.�  
  
  
  
They all exchanged hellos, �And you�you scare me like that again and I�ll kick your ass boy!� AJ pointed his finger at their youngest brother. Ever since Nicky was taken out of the house from AJ 7 years ago, he has been extremely protective of the youngest, perhaps even more so than Kevin sometimes.  
  
  
  
The two of them were very close and for that Kevin was grateful.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I was mad at dad.� Nick replied rolling his eyes at the fireman.  
  
  
  
�Well next time be mad but stay home and do it.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah maybe you should just run out and get a tattoo or something.� Brian kidded to which AJ stuck his middle finger up.  
  
  
  
�Come on�� Kevin motioned for his brothers to follow him up the long hill that led to their mother�s grave.  
  
  
  
Once they reached the top Kevin smiled when he saw his father standing there, his hand resting on his wife�s tombstone as he used his other hand to place a bouquet of roses down on the ground.  
  
  
  
�For you sweetheart, Happy Birthday, I love you and miss you so much.� When he saw his sons, he wiped away a tear and turned to meet them.  
  
  
  
�I knew I�d find you here.� Kevin said to his dad as they got close. He grabbed his father into a warm hug before walking over to the grave and squatting down.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior took turns grabbing each one of his children into an embrace except for Nick who pushed him away. He was upset by that but decided not to pursue it for now. There would be time to mend hurt feelings later, for now they were here for only one reason and that was for the woman they all loved so much.  
  
  
  
As they all stood around her grave, they remained silent, each speaking to her in their own way, straight from the heart with no need of voices.  
  
  
  
It was Nick who was the first to speak, simply singing the song Happy Birthday as he laid a card and an envelope down beside the roses his father had given to his mom. He did the same every year, always bringing her a card and singing her a song as his big brothers watched, getting all teary eyed as they did.  
  
  
  
This time they all joined in though, singing Happy Birthday to the woman they all called mother. Kevin senior couldn�t do it; he couldn�t find his voice so he just stood there and listened.  
  
  
  
There was someone else listening too, they were unaware of her presence but she was there, watching and smiling.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****

**2  
  
  
  
Back To Business**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Kevin found himself in Rob�s office listening to the details of the two recent murders the office was called in on, both brutal and pre-meditated. The pictures he was shown were beyond cruel. Two people, a husband and wife lay side by side, both bound and blind folded, gunshot wounds were put in the back of both of their heads.  
  
  
  
�According to the coroner, they were tortured for hours before they were finally killed.� Rob said as he passed even more gruesome pictures along the line.  
  
  
  
Kevin watched his little brother carefully as those pictures made their way to his eyes. Brian only looked at them for a few seconds before handing them to Howie. When he noticed his big brother watching him he quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
�Why do you feel this is a serial case?� Howie asked, finally handing the pictures back to his boss.  
  
  
  
�Because about two weeks ago, a very similar crimes scene was reported, in that case it was a woman and her son. Same thing happened; on both cases they were tortured and then shot in the back of the head.�  
  
  
  
�Why weren�t we notified about that one sooner?�  
  
  
  
Rob looked over at Kevin and answered as he handed his second in command photos of the earlier victims. �Because the police considered it a gang related hit. Apparently the kid had a history of violence so they thought nothing of it.�  
  
  
  
The pictures once again showed both victims lying in a pool of their own blood, �Is there any evidence that they know each other? A common link between both families?�  
  
  
  
�That�s what you need to find out. I�m putting you in charge of this one Kevin. You can use Howie as your second in command.� The agent nodded and sighed. He had taken an extended break from working on gruesome cases such as this one and even turned down a promotion when he was approached about two years earlier, because it would have meant constantly dealing with murderers.  
  
  
  
Instead he chose to work on cases that were more benign in nature, until finally Rob convinced him he needed a big case again. �The first huge one I get I�m handing over to you.� He had said and now that time had come.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, another thing, I want Brian on this case as well. He needs to be in the field to see how these things work and I know if anyone can teach him, it�s you.�  
  
  
  
He looked over at his boss, ready to object, but on second thought he only nodded. Rob was right, if Brian was going to be a great agent, he had to learn everything.  
  
  
  
�So better get to work and let me know how it goes.� With that being said, Rob exited the room leaving Kevin in charge.  
  
  
  
�All right, well you heard him; we need to find out if these two families have anything in common. Brian you need to try to get a handle on anyone who came in contact with the victims within the last two months leading up to their deaths.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Howie, see if you can track down the next of kin, maybe they can give us some insight.�  
  
  
  
�Fine.�  
  
  
  
He continued down the line, giving commands and sending his team to various places. When he was finished he walked into his office and closed the door, rubbing at his temples he sat down where he was met with a framed picture of his family. It was from the last Christmas they had with their mother. All of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, Nicky lying across all his brothers and his mother, beaming with pride hugging her eldest son while holding a glass of eggnog.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior had found this picture lying at the bottom of a box of photos as he was packing up the old house, ready to escape to the new one. He decided to give it to his eldest son as a way of holding onto his mother. It was that photo he grasped in his hand and held tight, looking at how innocent and happy everyone was. �I miss you mom.� He said, his eyes slowly focusing on his youngest brother as he did.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick sighed as he walked to his locker, barely able to lug his backpack, the weight of its contents almost making him fall over. He hated school and couldn�t wait until he was 16. He planned on quitting on his 16th birthday and wasn�t about to give a damn what anyone thought about it either. �Screw them all,� He said out loud just as he opened the locker and had more books and junk spill out onto the floor.  
  
  
  
�Richardson,� He turned his head when he heard his name being screamed from down the hall and frowned when he saw the source, Charlie Branson, the kid who everyone wished they could be friends with except for him.  
  
  
  
For whatever reason, Charlie made it his mission in life to make Nick�s life as hard as possible. Tripping him when he had a little too much in his hands or making comments at the back of the class, just out of reach of any teacher�s ears but loud enough for all the students to hear and laugh with delight.  
  
  
  
The taunting started as soon as Charlie entered the picture towards the end of their 8th grade year. He was already talked about as a legend because he had been kicked out of two prior schools before entering this one and had been left back twice already. His claim to fame he joked was that he was going to be the oldest graduating senior in his high school class, even though everyone knew that he would end up in jail long before that was going to happen.  
  
  
  
Immediately, Charlie tried to latch onto Nick, because he seemed like someone everyone liked but once he found out how goody goody the Richardson family was, the boy decided to make Nick a target of his ridicule. Of course it didn�t help that the youngest Richardson barely if ever fought back, deciding it was best to just ignore the kid as if he was a pesky fly.  
  
  
  
�Hey didn�t you hear my call you blondie? Or are you deaf as well as dumb?� Nick just closed his locker and headed for the exit, wanting to get the hell out of that place as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
�Hey! I�m talking to you, look the baby is walking away, probably going to go run and tell his policeman daddy and brothers on me.�  
  
  
  
That made Nick pause for a second, he wanted nothing more than to punch this annoying kid in the face but he knew how kids like this worked and if he attacked, the taunting would only intensify so he just continued to walk out the door.  
  
  
  
Not like he was overly excited to go anywhere in particular, his father insisted he come home directly after school because he was grounded, but Nick just hated it there. That was another thing he planned on doing on his 16th birthday, moving out of his house. Even though it wouldn�t be legal for him to do so until he was 18, the thought of living with that man for another 2 and a half years made him sick to his stomach.  
  
  
  
He hated his father with a passion and did ever since he was the reason his mother was killed. Yes everyone said it was a heart attack, no one�s fault but still Nick knew differently, but no matter how many times he brought that notion up to his family members he was always brushed off.  
  
  
  
�Hey jerkass�I was talking to you!� Nick was hoping that once he had left the building, Charlie would have just dropped him and gone onto someone else to bully, but no such luck. So finally, Nick turned around and confronted the nuisance.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Oh so you did hear me? You know it�s not nice to just ignore people. Didn�t your parents ever teach you that Richardson?�  
  
  
  
�What do you want?�  
  
  
  
�I need a favor.�  
  
  
  
Nick rolled his eyes, which usually meant money or having to do his homework or something because even though he hated school he still excelled in it. �And what would that be?�  
  
  
  
�I need your skateboard.� Just hearing that made Nick�s grip on his board tighten. It was his one treasure, he went nowhere without it. If he could he would be on that thing morning, noon and night. �See, mine had a little accident and I am going to the skate park with my friends here so I need yours.�  
  
  
  
Nick turned around and started walking away, �Buy your own.�  
  
  
  
�Excuse me?� Charlie asked, with a hiss.  
  
  
  
�I have somewhere to be.� With that being said Nick started walking away once more towards his house.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I�ll ask my mom for money, at least I have one which is more than I can say for you!� He let out a mean laugh which stopped Nick cold in his tracks.  
  
  
  
He pivoted and headed straight towards Charlie and before the bully knew what hit him, he was met with a fist in the face. The boy fell backwards and quickly placed his hand on his mouth, �You son of a bitch Richardson, I�m going to kill you for that!� He managed to say before spitting out blood.  
  
  
  
As a crowd started to gather around both boys, Nick got on his skateboard and darted away, in the opposite direction of his house. �Did you hear me? I�m going to kill you for doing that!� Nick just ignored him and zoomed away, towards the firehouse.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
AJ sat with his feet up on the table, reading a magazine and waiting for the next shift to come in. He was tired and needed his rest; they had battled quite a blaze first thing in the morning which made him think back to the fire that almost claimed his mother�s life. It was so funny how pretty much everything he did, reminded him of his mother.  
  
  
  
As he was in the middle of his thoughts, he didn�t see his girlfriend walk in. She came over and smiled at him, knowing he was daydreaming, �Hey there�what�s on your mind?�  
  
  
  
He looked up at her and pulled her onto his lap, �Nothing�just thinking.�  
  
  
  
�About your mom?� He smiled, Stacey knew him so well it scared him sometimes.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, about my mom.�  
  
  
  
�I wish I got a chance to meet her.�  
  
  
  
�She would have really loved you.� He said with certainty. Stacey had all the qualities his mother liked in a woman. She was strong, independent but yet could be deeply sensitive when needed. They met while training and both fell madly in love with each other.  
  
  
  
�Are you off soon?� He nodded at her so she continued, �Good, so I can take you home with me then right?�  
  
  
  
�If you want me, you got me baby.� She smiled and leaned in for a kiss which was interrupted by an *ahem*. When they both looked up they saw Joe, another fireman at the station with his hand on Nick�s shoulder.  
  
  
  
�I found this when I was sweeping outside.� He joked, patting Nick�s head as he led him to his brother.  
  
  
  
�Hey Nick, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go right home after school?� Stacey climbed off of her boyfriend�s lap and smiled at the teenager, �I�m going to go use the bathroom.� She said blowing her love a kiss as she left.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I didn�t mean to�well��  
  
  
  
�It�s not a problem bonehead, but you better get home or dad will make that punishment last even�what the hell happened to your hand?� AJ asked when he noticed the blood on his little brother�s knuckles. Up until right then, the teenager was protectively holding his hand out of view.  
  
  
  
�I hit someone.�  
  
  
  
�You what?� AJ grabbed Nick�s hand and walked him over to the sink, �Here put it under there�now what the hell happened?�  
  
  
  
�This kid�he just�he made me mad.�  
  
  
  
�So you HIT him?� AJ was screaming at his little brother not meaning to, but too caught up in the moment to realize he was doing it.  
  
  
  
Nick pulled his hand away from the faucet and turned to leave the firehouse, �I knew you wouldn�t understand�nobody understands.�  
  
  
�Come back here and stop being a baby�how can I understand if you don�t tell me anything?�  
  
  
  
�He was making fun of mom okay? I just lost it!� The teen was close to tears and kicked the wall, embarrassed by his emotions.  
  
  
  
  
  
That calmed AJ down as he approached his little brother, �Nick, hey�it�s okay. I�m sorry that happened, what kind of a loser would do something like that?�  
  
  
  
�Just this kid�I didn�t mean to hit him, I did everything in my power to NOT hit him, but then he brought up mom and I couldn�t help myself.�  
  
  
  
�Did this happen at school?�  
  
  
  
�No, we were outside and I left before any teachers came out but�I�m sure someone will report it. God, I�m always fucking up!�  
  
  
  
He winced at his little brother�s choice of vocabulary but it wasn�t like he had any right to correct him on that one since most likely his cursing was directly influenced by the fireman himself.  
  
  
  
�You know, even if you get in trouble for this, no one can blame you. I know if it were me, I�d have done the same thing.�  
  
  
  
�I can be suspended for fighting AJ, if I am dad will kill me and then after he kills me, Kevin will kill me all over again.�  
  
  
  
AJ walked towards his baby brother and placed a loving arm around him, �Not this time Nicky, I think in this case they�ll understand.�  
  
  
  
�I doubt it AJ�� The older brother grabbed the younger one into a hug as he shook his head. Seemed like these days, Nick just found trouble wherever he went. He wanted to press further about the kind of kid that would say something so heartless but decided against it. Kids could be so cruel to each other.  
  
  
  
Stacey came walking back in and smiled at the brothers. When Nick saw this he let go of his brother, �Well, I guess I should get home before dad kills me.�  
  
  
  
�Put ice on that hand kiddo, otherwise it�s going to swell.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded, �And AJ if the school does call��  
  
  
  
�I�ll talk to dad about it, but if they don�t your secret is safe with me okay squirt?� Nick smiled and nodded at his big brother.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�No problem, now scram!� On command, Nick placed his skateboard down and pushed himself off, waving at his brother and Stacey as he left the firehouse.  
  
  
  
�What was that all about?� Stacey asked her boyfriend, grabbing him in a hug.  
  
  
  
�Just kid stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Well, are you ready to go and do some adult stuff?�  
  
  
  
That made AJ smirk, �Yeah baby, I�m ready for that!� he said as he pulled her close and finished what they started before being interrupted.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Kevin went over the information Howie showed up with. �Turns out that the Jacksons were pillars of society, they donated half of their income to charity, the wife was always bringing meals to the local shut ins and the husband would do pro bono work on the side for people less fortunate.�  
  
  
  
�So he was a lawyer?� Kevin asked, once again browsing through Howie�s notes.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, a pretty good one too according to his brother who also worked at the same law firm.�  
  
  
  
�Was he working on any kind of case that would illicit an act of violence?�  
  
  
  
�No, actually he was working for a family suing a doctor for malpractice. Pretty standard case, nothing out of the ordinary.�  
  
  
  
�What about the wife?�  
  
  
  
�She was a housewife. Didn�t work but often volunteered at the local food bank.�  
  
  
  
�So basically we have two goodie two shoes.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but the interesting thing is the other family. They are like night and day.�  
  
  
  
�How so?�  
  
  
  
�Well apparently the kid was heavily into drugs and was even suspected of selling them to local kids. The mom was also a heroine addict. She made her money on prostitution.�  
  
  
  
�Night and day.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I talked to a cousin who told me that before this happened, they had a huge fight, the mother and son, and the cops were called.�  
  
  
  
�Did you check into that?�  
  
�Of course I did. Apparently they had to take the son away in handcuffs, they charged him with battery and possession of narcotics.�  
  
  
  
�Interesting.�  
  
  
  
�Yes and even more interesting, guess who took the case on as a pro bono?�  
  
  
  
�Let me guess, our lawyer?� Howie nodded.  
  
  
  
�So there�s a connection.�  
  
  
  
�Yup, but not sure how both ended up dead.�  
  
  
  
�I guess that is the mystery.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�I have even more to add to the mystery then�� They both turned towards Brian as he entered his brother�s office. �You�ll never guess whose name came up as a common link to both victims.�  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
Brian handed the file over to his brother and watched as his eyes grew big, �There�s a name I thought I�d never see again.�  
  
  
  
�Me too.�  
  
  
  
Kevin handed the file over to his best friend, �John Nicosia?�  
  
  
  
He nodded as he took the file back and stared at the name in disbelief, �I never thought I�d ever have to see or hear that name again.�  
  
  
  
�How are they linked?� He finally asked, not really ready to go through all the notes his brother took.  
  
  
  
�Anita.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, knowing he�d be the one to have to speak to the woman he last saw on the day his mother died.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

****

**3  
  
  
  
Father of the year**

  
  
  
  
Kevin Richardson senior was doing the best he could under the circumstances he was left with. Every day he woke up and sighed, convinced this was the penance he would have to pay for leaving his family behind all those years ago. His beautiful wife dying was the ultimate punishment as far as he was concerned and the selfish him wanted nothing but to bail once more, become that dead man who lived a carefree and lonely life.  
  
  
  
He wasn�t ready to jump back into fatherhood especially all alone. He knew there was no way he would be able to handle it. He sighed once again as his son walked into the house, late as usual.  
  
  
  
Nick tried running up the stairs to avoid a confrontation but Kevin got to him first, �Nick�come here please.�  
  
  
  
Even though he didn�t see it, he knew his son rolled his eyes in disgust before entering the kitchen. �Hi dad.�  
  
  
  
�Where were you?�  
  
  
  
�I went to visit AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Didn�t I tell you to come straight home?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but I needed to see AJ, God that�s all I did though.�  
  
  
  
He thought about arguing further but when he saw the look on his son�s face, he decided to drop it. �Do you have a lot of homework?�  
  
  
  
�Not really.�  
  
  
  
�Is there anything I can help you with?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�I was thinking maybe we could watch a game on TV tonight, just you and I. What do you say?�  
  
  
  
He was sad to see his son look down at the ground, was it that hard to make eye contact with your own father? �Um�yeah, I guess.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, even though it wasn�t exactly the most enthusiastic of replies, it was a start. �Well good, we haven�t done that in a long time kiddo.�  
  
  
  
�I suppose not.�  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you get washed up for dinner, I made us pasta.�  
  
  
  
�Again?�  
  
  
  
�That�s all I know how to make Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Whatever.� And the attitude was back, just like that. Kevin wanted to say something to the boy, possibly yell at him for being rude but he just didn�t have the energy. Truth was, for all the detective work he had done over the years, all the people he had managed to put behind bars including some of the most sinister, evil people around, he had no control at all over his youngest son and that made him feel so lost.  
  
  
  
So instead, he watched as Nick ran out of the room and listened for the usual slam of the door which signaled he had managed to once again agitate the boy. �I guess we can always order a pizza. I wonder if that would get him to like me.� He found himself grumbling as he led himself over into the living room and took a seat on the recliner.  
  
  
  
Clicking on the big television he landed on the news just as they were reporting on two bodies and an FBI investigation. There he saw his best friend standing there with microphone in his face, answering questions about how the investigation was going.  
  
  
  
He found himself missing being out in the field. He felt like now was maybe the time to go back. It�s not like Nick would mind. Sometimes he felt like maybe the kid wished he would get killed and disappear from his life. �Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself Richardson.�  
  
  
  
�Dad?�  
  
  
  
By instinct, the father of the family jumped up ready to attack whoever had just entered their home and instantly relaxed when he saw his oldest son standing there staring at him. �Sorry�didn�t mean to startle you. Do you always talk to yourself?�  
  
  
  
Kevin Senior nodded and sat back down, this time opting to move the lever to let his feet actually recline on the chair. �Yes, I think it�s a family trait. What brings you here son? Would you like to stay for dinner? I made pasta but Nicky disapproves�I know big shock there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, picturing his brother shaking his head at the mention of pasta, the only thing the boy has probably had to eat in the last seven years. His eyes moved to the screen where he saw the ending of Rob talking to a reporter. �I was put on that case. It�s mine now.�  
  
  
  
He wasn�t sure what kind of a reaction he was expecting from his father. The older man looked over at his son and gave a nod. �Brian is working on it with me.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Do you think he�s ready for this kind of case?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�I hope so.�  
  
  
  
�So if you didn�t come for my food, what brought you here? Or did you come here to tell me about you and Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Actually�� Kevin said now walking over and taking a seat on the couch, �I wanted to let you know that I�ll have to be talking to Anita Nicosia. Seems she is linked to these victims and truth is, I�m not sure I�m ready to see her again.�  
  
  
  
That took Kevin Senior by surprise mainly because for a moment, it seemed as though one of his boys was actually leaning on him the way a son should lean on his father. �Rob will understand if you don�t want to do it son. I�m sure if you send one of your men instead, it�ll be just as well.�  
  
  
  
�I need to do this myself. You know what I mean?�  
  
  
  
His father nodded, of course he knew because there were many times he felt the same way. He stared at his son for a few seconds and felt as if he was looking into a mirror. It was the look of intensity that did it for him. He used to have that same look, the same intense drive and passion. �I am thinking about coming back to work.�  
  
  
  
Kevin junior looked surprised, �Really? What about Nick?�  
  
  
  
�He hates me son. It�s not like he would mind. In fact, I think he would be happy that I�m not around the house all the time.�  
  
  
  
�Dad, he doesn�t hate you, he�s just an angry kid. He loves you, he�s just well�a teenager.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t do anything right in his eyes. Do you know he came home late again? It�s like he doesn�t care what I think.�  
  
  
  
�He did? Do you want me to talk to him?�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior sighed because he knew that where he failed his oldest son would succeed, but even still he shook his head, �Don�t worry about it, you have your own things to worry about. Are you sure you want to go talk to Anita alone? Are you at least bringing Howie with you?�  
  
  
  
�No, he�s checking out something else for me.�  
  
  
  
�What about Brian, I�m sure she wouldn�t mind seeing Brian again.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know if Brian wants to be reminded of that night when he found her.�  
  
  
  
�Son, if Brian wants to be part of this field, you can�t coddle him. This would be a good test for him so to speak.� Kevin nodded in agreement, his father was right. This would be a good test for him. If he couldn�t handle seeing Anita again how on earth could he handle what else was to come.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to bring him along then. Thanks dad.� Kevin stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
  
  
  
�Good, I�m glad I could at least help one of you.�  
  
  
  
�Dad, stop being so hard on yourself� Nick will come around.� At the mention of his name, the young blonde came running down the steps, smiling when he saw his big brother standing there. Kevin senior couldn�t help but feel a pang of jealousy.  
  
  
  
�Kev! Are you staying for dinner?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry buddy, no can do. I have work to do, just stopped by for a few minutes.�  
  
  
  
�You weren�t even going to say hello?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I was, but you beat me to it.� Kevin reached over and tousled Nick�s hair and quickly, his eyes went to the boy�s hand which was bruised and swollen. �Nicky, what happened to your hand?�  
  
  
  
Instantly Nick took and moved his hand into his pocket, �Nothing�just fell off my skateboard.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t lie�that looks like you punched something.�  
  
  
  
Instantly the father got up and came over to examine his son�s wound. �What happened? Kevin is right; it looks like you punched something�or someone!�  
  
  
  
The blonde looked from one Kevin to the other and feeling trapped he pushed through both of them, �You know�it�s none of your business!�  
  
  
  
�YOU are my business!� Kevin Senior said blowing up at his son, screaming so loud that both boys recoiled.  
  
  
  
�You know what, screw you both! I�m out of here!� Nick ran past both men and out the front door, never looking back.  
  
  
  
Kevin Senior ran towards the door and opened it, ready to scream something after his youngest son but finally deciding not to; he slammed the door and then rubbed at his temples.  
  
  
  
�Do you want me to go after him?�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s father shook his head, �No, let him be. He�ll be back.�  
  
  
  
�How do you think he hurt himself?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even think I want to know at this point son. Now, you better go talk to Anita before it gets too late. Don�t worry about Nickolas�I�ll handle him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior didn�t like the way his oldest son looked at him when he said that, it was a condescending look. Almost like he could hear the �yeah right� coming from his son�s mind.  
  
  
  
�Okay then, good luck dad. I�ll let you know how my meeting with Anita goes.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
As he watched his son leave the house, Kevin Senior plopped back down on the recliner, feeling like a failure and not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*

  
  
  
  
�He punched someone?� Brian asked AJ as they both sat at his very small coffee table which also doubled as his kitchen table. �Why on earth would he do that?�  
  
  
  
AJ shrugged as he grabbed a paper plate filled with Chinese food that the brothers had ordered. Between all three of the boys who were now out on their own, they had maybe four real dishes and three forks between them all.  
  
  
  
�He said the kid was making fun of mom.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I know, its nuts how mean spirited kids are these days, isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, looking more annoyed than Nick had when he entered the fire house. �I�m on my very first big case AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you know that killing that was on the news recently? That�s Kevin�s case and I�m working on it with him and Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Wow, he�s letting you?�  
  
  
  
�Not willingly no. But he knows he has no choice.�  
  
  
  
�Oh I see.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and shook his head, reaching over and grabbing some more Lo Mein from the center of the coffee table. AJ stood up with his dish and emptied it into the trash can, �Well, I better be going. I am meeting Stacey in my apartment in ten and I want to look like the stud I am.�  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, �Yeah, good luck with that.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up, at least I have a girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�whatever!�  
  
  
  
�Oh and Rok, please don�t tell Nick I told you about the fight he had and whatever you do, don�t tell dad.�  
  
  
  
�I won�t, but that kid who was talking smack about our mother better not come anywhere near me.�  
  
  
  
AJ laughed even though he felt the exact same way, for that matter the kid better go nowhere near his little brother either. He got up to walk out the door and just as he opened it, he was greeted with Kevin standing there. �Good lord you scared the holy crap out of me! Were you just standing out there this entire time?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah dumbass, that�s exactly what I was doing, I figured why knock� eventually Brian would open the door.�  
  
  
  
�Okay you don�t have to get all sarcastic on my ass.� AJ said as he opened the door for his big brother and let him inside.  
  
  
  
�You started it.�  
  
  
  
�Whatever, I�m going to go have some wild sex now. Later boys!�  
  
  
  
Both brothers laughed as AJ exited, �So what�s up Kev?�  
  
  
  
�I was wondering if you wanted to come to talk to Anita with me?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t realize you asked your agents for permission before bringing them on an assignment.�  
  
  
  
Brian made sure to end his statement with a smirk to let his brother know that he realized he was being treated differently.  
  
  
  
�I do ask them when it�s clearly after their quitting time.� Kevin said returning the smirk knowing he had won this round.  
  
  
  
�Oh.�  
  
  
  
�So what do you say? Are you up for it?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�let me just get my jacket.�  
  
  
  
�Cool you got Chinese?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you want some?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe later.�  
  
  
  
Brian closed the cartons of food and then made his way out the door, following his brother towards the car.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick sat there staring at his mother�s grave. The only place that felt like home to him nowadays. He felt so isolated and alone, like no one understood him or cared. And he was mad, so mad at his mother for leaving him behind, leaving him to have to live with a total stranger.  
  
  
  
�He doesn�t know me mom and I don�t think he wants to either.�  
  
  
  
He massaged his swollen hand, AJ would yell at him when he found out that it was yet to be iced. Maybe he would go back to AJ�s house; ask him if he could spend the night. Maybe make up some elaborate lie that dad had left him for the night or something. No, by now he realized that all the siblings have probably been called and Kevin was most likely out looking for him.  
  
  
  
�I�m such a trouble maker mom, I�m really sorry.� He placed a loving hand on the tombstone and bent his head down to the ground, the card he had laid there yesterday now moist with dew. �I just don�t know what to do anymore. I want to run again but honestly, I have no idea where I�d go.�  
  
  
  
He shivered as he finally let go of the tombstone as if doing so would make him plummet into an abyss, and instead found himself clinging onto his own arms for warmth. Rubbing them lightly, still refusing to get up and let her go again. Every time he came to this graveyard, which was a lot more often than anyone in his family was aware of, he felt like he was abandoning his mother whenever he walked away.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he turned around; feeling like someone was watching him. He felt uneasy and slightly paranoid when he was alone, but he wasn�t about to tell anyone that he constantly felt like he was being either watched or followed. All the time he felt like this but especially when he came to visit his mother.  
  
  
  
He thought it was maybe because he was the only one who suspected his mother was murdered. That perhaps the bad guys somehow found out about this and decided that maybe they needed to kill him as well. Or maybe he just had an overactive imagination. He turned once more, this time focusing on the set of trees off to his left; did he see someone move in the shadows?  
  
  
  
That brought him to his feet and he once more put his hand on his mother�s tombstone and briskly began to walk away from the graveyard. As he got closer to the gates, he was sure he heard someone running towards him, so without turning around he started to jog out of the gates and down the street, now more than ever convinced that he was being followed he booked it as fast as he could only to be cut off by the boy who threatened to kill him earlier in the day, him and at least ten of his best friends.  
  
  
  
�Where do you think you�re going Richardson?� He asked as the boys all circled Nick.  
  
  
 **  
  
  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**4  
  
  
  
The Skater boy**

  
  
  
  
  
  
�Honey how is Nick doing anyway?� Howie looked over at his wife and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
�What a random question, we go from talking about having a baby to my best friend�s brother?� She shrugged and smiled, grabbing her husband�s hand as he drove them towards their house.  
  
  
  
�He�s doing okay I guess, he ran away the other day.�  
  
  
  
�Again?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh�you sure we want to have a baby? I mean what if it doesn�t like us?�  
  
  
  
�Howie sweetie, you worry too much. If I like you our baby will too.�  
  
  
  
She reached over and kissed his neck ever so slightly, just the way she did when she wanted to divert his attention from anything she needed to do. He was so easy to preoccupy and sometimes she even felt a little guilty for doing it. Like talk of a baby, the thought of having a child with this guy sickened her but yet, it seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. Everyone was questioning them about it so it seemed natural.  
  
  
  
�I told Beth about Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Honey, I told you he doesn�t want to be set up on a blind date.�  
  
  
  
�I know�but still, it�s time for him to get involved again don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t really think about that kind of stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Stop being such a guy.� She once again reached over and kissed his neck just as she passed her lover�s house. She couldn�t help but smirk at the irony. She would have to steal away tonight, pound another sleeping pill into Howie�s hot tea which he drank every night and make her way over there. How much she hated not being able to stay with him all day and night, but soon enough. Right now, it was too dangerous to be anyone but Mrs. Howard Dorough.  
  
  
  
�I�m just being honest babe; he�s not going to let you set him up.�  
  
  
  
�I can be very persuasive�and besides, once he actually sees Beth, he�ll fall head over heels just like everyone else does.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed, she was right about that. Beth had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He actually blushed when his wife introduced the two of them. He only wanted the best for his friend, truth was, he kind of found himself worrying about Kevin a lot. The guy always seemed so detached and often had a very far away look in his eyes. No matter how many times Howie brought up the idea of therapy, or even a long break or vacation from the force, it was always frowned upon. What bothered him most though, was the fact that he was able to find so much happiness despite his best friend�s sadness. In a way, he felt guilty about that.  
  
  
  
�What?� He looked over at his wife who was staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
  
  
�Nothing, I was just thinking about Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Sometimes I think maybe you should have just married him!� They both laughed about that. It was great that his wife got along so well with his friend. Once again just showing how lucky he truly was, he sighed but then his mood suddenly changed as he saw something happening up ahead.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Well Richardson, you never answered me. Where do you think you�re going?�  
  
  
  
Nick tried his best not to show his fear. Even though he was scared to death and the thought of being beaten by the likes of these losers wasn�t a fun thought at all. �I�m going home.�  
  
  
  
�By way of the graveyard?� Charlie asked, walking up slowly to the younger boy to try to intimidate him. He felt like carrying the baseball bat in his hand was a perfect addition but he found himself kind of annoyed when the blonde showed no fear in return.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, what were you doing in there?� Nick asked as he looked from boy to boy as they moved closer to him.  
  
  
  
�Only freaks hang out in the graveyard Dink...freaks or people who have dead mothers. Lucky for you, you are both.� That also only got the smallest rise out of the kid.  
  
  
  
Nick refused to show his anger, he knew better than to lose it again. He knew he could take Charlie, it was everyone else, he was doubtful of. They were circling him like a pack of wolves and Nick found himself searching around the empty streets for someone to see something was amiss. Maybe make a phone call, or shout out their window, hell to even drive by and honk. All he needed was a little distraction so he could make a run for it.  
  
  
  
�What is it you want? I mean don�t you have anything better to do than follow my ass around?�  
  
  
  
Charlie laughed which made his stupid friends laugh right along, �Please�don�t flatter yourself, like I was following you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�would you rather me say stalking?� There was his damn sarcastic temper coming out. He was always told by the members of his family that his mouth would get him in trouble one day. Perhaps this was that day. From the look on the face of the idiot who decided to target him, he grew even surer that maybe he was correct. Charlie did not look amused as he suddenly lunged at Nick and grabbed his shirt as he pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
�I was just passing by when I thought I smelled a loser. Seems like I was right, and what do I want, how about some revenge?� With that being said, he threw Nick to the ground. The youngest Richardson hit his skateboard on impact with the pavement. This caused an added laugh to the gang circling around him.  
  
  
  
Nick moved to get up but was kicked back down by another kid, he grimaced as he watched Charlie go for his skateboard, �Thanks for the board, like I said�I needed to borrow it. I would have given it back but since you were such an asshole today, I think I�ll be keeping it.�  
  
  
  
�Give that back! It�s MINE!�  
  
  
  
�Shut up Richardson, don�t sound like a pussy faced kid. It�s bad enough that you already look like one.� Charlie let out one more laugh and started to walk away.  
  
  
  
�Fuck you!� That made him stop and turn back around.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�I didn�t catch that.�  
  
  
  
Nick managed to stand himself up; his shoulder ached as well as his side from where he was kicked, but he wasn�t going to show them he was in any pain. �I said�FUCK YOU!�  
  
  
  
Charlie smiled and walked back over to Nick, who never moved a muscle to run away. At this point they always ran away so this intrigued the bully. �You are something else Richardson, I haven�t figured it out yet. Whether you think you are untouchable just because your whole damn family is on the police force, or maybe you�re just a retard. My guess is you�re a retard.�  
  
  
  
Nick took a deep breath; the amount of hate registering in his voice was taking him by surprise. �You are wrong�it�s neither. I have been through much worse than you. Good lord you are nothing but the puss of a pimple of the things I have been through and seen- so if you�re done, I�ve gotta get home.�  
  
  
  
He took one more deep breath as he walked right up to Charlie while he still looked dumbfounded and poked him in the chest. �And you can keep the damn skateboard; its wheel fell off when you pushed me anyway, you sack of shit. Oh and my family are in the FBI not the police!� That being said with all the grace of a super hero�s exit line, he turned around and started walking slowly down the street, almost ready to vomit from the amount of pain and fear that he was feeling.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Brian and Kevin arrived to a dark and quiet house. �This is the place, according to the address.� Brian said, showing his brother the small card he had written the information on.  
  
  
  
Kevin took the card and once again glanced over at the very small house. In comparison to what the Nicosia�s used to live in, this place was much smaller and plain, the last name not even appearing on the mailbox. �Looks like no one is home.�  
  
  
  
�You know I give them credit for coming back here. I would have never been able to come back after knowing what her husband was a part of.�  
  
  
  
�I know what you mean, well let�s go and make is official, maybe she�s just trying to save on her electric bill or something.�  
  
  
  
The brothers got out of the car and made a slow walk to the front door. Kevin was surprised by all the emotion he felt as he approached. Part of him wanted to just hug this woman. Mainly because in a way he understood how she felt, but then another part of him wanted to yell at her, insist she go far away because she brought back all those memories. He didn�t want to live through those but most importantly, he didn�t want his family to either.  
  
  
  
He knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell and instantly they were greeted with a barking dog but no one came to answer their call. �Guess we should try again tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at Brian but decided to try the bell one more time. He felt like he was being watched through a window somewhere so he stood a little bit away from the door and peered through the window.  
  
  
  
�Kev, what are you doing?�  
  
  
  
�I just feel like someone�s home.�  
  
  
  
�If someone is home then they are ignoring you. Maybe it�s Patty, maybe her mom told her not to answer the door.�  
  
  
  
When Kevin heard that name, thoughts immediately went to his little brother. Wondering if he had seen this girl he was so in love with when they were little, since they had come back into town. �I wonder if she goes to the high school?�  
  
  
  
�Doubtful, they live right over the line, she goes to North. I doubt Nicky even knows she�s here.� Kevin nodded, seemed like his brother�s thoughts went to the same place.  
  
  
  
For a second he thought about how abruptly Nicky had left the house and wondered if he ever made his way back home. Why he allowed that fight to leave his thoughts was beyond him, probably just because of concentrating on bringing back all these damn memories.  
  
  
  
�Come on, we�ll try again tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
As they started to walk back to the car, Kevin glanced up at the second floor and just as he suspected, he saw a curtain close.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Howie stopped the car, surprised at the scene that he was watching. There were about ten kids all standing around and laughing as one kid stood and repeatedly was hitting something over and over again with a baseball bat.  
  
  
  
�I�m checking it out!�  
  
  
  
�Honey, just call the police, let�s not stop.� But it was too late, before Arianna could even get her last word out of her mouth; Howie was out of the car. Making sure he shined his brights on the kids to stop them.  
  
  
  
When the kids saw the lights, they scattered like a pack of roaches, all except for the one with the bat, who just glared right back at the agent as he made his way closer to the boy. �What do you think you�re doing?� Howie asked, making sure to put on his most intimidating voice.  
  
  
  
�What�s it to you?�  
  
  
  
Howie used that sarcastic comeback as a reason to pull out his badge, he figured once the kid saw it he�d crap his pants. �Maybe I should take you down to the station?�  
  
  
  
�For what? I didn�t do anything wrong, unless beating the shit out of my broken skateboard is some kind of federal offense?� Oh how he hated kids like this, he always knew that in no time, these were the types of kids he would later end up arresting for something major, something that the FBI would have to step in on, perhaps a huge drug bust or armed robbery.  
  
  
  
�Why are you beating that with a bat?�  
  
  
  
�Would you rather me be beating a person?�  
  
  
  
�Just answer my question.�  
  
  
  
�Because the damn thing is broken and I was pissed, now if that�s all you needed to know, I should be getting home.�  
  
  
  
Howie watched as the kid grabbed the skateboard from the ground. It looked very familiar to him. Nicky had one just like it and he should know because he was the one that bought it for him.  
  
  
  
�Better get home then and next time you decide to roam around at night, do it without a baseball bat.�  
  
  
  
The kid rolled his eyes and saluted with the broken skateboard. For a second, Howie thought the hoodlum was going to throw it at him, but he quickly placed it back down at his side. �Yes sir�whatever you say sir.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, knowing that nothing he said meant a thing to this kid and watched as he took the skateboard and flung it making it hit the side of a building. �Hey!� Howie shouted at the kid but just as he said that, he took off running and laughing as his buddies met up with him in the shadows.  
  
  
  
He decided to go over and get a better look at the skateboard and sure enough he sighed when he did recognize that it was in fact the one he had bought for Nick this past Christmas. His last name clearly marked on the bottom. �Great.�  
  
  
  
He walked back to the car, bringing the skateboard with him, �So you managed to break that up. Good for you.� His wife said the second he opened the car door.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I guess, but they had this.� He handed the board over to his wife who looked at it and shook her head.  
  
  
  
�How did he get this?�  
  
  
  
�Now that�s a great question.� Howie answered as he stepped on the gas and once again put the car in motion. They drove for a little while when they saw Nick walking slowly on the sidewalk, nursing his side with his shoulders hunched over.  
  
  
  
He slowed down and motioned for his wife to open her window, �The poor baby looks like he�s in pain.� She said, trying to act as if she really cared one way or another.  
  
  
  
�I know�� he said to his wife as she softly spoke to the teenager.  
  
  
  
�Nicky honey, its Arianna��  
  
  
  
At first Nick pretended not to hear her and just kept walking. He was embarrassed because he was crying and truthfully, he didn�t much like her or trust her. He saw Howie�s car as it turned the corner and actually had thought about hiding in the bushes until he passed but there was that part of him, the kid in him he guessed, that wanted Howie to see him and stop. Nick just wished she wasn�t with him.  
  
  
  
�Yeah?� His voice cracked and all he could do was bite his lip to avoid the slew of curse words that were about to come out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�� Howie stopped the car and jumped out, quickly walking over to the teenager and looking him up and down.  
  
  
  
�Were you just mugged?�  
  
  
  
�No, why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�Because you look like you�re in pain and I found your skateboard with a no good kid.�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay, we just had a disagreement.�  
  
  
  
�So you know him?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, it�s not a big deal,� Nick started walking very slowly hoping that Howie would relent and go away but instead he held out his hand and grabbed Nick by the shoulder. To which the younger boy grimaced.  
  
  
  
�You�re hurt. It is a big deal�get in the car and let me take you home.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m not going home.�  
  
  
  
�Nickolas Gene��  
  
  
  
�I can�t go home Howie�.please just leave me alone.�  
  
  
  
�That I will not do, come on let me at least take you back to my house then�okay?� He sweetly grabbed the child into a hug that Howie knew the boy needed. Once he got Nick to his house he�d call Kevin.  
  
  
  
Nick finally nodded and with a pat of the back, gingerly placed himself in the backseat of the car, smiling at Arianna as she watched him get in.  
  
  
  
�You should at least call your dad Nicky, he�s probably wondering where you are. I thought you were grounded.�  
  
  
  
�God why the hell does everyone know my business?�  
  
  
  
�Relax kiddo, I only know because I am with your brother all the time.�  
  
  
  
�He doesn�t have to tell you that though.�  
  
  
  
�He�s just concerned, that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�Well, that kind of concern I can do without.� Howie glanced over at his wife and shook his head, once again doubts about having a child of their own danced in his head as they ventured down the street in silence.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

****

**5  
  
  
  
A Matter of Trust**

  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time they reached Howie�s house, Nick had fallen asleep in the back seat and Ariana could barely resist the urge to take out a gun, shoot her husband and drive away with the boy. It didn�t seem fair how many times she has been put in this position; with all that she needed no more than an arm�s length away, but yet it was always too soon to do anything. At least that�s what he always told her. �Not yet my love, it�s still too soon. When the time is right we�ll just know.�  
  
  
  
Sometimes she felt like that time was never going to come. Maybe he was just telling her that just so she would stop asking. It made sense she wouldn�t trust him completely because after all it�s not like anyone should really trust her. That thought brought about a smile to her face as Howie gently stirred the boy awake to bring him inside.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�we�re here.�  
  
  
  
�Just a few more minutes.�  
  
  
  
�The days of me being able to carry you are long over. You need to wake up��  
  
  
  
The boy rubbed at his eyes and for a few seconds, he was that child again, so innocent and young. He was the one that Howie remembered so well, the one that would sing at the drop of a hat just for a piece of candy and would hug a total stranger without hesitation. He was sad to see how much Nicky changed after his mother�s death. It seemed so unfair that this boy who used to be so affectionate and loving towards everyone had taken such a hard turn.  
  
  
  
He slowly made his way out of the car and staggered up the porch steps and into Howie�s house. The agent tried his best to hide the smile that was forming on his lips at the sight. Once inside, Ariana led Nick to a couch and covered him with a blanket.  
  
  
  
�My goodness he is wiped out. Do you think the boy gets any sleep at home?�  
  
  
  
�I have a feeling it has to do with the fight.�  
  
  
  
�Are you going to call his dad?�  
  
  
  
Howie thought about this for a second, and shook his head, �No, I�m going to call AJ like he asked me too.�  
  
  
  
�But don�t you think his dad should be the one to handle this?�  
  
  
  
�Riri, I want him to trust me. I don�t think the kid feels like there�s anyone out there he can trust.� She nodded and gently placed her hand on her husband�s face.  
  
  
  
�I love you Howard.� She said pulling him close and giving him a kiss.  
  
  
  
�I love you more.� He answered, grabbing the phone and calling AJ.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Honey�where�s the bubble bath?� Stacey yelled from inside the bathroom as the fireman tried his best to prepare a romantic dinner for two.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�try under the sink.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not there.�  
  
  
  
�Then maybe I don�t have any.�  
  
  
  
She walked out in her bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. �What do you mean you don�t have any?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t have any.�  
  
  
  
�But I always take a bubble bath after a long shift. It relaxes me.�  
  
  
  
�How about I relax you instead?� He asked walking behind her and messaging her neck.  
  
  
  
�Now, that sounds like a great idea,� She answered, closing her eyes and letting his hands calm her down. �What is that smell?� She asked after a few seconds.  
  
  
  
�Oh, that my darling is dinner. I�m cooking chicken parmesan.�  
  
  
  
�It smells like its burning.� A few seconds later the fire alarm went off which made his girlfriend laugh hysterically as AJ rushed to pull the chicken off of the burner.  
  
  
  
�Damn!� He hissed as he threw the frying pan into the sink and then jumped up, trying to hit the button to silence the fire alarm. When he couldn�t get the button he managed to knock the entire thing off the ceiling.  
  
  
  
�Isn�t that illegal?� Stacey asked, highly amused by the scene she just witnessed. �I mean you are a fireman what kind of example are you setting? And what kind of fireman doesn�t know how to cook?�  
  
  
  
�You think this is all really funny don�t you?�  
  
  
  
�A bit.� She said moving in closer to her boyfriend as he did the same.  
  
  
  
�Well, we�ll see who has the last laugh�� He was just about to reach down and kiss her lips when the phone rang.  
  
  
  
�Let it ring�� She insisted as her hands slowly moved up to his neck, ready to pull him close.  
  
  
  
�Okay�� He kissed her just as Howie�s voice came blaring onto his answering machine.  
  
  
  
�Uh�hey AJ, it�s me Howie. I�m really sorry to bother you but�um�we have a situation here. Nicky is here and he told me to call you�� At the mention of his little brother�s name he ran to pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
�Howie?� Stacey sat at the table and listened as AJ talked to the friend of the family.  
  
  
  
�He what?-is he okay? �why on earth�okay I�ll be right there�thanks for calling�bye.�  
  
  
  
AJ turned to his girlfriend and bit on his bottom lip which had Stacey smile at him, �I take it you have to go?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�I�m sorry�it�s Nicky. He managed to get himself into trouble again. I swear that child is single handedly trying to ruin my sex life!�  
  
  
  
She stood up and walked over to her boyfriend, �That�s okay�you go rescue your little brother, when you get back I�ll be here�trying to salvage dinner.�  
  
  
  
�I love you Stace.�  
  
  
  
�Bring me back some bubble bath!� She yelled to him as he walked out the door sighing�  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin and Brian got back to their apartment building shortly after AJ left. Both exhausted and annoyed about their dead end. Kevin especially was hoping to be able to talk to Anita since he really had to get up the courage to go in and talk to her in the first place.  
  
  
  
�You don�t think Anita could be directly involved do you Kev?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Brian�I would hope not but it�s weird that she was connected to both victims.�  
  
  
  
�But it wasn�t really her it was John.�  
  
  
  
�John�s been dead for a long time. Those phone records were fairly recent. It had to have been Anita�or Patty.�  
  
  
  
�Unless, she is living with someone else, I mean it�s possible she could be seeing someone or even be remarried by now.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �That�s true. I guess it�ll have to remain a mystery at least until morning.�  
  
  
  
�Kev��  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for bringing me along. I know you don�t want me on this case.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not that I don�t want you on the case Brian, it�s just that I don�t want you in danger.�  
  
  
  
�That was nice and a little gay.� Kevin laughed at that. He knew his little brother appreciated his over protectiveness even though he would never dare say it. Truth was Kevin was equally grateful to have family on the case with him. He wasn�t sure how he would handle it otherwise.  
  
  
  
�You want to come in and watch the game with me?� He looked over at his brother and shook his head, �Nah, not tonight buddy. I think I�m just going to hit the hay early. Probably call dad to make sure the little one made his way home.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�okay well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.� Brian said hopping out of the car as Kevin followed. They were both unaware of the person watching their every move, sitting in the car right across from where they were, taking notes.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick sat at the table, pushing some left over pot roast that Ariana had made for dinner the night before around on his plate, �Aren�t you hungry?� She asked the boy, taking a seat next to him with a glass of wine. He shrugged at her and sipped on his Coke and she couldn�t help but become aroused by that. He was an adorable little boy, true it was wrong of her to have a little crush but ever since he was a small child, she knew if he grew to look anything like his older brothers, she�d want to do him one day.  
  
  
  
�Do you remember when you were a little boy, how you used to come in and sing songs for me?�  
  
  
  
He acted like he didn�t hear her, she could tell he was uncomfortable and secretly that made her happy. So, she moved in and brushed the hair out of his eyes. �You were such a ham Nickolas�all the agents would come in and laugh and clap��  
  
  
  
�I�m older now, that was some dumb kid stuff.�  
  
  
  
�I miss that dumb kid stuff.� He looked up at her then and she smiled a warm, gentle smile.  
  
  
  
�AJ is on his way�� Howie said, walking in and ruining her moment.  
  
  
  
�Did you tell him what happened?�  
  
  
  
�No Nicky, I didn�t because I�m still not even sure myself what happened.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing�really.�  
  
  
  
�Well, it sure doesn�t look like nothing. How�s the food?�  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
�My wife is a great cook isn�t she?� He asked walking over and kissing her on the cheek. Nick just smiled and nodded, his eyes never reaching Ariana�s. Maybe he had a crush too, she thought, which made her smile even wider.  
  
  
  
�You guys should have just let me sleep.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but AJ will be here any minute.�  
  
  
  
�He�s going to take me back to my dad�s.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe not buddy.� Howie reached over and tousled Nick�s hair to which the boy recoiled in embarrassment. �I think you should press charges on that kid Nicky, he needs to be taught it�s not nice to steal.�  
  
  
  
�He didn�t steal it, I let him borrow it.�  
  
  
  
�So he can break it?�  
  
  
  
Nick shrugged once more just as the doorbell rang. Once Howie left to answer the door, Ariana made her way behind Nick and gently messaged his shoulder�s. �You are too tense for being so young�I�ll wrap up the pot roast for you to take home.� She winked at him and grabbed the plate as soon as she saw AJ enter the kitchen.  
  
  
  
�Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you not want me to have sex?�  
  
  
  
�AJ!� Howie scolded, which made Nick laugh.  
  
  
  
�Sorry D, it�s not like he has never heard the S-E-X word before.� He took a seat next to his little brother and took in his appearance. The kid looked like crap; he had dark circles under his eyes and under his chin was a bit bruised. �What happened kiddo?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing, I was walking down the street and some kid asked to borrow my skate board.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, I�m not dad or Kevin�please give me the crap free version. What the hell really happened?�  
  
  
  
�Fine�it was the kid I punched.�  
  
  
  
�The one who was talking shit about mom?� Nick nodded, no longer making eye contact with his brother but now with the table.  
  
  
  
�He did this to you?� AJ asked, gently taking his brother�s chin and looking at the bruise forming underneath it.  
  
  
  
�He also hurt his side AND he was limping.� Howie added now sitting across from the brothers.  
  
  
  
�That son of a bitch�he better hope I never come into contact with him.� AJ sneered as he gently lifted Nick�s shirt to look at the bruises forming on his side.  
  
  
  
Nick put his hand on his older brother�s shoulder, �Relax, it�s not a big deal�I just don�t want dad to find out.�  
  
  
  
�And how are you going to cover that up?�  
  
  
  
�I was hoping I could stay with you tonight?� His eyes grew wide and hopeful and it broke AJ�s heart. �Buddy�you can�t keep running to us to avoid dad.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because you can�t.� AJ went to give him a small hug but Nick pushed him away.  
  
  
  
�I knew you�d do that. Forget I even asked. I�m just going to go stay with friends.�  
  
  
  
�No you aren�t Nick. I�m taking you home. I�ll go with you squirt, and I�ll even explain what happened. But home is where you need to be.�  
  
  
  
�It�s only because you want to get laid!� Nick said, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s part of it maybe.� He was hoping that would make the kid smile and he was right, �But truthfully it�s because you can�t always run away.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded which brought a smile to both AJ and Howie�s faces. �So you ready to go home?�  
  
  
  
�I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Did you thank Howie and Ariana?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet�� Nick walked over and gave Howie a huge hug, �Thanks for coming to my rescue Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Anytime kiddo�I just hope I don�t have to do that anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Where is your beautiful wife?� AJ looked around the room as if she would magically appear out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
�I have no idea; she�s probably upstairs getting ready for a shower.�  
  
  
  
�Tell her we said thanks for everything.� AJ said as he placed his hand on Nick�s shoulder and walked him out the door.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*

  
  
  
  
When Ariana heard the door close she moved back to the phone, �They�re gone so he�ll be coming up here any minute. I have to go.�  
  
  
  
�Aww baby but we were just getting to the good part�� She smiled at the phone.  
  
  
  
�When I see you I�ll do it in person�now I gotta go! By the way did you talk to that kid? Is everything in place?�  
  
  
  
�I�m working on that right now��  
  
  
  
�Okay good! Gotta go, here he comes�� She hung up the phone just as her husband walked into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
�Did they leave?� She asked innocently as she removed her shirt.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, they just did. Nicky says thanks for everything.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I hope he took that pot roast.�  
  
  
  
�I think he left it here�I�m sorry baby.�  
  
  
  
�That�s okay. I hope he manages to work everything out with his dad.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, me too.�  
  
  
  
�He seems like such a troubled kid.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe we should offer to take him for a weekend or something. Go camping or take him to an amusement park. He seems to get along really well with you.�  
  
  
  
That made Howie smile, �I love him as if he was my own brother. That sounds like a great idea actually.�  
  
  
  
She turned around, bare-chested and hugged her husband. Thinking about the phone sex she had moments earlier with her true love.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�So, you are sure everything is set then? I don�t want any screw ups at all!� Ariana�s lover said to the young man standing before him. He seemed too young for the job but this was the kid who supposedly would get it done.  
  
  
  
He looked around nervously rubbing his neck as he did so. �Yeah, I am sure.�  
  
  
  
�Because if something goes wrong, I�m coming after you and your family.�  
  
  
  
Now the kid�s demeanor changed, �Nothing is going to go wrong. I know exactly what I�m doing.�  
  
  
  
�You better; I�m paying you enough money for it.�  
  
  
  
The kid moved backwards now and brushed his hands through his hair. �Dude, it�s on�.you just tell me when and I�ll be there with my guys.�  
  
  
  
�Are your �guys� as young as you are?� The man asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
  
  
�Age doesn�t matter dude�� The kid said with a smile before walking out the door. Once outside, he allowed his fear to take over and fell to his knees, wanting to vomit, terrified about what he was getting himself into. It was too late to back out now though. There was too much riding on this.  
  
  
  
�You okay Charlie?� One of his gang asked him. He quickly shed his scared face and stood up.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I just tripped on a fucking rock or something.�  
  
  
  
�So? What are we going to do about that punk ass Richardson?�  
  
  
  
Charlie took a deep breath, �We aren�t going to worry about him just yet, we have something more important to do first. Something that will make us a ton of money. Are you guys in?�  
  
  
  
The other boys looked at each other and nodded� �We�re in.�  
  
  
  
That being said, they all walked off not realizing they had made a deal with the devil�  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

****

**~ 6 ~  
  
  
  
Troubled child�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ just kept staring at his little brother on the ride back to his father�s house. Nick didn�t say one word, but only stared straight ahead as if he was on the way to the gas chamber. Just seeing the bruise on his little brother�s face brought about a whole new wave of anger but he did his best to try to squelch it and instead tried to get the little one�s mind off of things.  
  
  
  
�So...are there any girls you are crushing on kiddo?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Crushing, you have any hotties waiting in the wings?�  
  
  
  
�God AJ, no one says crushing anymore�and no, not really.�  
  
  
  
�Aww come on�there has to be somebody.�  
  
  
  
�AJ, look I understand that you feel the need to make small talk with me as you throw me back to dad but seriously, there�s no need.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not throwing you at anybody Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�whatever.�  
  
  
  
�You were at the graveyard weren�t you?� That made Nick turn to face his brother. When AJ saw that he continued, �When Howie told me where he picked you up; I figured that�s where you were coming from.�  
  
  
  
�I wasn�t at the graveyard.�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, even though he knew the truth. It scared him a little how often the baby of the family ventured out to see their mother. He thought no one knew but they all did. Actually, once he followed Nick. The kid had stormed out of his house like he so often did and because AJ was afraid he would try to run once again, he had tailed him. Right to the graveyard where it broke his heart to watch as his little brother balled his eyes out telling his mom all the things he wished Nicky would just tell him.  
  
  
  
�You know you can talk to me about anything right? I�m your buddy�remember that.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, unless you have something better to do.�  
  
  
  
�Nick you�re not being fair��  
  
  
  
�Oh look, we�re here.� And that cut their conversation short.  
  
  
  
When they walked inside they found their father sitting on the recliner and instantly the television was placed on mute as he stood up to approach his children, �Where were you?�  
  
  
  
Nick didn�t answer, instead he turned towards AJ and said, �Thanks for the ride�I�m going to bed now.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior didn�t even try to stop him, he just watched as he ran up the steps and into his room. Once he heard the familiar door slam, he turned towards AJ, �Was he with you this entire time?�  
  
  
  
�No dad�actually he was beat up pretty bad by some kid who stole his skateboard.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�He didn�t want you to know but I had to tell you. So, please be gentle on him. He was at the graveyard visiting mom.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed as he sat back down in his chair, �Oh.�  
  
  
  
�Dad�I know he doesn�t mean the things he might say to you.�  
  
  
  
�That�s just it AJ, he doesn�t say anything to me.� He paused for a second, lost in his own thoughts before continuing, �Is he hurt? Do I need to bring him to the doctors?�  
  
  
  
�I am pretty sure he�s okay but if he is complaining of shortness of breath I would say yes. It looks like he got kicked in the ribs.�  
  
  
  
�Jesus��  
  
  
  
�Dad, everything will be okay.� AJ smiled when he said that and pat his dad on the shoulder. He wasn�t very close to his father either to be honest, but he did understand where the man was coming from. He also understood that deep down inside, the guy was doing his best.  
  
  
  
After AJ went home Kevin senior climbed the stairs and stood by his son�s door for a long time, wanting to knock but deciding against it. Nick was lying on his bed, wrapped inside of a blanket and facing the wall, overcome with so much anger and emotion it was almost overwhelming to him. When he heard the creak of the floor boards signaling that his father chose to not knock he shut the light and tried to will sleep to come.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kevin and Brian decided to try Anita�s house once more. Maybe they�d have more luck if they reached her house before school started. At least there would be a chance that Patty would be home to answer the door. It was harder to hide when you had somewhere to be.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, they were right. Shortly after 8 am Anita, clad in her bathrobe and slippers opened the door. �Did you forget something baby?� She asked before looking up and seeing the agents standing there.  
  
  
  
Her look of surprise gave way to a one of recognition and she smiled and grabbed Kevin into a hug, �Well Kevin Richardson�look at you.� She pulled away from him after a few seconds. �You look wonderful.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Mrs. Nicosia...�  
  
  
  
�Please call me Anita.�  
  
  
  
She then glanced over at Brian, not recognizing him at first. �This couldn�t be Brian could it?�  
  
  
  
�Yes ma�am.�  
  
  
  
�So, what brings you here at this early hour? Where�s my manners�come on in.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� They both followed her into the house.  
  
  
  
Anita looked a little different, her hair once brown now highlighted by grays. �How is Nicky? You know I was just thinking about him the other day.�  
  
  
  
�He�s good.�  
  
  
  
�And AJ?� She grabbed two more mugs off her shelf for each boy and then motioned for them to help themselves to some coffee.  
  
  
  
�Everyone is fine...actually we are here to ask you a few questions.�  
  
  
  
�About what?�  
  
  
  
Kevin took out a picture and showed it to Anita, who placed it closer to her face to get a better look. �This is Ken Jackson, he�s a good man. Why are you asking about Ken, do you need a lawyer?�  
  
  
  
�No, actually this is official business.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, silly me�so Brian you are an agent too now?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t even realize that people knew we were back in town. How quickly the FBI comes and knocks on our door.� Her tone was sarcastic as her demeanor changed slightly, now taking on more of a defensive quality.  
  
  
  
�Anita, the Jackson�s were murdered a few days ago. We are just trying to gather as much information on them as we can and we noticed your name come up on his rolodex.�  
  
  
  
She pulled her bathrobe closer to her body now as if a sudden chill came into the room, �Murdered?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I had nothing to do��  
  
  
  
�I know�we�re here just for any information you might have on him. How you knew him. Any insight you might be able to offer.�  
  
  
  
She sat back a little more at ease, �He helped us after John�s passing. He did pretty much everything for us from funeral arrangements to helping us sort out the will and moving. He was one of the only people in this town to offer us support.�  
  
  
  
Kevin felt bad for that, it was true though, after everyone found out what a snake John Nicosia was, they all distanced themselves from Anita and her daughter, just when they needed support most. That list included the Richardsons who were grieving themselves.  
  
  
  
�So, you know him only in a professional capacity?�  
  
  
  
She looked up and nodded, �I can�t believe someone would to that to him.�  
  
  
  
�There�s someone else I was hoping you could help us out with.� Once again Kevin took out a photograph but this time it was of the boy who was killed and his mother.  
  
  
  
Anita looked it over for a few minutes then gave it back, �I�m sorry. I have never seen these people before.�  
  
  
  
�Your name was on their phone records as well.�  
  
  
  
Once again she shook her head, �I have no idea why. I�m really sorry.� Kevin smiled and stood up, once again shaking the older woman�s hand.  
  
  
  
�Thanks for your time Anita, we really appreciate it.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�how are you boys holding up after your mother�s death?�  
  
  
  
�Some days it�s hard but otherwise, we are doing okay.�  
  
  
  
�How about Nick?�  
  
  
  
�It�s never easy losing a parent, especially when you�re still a small child; he has his good days and his bad ones.�  
  
  
  
�Tell him we are thinking about him. I know Patty talks about him from time to time. I�m sure she�d love to see him.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll pass that along to him�.thanks again Anita.�  
  
  
  
�I hope you find out what happened to the Jacksons.�  
  
  
  
Brian gave her a warm hug and then the brothers walked out the front door. Once they got into the car, Kevin turned towards his younger brother, �She�s lying.�  
  
  
  
�About what?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�but you can tell by her posture shifts and lack of eye contact, she�s not telling us something.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe she was just uncomfortable, I mean they just got back into town and already the FBI is bugging them.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, that�s not it. She�s hiding something.�  
  
  
  
�Well for her sake, I hope you�re wrong.�  
  
  
  
�Me too�� Kevin started the car, �But I�m not�� He said as they continued the drive to the office.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
When Nick woke up for school, he was so achy he thought about asking his dad if he could have the day off but when he realized that it would mean not only having to answer a ton of questions about why he wanted the day off but also would be spending the whole day with his dad, he thought better of it and dragged himself to school.  
  
  
  
He hated school with a passion, it�s not that it was hard for him or anything; it just seemed like the biggest waste of time. He had no use for the college level courses he was taking. When the heck would he even use Algebra or feel the need to randomly dissect a dead cat. It seemed like school was invented as a place to occupy a kid�s time while their parents worked.  
  
  
  
He also hated the clicks that came with high school. It was the same in junior high but here it just escalated. In one corner you had the Goth kids, in their black outfits wearing eyeliner, and mascara trying so hard to be cool that they were anything but. In the other corner you had the jocks, pushing smaller guys into lockers and bragging about the games they won and the girls they did along the way, knowing they were probably more virginal than Mary herself.  
  
  
  
Freshman like him, kind of stayed in their own little world, away from all the older guys who could potentially cause them harm. They sat so close together at lunch they looked like kittens lying in a big box waiting for the perfect owner to come and grab them up. That wasn�t Nick though, he didn�t fit in any of those clicks.  
  
  
  
That�s why he found himself sitting alone outside on the front steps during his lunch period. Away from everyone, that�s the way he preferred it anyway. He had his friends but if he had to chose between hanging with them and being by himself, he�d choose the latter every time.  
  
  
  
Other clicks always tried to get him to join them. The jocks waving, recognizing his last name and thinking about AJ or Brian and how well they did in sports, more so Brian than AJ. The cheerleaders always flirted and giggled with him as he walked past them but for the life of him he had no idea why. He always felt like he was being mocked.  
  
  
  
The burnouts, who also tended to hang outside during lunch, would occasionally come up and talk to him, �Yo, dude this and yo dude that.� While Nick would politely nod and act like he gave a damn when he didn�t.  
  
  
  
He did enjoy a few of their skateboarding skills and occasionally he would even hang with them after school, but when his father found out that two of the five guys he hung with were at one point arrested for possession of narcotics, his dad refused to let him speak to them anymore.  
  
  
  
�Hey Richardson�� Nick looked up and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Then there was the ever popular, �rough crowd� the ones who got into trouble all the time, ended up in detention as much as they were in school and would get suspended just about every other day for fighting, vandalism or reckless behavior. Guys like Charlie.  
  
  
  
�What do you want Charlie, I�m eating my lunch.�  
  
  
  
Charlie sat down next to him which made Nick scoot over a bit. He was hungry and so help him if the kid was going to try to steal his lunch. There would be hell to pay.  
  
  
  
�I just wanted to say, I admire the way you handled your situation yesterday. Kids a whole lot older and bigger than you have run away scared.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�well that�s� too bad for them.�  
  
  
  
�You�re not afraid of me at all are you Richardson?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m not.� He said turning to face Charlie to show him exactly how unafraid he was.  
  
  
  
�That�s quite a bruise you got there.� He said, grabbing Nick�s chin rather roughly, before letting go.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you have a pretty bad one too.� Nick smiled as he took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
  
  
Charlie�s face turned red as he let his anger get the better of him, �So, one of your damn brothers came right after I got your skateboard last night. He took it from me.�  
  
  
  
�That wasn�t my brother, and he stopped you because you were stupid enough to be bringing attention to yourself.� Nick once again rolled his eyes at the idiot, who seemed to be getting madder by the second, but also more amused.  
  
  
  
�I want it back.�  
  
  
  
�Well, that�s too bad for you then.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe you didn�t hear me�I said I want it back.� This time Charlie grabbed Nick�s sandwich and flung it off his lap and to the ground.  
  
  
  
Nick just sat there, not even acting like anything had happened. After sitting a few seconds in silence, Charlie added �Well?�  
  
  
  
�Charlie�sometimes we don�t always get what we want. Like for instance, I wanted to finish that sandwich. I was really hungry and had no breakfast but then you knocked it to the floor, so I will not get to finish my sandwich. I gave you my skateboard, you were an idiot and had it taken away. No longer my problem.�  
  
  
  
Charlie got up and stood directly in front of Nick, kicking his shin really hard, �It is your problem.�  
  
  
  
�Didn�t anyone ever teach you to keep your hands and your feet to yourself?�  
  
  
  
�You think you�re really funny, don�t you Richardson?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, actually I do.�  
  
  
  
�Well, let�s so who has the last laugh. I say it�s time you and I had it out.�  
  
  
  
�Fine, when would you like to �have it out�� Nick asked making sure to sound as humdrum as possible, even though by now his heart was beating so fast he was afraid his chest was going to explode.  
  
  
  
�Today after school, in your favorite place...the graveyard.�  
  
  
  
�Fine��  
  
  
  
�I�ll be looking forward to beating the living daylights out of you Richardson; you might want to have that paramedic brother of yours on call.�  
  
  
  
�Uh�I don�t have a paramedic brother but thanks for the tip.�  
  
  
  
Charlie gave him one more kick then walked away. Once the coast was clear Nick shook his head and did his best to calm his nerves. What the hell was he going to do now? If he ran, he�d be a coward and the bullying would never stop. �I�m going to do it I guess�� He said to his half eaten sandwich as he picked it up and plopped it into the garbage.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�So you think she was lying to you guys?�  
  
  
  
�Howie you should have seen her, she was calm as anything but when we asked her about the phone records for the second family she was a nervous wreck.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t think so.� Brian interjected as they all sat in Kevin�s office going over the days findings.  
  
  
  
�You weren�t paying close enough attention Bri.�  
  
  
  
�Or maybe I�m just not that quick to jump to conclusions.�  
  
  
  
�So that�s what you think I�m doing? I don�t want her to be lying Brian�I�m just saying she was.�  
  
  
  
�Well, seems none of use had any luck today then. All my leads came up dry as well. Seems like no one wants to admit to knowing this Camacho kid.� Howie said, trying to break up the tension between the two brothers.  
  
  
  
�So you didn�t have any luck tracking down his buddies then D?�  
  
  
  
�No, apparently they all stopped talking to him shortly before his death. Quite the coincidence if you ask me.�  
  
  
  
�And what about the mother?�  
  
  
  
�That was a dead end too. Everyone we tried said they didn�t really talk to her much, seems like the only person to help so far is the cousin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin rubbed his eyes in frustration, feeling that all too familiar headache that came with these cases coming on now. �Well, I guess that�s all we can do today. Thanks guys, for your work.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and started for the door but then turned around, �Hey Kev?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�How do you think Nicky would react if Ariana and I invited him out somewhere with us for a weekend?�  
  
  
  
�Why would you do that?�  
  
  
  
�It�s something we�ve been talking about. You know we�re both crazy about the kid and I know your dad could probably use a break from him.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know D, it�s hard to say what goes on in that kids brain anymore.� Kevin paused for a second to collect his thoughts before continuing, �I called my dad last night and when I asked to talk to Nick he said the kid was sleeping and it was barely 10 o�clock.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, figuring out that Kevin had no clue what had happened and suddenly wanting to keep it that way. �Well, thanks�maybe we�ll ask him the next time we see him.�  
  
  
  
�D, I think he�d love the invite, even if he acts like he�s nonchalant about it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at his best friend; Howie was always so good to his family.  
  
  
  
�Oh and Kev, you should come over for dinner as well sometimes soon.�  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and then walked out the door to meet his wife. Brian stayed back for a second, �How is Nick? We were so busy today I didn�t even think to ask.�  
  
  
  
�He�s okay; dad seemed so hopeless when talking about him. I hate that, it�s like he has no idea how to relate to the kid at all.�  
  
  
  
�He kind of doesn�t. I mean think about it Kev,�  
  
  
  
�I know�I just wish there was a way to make it easier on everyone.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I know what you mean. I hate the fact that he�s such a troubled child.� Brian looked down at the ground and bit at his bottom lip. Kevin couldn�t do anything but nod.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Nick sat by his mother�s tombstone, butterflies flitting in his stomach as he waited for Charlie. So many times during the day, he thought of running, turning around and going back home. �Let them make fun of me, I don�t care.� But his days of being scared and being a victim were over. He wasn�t going to let anything happen like that again. He still had nightmares about those days he was all alone in that house. Scared to death wondering when his mom and brothers was going to come and get him.  
  
  
  
Seeing his mother tied to a chair as fire went up all around her sometimes hit him in the middle of the day. He now has an intense fear of fire that no one knows about. He is even too afraid to light a match.  
  
  
  
Those were just some of the scars left behind, none of them visible, but all hanging on his heart and making it hard to breathe sometimes.  
  
  
  
�Mom, I�m about to get my ass kicked�� He giggled under his breath, despite the mood he was in, �I�m sorry I said ass�you would have probably punished me for that. At least that�s what the guys say whenever I cuss which isn�t much�I promise.�  
  
  
  
He stood up, getting ready to walk to the front entrance and meet his fate, �Wish me luck mom and I�m sorry for constantly disappointing you.� He placed his hand on the tombstone and closed his eyes, letting memories of his mother�s touch try to calm him down. She was always able to calm his fears, he has forgotten what that felt like.  
  
  
  
While he was consumed in his memories, he didn�t feel someone staring at him from behind the trees or hear as they approached him slowly.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

****

**7  
  
  
  
Reunited**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time he heard someone approaching it was too late, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned so quickly he ended up back on the ground, inches away from his mother�s birth and death dates.  
  
  
  
�I�m really sorry; I didn�t mean to scare you.� She said as she offered him a hand up.  
  
  
  
Embarrassed Nick refused her help and stood up, �Who are you and what the hell do you want?�  
  
  
  
�I�I knew this would be a bad idea�it�s just you looked so sad and�well I�� She had no idea what else to say so she turned to leave Nick alone with his mother.  
  
  
  
�Wait�did you want something?�  
  
  
  
She turned and slowly made her way back over as Nick continued to speak to her. �I�m sorry about that. You just caught me off guard.�  
  
  
  
That made her smile, it seemed like a familiar smile to Nick, �Do I know you? I mean do we go to school together or something?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �Or something�you probably don�t remember me but we knew each other a very long time ago. My name�s Patricia, Patricia Nicosia.�  
  
  
  
Instantly a smile spread across Nick�s face, �Oh my God�Patty, is that really you?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �I�m so relieved, I didn�t think you�d remember me.�  
  
  
  
�How could I not remember you? God, you were my very first girlfriend�of course I remember you.� He walked over and gave the girl a warm hug. She looked very different from how Nick remembered her, just as he did most likely.  
  
  
  
She was a bit chubby now with longish brown hair highlighted with streaks of pink but that smile was hers. He had seen it countless times when looking back over old pictures of when he was little. Patty had been such an important part of his life and just like his mother, on the very same day, they both seemed to disappear.  
  
  
  
�Are you back in town now?�  
  
  
  
She nodded at him as she pulled a small piece of her hair behind one ear. �Yeah, we moved back a few weeks ago. Mom missed this place.�  
  
�That�s great�I mean�wow. I can�t believe it�s you. I never thought I�d ever see you again.�  
  
  
  
�Same here, I have to admit, I�ve seen you here a few times but I never had the courage to approach you. I didn�t want it to be awkward.�  
  
  
  
�Awkward? Why would it be awkward?� It was funny that the thought never occurred to Nick that this girl�s father was the one who kidnapped him and was the cause of so many of his nightmares. He never associated Patty with John, ever.  
  
  
  
She looked down at the ground. �You know because of my dad.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�Patty, I know you had nothing to do with that. Hell we were both kids.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but still��  
  
  
  
�You look great.� He smiled at her and for the first time he felt this warm feeling of happiness creeping up inside of him. She accepted the compliment with a smile and a slight blush of the cheeks.  
  
  
  
�You do too�well minus the bruise. Have you been fighting?�  
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes, �Oh that, don�t worry about that.� And that�s when he remembered why he was at the graveyard in the first place. Suddenly that warm feeling was replaced by the more familiar sense of dread he tended to feel from day to day.  
  
  
  
�You might want to get out of here; I�m meeting someone here any minute.�  
  
  
  
�Seems like the graveyard is the big meeting place these days.� She laughed, looking at her watch.  
  
  
  
�Why do you say that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I�m meeting my boyfriend here.� When Nick heard that word his dread turned even more dismal.  
  
  
  
�Oh, your boyfriend huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�seems there is something he really wanted me to see.�  
  
  
  
�At the graveyard? Nice boyfriend.� She playfully punched Nick in the arm. It was as if no time had gone by between the two.  
  
  
  
�Shut up�who are you meeting?� she asked as she once again looked at her watch.  
  
  
  
�Some guy who wants to kick the crap out of me.�  
  
  
  
�Oh no�� She let out a sigh an instantly they both figured it out just as Charlie stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
  
  
�Why the hell are you talking to him?� The bully asked his girlfriend defensively.  
  
  
  
�You�re dating him?� Nick asked shaking his head.  
  
  
  
�Charlie tell me you are not here to beat Nick up.�  
  
  
  
�I could tell you that but I�d be lying.� He said, putting his arm around Patty and glaring at Nick. �You know this jerk?� He continued.  
  
  
  
�He�s not a jerk and yes I know him. He�s one of my oldest friends.�  
  
  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, �you�ve got to be kidding me.�  
  
  
  
Now Patty took on a very serious tone, she pulled away from her boyfriend and crossed her arms in front of her, �I�m dead serious and if you lay one hand on him we are over!�  
  
  
  
Nick couldn�t help but smile smugly even though the thought of a girl bailing him out of trouble was a bit much for him. Not just any girl, but his girl. He thought about Patty often, and did have fantasies about seeing her again and falling in love. He almost wanted to smack himself for thinking like that, but it was the truth. Patty was his first crush as AJ would call it.  
  
  
  
Charlie looked annoyed and ready to smack his girlfriend, but after a few seconds of the two of them just glaring at each other he eventually smiled and let out a laugh, �Sure�whatever you say. I won�t touch your precious little friend okay? You happy?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�But times a wasting, since you won�t let me kick Richardson�s ass, I think you owe me big time.�  
  
  
  
�I would have kicked your ass�just for the record.� Nick added which made Patty laugh but didn�t make her boyfriend very happy.  
  
  
  
�Let�s get out of here then, this place gives me the creeps and so do you jerkass.� Charlie said, looking down at Nick�s mother�s grave and laughing.  
  
  
  
Patty ignored that as did Nick, at least he tried to. �So, I�ll see you around okay? Don�t be a stranger.�  
  
  
  
Nick smiled back at her, �Well, now you know where to find me.� He motioned with his hand to the place where he was standing, his home away from home.  
  
  
  
She nodded and then gave him a hug which didn�t last very long since Charlie pulled them apart within seconds. The couple turned to leave but not before Charlie had the chance to whisper, �Next time�� in Nick�s ear.  
  
  
  
Nick didn�t care about that though. He was still floating high from seeing Patty again, so excited that he felt the need to tell somebody. He decided he�d try to track down AJ and tell him the good news.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin watched amused as his little brother paced back and forth in front of him. Amused and aggravated at the same time, �AJ�what is your deal?�  
  
  
  
Hearing his name made the man stop and finally sit down on the couch next to his brother, �I�m going to do it Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Do what?�  
  
  
  
�I think I�m going to ask Stacey to marry me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s eyes grew wide, �What?�  
  
  
  
�I am in love Kevin. I know she�s the one.�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you rushing into things?�  
  
  
  
�We have been dating for awhile now Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�but still.�  
  
  
  
AJ looked annoyed, �Do you disapprove?�  
  
  
  
�No, I like Stacey a lot. She keeps you in line and lord knows that�s a hard thing to do but�I just want you to be sure that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure�at least I think I am.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at his baby brother, unsure of what to say. �Well, you do what you feel is best kiddo.�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, �Thanks.� He popped open a beer and took a swig, deciding to change the subject for the sake of his own sanity, �By the way, the last two fires we put out now have been turned over to your office. Are you aware of that?�  
  
  
  
Kevin seemed surprised, �No, why?�  
  
  
  
�Arson, both were deliberate starts in high end neighborhoods. I figured you would have that case.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m working on another one right now.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, that�s right. The Anita case�how�s that going?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not.�  
  
  
  
�But you did see her at least?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I wish I had more to say about it, but I really don�t. We aren�t getting anywhere.�  
  
  
  
There was an excited knock on AJ�s door to which he jumped when he heard. Kevin couldn�t help but laugh at that, �My� someone is jittery.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up�who is it?�  
  
  
  
�Nick!�  
  
  
  
�It can�t be you�I�m not about to have sex!�  
  
  
  
�AJ!� Kevin scolded.  
  
  
  
�Well it�s true.� He answered, opening the door and letting his little brother in. �And what are you doing here? Aren�t you supposed to go straight home? Do you listen to dad at all? God, you�re worse than I am.�  
  
  
  
�Guess who I just saw!� Nicky was so excited and happy that both brothers couldn�t help but grin.  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
�Patty! She�s back in town!� Nick in his excited state, didn�t even acknowledge Kevin�s presence.  
  
  
  
�That�s great news.� Kevin decided to say and pat his baby brother on the head.  
  
  
  
�Oh hey Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Hey.�  
  
  
  
�She looked great!� Nick once again focused his attention on AJ but Kevin quickly changed the subject.  
  
  
  
�What happened to your face?�  
  
  
  
AJ gave his little brother a sympathetic look, �So did you guys hit it off again or what?� He tried his best to change the subject back to Patty.  
  
  
  
�AJ, the last time I saw her we were kids.�  
  
  
  
�So?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, what happened to your face? You never answered my question.�  
  
  
  
�It�s nothing Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not nothing�someone hurt you. Who?�  
  
  
  
�Kev�relax, just let him tell us about Patty.� AJ said, hoping that his oldest brother would take the cue and drop the subject before the troubled teen retreated into his rebel self again. The fact that Nick was so happy about something seemed like such a huge deal.  
  
  
  
Kevin seemed to take the hint and stopped his line of questioning and instead let Nick go on about his friend. He kind of hoped that Nicky would have never found out about Patty and Anita being back only because now they were once again being questioned by the FBI and now that Kevin was certain he was being lied to, it kind of made Anita more of a suspect than he wanted her to be. Still, it felt good to see his baby brother so happy about something. He wished he could make Nick that happy. In truth he was a little jealous that he chose AJ to share the news with.  
  
  
  
�I don�t really have anything else to say, I mean we only spoke for a short time and then her boyfriend came and ruined everything.�  
  
  
  
�Oh harsh, so she has a boyfriend?� Nick nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Yeah and he�s a real jerk too.� He said, stopping himself from pointing to his face because of Kevin being in the room.  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m sure now that she knows you are here and has seen you, she�ll drop him in a minute.�  
  
  
  
Once again Nick rolled his eyes at AJ, �Doubtful.�  
  
  
  
�I�m glad you found her, you should invite her over here for dinner one night. I mean my place.� Kevin said winking at the baby of the family.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I bet she would like that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and figured he would bring up what Howie mentioned, �How would you like to spend a weekend with Howie and Ariana?�  
  
  
  
�Huh?� The blonde tilted his head slightly confused.  
  
  
  
�Howie mentioned that he would love to have you for a weekend.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�I don�t know�honestly Kev�his wife gives me the creeps.� That made AJ bust out laughing.  
  
  
  
�That�s not nice Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Well, sorry it�s true. There�s something about her I don�t like�but if you came along maybe?�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, �Sure buddy�maybe.�  
  
  
  
�So, what�s for dinner?�  
  
  
  
Kevin and AJ looked at each other and shook their heads, �Don�t you think you should go home?�  
  
  
  
�Dad won�t mind if I stayed here for dinner. Come on�please?�  
  
  
  
�Damn it kid�okay fine. Kevin you can call dad and tell him okay?�  
  
  
  
�Why me? He�s at your place not mine.�  
  
  
  
�Come on��  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head at AJ, �Fine�but then you�re paying.�  
  
  
  
�Yes! Thanks�now where�s Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Probably in his place�enjoying the peace and quiet.� Kevin added before picking up the phone and calling his father.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*

  
  
  
  
Brian sat in his car, quietly watching from a safe distance, waiting for any sign of Anita leaving her house. For some reason, the thought of her lying really stuck to the agent. He felt some kind of bond with the woman and the last thing he wanted was for her to be one of the �bad� guys. If Kevin found out he was doing this, he would be reamed, but he just wanted to see for himself.  
  
  
  
He had been sitting outside for the last hour or so, not any sign of life coming from the house. He at least thought he�d see Patty coming home from school. There was a car parked in the driveway otherwise, he would have gotten out and taken a closer look. The last thing he wanted was to be caught snooping around.  
  
  
  
That�s when he saw a car slowly drive past his own. His instincts told him to duck down and he was glad, because the car stopped right next to his. Finally the car advanced slowly the rest of the way down the street and ended up pulling into Anita�s driveway.  
  
  
  
Quickly Brian took out his binoculars to try to get a closer look as the man got out of his car. �Maybe she does have a lover.� He said to himself as he focused his attention on the license plate of the car. He jotted down the numbers and then once again looked at the man as he reached under the welcome mat and retrieved a key, letting himself inside.  
  
  
  
�Seems like he�s pretty comfortable in that house�� He said to himself, feeling a small sense of relief that now he had someone else to direct this investigation towards. He�d run the plates and then have something to give to his brother.  
  
  
  
The man looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn�t exactly place where he had seen the guy before. Maybe he was just someone from the old neighborhood, a person who still welcomed the Nicosia�s with open arms.  
  
  
  
He picked up his phone and put in a call to the office, knowing it was late enough that no one he usually worked with was on shift.  
  
  
  
�Hey this is Agent Richardson badge number 24335-771 I�d like you to run a license plate for me�.the plate is J as in Jeff. 324�6�D as in David�F as in Fred. The plates are from in state. Thanks��  
  
  
  
He once again looked up to see if there was any more movement as he waited for the results.  
  
  
  
�Yup I�m here�� He waited with a pad and paper but when he heard the results he sighed, �you�re sure?�  
  
  
  
�Okay�.thanks.� He said hanging up the phone. There staring up at him from the paper was Anita�s name. The car belonged to her.  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head and rubbed at his temples. He felt one of those headaches coming on. The kind his brother frequently warned him about. He was so hoping he would have a new lead. This only made things even more suspect now for the Nicosia family.  
  
  
  
�I need to figure out where I have seen that guy before�� he said to himself as he started his car and made his way back towards his place.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
They walked for about five blocks before Patty would let her boyfriend wrap his arms around her, �Why are you so mad at me?� He asked when she finally gave in.  
  
  
  
�Because I thought you were done with all that bully nonsense. I mean did you actually ask me to come to the graveyard so I could watch you beat someone up? Did you think that�s something I�d want to see?�  
  
  
  
�Babe�relax�this kid, he gets under my skin. I wanted to show you what happens when people mess with me.�  
  
  
  
�Well Charlie, I don�t care about that. I�m not into the bully side of you. Frankly I find it juvenile.�  
  
  
  
�Oh do you?� He asked amused. �So what side of me are you into?�  
  
  
  
She smiled and pulled him close, �You know the side that secretly sends me flowers and blows me kisses when no one is looking.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah well that guy is a real pussy.�  
  
  
  
She laughed at him, �And what do you have against Nick anyway?�  
  
  
  
�He�s just annoying.�  
  
  
  
She shook her head, �Well I like him.�  
  
  
  
�Which now makes him suddenly ten times more annoying.� He added through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
�See? Now that�s the Charlie I love��  
  
  
  
�What the jealous one?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe�where are we going anyway?� She asked when they suddenly stopped behind a building.  
  
  
  
�Right here.� he said motioning for her to follow him through a basement window.  
  
  
  
They jumped through the window which led into a laundry room. �Why are we here?�  
  
  
  
�Because this is the start of our lives together baby.�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
�I met a guy who is hooking me up with a lot of money. It�ll be enough for the two of us to run away and be together forever.�  
  
  
  
�Money? For what?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t say�but it�s about this place.�  
  
  
  
�What about this place? Charlie, this isn�t illegal is it? Because you promised me��  
  
  
  
�Relax baby�it�s nothing. When the job is done we can run away like we always said we would.�  
  
  
  
�But I�m only 15 Charlie.�  
  
  
  
�So what?�  
  
  
  
�My mother would die if I left her.�  
  
  
  
�Then we�ll take her with us.� He said picking up his girlfriend and giving her a kiss in mid air.  
  
  
  
They made out on top of a dryer, not realizing that a few floors up, the Richardsons were ordering pizza and talking about AJ and how he should propose to his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

****

**8  
  
  
  
The Day after Tomorrow�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning found Brian walking slowly behind his brother as they went into their morning meeting. Every single day, first thing in the morning, Kevin would get his team together and go over the facts of the case before sending them all out in the field. It was something he learned from Rob. He felt like it refreshed everyone so they knew exactly what it was that they were working towards.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Brian, this meant coming clean and telling his brother about what he had done. He thought about keeping the information to himself but then he knew it would come back to bite him and he had his whole career ahead of him to worry about. The last thing he needed was to be labeled a rebel, especially by his brother.  
  
  
  
The one good thing was Kevin�s mood. He seemed to be in an uncharacteristically jovial mood. That might help in his cause. �So Kev��  
  
  
  
Kevin turned around to face his little brother just as they arrived at his office. �Yeah?�  
  
  
  
Brian was going to tell him but instead went to AJ, �You think he�s really going to propose?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Bri�I always hoped that I would be the first one to get married. Not my little brother.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah same here, I can�t believe he�s beating us to the altar.�  
  
  
  
�He might not be, he�s so nervous about it�I have a feeling he�s going to put it off. You know how we are? When we are nervous about things we procrastinate. Mom always said that was the biggest Richardson flaw.�  
  
  
  
Brian let out a nervous laugh, �hehe yeah I know what you mean.�  
  
  
  
Kevin placed the donuts he was carrying onto the table and then whistled for everyone else to join him inside. �I think we are going to get something today Bri�I can feel it in my bones. Something is going to jump right out at us.�  
  
  
  
�I hope so.� Brian agreed, sitting on a chair off to the side and grabbing a donut. He would tell his brother about the mysterious man later.  
  
  
  
Howie was the first one to enter; he looked to be in a great mood as well. �Good morning guys.� He pat his best friend�s arm as he passed him by and then took a seat next to Brian. The rest of the crew soon followed after. His team wasn�t that big, but bigger than the last high profile case he worked on. There were about six in all, most of them only on the force for a few years.  
  
  
  
Kevin felt like such a veteran compared to the young ones. �Okay guys�here is the deal, I really believe that Anita Nicosia knows more than she let on about. So I would like someone to be in charge of watching her.  
  
  
  
Brian immediately raised his hand, �I�ll do that.�  
  
  
  
�Brian�I�d feel more comfortable if it was someone she wouldn�t recognize. She would know who you are.�  
  
  
  
He nodded, knowing his brother was right. Kevin pointed to two of the other agents and gave them a folder with all of Anita�s information. �She has a daughter as well; we don�t have a very recent picture of her but keep an eye out.�  
  
  
  
He paused as he took out another folder, �We also need to get more information on this mother and son killing. I feel like if we know more about them, we�ll really get to the bottom of who is doing this. I�d like you to work on that Howie and maybe Brian can tag along with you.�  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, he couldn�t help it. He hated when Kevin used the term tagging along. It made him feel like he was just there watching instead of participating. Howie nodded and then smiled over at Brian.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to stay here and go through our database to make sure there isn�t a related case we have overlooked. The rest of you need to continue finding out about the Jackson family. I mean, they look as squeaky clean as they come but there might be a deep dark secret there we have yet to uncover.� There were nods of agreement as Kevin handed each mini team their assignments.  
  
  
  
As the team in charge of tailing Anita for the day left, Brian ran after them, �Hey Tom�be on the lookout for this car as well.� He said handing over the description of the car and the plate number, �It belongs to Anita but I saw a man coming out of it and going into her house.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t see that in any report.� Tom replied as he added that information into the file.  
  
  
  
�That�s because it�s not in there.�  
  
  
  
Tom winked at the younger Richardson, �Oh�I see. Okay we�ll be looking out for it.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded a silent thanks and made his way back into his brother�s office where now it was just Kevin and Howie drinking coffee and laughing about something. �He was so excited you should have seen him D. It was like he was a totally different kid.�  
  
  
  
�What are you guys talking about?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�where were you?�  
  
  
  
�Just outside the door�what about Nick? Our brother was happy about something?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he ran into Patty yesterday.�  
  
  
  
�Wow, they hit it off again?� Brian smiled at the thought.  
  
  
  
�Seems like it.�  
  
  
  
�You ready to go Bri?� Howie asked grabbing one more donut for the road, �I was thinking we should go to Luis Camacho�s school and talk to some of his teachers.�  
  
  
  
�Oh that�s a good idea D.�  
  
  
  
�Yup, but it�s about a 45 minute hike so we should leave now.� Brian nodded and looked over to his brother, �Kev?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
Brian opened his mouth to mention what he had done but then chickened out, �Nothing�I�ll see ya later.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�see you guys later. Be safe.�  
  
  
  
The two agents walked out the door to start their day as Kevin sat at his computer looking through the database and hoping to find a clue.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
�Richardson!� Nick rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar bellow of his name. It was barely 10 am and already he was being harassed. Should he turn around and speak to this Neanderthal or just ignore Patty�s boyfriend like he always did.  
  
  
  
�Richardson!!� He turned around and patiently waited for Charlie to cross the long hall.  
  
  
  
�I really think you�re deaf kid.�  
  
  
  
�Call it selective hearing I guess.� Nick had his entire stack of books in his hands and was ready to throw them at the thug if the need arose.  
  
  
  
�Look, I was thinking maybe since we now have a common bond�that you and I should try to make amends�what do you say?�  
  
  
  
Nick thought about this for a few seconds, �You do know amends doesn�t mean kick the shit out of�right?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not dumb kid.�  
  
  
  
�Did Patty tell you to make nice with me?�  
  
  
  
�No, I don�t have to do what my girl says; I�m just doing this because for whatever reason, you mean something to her.� The thought of meaning something to Patty lit something inside of Nick, deep within his nether regions. He was still leery of this sudden change of heart though.  
  
  
  
�Maybe�that would be nice.� Nicky answered, smiling his most genuine smile.  
  
  
  
�I�m meeting Patty over at Willie�s Diner, you should come to. Fresh start Richardson, what do you say?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t today; I�m meeting up with my brother after school. Maybe another day though.�  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded, �Okay dude�whatever. See ya around.� That being said, he walked away leaving Nick�mysteriously unharmed.  
  
  
  
�Wow, he didn�t even knock my books over�� Nick said to himself just as the bell to his next class rang.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ stood in front of the mirror practicing what he would say to his girlfriend. He decided that tonight was the night he was going to do it. Sit her down to an exquisite meal, take her for a walk in the park and then get down on one knee and propose. He realized if he waited any longer he would never do it but the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Just thinking about the ring, he took it out and looked it over letting out a deep breath as he did.  
  
  
  
�Wow�I�m really going to do this aren�t I?�  
  
  
  
�Who are you talking to?� the sound of Stacey�s voice startled him and as he jumped, the ring landed right in the sink.  
  
  
  
�Shit! NO!� He said but before he could salvage it, there it went plinking down the drain.  
  
  
  
�AJ what is wrong? Are you having a seizure or something?�  
  
  
  
�God dammit! Uh�no everything is good babe, I�ll be right out.�  
  
  
  
�Hurry, I have to get to work.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�yeah in a minute.� In a fit of desperation he placed his head in the sink, not that doing that would help at all, but still.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe this, what a fucking loser I am!�  
  
  
  
He took his head out of the sink and bat it against the tiled wall, �Well, at least now I have something for Nick to do when he gets here.� He said to himself as he walked out the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
AJ was adamant about picking Nick up at school. He didn�t want that kid beating the crap out of his brother again and so help him if he tried. So for the next week or so, AJ insisted he be Nick�s ride home from school, also guaranteeing that the kid wouldn�t get himself into anymore trouble, if Nick was with him then they�d all know where Nick was. It was a simple equation really and even though the kid acted like it was the worst thing that could happen, secretly AJ knew that inside he was grateful.  
  
  
  
�What were you doing in there?� Stacey asked as she grabbed him into a hug.  
  
  
  
�You know�the usual.�  
  
  
  
�Do you always talk to yourself when you shit? I need to know these things if we are going to maintain a serious relationship.�  
  
  
  
�Who said anything about shitting?�  
  
  
  
�You were in there an awfully long time��  
  
  
  
�I was in deep thought. I like to reflect first thing in the morning.�  
  
  
  
�I�m dating a nut job, and it�s not first thing in the morning�it�s almost noon.� She said winking at him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�That�s it? Not even any tongue?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry babe�you are making me late.�  
  
  
  
He slunk his head down, �Okay then�what time is your shift over today?�  
  
  
  
�8!� She yelled from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.  
  
  
  
�I�ll meet you at the station at 8 then.�  
  
  
  
�Okay!�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, hoping he would find that ring later on and also hoping that this wasn�t fates way of saying �bad idea buddy.�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Howie and Brian spent most of the morning up until around lunchtime setting up small interviews with anyone who was friends with Luis Camacho. That wasn�t a very long list according to the guidance counselor and Principal. According to them, Luis spent most of his time all alone or suspended.  
  
  
  
They were able to track down one girl who supposedly was his girlfriend at the time of his death, but of course she wasn�t anywhere near the school. The office gave them her address and there they sat, waiting patiently outside for someone to show up.  
  
  
  
�I feel like most of my days are spent sitting inside this car just waiting for something to happen.� Brian confessed to a very bored Howie who was entertaining himself with a crossword puzzle. �I have to admit when I signed up for this job I pictured it more like Silence of the Lambs and less like Starsky and Hutch.�  
  
  
  
�Brian�sometimes you just need patience. Believe me, otherwise you�ll go nuts.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t picture my brother doing this; he is the most impatient person on the planet.�  
  
  
  
�Not when it comes to his job he�s not.�  
  
  
  
�That�s surprising; he�s the kind of guy that won�t wait in a Drive-thru line if there�s more than one car ahead of him.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I know, tell me about it...look, that�s her isn�t it?� Howie asked pointing over at the girl who was walking up the street.  
  
  
  
Brian looked down at the picture he was given and then nodded, �Let�s go talk to her.�  
  
  
  
They both exited the car and started walking towards the girl. When she saw the strange men approach, she quickly turned on her heel and started to run.  
  
  
  
�Stop! FBI!� Howie yelled as he tried to pick up his pace to match the girl who was already around the corner. Brian�s heart started racing as he followed and quickly bypassed Howie.  
  
  
  
�Freeze!� He yelled, but still the girl kept right on running.  
  
  
  
She jumped over a fence and Brian quickly was doing the same, when he jumped down though he was met with a gun pointed right at his chest. �What do you want from me?� The girl asked in a shaky voice. Howie was now at the gate himself and drew his own gun, �Put the gun down NOW!� He said forcefully.  
  
  
  
The girl started to backup slowly still aiming the gun directly at Brian, �What do you want!�  
  
  
  
�We just need to talk to you Nadia�put the gun down.� Brian said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
  
  
�I don�t believe you.� Seeing her hands shaking and paying close attention to her voice, Brian recognized the fear in the words she was speaking.  
  
  
  
�We aren�t going to hurt you Nadia we are FBI�let me reach inside my pocket and show you my badge.� He said slowly reaching for his badge.  
  
  
  
�Don�t!� She said clicking the safety off her gun. Brian stopped immediately and put his arms in the air.  
  
  
  
�Put the gun down.� Howie urged once more, feeling helpless that he was on one side of the gate while Brian was on the other.  
  
  
  
�This is never going to end is it? You are always going to do this to me!�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what you�re talking about�� Brian started but she wouldn�t let him finish, she began waving the gun around as her behavior became more erratic.  
  
  
  
�Well its� going to end now! You people are going to leave me alone�I�m not going to be scared for the rest of my life!�  
  
  
  
�Who is not leaving you alone Nadia? We are here to help you.�  
  
  
  
�That�s what you always say...but it�s all lies�that�s what he said to.�  
  
  
  
�Who? Your old boyfriend? Did Luis tell you that Nadia?� Brian asked, inching closer to her as she started to break down.  
  
  
  
�Luis�� She sounded so lost when she said it, that for a second Brian thought she wasn�t paying attention to what she was doing. He took one more step closer to her but she noticed it and started to pull the trigger. Seeing that, Brian had to leap towards her and together they wrestled for the gun.  
  
  
  
Howie began to jump over the gate when a shot rang out.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
AJ sat in his car and patiently waited for Nick in the back of the school, just like his little brother directed him to. �Okay you can pick me up but it has to be in the back where no one will see�okay?� He had said as if AJ was his 60 year old father wearing plaid and picking him up in a van out of the eighties.  
  
  
  
�Come on�.where are you?� He asked his steering wheel just as the blonde came walking into view, lugging his backpack over his shoulder and pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Hey.�  
  
  
  
�You�re late, what are you the last person out or something?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, but my homeroom is clear across the other side of the building.�  
  
  
  
�You mean the front?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�I could have picked you up in the front.�  
  
  
  
�No way.�  
  
  
  
�Kids!� AJ grumbled as he started the car.  
  
  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and AJ laughed, �By the way Skippy, I have an assignment for you when we get back to my place.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not doing your smelly laundry.�  
  
  
  
�No, you don�t have to do that�but that IS a great idea. Actually, you have to help me take apart my bathroom sink.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�It�s a long story but Stacey�s ring fell down the drain.�  
  
  
  
�You mean the ring ring? Did you propose?�  
  
  
  
�No, not yet�but I plan on it tonight.�  
  
  
  
�But the ring is down the drain?� Nick asked sounding increasingly amused by it all.  
  
  
  
�Shut up kid��  
  
  
  
�Stacey I love you, now if you just stick your finger down the drain��  
  
  
  
�Shut up.�  
  
  
  
They drove a little more in silence before AJ spoke again, �So how was school?�  
  
  
  
Nick shrugged his shoulders, �Good I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Did that kid pick on you at all?�  
  
  
  
�God AJ, I can take care of myself.�  
  
  
  
�Okay sorry, my mistake.� AJ put up his hands defensively and shook his head, �Forget I even asked.�  
  
  
  
�He�s Patty�s boyfriend.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�The kid who beat me up, he is the guy Patty is dating. I didn�t want to mention it in front of Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Aw, that�s rough kiddo. I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�So am I, but the weirdest thing is, he came up to me today and told me he wants to be friends now.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, because I mean something to Patty. Do you think that�s odd?�  
  
  
  
�I know if my girlfriend told me some guy meant something to her, I�d be jealous as all hell.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that�s what I was thinking too.�  
  
  
  
�Just be careful, okay?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not stupid AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Did I say you were?�  
  
  
  
�Nope but then again, I�m also not the one who managed to get a ring stuck in a pipe.�  
  
  
  
AJ reached over and grabbed his brother in a headlock, �Okay junior now it�s war!� He kidded as they continued to drive to the apartment building.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�You wanted to see me?� Charlie asked the man that hired him. He hated these last minute meetings held in dark, mysterious places. He was sure it was done to intimidate him, but he would have none of that.  
  
  
  
�I want to move up our plans by a few days. Do you think you will be ready the day after tomorrow?�  
  
  
  
Charlie bit at his bottom lip, �I guess�I mean I haven�t really gone over the details with my crew yet.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I guess now�s the time to do that.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�yeah, day after tomorrow. Not a problem.�  
  
  
  
�Good�and Charlie, no one can see you go in or out of that building. Do you understand me?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I understand.�  
  
  
  
The man smiled and shook the kid�s hand. �Good�day after tomorrow then.� He said taking the bag of supplies the teen would need and handing it over to him.  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded and took the stuff; he was starting to sweat and needed to get out of there before the guy caught on to how nervous he was.  
  
  
  
�Here�s to the start of a new life�� He said to himself as he left.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin sat at his computer rubbing his temples, being so close to the screen all day, the words and pictures that he had been looking at all seemed to blur together. He found maybe three more cases very similar to the one he was working on now. All had two victims who were assassinated seemingly for no reason. Two of the cases matched the Jackson�s profile while the third one matched the Camacho�s.  
  
  
  
He was just about to pick up the phone and make a call to one of the agents who worked on those cases when Ariana came running into the room. �Kevin�we got a call that an agent is down.�  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
�Your brother.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s eyes grew wide as he left everything as it was and went running out of the office.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

****

**9  
  
  
  
Haven�t we been here before? **

  
  
  
  
AJ sat on the toilet as he watched his little brother remove the pipe from underneath the sink, if it was one thing that Nick was good at, it was this stuff. Ever since he was a child, he had a knack for fixing things around the house. He just had the brain to know how things were supposed to work and figure out how to make things better.  
  
  
  
�How did you even manage to do this?� The younger one�s voice echoed from under the sink.  
  
  
  
�I just did, okay?�  
  
  
  
�You must really have skills because that took a special kind of talent getting it to go down the drain. I mean there is barely any room for the thing in here.�  
  
  
  
�Does that mean that you found it?� AJ asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
Nick emerged from the depths of the sink holding out the ring, covered with sludge but still AJ grabbed it and held it against his chest. �Yes! Nick my boy, you are the greatest!�  
  
  
  
�I know, and I hope that you at least wash that before you give it to her.�  
  
  
  
Nick disappeared back under the sink to finish his job while AJ ran into the kitchen and washed off the ring. By the time the fireman entered the bathroom, Nick was washing his own hands and face that were now all black.  
  
  
  
�I owe you big time for doing that kiddo.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, you do.�  
  
  
  
�A good brother would have said �no it�s okay AJ� being the supportive older brother you are, is enough of a reward.��  
  
  
  
�Well than doesn�t it suck for you that I�m not a good brother?�  
  
  
  
�Yes it does indeed suck for me Nicky pooh!�  
  
  
  
Nick rolled his eyes as he walked past his brother and headed for the couch, plopping down and picking up the remote as if he owned the place. �Make yourself comfortable why don�t you?� AJ said, sitting down right next to his baby brother and grabbing the remote out of his hands.  
  
  
  
�Hey!�  
  
  
  
�I�m not watching the Power Rangers.�  
  
  
  
�What? Like I watch the Power Rangers, give me a break.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, what do kids watch these days?�  
  
  
  
�AJ, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that I�m not a kid anymore?�  
  
  
  
�Oh in about 5 years when you actually aren�t.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up dildo!�  
  
  
  
�Hey! Watch the mouth��  
  
  
  
�Pfft!�  
  
  
  
�Don�t pffft! At me. You would never pffft! At Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Oh please, I pfft! At Kevin all the time.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah but behind his back.�  
  
  
  
�So what? It still counts as pffting.�  
  
  
  
The phone rang just as AJ was about to grab his brother into a headlock. �You are lucky you were saved by the phone.�  
  
  
  
He stood up and said a �hello� as Nick once again took control of the television purposely landing on a channel that was showing the Power Rangers. He knew his brother would get a kick out of it but when AJ got off the phone he looked very far from ready to laugh.  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong AJ?� Nick put his feet on the floor as a small sense of panic started creeping into his bones.  
  
  
  
�We have to go to the hospital, there�s been an accident.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Come on�� AJ seemed so distracted that Nick almost started hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
�AJ what happened? Oh my God tell me please!�  
  
  
  
�It�s Brian buddy, he�ll be okay but��  
  
  
  
�NO!� Immediately Nick started balling and shaking. �This can�t happen again!�  
  
  
  
AJ looked over to his brother and tried to put a consoling hand on his shoulder but Nick would have no part of it. �Come on�let�s go.� He opened the door and hoped that the teenager would follow him out. He had no time to deal with this now; he had to get to the hospital. Luckily the youngest managed to get his feet to move although with every step flashbacks of coming home from the hospital after his mother�s death rang in his head. He couldn�t do that again.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�come on baby. We really need to go. I�m sure he�s going to be fine.� AJ smiled at the baby of the family and that finally got him moving as they took that long drive to the hospital.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
When Kevin arrived he was met with Howie sitting out in the chairs waiting. He looked shaken up but other than that fine. �How is he?� He asked frantically looking around for a doctor or nurse he could speak with.  
  
  
  
�The doctor said he will be just fine. The bullet nicked him and luckily didn�t penetrate anything.�  
  
  
  
Kevin let out a breath he had been holding since Ariana told him about his brother, �Thank God�where is my dad?�  
  
  
  
�He�s in there with Brian.�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �Okay good�What happened D?�  
  
  
  
�They wrestled for the gun and it went off. I was on the other side of the fence; I couldn�t get to him in time. I�m sorry Kev. By the time I noticed he was going to charge at her it was too late. It all happened so fast.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not your fault Howie; he should have never climbed that gate by himself. What about the girl who you were chasing?�  
  
  
  
�She�s in custody back at the office.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior walked out of Brian�s room, holding his jacket over his arm, �He�s going to be okay.� The father said to the agents as he smiled, �Thank God he�s going to be just fine. In fact, he�s coming home today.�  
  
  
  
�I want to see him.� Kevin said walking towards the door.  
  
  
  
�Okay, but not too long, he�s really tired.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and opened the door to his brother�s room. He couldn�t help but feel that all too familiar feeling of dread that walking into a hospital room brought to him. It seemed like everyone Kevin has ever loved ended up being brought here for something relating to his job. Brian�s eyes were closed and his arm in a sling, but other than that he looked good and Kevin couldn�t help but smile.  
  
  
  
When he heard the door close, Brian opened his eyes and glanced over at his big brother, �Hey��  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed a chair right beside his kid brother and grabbed his good hand in his own. �Are you okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, it missed me I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Thank God.�  
  
  
  
�Exactly what I was thinking.� Brian said through a smile as he shifted in his bed to get more comfortable.  
  
  
  
�What were you thinking anyway? Jumping a fence by yourself in pursuit of an armed person?�  
  
  
  
�She was getting away.�  
  
  
  
�So, then she gets away, what you don�t do it chase after her by yourself! And then you charged at her, are you insane?�  
  
  
  
�I thought she was distracted so I went for it.�  
  
  
  
�That was a bad call Brian, you made a lot of bad calls and you�re lucky you didn�t end up getting yourself killed.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not really in the mood for a lecture Kev, so if you don�t mind�I�d like to get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry...it�s just that�God Brian, I hated hearing that you were hurt. You have to be more careful! This isn�t a game.�  
  
  
  
�Are you serious? Do you think I am under the impression that this is a big game?�  
  
  
  
�No��  
  
  
  
�We were taught at the academy to go with your instincts in situations like this and that�s what I did Kev. Howie was behind me, this girl was within my grasp, so I went for it. We didn�t know she had a gun. You would have done the exact same thing.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded hesitantly, �Yeah, you�re right. But I also would have gotten the same lecture that I�m giving you.�  
  
  
  
That made the injured agent smile, �Fine, then we�re even I guess.�  
  
  
  
Howie entered the room and smiled at the brothers, �How are you feeling Brian? You know you gave me quite a scare.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry about that D. I know it was dumb of me to charge at her, I�m glad she wasn�t hurt. Do you know if she talked to anyone yet?�  
  
  
  
�No, she�s not saying anything.�  
  
  
  
�She will to me, I�ll get her to talk.� Kevin said with a level of certainty in his voice. �Where�s my father?� he added as he got up, readying himself to go back to the office and confront the girl who put his brother in the hospital.  
  
  
  
�Outside with AJ and Nicky�your little brother is not doing well.�  
  
  
  
Brian and Kevin looked at each other and nodded, �I bet�� Kevin said as he walked out the door. �I�m going to go talk to him. I�m sure dad is not helping the situation any.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded as his big brother left the room and sure enough, like he had predicted there sat Nick rocking in the chairs as he was pushing his father away.  
  
  
  
�Nick I told you, he�s going to be okay. There�s no reason to act like this��  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over to Nick and squatted down next to him, �Hey buddy�� He said, gently placing his hands on the blonde�s knees.  
  
  
  
�Is he okay Kevin?� Nick asked, sounding like a scared little child.  
  
  
  
�He�s going to be just fine buddy. In fact, he�s going home today.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�I just told you that Nickolas�� The words came out of their father�s mouth like venom. That rubbed Kevin the wrong way.  
  
  
  
AJ interrupted, �I�m going to go in and see Brian.� He gave Kevin a nod and got a smile in return.  
  
  
  
�I don�t want him to die.� Kevin moved to the chair beside his brother and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
  
  
�I know that but he�s going to be okay.�  
  
  
  
�Not if he keeps working at the FBI. I want you all to quit.� It�s the same argument Kevin had been hearing ever since Nicky was old enough to talk.  
  
  
  
�Nick, we can�t just quit because it gets scary sometimes, we do this to protect people.�  
  
  
  
�You weren�t able to protect mom.�  
  
  
  
Those words hurt, but Kevin tried to brush them off, he knew his brother didn�t blame him for their mom�s death. At least he hoped that was the case. �Nick, mom died of a heart attack.�  
  
  
  
�No she didn�t. She died because he came back.� Nick glared at his father before looking back down at the ground.  
  
  
  
�Okay you know what? That�s it�I�m joining the force again. Maybe you�ll be lucky and I�ll die. You�d love that wouldn�t you? So this way you can have a little thank God my father is dead party.�  
  
  
  
�Dad!� Kevin was very angry now.  
  
  
  
�No Kevin, I�m tired of his attitude. He is the most ungrateful child ever!�  
  
  
  
Kevin pat his brother�s back and softly uttered, �I�ll be right back, I�m going to go have a word with dad and then we can both go in to see Brian, okay?� Nick nodded as he wiped away a tear.  
  
  
  
�A word please.� Kevin said, drawing his father away from the waiting room and down the hall where they could speak in private. �Dad�I know what he said was uncalled for, he is an emotional wreck right now, but you need to be there for him. He needs you.�  
  
  
  
�He hates me Kevin! And I�m an emotional wreck as well. I thought my son was going to die.�  
  
  
  
�I know you aren�t used to this kind of situation because you conveniently were not a part of our lives when we needed you the most, but sometimes things have to stop being about you and start being about the people you love. He hurt your feelings, so what? He just hurt mine too. The fact of the matter is that boy has been through more hell than most people will ever see in their lifetime and I�m sorry for saying this part but it needs to be said. You are the reason for a lot of that hell! So you need to show that kid compassion now. Lecture him later, get mad and ground him for life if you want but right now he needs love!�  
  
  
  
The two Kevins stood silently staring at one another for a few minutes while the elder one was soaking in the words his son had just spoken. It looked like he wanted to argue back at one point, even maybe take a swing at the kid who just laid everything out on the table for him, but instead he just nodded, �You�re right. I�m sorry�I don�t know how your mom dealt with this stuff. I stink at it.�  
  
  
  
�You are out of practice but mainly because you don�t want to be IN practice. It�s time for that to change dad. He doesn�t only need a disciplinarian, he needs a father. One that will hug him and tell him everything will be okay, even while he�s rolling his eyes.�  
  
  
  
�He does that a lot.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �I know he does.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�ll go talk to him. I told Brian he�s going to come and stay with us until he�s feeling one hundred percent better so I bet knowing that will make Nick feel a whole lot better anyway.�  
  
  
  
�That�s a good idea dad.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior nodded at his son and then moved to turn the corner, �Kevin�you are going to make a fine father someday.�  
  
  
  
It was a sweet exchange between the two men. Something that would have never happened prior to his father�s so called �death.� Kevin nodded at his father, hoping that one day Nick would come to understand that not everything that happened in the universe was their dad�s fault.  
  
  
  
�He�s not sitting there anymore.� Kevin looked over at his dad and then quickly at the ground.  
  
  
  
�Maybe he went in to see Brian.� The oldest son said hopeful that he wouldn�t have to search the entire hospital for his kid brother. Sometimes he got so mad at Nick when he disappeared like that but again, he understood as well.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior opened the door to his son�s room and then looked over at his eldest and shook his head. Maybe they would be searching the hospital after all. �What should I do?� He asked his son, hoping that he would have the answers.  
  
  
  
�Go in and be with Brian, I�ll go look for Nick.�  
  
  
  
�That should be my job.� The father said looking disappointed. It seemed like a role reversal the two were constantly playing when it came to dealing with the teenager.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but not today. I have a feeling I know where he is.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior nodded and then joined his two sons and Howie as Kevin junior went in search of the youngest Richardson. Luckily he knew where to look; it was the same place the youngest always tended to go when things got too rough for him. So, he got on the elevator and headed outside where on a bench in front of the hospital sat his brother, headphones on and eyes closed.  
  
  
  
Kevin sat beside Nick and just tried to soak up the beauty of the day for a second. The smell of freshly laid mulch made him think of horses as it always did. Nick loved being outside, in fact, if he was allowed to, the youngest Richardson, would gladly live outside in a tent. The older brother understood why, out here it was peaceful and wide open. Unlike the hospital or even his father�s house which felt so constricting. That�s why whenever he had the opportunity, Nicky was out the door.  
  
  
  
�It�s a nice day out isn�t it?� He finally asked, hoping his brother would answer and not shut him out.  
  
  
  
�I guess.�  
  
  
  
�You know Nick�you really shouldn�t just leave like that.�  
  
  
  
�You knew I�d be out here.�  
  
  
  
�I know but that�s besides the point�don�t you want to go see Brian? I know he wants to see you.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t see him right now.�  
  
  
  
�Nick��  
  
  
  
When hearing his name, the youngest one looked at his big brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, �I know he�s going to be okay but that doesn�t make it any easier for me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and pulled his brother into a hug as they sat, �I know.� He simply said.  
  
  
  
Nick pulled away a few seconds later and turned to face Kevin, placing one leg under the other as he sat sideways on the bench. �Kevin, do you think I�m a bad person?�  
  
  
  
�What? Why would you ask me that?�  
  
  
  
�Because you all decided to help people for a living and I would rather those people you help die, than have you go out and risk your lives. Does that make me a jerk?�  
  
  
  
�No Nicky, of course not.�  
  
  
  
�And dad thinks I would actually want him to die. I mean does he think I�m that horrible of a person?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, he didn�t really mean that.�  
  
  
  
�I think he did. He hates me Kev, and I don�t blame him because I know I give him a hard time, but I don�t want him to go back to work at the FBI either. I just can�t lose anybody else, which sounds selfish I know.�  
  
  
  
Sometimes Kevin was amazed by how perceptive his baby brother was, how the child could act like a little brat one minute then turn around and have such adult feelings the next.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think he will Nick, because he loves you to death. He really does, I know that sometimes that may be hard for you to see, but it�s true and he knows how you feel about him working in the field. I think he will stay home for you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry I�m always so difficult Kevin. I don�t mean to be.�  
  
  
  
And there he was; another glimpse of the small child that used to fall asleep in his big brother�s arms as he read stories to the boy while rubbing his belly, which always ached from eating too much candy. In so many ways, Nick was still that little boy.  
  
  
  
�You aren�t difficult kiddo�� Kevin answered, standing up and looking down at the teenager, �I�m going in and letting them know where you are before I head back to the office. Are you going to be okay alone out here?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded, �I�ll be fine. Kevin�tell Brian I�m sorry I�m being such a jerk.�  
  
  
  
�I will and you aren�t being a jerk, okay? You�ll be happy to know that Brian is going to stay with you and dad for a little while, until his arm is out of that sling.�  
  
  
  
Instantly, the blonde�s face lit up, �Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Awesome! Tell him I�ll be his own private butler.�  
  
  
  
�I am sure he already expected that little man. I think they�ll be out here shortly, don�t wander away.�  
  
  
  
�I won�t.�  
  
  
  
�Good�.and we still have to finalize plans with Howie for that weekend getaway.� Nick nodded. Kevin was grateful to see that the boy was gradually calming himself down.  
  
  
  
By the time the agent made his way back into Brian�s room, the injured man was already dressed and ready to leave. �You weren�t able to find him?� Brian asked concerned when Kevin walked in alone.  
  
  
  
�I found him; he was sitting outside on a bench. He�s going to wait for you guys out there.�  
  
  
  
�Well, he might be waiting for awhile because the doctor still hasn�t come back with my damn discharge papers.�  
  
  
  
Both Kevin and AJ laughed but Kevin senior still had a worried look on his face. He wasn�t sure how much more of this he could take. Being a parent was all too overwhelming for him and as bad as it might have sounded; if he was given the opportunity to disappear again he would in a second.  
  
  
  
�If you guys are going to be okay, Howie and I should head back to the office to interrogate our suspect.�  
  
  
  
�Kick her for me�� AJ said nodding, �For hurting my big brother!�  
  
  
  
�Sure, no problem, I�ll get right on that one.� Kevin said rolling his eyes, and then he walked over and gave Brian a huge hug, �I�m glad you�re okay buddy. Rest for a few days and I�ll come check up on you tonight.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and watched as his older brother walked out the door. Once gone, he turned towards AJ, �I hope I didn�t put a damper on your plans to ask Stacey to marry you tonight.�  
  
  
  
�No, dude�it wasn�t you, it was the bathroom sink.�  
  
  
  
�Is that supposed to make sense?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Okay then��  
  
  
  
�You�re asking your girlfriend to marry you tonight?� Kevin senior asked a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
�Not anymore�but yes I am eventually�well, one of these days if the karma fairy lets me.�  
  
  
  
The doctor walked in shortly after that with discharge papers which made the injured agent smile. This time around, there was a happy ending for once. At least that was the thought. They were unaware that the youngest was being watched from a safe distance while his oldest brother once again said his farewell and made his way to the car.  
  
  
 **Have a great weekend everybody!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**10  
  
  
  
Taking it to the grave**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick sat and fiddled with his MP3 player, going through the endless mix of songs he had on there. Part of him wanted to go back into the hospital and see his brother, he felt like a jerk for leaving the way he did, but yet, he just couldn�t get himself to do it. Even though he knew that Brian was fine, there was something about the smell of the place that made him almost want to scream. To him that place symbolized death.  
  
  
  
Besides, he knew that his big brother would understand, in fact he knew they all understood except for the one person that needed to. He let out a sigh thinking about his dad. How much he wished he could just have a normal relationship with his father. Be able to be open and honest with him about everything, but he just couldn�t. There was too much animosity buried in his soul.  
  
  
  
When he was younger, he had created the perfect model of a father. A superhero that couldn�t be at home because he was out solving the world�s problems, defending the galaxy from harm all the while sending his baby son gifts and letting him know that even though he was out of sight, he was never out of mind.  
  
  
  
It wasn�t until his father returned for good and he grew a few years older that he realized what his dad had done was actually abandon him and left his mother to take care of four children on her own while he ran away scared.  
  
  
  
The hate started to build shortly after that, on days when he needed his mom more than anything and all he was left with was a guy who seemed always so preoccupied he was never willing to listen.  
  
  
  
�Excuse me, is this seat taken?� Nick looked up at a man who seemed larger than life.  
  
  
  
�No, you can sit here.� Nick moved over to allow the guy to sit down.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
There were a few other benches totally empty, why did this guy have to come and sit down right next to him?  
  
  
  
�Are you here visiting someone?� And on top of that, why is he trying to start a conversation? People always seemed to do that to the youngest Richardson, he must have had that �I�m nice, you can tell me anything� type of look.  
  
  
  
�I�m waiting for my family.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, were you sick?� Nick shook his head and impatiently glanced at his watch.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry; I don�t mean to ask so many questions�I recently hurt my arm.� The man said bending his arm and wincing as if to prove some kind of point. Nick tried to be sympathetic but inside he just really could care less.  
  
  
  
�That sucks,� came his reply when he saw that the man was looking for some kind of acknowledgement.�  
  
  
  
�What sucks is getting older. How old are you anyway?�  
  
  
  
�Fifteen.� Nick kept flipping through his songs hoping that the guy would take a hint and stop bugging him.  
  
  
  
�Wow, I thought you were older than that. Say�do you have a minute? I could really use your help.�  
  
  
  
�With what?�  
  
  
  
�Well, like I said, I hurt my arm and I could really use someone to help me grab the packages out of my car for my granddaughter. That�s who I�m here to see. She was just born yesterday.�  
  
  
  
�Oh...� Nick looked back at the front entrance and when he still didn�t see his family surface from the door, he shrugged. �Sure why not.�  
  
  
  
The man stood up, �Great,� He smiled but then suddenly his demeanor changed as he saw someone getting out of a car. �Oh I�ll be right back; I forgot I had to do something.�  
  
  
  
Nick never even bothered to look up as he shrugged, �Okay�� and the man disappeared into the hospital right before he was noticed.  
  
  
  
�Nick�.what are you doing here?� He groaned again before looking up, but then couldn�t help but feel that tingle of excitement when he saw Patty standing over him. �Is everything alright?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�hey Patty�um�yeah, everything is great.� She smiled as she watched him fall over his words.  
  
  
  
�Do you just hang out at the hospital?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, when I�m not chillin� in the graveyard, I hang here.� He said as gangsta as possible which made the girl laugh.  
  
  
  
�Well that�s nice to know.� She sat down beside him and looked at her watch.  
  
  
  
�Actually Brian is here, he was hurt today but not too badly. He�s being released.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, good. I�m glad he�ll be okay.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded, trying not to act like he had been as nervous as he was about the entire situation, �What are you doing here?�  
  
  
  
�I volunteer�can�t you tell by my outfit?�  
  
  
  
He looked down and noticed the pink apron, �Very nice look on you.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks, I candy stripe twice a week.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, cool I guess.�  
  
  
  
�You should volunteer too; they are always looking for extra help.�  
  
  
  
�Would I have to wear that?�  
  
  
  
She laughed and then playfully hit him on the arm, �I would force you to.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, then no way in hell�sorry Charlie!�  
  
  
  
Nick hesitated after he said that name, and she enjoyed that. It made her feel good to know he was a little jealous. She laughed once more, �Speaking of Charlie�I�m sorry you couldn�t hang out with us today. Maybe tomorrow?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah maybe�what do you see in that guy anyway?�  
  
  
  
�He�s special.�  
  
  
  
�He�s a bully and a jerk, a total loser.�  
  
  
  
�You know Nick, sometimes there�s more to people than meets the eye.�  
  
  
  
�Not in his case Patty��  
  
  
  
She shook her head, �Yeah, that�s what people said about me. Maybe that�s why I like him; we both are looked at the same way. I mean look at my dad, people wouldn�t even talk to me because of the things he did. We had to change schools three times because I got teased so badly.� Nick looked at her and sighed, almost feeling the pain she expressed in her eyes.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry� you�re right. He might not be that bad.� Even though he didn�t believe the words that came out of his mouth, he understood how much she needed to hear them.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him and then pointed over to the main entrance, �Looks like Brian is finally leaving, I used to have such a crush on him.�  
  
  
  
�I remember.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God, is that AJ?� Nick nodded as the brothers made their way closer to the teenagers.  
  
  
  
Nick felt a great sense of relief when he saw Brian walking totally fine and strong, his arm in a sling but other than that, he was okay. Their father was walking behind them both, head down and distracted. They stopped when they got to the teenagers. Brian looking down at his baby brother as the boy smiled, pretending not to be affected by what had happened one way or the other. Of course, since he was 15 once, he kind of figured out it was because of the girl sitting there. She was the only thing keeping the blonde from jumping on his big brother like a puppy dog.  
  
  
  
�Patty, is that you?� Brian asked when he finally realized he knew that face.  
  
  
  
She nodded and did stand up and give the agent a hug, �It�s been along time. I�m glad you are okay Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Look at you! You are positively beautiful.� He winked at her and then at his little brother, who seemed to disapprove of that.  
  
  
  
Patty blushed; maybe that crush wasn�t gone after all. �Well, I better go; my shift is starting in five minutes. It was so nice to see you again.� She said to both AJ and Brian as she gave one final glance to Nick, �And we need to get together soon, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure, that sounds great.� He felt both of his brothers staring at him as he watched Patty walk into the hospital. Feeling embarrassed he turned around and rolled his eyes at them. Sure enough they both had the biggest grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
�She looks great Nicky my boy.�  
  
  
  
�She�s taken AJ, remember?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, never say never.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go get the car.� Kevin senior said, not once even cracking a smile over anything. He didn�t even look at his youngest son as he made his way to the car.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad you�re okay.� Nick finally said, walking over and giving his big brother a warm, heart felt hug.  
  
  
  
�I know buddy, I�ll be hanging with you at your place for at least a week. I hope that�s okay?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely! As long as we get to play some heavy duty video games!�  
  
  
  
�I think you�ll be at a slight advantage because of this,� Brian said pointing to his sling.  
  
  
  
�Oh, then we should play for money!�  
  
  
  
�He�ll still kick your sorry little ass Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Hey!�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior honked the horn which got all three boys moving, but Nick hesitated for a second, �I was supposed to help this old guy get stuff out of his car but he never came back.�  
  
  
  
�Wait, you volunteered to help someone carry things?�  
  
  
  
�Why are you so shocked? Did I not help you get your damn ring out of the drain?�  
  
  
  
�Do you know this guy Nick?� Brian gave his brother one of those looks that were usually saved for Kevin.  
  
  
  
�No, but he said he had stuff for his grand kid. I guess maybe he is just getting his own family to help.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, probably�okay let�s go before dad honks again.� Brian placed his good hand on his little brother�s back and gave him an anxious glance as they ventured away from the hospital.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie both stood in the interrogation room staring down at the girl who had shot Brian. She was a mess, her eyes all bloodshot and puffy from crying about what she had done. That did manage to soften the agent who had plans of going in there and ripping into her for doing what she had done. It only took Kevin about five minutes to understand that she wasn�t a threat and didn�t mean to cause any harm. She was just a scared little girl.  
  
  
  
�So, Nadia�what exactly had you so scared you felt like you had to run from us?� Howie asked. Kevin decided to just sit quietly and observe after seeing how distraught the teenager was.  
  
  
  
�Is he going to be okay? The man who was hurt?� She looked up with wet eyes and Howie nodded.  
  
  
  
�Yes, he�ll be just fine. You�re lucky Nadia�it could have gone another way.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t mean to do it.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�Please answer the question Nadia, who were you running from? What had you so scared?�  
  
  
  
She bit at her bottom lip and then sat back in her chair, she wasn�t going to talk. Kevin picked up on that as well. Whatever had her scared was far worse than being put in jail. So he decided to move in. He stood up and walked over to the girl, �Nadia�.�  
  
  
  
You could tell she was intimidated by him, her eyes grew wide as he sat right across from her, �I understand you are scared but we won�t be able to help you, if you don�t help us. Who did you think they were when they approached you?�  
  
  
  
�Nobody.� He nodded and then brought out a picture of her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
�Do you miss Luis, Nadia?�  
  
  
  
Her scared looked turned to one of pure hatred as she glanced down at the lifeless face in the picture, �Leave him out of this!�  
  
  
  
�But doesn�t he have to do with this? Isn�t he the reason you are so scared?�  
  
  
  
�He�s dead.�  
  
  
  
�I know that Nadia, he was murdered and we are trying to figure out why. We are on your side. Don�t you want whoever is responsible for his death to pay?�  
  
  
  
�It�s more complicated than that.�  
  
  
  
�How so?�  
  
  
  
�It just is.�  
  
  
  
�You know who killed him, don�t you?� Kevin reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, he said those words sympathetically and he could tell that she almost opened up to him�almost.  
  
  
  
�Come on Nadia, we can protect you.�  
  
  
  
�That�s what you told Luis too.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?� Kevin was confused as he glanced over at Howie.  
  
  
  
�You people told him he would be safe, but he wasn�t, was he?� She folded her arms in front of her and sat back in her chair, now that scared, innocent girl was replaced by the same one that would run away from federal agents and open fire on one of them.  
  
  
  
�Do you know who he spoke to?� Howie asked.  
  
  
  
�He told me now that he had you people on his side, nothing bad would happen.�  
  
  
  
This latest development both encouraged and concerned Kevin as he nodded and walked out the door. Finding Ariana in the hallway, he placed a hand on her shoulder. �Hey there.�  
  
  
  
�How�s Brian?� She asked, feigning concern.  
  
  
  
�He�s doing well.�  
  
  
  
�Thank God�so has she talked yet?� she asked pointing towards the interrogation room where her husband once again sat across from the girl in question.  
  
  
  
�Actually no, but she said something that might lead us in the right direction. I need to go search our database yet again.�  
  
  
  
Ariana nodded and smiled as if she was excited about this latest development. �I�ll let you get back to work then,� She said patting her friend on the back. Her smile gradually left her face when Kevin disappeared from view. Glaring in at the twosome sitting at the table, she knew she�d have to rectify this situation.  
  
  
  
�Sloppy sloppy sloppy� She said under her breath as she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
She thought she saw him when she walked into the hospital but she would have never expected him to be there in a thousand years. He hated hospitals; at least that�s what he had told her mother on one of the many nights he stayed over. He was over all the time now it seemed and she didn�t like it at all. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, in fact, she found herself almost liking him, but she refused to get attached to anyone, least of all another father figure.  
  
  
  
She was going to totally ignore even seeing him, just in case she was wrong but when she caught him glancing over her way, she felt like she had to do something, so she walked over slowly and greeted the man.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here? Is everything okay?�  
  
  
  
�Hello Patty, yes everything is good.�  
  
  
  
�I thought you hated hospitals.�  
  
  
  
�I do, but a friend of mine hurt his leg so I thought I�d pay him a visit.�  
  
  
  
�Aw, what room is he in? Maybe I�ll go give him a free Coke or something.�  
  
  
  
The man looked nervous, his eyes shifted back and forth and she could swear he was biting the inside of his cheek. Was he lying about the friend? Patty couldn�t help but wonder.  
  
  
  
�Oh, it�s not important�he is sleeping now and doesn�t want to be bothered.� She decided to just nod at him, give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
  
  
�Well, I better go start my shift. See ya later.� She smiled at the man as she walked away but the way she glanced back at him, made him uneasy.  
  
  
  
�She didn�t believe me,� he thought to himself as he watched her get into the elevator. He was mad at himself for allowing her to even see him in the first place.  
  
  
  
His thoughts went back to Nick, It would have been so easy to have that boy follow him to the car, you would think a fifteen year old who already has been kidnapped wouldn�t be quite so na�ve but she had said he would be and of course she was right, like always.  
  
  
  
Of course that was just a test to see if he would follow, he was a gambling man, and it was an added thrill knowing that the kid�s brother and father were in the hospital only a few feet away while the other agent actually walked past him and took a quick glance in his direction. Just the few seconds that passed when that glance was exchanged was enough to give him a hard-on. Part of him wanted Kevin to stop just for a second and look in the car, make the connection, feel that maybe something wasn�t right. That was the best part of living on the edge. The thrill of almost getting caught, it happened almost eight years ago, but they let him go.  
  
  
  
Stupid them�  
  
  
  
He shook his head but smiled as he walked out the hospital door and back to Anita�s place. He was starting to enjoy her company, even though it was a temporary situation.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin senior drove silently back to his place with all three of his children in the car. His brain was racing a mile a minute, as everything that had just happened finally sunk in. He had almost lost his son. Sure, everything ended up being okay in the end, but it could have gone another way. How could he allow his children to put themselves in harm�s way especially if he wasn�t doing that anymore?  
  
He stopped working for Nick, he gave up his entire life for the boy and he didn�t appreciate it in the least. He was miserable not working in the field, sitting at a computer and doing stupid paperwork wasn�t what he intended to do with his life. His decision was made; he was going back in the field. He had to, now that his son was a teenager, there was no reason to put it off any longer. Plus, he just had this feeling, a weird sense that his kids were in danger.  
  
  
  
He was sure his wife would disapprove of this choice, but he needed to do it. Now that Brian would be staying with them, he would spring it on them all over dinner. His older son would be there to cushion the blow, if anything came.  
  
  
  
�Are you feeling okay son?� he asked when he heard a small groan come from the seat beside him.  
  
  
  
Brian seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering. �Yeah, I�m just a little sore. I think the pain killers they gave me are starting to wear off.�  
  
  
  
�Well, once we get you home, you can go upstairs and get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�You can stay in my room Brian, I�ll take the couch.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t have to do that Nicky; I can use AJ�s old room.�  
  
  
  
�It�s lacking a bed though; remember I took it with me when I left.�  
  
  
  
�Oh yeah, that�s right. Why must you always be so difficult?� Brian asked through a smile. �Maybe I should just stay at my place then? I don�t want to put anybody out.�  
  
  
  
�No! You need to stay with us Bri!� The youngest insisted, �It�s no big deal, I fall asleep on the couch all the time. It�s comfortable and I�m used to it.�  
  
  
  
Brian turned to look at his brother and nodded, �Okay squirt.�  
  
  
  
Nicky looked relieved as he sat back on his seat and once again that only helped Kevin senior to make up his mind.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�So he did fill out a police report, how come no one caught that?� Howie asked his best friend looking at the faxed report.  
  
  
  
�I have no idea, but this says Luis requested a restraining order. The weird thing is that this report if full of holes. It looks like entire paragraphs were blocked out.�  
  
  
  
�What�s the name of the officer?�  
  
  
  
�It looks like is says Redman�something.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe we should talk to him.�  
  
  
  
�I asked to speak to him but he no longer works there.�  
  
  
  
�That�s kind of curious, isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �What�s even more curious is look at the date he filled this out.�  
  
  
  
Howie�s eyes glanced down at the paper and shook his head, �Three days before he died.�  
  
  
  
�Not died Howie, three days before he was killed.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll go talk to Nadia again; maybe she�ll be able to give us a little more information.� Kevin said, grabbing the fax and heading back to the interrogation room.  
  
  
  
�Nadia, we found the police report that your boyfriend filed�� Kevin started but suddenly stopped when he saw her head on the table as if she was sleeping. �Nadia?� He asked, walking over and gently tapping her. Her body went limp as she fell to the floor which had the agent quickly running to the door and yelling for an ambulance to be called.  
  
  
  
Ariana heard him yell and smiled as she picked up the phone and made the call, knowing it would be too late, just like it was for Kevin�s mom.  
  
 **Just giving you a heads up, this chapter is unedited lol I wanted to get it out to you today so it's up as is. Ignore the typos towards the end lol pretend they are a figment of your imagination lmao :OP  
  
  
  
**


	11. Chapter 11

  


**11  
  
  
Those crazy Branson kids**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Rob stood and paced as both Kevin and Howie watched, he looked a mixture of annoyed, concerned and worried. �I�m still baffled as to how that happened?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Rob. I left her alone for a few minutes tops.�  
  
  
  
�And no one bothered to stay in the spy room and watch?� Kevin shook his head, baffled at how quickly everything seemed to happen. He walked in, saw her not moving, had Ariana call 911 and found that Nadia wasn�t breathing. He performed CPR on her until the paramedics got there, but by then it was too late. She died before they even put her in the ambulance.  
  
  
  
�Well, let me go fill out my paperwork and then Kevin, you�ll have to give me a complete report. Should I notify the parents?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�ll do it, it�s my case.� Rob nodded at Kevin, pat his shoulder and then left the room.  
  
  
  
Once gone, Kevin looked over what they had so far of her interrogation, which wasn�t very much at all, �I can�t believe she�s dead Howie, I mean it was only a few minutes.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t beat yourself up over it Kev.�  
  
  
  
�I still have no idea what could have happened.�  
  
  
  
�Who knows? Maybe she had some kind of condition��  
  
  
  
�Or maybe someone killed her.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, you�re jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst.�  
  
  
  
�We have to assume the worst, it�s not like we�ve never had bad people working right under our noses before D.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe Ariana saw something, I�ll go ask her.� Kevin nodded as his friend walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Picking up that police report that Luis Comacho had filed, he shook his head in disbelief at how two young kids both who should have been safe, had manage to die before they were even old enough to drink. He had to track down that police officer if he was going to get any answers.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� He looked up to see Ariana standing in the door and once she caught his eye she continued, �Your father is on line one�and I�m sorry I didn�t see anything. I glanced into the room and saw Howie talking to her but that was it.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, thanks.� She smiled at him and exited.  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, he hesitantly picked up the phone, knowing already that some kind of drama was unfolding at home. Drama he wasn�t much in the mood to deal with. In a way, he was grateful that Brian would be staying at his dad�s place because that meant for the time being, he didn�t have to be the buffer of all the fighting. �Let Brian deal with it as penance for not following procedures.� He picked up the phone and put on his happy face.  
  
  
  
�Hi dad, what�s up?�  
  
  
  
�Just wondering how the case is going? Rob just told me you had an unexpected turn?�  
  
  
  
�Well, that�s putting it mildly, but yes we have. Our suspect is dead.�  
  
  
  
�The one who shot Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Yup.�  
  
  
  
�How did that happen?�  
  
  
  
�I have no clue, but that�s what we�re trying to find out.�  
  
  
  
�Wow I�m sorry son, but I have to say the dad in me is a little grateful.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t tell Brian though, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure, oh I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure dad; I�ve had a really long day and kind of just��  
  
  
  
�Please Kev? I�m making a big announcement and really think you should be here for it.�  
  
  
  
Instantly Kevin knew what it was and he rubbed at his eyes, �You�re coming back to work, aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior hesitated slightly before answering, �I have thought long and hard about it Kevin, don�t think I�m blindly coming back just because of my little fight with Nick earlier.�  
  
  
  
�I know dad, you miss it, but don�t you think that will only make things worse between you guys?�  
  
  
  
�I have to do what I need to do Kevin.� The son sighed, not really able to find fault in his father�s words. �Anyway, I�d really like you to be here for when I break the news. Just in case��  
  
  
  
It was the �just in case� that made Kevin want to be nowhere near there, but he nodded, �Okay dad�what time?�  
  
  
  
�How about 6:30?�  
  
  
  
�Okay�see ya then.�  
  
  
  
Howie walked back into the room a few minutes after to find Kevin still staring down at that police report. �Ariana said she didn�t see anything.�  
  
  
  
�I know, she told me�when are we getting the autopsy report back from the coroner?�  
  
  
  
�Probably not until tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well in the meantime, you can try tracking down this Redman guy��  
  
  
  
�What are you going to do?�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and put on his jacket, �I have to go talk to Nadia�s parents and tell them their daughter isn�t ever coming home.�  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin senior hung up the phone and looked over at Brian as he lay on the couch in front of the television, with little brother literally sitting at his feet. �I bet you loved seeing things like that didn�t you sweetheart?� he caught himself asking his wife�s picture that was hanging on their refrigerator. He talked to his wife a lot; it helped him deal with the madness that was his life. After sighing, he walked into the living room and took a seat on his recliner.  
  
  
  
�How are you doing son?�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, �I�m good�but I would love some ice cream, do you happen to have any in the house?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry�we need to go grocery shopping; I�ll go get you some if you want.�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay�I�ll go.� Nick said standing up and putting on his baseball cap, �I feel like going for a walk anyway.�  
  
  
  
�Wow,� The father said shocked, which actually caused his youngest son to laugh.  
  
  
  
�Don�t� get used to it though, both of you.� The way he playfully said that almost made Kevin senior grab his son in a hug. He loved it when the happy side to his son showed. He wished he could bottle that up and set if free when the boy was sad and angry.  
  
  
  
�Don�t you want to know what kind I want?� Brian asked as Nick was getting ready to walk out the door.  
  
  
  
�I already know�Rocky Road.�  
  
  
  
�Yup, you are correct young grasshopper�what about money?�  
  
  
  
�My treat�and I�m always right�� The blonde teased as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
�So, Kevin�s coming for dinner tonight?� Brian asked, easing back down into the couch and looking over at his father.  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Did you invite AJ too?�  
  
  
  
�No, I have a feeling he�s going to be preoccupied with his girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Who knows, maybe by tonight we�ll have an engagement to celebrate.�  
  
  
  
�We already have a reason to celebrate and that�s because you are okay.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks dad.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior looked at his son and smiled, �You�re welcome.� He answered as they both watched TV.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�That�s terrible baby.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but thank God he�s okay. It was scary at first, all I was told was he had been shot.�  
  
  
  
�How did your brother take it?�  
  
  
  
�Not well�but now the kid�s as happy as a clam because Brian�s staying at the house.�  
  
  
  
�So does that mean no troubled children this week interrupting our hanky panky?� Stacey asked, pulling AJ close.  
  
  
  
�God willing�.and hanky panky?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up, you know what I mean.�  
  
  
  
He laughed at her, �Yeah, I know what you mean�so when are you getting off work again?�  
  
  
  
�Why do you keep asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�Because�I have something important I think we should discuss tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Important?�  
  
  
  
�Yup.�  
  
  
  
�Well then�I think I�m done at around 8.�  
  
  
  
He smiled and hugged her close, �Excellent. I�ll come and meet you after work.�  
  
  
  
�You already told me that.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll I�m reminding you then.�  
  
  
  
She pulled away and looked at her watch, �Break time�s over, I�ll see you in a few hours.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t want to let go of her hand but reluctantly, he did. She blew him a kiss as she walked away. �Tonight AJ�don�t wuss out, do it tonight!� He said to himself as he headed back to his place.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Richardson, is that you?� Nick couldn�t believe the horrible, stinking luck he had when it came to running into this kid. He tried to duck behind the pyramid of cans but when he accidentally made eye contact with Charlie he had no choice but to walk towards him.  
  
  
  
�Hey Charlie.�  
  
  
  
�Are you stalking me or something kid?�  
  
  
  
�Or something.�  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here?�  
  
  
  
�Buying ice cream.�  
  
  
  
Charlie laughed, �Why buy it?� He asked as he slowly looked over his shoulder, and once sure no one was looking he pocketed a Kit Kat bar.  
  
  
  
�Because that�s what you do in a store�well most of us anyway.�  
  
  
  
�You�re just too much of a sissy to steal Richardson, admit it; or too much of a goody goody.�  
  
  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and then shook his head, �I�m just not into breaking the law.�  
  
  
  
�Oh come on Nick�I dare you to steal something.�  
  
  
  
Charlie had a look of pure amusement on his face and Nick couldn�t help but wonder why everyone felt so intimidated by this jerk or worse yet, why he was actually toying with the idea of stealing just to one up the loser.  
  
  
  
�See that pack of gum, it�s small enough for you to just pocket�come on�take it!�  
  
  
  
Nick looked at the gum and then the man behind the counter, he knew he could easily place it in his pocket without getting caught but he still hesitated.  
  
  
  
Charlie laughed, �I knew you wouldn�t have the guts.� He mocked as he took the gum and placed it in his own pocket.  
  
  
  
�Guts have nothing to do with stealing.�  
  
  
  
�Whatever you say dude�� He said it as condescendingly as possible to which Nick rolled his eyes and moved over to the freezer section.  
  
  
  
�I like you Nick.� The thug said as he followed Nick around the small store.  
  
  
  
�I�m flattered...really.�  
  
  
  
Charlie laughed and placed his hand on the freezer door, preventing Nick from opening it up, �That�s why I wanted to invite you into a little project I got going on.�  
  
  
  
�I already have a partner to work with Charlie.�  
  
  
  
�What? You think I�m talking about school? Wow you really are a dink kid��  
  
  
  
Nick looked up at the kid when he let out a laugh, �What are you talking about then?�  
  
  
  
�Lot�s of money Richardson.�  
  
  
  
�Doing what?�  
  
  
  
That brought a smile to Charlie�s face, �Sounds like you�re interested.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t say that, I�m just wondering what kind of trouble you are about to get yourself into.�  
  
  
  
�No trouble at all because I�m careful and a pro��  
  
  
  
�So, what is it then?�  
  
  
  
�I�ll tell you if you say you�re in.�  
  
  
  
�Blindly? No way man��  
  
  
  
Charlie shook his head, �I�m disappointed in you kid, I thought you had it in you, I guess not�see ya around Richardson.�  
  
  
  
Nick watched as Charlie went out the door, part of him, that curious part, almost wanted to agree just so he could see what the guy was up to but then there was the cautious side to his personality, that forbid him to know. As Nick paid for his ice cream he glanced over at the door to see that the bully was still there standing outside and smoking a cigarette that he no doubt had stolen from the store. What did Patty see in this Branson kid? He was a complete loser who seemed to be involved with bad things. Should he tell her about the conversation the two of them just had?  
  
  
  
Nick started for the exit, not sure what he was going to say to the bully when he passed by, maybe he wouldn�t say anything, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, �Are you leaving without paying for this?� He felt the older man pull something out of his back pocket and turned to see him holding a Kit Kat bar.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t know it was in there.� Nick stammered as the older man continued to grip his shoulder and now pull him closer to the counter.  
  
  
  
�You know it�s hooligans like you that make me want to just retire and move to Florida.�  
  
  
  
�Sir�� He started but then glanced over at the door where he saw Charlie smiling like crazy and with a wave and a wink, he took off. The bully had put the Kit Kat bar he had stolen in Nick�s back pocket, sticking out so it would be clearly seen from behind.  
  
  
  
�Sir nothing�now, give me your parent�s number or I�m calling the cops.�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin came back to the office exhausted beyond belief. It has been a long time since he had to break that kind of news to a family, but the reaction he got he wasn�t quite expecting. He sat the mother down, after finally finding her over at a neighbor�s house. She looked either high or drunk.  
  
  
  
When he explained to her exactly what had happened, he was waiting for the usual look that came with that kind of news. The one that said, �you are mistaken, not my child,� but instead she didn�t seem the least bit surprised. Almost as if she was expecting this to happen. The worst part was she didn�t even seem that sad about it. She barely shed one tear and didn�t even leave her friend�s house to follow the agent back to the office so she could see her daughter�s body.  
  
  
  
He explained to her that they would need to perform an autopsy which was standard procedure when someone died in custody and the woman barely flinched. How could a parent care so little about their kid? He was so angry he almost wanted to take the mother in for possession of narcotics but they were nowhere to be found on her.  
  
  
  
�How did it go?� Howie asked when he saw his friend heading back into his office.  
  
  
  
�It went��  
  
  
  
�Did they take the news hard?�  
  
  
  
�It was only the mom. Apparently there is no dad and no, not hardly. She barely cared.�  
  
  
  
�That�s almost worse then when they full on lose it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at his friend, �I would have preferred that�.so any news on our missing police officer?�  
  
  
  
�None what so ever, none of the people on the force have ever heard of this Redman guy, including the man who supposedly was his partner. He must have been bad news.�  
  
  
  
�I just love these really productive days and now I get to go home and watch a meltdown.�  
  
  
  
�You really think Nick won�t take well to the news?�  
  
  
  
�I have no clue Howie�would you like to go in my place?�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed and shook his head, �No way��  
  
  
  
�Anyway�do you know if anybody went in to visit Nadia in the time I left her and the time I came back? No one is entered in the log but that doesn�t mean no one went in there.�  
  
  
  
�Besides me� no, not that I know of.�  
  
  
  
�Even still�maybe we should ask around the office. Maybe someone saw something.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �I�ll get right on that.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks D.�  
  
  
  
�No problem and good luck tonight.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to need it.� The agent said as he watched his best friend walk out the door.  
  
  
  
He shook his head once more at the memory of the mother caring so little for her child. It pained him to know that also meant that Nadia�s body would just end up staying in the morgue unclaimed most likely.  
  
  
  
�Poor kid�� H said once more before shutting the file and leaving the office for the day.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Charlie walked into his house and opened the fridge. Once more there was nothing in there but some slightly moldy leftovers. He knew he should have brought home a pizza for the family, or better yet stolen it. That brought a smile to his face, seeing goody goody Richardson busted for shop lifting. He couldn�t wait to call his girlfriend and tell her the news.  
  
  
  
He really was hoping that Nick would join him on this little job, mainly because it was always a good thing to surround yourself with people who are close to the cops. When it came to protecting their own, no one was better then the cops. If they were caught doing something bad and Nick was part of it, chances are the entire thing would have gone away. Now he would have to just rely on not getting caught.  
  
  
  
He looked a this watch, wondering why everything was so quiet and then he saw his mom sitting on the porch of his next door neighbor�s, drunk off her ass as usual. How he hated his mother with a passion. He shook his head and walked over towards them.  
  
  
  
�Hey baby�� His mom said slurred as she grabbed him in a hug.  
  
  
  
�Mom, where�s Nadia? She was supposed to go grocery shopping for us.�  
  
  
  
�Who baby?�  
  
  
  
�Nadia�your daughter�my sister�. you know, that one?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�� Suddenly his mother looked very serious.  
  
  
  
�What is it mom?�  
  
  
  
�Charlie�Nadia is dead.�  
  
  
  
He took a few steps backwards, �What?�  
  
  
  
�She finally got herself killed, just like you will one day.�  
  
  
  
�But�how?�  
  
  
  
�The police killed her.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t know what to do, how to feel. His emotions were all messed up but he felt a few tears start to fall. He hated that, so he turned and started walking away, feeling anger and hatred building with every step he took.  
  
  
  
�What are we having for dinner Charlie? I�m starving�� She yelled after him.  
  
  
 **Oh Snap! lmao Have agreat wekeend evrybody :O)  
  
  
**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**12  
  
  
  
Framed**

  
  
  
  
AJ looked at his watch for the tenth time within a few minutes. He was actually going to do it, bring Stacey back to his place, sit her down on his couch surrounded by candles and roses, then get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. �I must be out of my ever loving mind.� He said to himself right before walking into the station to meet his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
�Aje! What are you doing here buddy?� Barney, one of the guys who they both worked with greeted as he held a huge pot of chili in his hands.  
  
  
  
�I�m here to pick up Stacey; do you know where she is?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, they are on call�some small grease fire, she should be back soon.�  
  
  
  
He nodded and sat down, he hated when he was off duty knowing that his friends and especially Stacey was out fighting the blazes. The thought of putting out fires really excited him, he was sure it wasn�t normal but still, it just did. There was so much beauty in a fire as it burned and even more as it slowly died out to ashes. When he first met his girlfriend it was in a room that was being gradually swallowed by flames. It was a little girl�s bedroom where the child sat on the floor by her bed crying. AJ had gotten to her first and was just about calming her down when in walked Stacey. He hadn�t noticed that the roof above them was slowly beginning to crack under the pressure of the hoses. Stacey came running in and grabbed onto them both and pulled them out of there seconds before the roof gave way. She had saved his life and captured his heart.  
  
  
  
He smiled when he saw the huge truck pull into the station and also let out a sigh of relief. No matter how long he had been doing this and actually Stacey had been doing it even longer, he was still grateful when everyone came back safe.  
  
  
  
When he saw her jump down all grimy and hot he felt himself getting jittery once again, �I am out of my freaking mind�� He said just as she walked over to him.  
  
  
  
�Hey baby, I�m sorry I�m late.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay�was it a tough one?�  
  
  
  
�No, but the chief thinks it�s another arson, possibly tied into the others.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Fatalities?�  
  
  
  
She nodded slowly as she grabbed at a towel and wiped off the dust from her face, �At least three people were in there already dead by the time we got there. The FBI is there now, I didn�t see your brother though.�  
  
  
  
�So they think the fire was to cover up murder?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I think so�but enough morbid talk. I�m excited to see what you have planned for me tonight.� She grabbed him in a hug and kissed his lips. Even after a fire, she still managed to smell sweet and taste great.  
  
  
  
�Well�I hope you�ll be happy with what you see.�  
  
  
  
�Did you buy me a new car, because that would make me happy as a clam.�  
  
  
  
�Sure I did�I used my stash from when I climbed up the magical beanstalk and stole the goose that laid the golden eggs.�  
  
  
  
�You suck at sarcasm honey.� She said as she pinched his butt.  
  
  
  
�And that hurt my ass!�  
  
  
  
�What ass?�  
  
  
  
�Oh you�re a feisty little thing aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Excuse me�� Both Stacey and AJ looked up to see their fellow fire fighters all looking highly amused. �If you don�t mind�some of us have to still work and you are making us nauseous.� Barney said, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�see you guys later!�  
  
  
  
The two of them grabbed each other�s hands and left the firehouse.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Hello?� Kevin said while walking into his father�s house and peering into the living room to see Brian asleep on the couch with remote in his hand. How often he had come home to that very scene all throughout his years living under the same roof with his brother. The kid always fell asleep on the couch; the only thing missing was Nick lying right next to him.  
  
  
  
He walked into the kitchen and put the pastries he picked up on the table. He decided to buy some Napoleons which were Nick�s favorite dessert. He hated how glum and sad his baby brother looked when he last saw him sitting outside the hospital. That had to be hard for the kid, knowing that Brian had been shot. Also knowing that he wouldn�t react well to what their dad was going to announce. He figured sweets would help.  
  
  
  
�Oh hey Kev�� Kevin looked over at Brian who sat up weakly and rubbed at his hair.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Not too bad, I�m kind of in pain right now, but I�ll be okay. I just need another pain killer but I don�t want to be knocked out. I think I need to be awake when dad tells Nicky about going back to work.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, so you know too huh?� Brian nodded and rubbed at his shoulder. �Do you want me to get you anything? Ice or something?�  
  
  
  
�No�I sent Nick for ice cream like hours ago and he still hasn�t come back.�  
  
  
  
�Really? It�s been that long?� When Brian saw panic on Kevin�s face he regretted his little exaggeration.  
  
  
  
�Okay maybe not that long�but I want some dammit!�  
  
  
  
That made Kevin laugh, �Where�s dad?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea, but I think I hear the shower.� Brian was right, the shower upstairs was running.  
  
  
  
�Let me have the remote.� Kevin said as he reached over and tried to grab it out of his little brother�s hand.  
  
  
  
�No way! It�s mine�all mine!�  
  
  
  
�You�re lucky you are not feeling great buddy�just don�t pick something crappy to watch.�  
  
  
  
The phone rang just as Brian let out an extremely cruel laugh, �I think I shall watch The Golden Girls.�  
  
  
  
�Fine by me�Bea Arthur is hot.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, something is wrong with you!�  
  
  
  
He shook his head as he answered the phone, �Richardson residence.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� Nick sounded small and scared and those two words always terrified the eldest brother.  
  
  
  
�Nick, what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
�I�m�uh� He was cut off by a man, �Is that your father? I want to speak to him right this minute!�  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Who is this?� Kevin asked, annoyed and angered not knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
  
  
�Is this a Kevin Richardson?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�You�re son just tried to steal something out of my store.�  
  
  
  
�He what!?�  
  
  
  
�He tried to steal something out of my store, I�m thinking of calling the police!�  
  
  
  
�Wait�this has to be some kind of mistake�I�ll be right there.�  
  
  
  
�Sir there is no mistaking it��  
  
  
  
�Where are you?�  
  
  
  
�Elby�s Market.�  
  
  
  
�Okay I�ll be right there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin hung up the phone and stormed into the living room where a smiling Brian was about to tease once again but stopped when he saw the drastic mood change on his brother�s face.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Nick! Caught stealing!�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
Kevin put his arms up in an overly huge shrug. �I don�t get it, but I�m going down to Elby�s before they call the cops.�  
  
  
  
�Why would he steal? I even offered to pay��  
  
  
  
�Brian, I give up trying to understand what�s going on in that kid�s brain�I�ll be back.�  
  
  
  
�What do I tell dad?�  
  
  
  
�God, I don�t know�that�s your job. Mine is trying not to kill the blonde.�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Charlie slowly walked into the hospital confused and grief stricken. At first he didn�t know what to do with himself, but he did know if he stayed at home he�d end up killing his mother. How could she be so indifferent when it came to her daughter�s death? The thought was tearing him up inside, that and knowing it was the police that had her killed in the first place.  
  
  
  
He called the police station when he got back into his house and demanded answers. All he got was the run around; no one knew anything, they claimed. They had no idea who his sister even was. It was possible that his mother maybe made the whole thing up; in fact, he was kind of counting on that, until a few people in his neighborhood started talking. Mentioning how they saw his sister being chased by a few people shouting FBI after her.  
  
  
  
Shots were fired and his sister was taken away in handcuffs, but not in a body bag. An ambulance was called because she managed to shoot the guy chasing her.  
  
  
  
He saw Patty walk into the hospital�s gift shop and quickly followed her inside, �Patty�� He said softly, to try to hide the grief from his words.  
  
  
  
She turned and smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing there, �What are you doing here?�  
  
  
  
�Can we talk?�  
  
  
  
�Of course we can, let me just go get my jacket okay?� He thought about it and then nodded.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but please hurry. I have something to tell you.�  
  
  
  
She hugged him close and pecked his cheek, �I will.�  
  
  
  
He went and sat in the chairs out in the lobby as he waited for his girlfriend, watching as sick people walked by him. Maybe his sister was taken here? It was possible he supposed and was just about to go to the nurses desk to ask when Patty came walking back into the lobby. �What is it you have to say to me babe?�  
  
  
  
He lost it at that point. He grabbed her into a hug and started to cry, �Nadia is dead�� He was barely able to get out.  
  
  
  
She looked immediately shocked as she started to cry as well, �How did it happen?�  
  
  
  
�I�m trying to find that out, but my mother said the cops did it, although my neighbors said it was the FBI. Supposedly she shot the son of a bitch that was chasing her and then she mysteriously died while in custody.�  
  
  
  
Patty pulled away as she wiped at her tears, instantly remembering that Brian had been brought in because of being hurt on the job.  
  
  
  
�What is it?�  
  
  
  
She looked up at her boyfriend unsure if she should tell him, �Nothing�just.�  
  
  
  
�What? Was she brought here? Did you see her?�  
  
  
  
She shook her head and then placed her hands on his face, �No, baby�I�m so sorry for your loss.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to find out who did this and so help them God�I hate fucking cops and agents.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not too fond of them either.� She admitted, now knowing there was no way she was going to mention Nick�s brother.  
  
  
  
�And anyone related to them�your stupid fuck friend got himself in trouble today.� He said smiling as tears still rolled down his face. It was an odd sight which Patty wasn�t sure how to take.  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
�Mr. Perfect�you know, good boy Richardson, he was caught shoplifting.�  
  
  
  
�Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh.�  
  
  
  
�How do you know?�  
  
  
  
�I saw him.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t believe that for a minute.�  
  
  
  
Charlie at that point got so frustrated he pushed his girlfriend away, almost knocking her down, �What? Are you calling me a liar now?�  
  
  
  
�No�I��  
  
  
  
�Fuck you�why don�t you go bail his ass out of jail and leave me the hell alone!� He was so furious with everything� he had enough. He walked over to a trash can and kicked it so hard it went flying and almost broke the glass door that he abruptly exited, leaving Patty standing there confused and a little scared.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick sat on a stool with his head down; tears falling down his cheeks that he kept catching with his hand as he listened to the guy who owned the store tell his big brother what a horrible kid he was. The way he was talking about the blonde, it sounded as if he had killed five people and then ate them. Not that he just stole a candy bar, which he didn�t even do.  
  
  
  
Between being scolded, Kevin would occasionally glance over towards Nick and give him a look, that�s what stung the most. The fact that his big brother actually believed what he was being told.  
  
  
  
�So, now I don�t know what I�m supposed to do with this kid! I mean you should have him locked up because he�s a no good delinquent!�  
  
  
  
�I am sorry he took the candy bar�Nick do you have something to say to this man?� Hearing his name made him look up.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t do it.�  
  
  
  
�See? No remorse�what�s wrong with kids today!�  
  
  
  
�Nick�just apologize and we�ll talk about this later.�  
  
  
  
�But it wasn�t me.�  
  
  
  
�That�s it I�m calling the cops!� The man said disgusted as he went to pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
�Fine! I�m sorry about the candy bar.� Kevin looked completely embarrassed about the entire situation.  
  
  
  
�I should hope so young man and I never want you to set foot into this store again, do you understand me?�  
  
  
  
Nick slowly nodded, once again putting his head down and staring at the floor. �I�m very sorry for all of this.� Kevin said once again before grabbing his �son� by the arm and leaving the store.  
  
  
  
Once out the door Nick pulled away from Kevin, �I didn�t do it!� He said once again, �Why don�t you believe me?�  
  
  
  
�Did I say I didn�t believe you?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I didn�t see you exactly defending me in there either.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, he was an angry old man, I know how to read people and he wasn�t going to settle for anything less than an apology. You�re lucky I picked up the phone and not dad!�  
  
  
  
�Dad probably would have let him arrest me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin ignored that statement, �Who did it then? If you didn�t put the Kit Kat in your pocket, who did?�  
  
  
  
�Some kid who hates my guts.�  
  
  
  
�Why would he do that?�  
  
  
  
�You know why he hates me Kevin? He hates me because of you! He thinks because I am related to all of you stupid authority type figures, that I�m this goody goody two shoes who never gets in any trouble. Everyone hates me because of what you do!� The blonde said as he walked ahead of his brother. Kevin just stood back for a second, not sure of what to say.  
  
  
  
�Nick�wait a minute, get in the car.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m walking.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, stop being damn stubborn and get over here NOW!� Nick stopped and then turned around and stomped over to the car.  
  
  
  
�Fine, whatever!�  
  
  
  
�Is that the same kid who has been bullying you?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t get bullied.�  
  
  
  
Kevin gave him another look, �Nick, let me help you please. Just tell me what his name is. It�s one thing to just call you names or whatever but he�s hurting you and now he�s framed you. It�s all getting a little ridiculous.�  
  
  
  
�So you do believe me then? That I didn�t steal that Kit Kat bar?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I believe you, besides you hate those, now if it was a Reese�s�� Finally the youngest smiled.  
  
  
  
�But I do want his name.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I don�t want to do that. I can fight my own battles without you getting involved; besides�it�ll make things even worse.�  
  
  
  
Kevin let out a long sigh but then nodded his head, �Okay fine�but the next time he does something, you come home with a bruise or even a scratch, I�m stepping in, got it?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded and rolled his eyes. �So you didn�t tell dad then?�  
  
  
  
�No way, we can keep this our little secret for now.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Kevin�I owe you one.�  
  
  
  
�You owe me plenty kid�you�re lucky I�m not keeping track of all of this.�  
  
  
  
He reached over and ruffled Nick�s hair, smiling but still worried about this kid who was giving his brother such a hard time. He hoped the kid was harmless, maybe he�d innocently try to pry the information out of Nick without him even realizing it.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
�That was truly a stupid thing for you to do Ariana!� The man on the phone scolded.  
  
  
  
�I told you never to call here, it�s too risky.� She said looking over her shoulder in the busy office. Luckily no one was watching or listening in.  
  
  
  
�You know there will be questions, they always do an autopsy when someone dies suddenly like that. They�ll find the poison in her body.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you think I�ve thought of that already?�  
  
  
  
�How so?� Just as her lover asked the question, her husband walked past her desk and shot her a loving wink.  
  
  
  
�Remember, I have my own backup plan�my husband was the last person anyone can say they saw her alive with.�  
  
  
  
Her lover started laughing, �Oh my God�you my dear are a genius! You�re setting him up for a major fall, I love that!!�  
  
  
  
�I know, I�m good�but what about her brother? Is he still pulling off the job tomorrow?�  
  
  
  
�Yup and then I�ll take care of him.�  
  
  
  
�This is all just working out very nicely, isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely�I�ll see you tonight?� He asked hopeful.  
  
  
  
�Yes, I am giving Howie a double dose tonight. He�ll be knocked out for at least 12 hours.�  
  
  
  
�See ya then.� She smiled just as Howie walked by again.  
  
  
  
�I love you.� He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
  
  
�I love you too sweetheart.� She said as she watched him walk away.  
  
 **Have a great weekend everyone! :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**13  
  
  
  
Information overload! **

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ stared across the table at his lovely girlfriend, he was debating on whether or not to pop the question before dinner, or as he had rehearsed it so many times, during dessert consisting of Stacey�s favorite, chocolate mousse. There on top of the whipped cream and cherry would be the ring. She would go crazy for that, it would reduce her to mush. The only problem, he was a man who acted on impulse and his impulse was telling him not to wait even one second more.  
  
  
  
�You keep staring at me�why?� she asked him as she sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
�Because you�re beautiful.�  
  
  
  
She smiled back at him and then motioned for him to join her. �Now is the time� he thought to himself as he sat on the coffee table right across from her. He couldn�t believe he was finally going to do this.  
  
  
  
�Stace�I have something to say.�  
  
  
  
�Uh oh��  
  
  
  
�No, nothing uh oh about it�just listen for a minute, okay?�  
  
  
  
She nodded and smiled but you could tell her curiosity was peaked. She had no idea what was coming and he loved that, but it also made him a little more nervous. What if she said no? He hadn�t thought about that possibility at all but there was a chance that she enjoyed her freedom so much that she would decline his offer, and then what?  
  
  
  
�Okay�what is it baby?�  
  
  
  
�Well�we�ve known each other for a long time now right?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�And we�ve really loved being around each other all the time right?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh��  
  
  
  
�Even though we can get on each other�s nerves from time to time��  
  
  
  
�Yes this is true.�  
  
  
  
�But overall, we get along really well.�  
  
  
  
�AJ�is there a point?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�I�um�wow, this is harder than I thought it would be.�  
  
  
  
�Just say it�� She urged, now a light of understanding shining in her eyes.  
  
  
  
�Okay�Stace�I�ve never been with a woman who completed me as much as you do. I mean, from the second I met you��  
  
  
  
�And I saved your life.�  
  
  
  
�Yes�and you saved my life�I�ve been just obsessed with you.�  
  
  
  
�Do I need a restraining order?�  
  
  
  
�What?� He looked confused which made Stacey laugh. She loved doing that to him; he was so easily distracted when he had his mind centered on only one thing.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry baby�go ahead�you were saying?�  
  
  
  
�Right�um�what was I saying? What did I just say?�  
  
  
  
�That you were obsessed with me.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�right!� he then confidently continued grabbing her hands in his, �I can�t envision my life without you in it. Everyday I wake up and think, I wonder what the first thing Stacey did today was? I�ll sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and just watch you sleep.�  
  
  
  
�That�s creepy.�  
  
  
  
�Stacey�stop making jokes, I�m trying to be serious here.�  
  
  
  
�I know�I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�I love you Stacey and I�nothing would make me happier if you�� She just stared at him, now tears forming in her own eyes. When he couldn�t find the words, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.  
  
  
  
She brought her hands to her face at that point, as tears rolled down her cheeks, �Oh my God�� She said in a whisper of disbelief.  
  
  
  
�Stacey�will you marry me? I want you to spend the rest of your life with me!� He closed his eyes and opened the box, afraid of what her answer might be. He didn�t expect to hear what she said.  
  
  
  
�AJ�I�there�s nothing in the box.� That made him open his eyes and look over at her in confusion.  
  
  
  
�Huh?�  
  
  
  
�The box�it�s empty� She pointed to it and sure enough it was completely hollow inside. �If this was a joke, it was probably the cruelest thing anyone has ever�.�  
  
  
  
�No! It�s not a joke I swear�I �oh Jesus that�s right. It�s over by the sink. I had to wash it after it fell down the drain��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�This morning, I was in the bathroom rehearsing what I was going to say to you and the ring fell down the drain��  
  
  
  
She tilted her head as he went on, �I mean�Nick managed to get it out and I was cleaning it when I got the call about Brian so I must have just left it there�Damn!�  
  
  
  
He seemed so annoyed with himself as he walked over to the sink and there was the ring still grimy sitting on the counter where he had left it. �This isn�t how I pictured this at all.� He said as he put the warm water on and rinsed the ring off.  
  
  
  
He glanced over at his girlfriend and was a little unsettled that she still hadn�t said a thing. She just watched as he rinsed her ring while in his mind he kept calling himself every name in the book he could think of for the word loser.  
  
  
  
�I wanted this to go down so differently Stacey, I can�t believe what an idiot I am! I can�t believe it didn�t dawn on me once to look in the damn box to see if the damn ring was actually in there!�  
  
  
  
He wiped it dry and then walked over to her again, taking his place on the coffee table. �If you said no now, I would totally understand�I�m a retard, why on earth would you want to marry a retard?�  
  
  
  
She glanced at the ring as he held it out to her and then she smiled, �Because this retard keeps me entertained all the time. This retard was practicing his lines in the bathroom and this retard probably acted on impulse and jumped the gun didn�t you?�  
  
  
  
He looked up at her and nodded, �Yeah, I was going to wait until dessert and do you really have to keep calling me a retard?�  
  
  
  
�Well, Alexander James�I guess I am a retard too because nothing would make me happier than to marry you.�  
  
  
  
He looked up at her, �Really?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely�you didn�t think I�d say no did you?�  
  
  
  
�Well�after the drain incident�kind of?�  
  
  
  
He stood up and pulled her close; still shocked that he was now engaged and then took the ring and placed it on her finger, �It looks great!�  
  
  
  
She was still crying as she smiled and held it up to get a better look, �Let me just make sure�it was the sink and not the toilet right?�  
  
  
  
He laughed, �Right.� And then, he pulled her towards him and kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Nick pushed his mashed potatoes from one side of the plate to the other and then took a spoon and squished them into his peas. He didn�t think anyone was watching him, but when he looked up he saw Brian staring and shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Poor Brian felt so in the dark about what had happened. Kevin tells him that Nick shoplifted and then he disappears. A few minutes later his father comes downstairs and asks a million questions about where Kevin went and why Nick wasn�t home yet. The entire time, Brian was flying by the seat of his pants, hoping he wouldn�t say something that would lead his father towards what had actually happened.  
  
  
  
So he said that Kevin forgot something in the office that was very important and that Nicky had called and said he was running late because he ran into friends. Excuse number one seemed to work for the father but not number two. He shook his head in disgust about number two. �I have told him a million times he needs to come right home. Why won�t he listen to me?�  
  
  
  
Oops�he thought to himself but he got over it. It�s not like he told his dad the truth, and it was killing Brian not to know what the truth was anyway. About an hour later, with dinner almost ready both brothers walked into the house together. Being together didn�t really help Brian�s story either.  
  
  
  
�We ran into each other on the way home�� Kevin said giving Brian a knowing glance.  
  
  
  
�Imagine that�� his father said suspiciously but luckily that was the end of that.  
  
  
  
Except�Brian still had no idea what had happened. He wanted answers but whenever he tried to get Nick or Kevin alone their dad was always there. It was getting so frustrating. Judging from his baby brother�s solemn mood, whatever happened wasn�t good.  
  
  
  
�Nick, stop playing with your food and eat.� Kevin senior scolded. His mood was sour.  
  
  
  
�When did that happen?� Brian thought�when he went upstairs to shower he was in a really great mood, but now he was his usual grumpy self.  
  
  
  
Halfway through the meal, Brian was beginning to hope that maybe his dad had changed his mind about telling Nick he was going back to work but just as he grabbed for a napoleon, Kevin senior decided it was time. It wasn�t as delicate as Brian and Kevin had hoped it would be. Actually he just kind of blurted it out�  
  
  
  
�I�m going back to work Nick, I think it�s time. I start next week.� Kevin and Brian looked at each other and then immediately at their young brother, not sure what kind of reaction they would get.  
  
  
  
Nick kind of stayed frozen in his position for a couple of seconds, partway standing as his hand hovered over the pastries. You could tell by looking at him, his mind was racing with different thoughts. Maybe he was looking for the perfect reaction to the news. When none came he sat back down, never actually taking one of the desserts.  
  
  
  
�I know you�re not happy about that but I hope you understand, now that you are older, I feel like I need to do this.�  
  
  
  
Nick was staring past everyone and at the wall, he was either sad or angry, all three men had a hard time trying to figure out which one it was. �Okay...if that�s what you gotta do, who am I to stop you right? I mean after all it�s just a job, right?� Nick looked directly at Kevin when he said that, making Brian even more curious as to what the hell had happened at the store.  
  
  
  
�I know you�re angry��  
  
  
  
�I�m not angry dad. I know it�s what you want to do, so do it. That�s fine�now if you guys don�t mind, I have to go finish my homework.� He stood up and then left the table. No screaming, throwing things or tantrums of any kind. He was almost too calm.  
  
  
  
�He�s upset.� Kevin senior said once his youngest son started climbing the stairs.  
  
  
  
�He�ll get over it.� Kevin junior added reaching for a pastry.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I should go up and talk to him.� Brian said, standing up and making his way towards the stairs. Mainly he was more concerned about finding out what had happened at the store than what Nick�s reaction to the news was.  
  
  
  
�That�s a good idea.� Kevin senior said, now taking his plate and Nick�s and walking them over to the sink. �Let me know if he�s alright.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and made his way up the steps.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick closed the door to his room and shook his head. His father was doing this for spite, that�s all there was to it. How could he make a decision like that after having one of his own sons almost die on him today? �He�s a selfish prick�that�s how.� He answered for himself.  
  
  
  
Walking over to the window, Nick opened it and was just about to climb out, placing his leg out onto the ledge, when Brian walked in the door. �What are you doing?�  
  
  
  
That made the youngest Richardson, turn, his body half in and half out. �Nothing�� He answered as he placed his leg back inside and shut the window.  
  
  
  
�You were going to sneak out?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�maybe.�  
  
  
  
�I was just coming up here to check and see how you are? What happened at the store?�  
  
  
  
�I got accused of shoplifting.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I know that part�but how?�  
  
  
  
�Some kid put something in my pocket.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
Nick sighed, not really in the mood to deal with this. What he wanted to do was go visit his mother again; finding Patty there would be an extra bonus. �I have no idea Brian�I guess I�m just lucky.�  
  
  
  
Brian moved over to his brother�s bed and took a seat, rubbing at his shoulder and neck as he did so. �Are you okay?� Nick asked now moving next to his older brother and sitting down.  
  
  
  
�I�m just a little sore, but I�ll live.�  
  
  
  
�This time.� The youngest Richardson said under his breath.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, I know dad going back to work probably scares you.�  
  
  
  
�No, it actually doesn�t. I knew he was going to go back. I was just wondering when he was going to tell me.�  
  
  
  
�I think him going back to work will actually end up being a good thing for you. He won�t spend quite so much time obsessing about what you�re up to.� Brian laughed as he said that, hoping that his brother would agree. �And then you won�t have to resort to climbing out of two story windows to get away from him.�  
  
  
  
�You�re right.� Brian didn�t like how agreeable Nick was being, usually he would be arguing by now, even if he totally agreed with everything that was being said.  
  
  
  
�If that�s not bothering you, then what is? I can tell something is wrong so spill it Nicky Gene!�  
  
  
  
�Ugh, I hate when you call me that!�  
  
  
  
Brian smiled and ruffled Nick�s hair, �I know.�  
  
  
  
�Everything is good Brian; I�m just blah about being framed by a punk.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, does this punk have a name or was it some random kid?�  
  
  
  
�Random jerk.� But he hesitated long enough for Brian to know he was lying.  
  
  
  
He wondered if he should ask again, pry into his brothers business a little more, but decided not to and instead pat Nicky on the back, �Okay buddy�but if you need to talk, I�ll be here. It�s not like I have anything better to do.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
Brian stood up and nodded, �And no climbing out windows�stay put tonight, okay? Besides with you gone who am I going to beat at video games later?�  
  
  
  
That made Nick smile, �Yeah right�keep dreaming Bri!�  
  
  
  
�See ya later!�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded as Brian closed the door and made his way back down the steps where he heard a commotion.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Wow, you actually did it, I can�t believe it!� Kevin said looking at the ring sitting on Stacey�s finger. The couple had come in just as Brian ventured up the steps.  
  
  
  
�Yup, I still can�t believe she said yes�I mean what are you thinking woman?�  
  
  
  
�Oh hush, you know I really said yes so I could be surrounded by all of these handsome men!�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior smiled and walked over and gave his future daughter in law a hug. �Welcome to the family.� He said, he didn�t sound excited or genuine but he never did.  
  
  
  
Stacey nodded, �Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�So when is the big date?� Kevin grabbed two small plates and put a pastry on each one for the pair.  
  
  
  
�No idea yet, but we�re not in any hurry, if only I can keep Mr. Impulse Man calm enough to not rush we�ll be fine.�  
  
  
  
AJ pulled his bride close, �Mr. Impulse Man�I like that.�  
  
  
  
Stacey shook her head and laughed, �What is going on down here? I leave for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose?�  
  
  
  
�Rok!� AJ excitedly ran over to his big brother, �She said yes!� He pulled Stacey along and held out her ring so he could see.  
  
  
  
�Wow, are you sure you want to marry this guy Stacey?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�I�m already having my doubts.�  
  
  
  
�Hey!�  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe my little brother is beating me to the aisle.� Kevin said now hugging AJ tight. �I am so happy for the two of you.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Kev�where�s Nick?�  
  
  
  
�I�m right here.� The family turned to look at the blonde who had snuck down the steps in the midst of all the excitement.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�say hello to your new sister in law�to be!�  
  
  
  
�Hi Stacey.�  
  
  
  
�Hi baby, thanks for rescuing my ring from the sink.�  
  
  
  
�You told her that AJ? Wow you�re an idiot.�  
  
  
  
�Actually he prefers retard, but yes he told me, he had to when there was no ring in the box!�  
  
  
  
�What? AJ you�re such a dildo!� Kevin shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
�Sure�fine�laugh at my expense everyone.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t mind if we do!� Brian said as the family all laughed, not noticing how quiet their father was being, before he slipped out the door.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Charlie looked at the man who hired him for the big job tomorrow and frowned. He didn�t want to be there right now, but when the man called and demanded he show, he had no choice. Truth was he wanted to tell this guy and everyone else in the world to just go fuck off and leave him alone.  
  
  
  
�Are you listening to me?� He felt an abrupt shake on his shoulder and looked over to see the man in question glaring at him. �We can�t afford to go into our dream world right now!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, why am I here anyway? I thought everything was all ready to go.�  
  
  
  
�It is, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, I felt it was best if I pulled you in to see if you could still handle this tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
Charlie seemed surprised; it was as if this guy knew something had happened. �What circumstances?�  
  
  
  
�Your sister�s death.�  
  
  
  
�How the fuck did you��  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry about that right now Charlie, I need to make sure you are still on for tomorrow. Is everything in place?�  
  
  
  
Charlie was slightly distracted, he wanted answers, this man better not have had anything to do with Nadia�s death. �Yes, everything is in place, all we have to do is put the briefcase in the basement.�  
  
  
  
The man smiled, pleased with what he heard, �Okay good�I like you kid.�  
  
  
  
�How did you know about my sister?�  
  
  
  
�A man makes it his job to know about the people who work for him.�  
  
  
  
�She didn�t deserve to die. I�m going to kill the bastard who did it!� Charlie said through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
This pleased the guy who was hoping the kid would be as angry as he was, �What if I told you I could find the name of the person who did that to your sister?�  
  
  
  
�The stupid feds did it��  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
Charlie looked up confused, �You do?�  
  
  
  
The man nodded, �And I can get you the name of the person who�s responsible.�  
  
  
  
�How?�  
  
  
  
�I have my ways but then I might need you to do something else for me�what do you say? Does that sound like a fair trade?�  
  
  
  
Charlie thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. �It�s a deal.� He said taking the older man�s hand and shaking on it.  
  
  
  
�I�ll call you with the information after you finish your job tomorrow�Charlie, good luck and remember there�s no room for screwing up!�  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded and turned to leave. He was going to get his revenge and it would be so sweet!  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

****

**14  
  
  
  
Playing Hooky**

  
  
  
  
�Are you sure you can take care of yourself? I mean I could stay home from school�� Nick said looking at his big brother with pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian just laughed and shook his head, �Sorry buddy but I doubt dad would go for that, besides, he�ll be home with me today.�  
  
  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and then grabbed his backpack, �Okay then�I�ll see you later.�  
  
  
  
�Have a good day buddy.�  
  
  
  
�Right!�  
  
  
  
With that being said the youngest walked out the door and headed off to school. When he walked past the store he was accused of stealing from, a new wave of anger hit him. He tried to shake the whole incident from his memory. It�s a talent he built up when he was a small child. If you block something out, eventually it won�t matter anymore. So many times, he knew that it was that philosophy that saved him from going down the wrong roads.  
  
  
  
But still�the thought that Charlie would intentionally frame him like that, made him so unsettled he actually felt his stomach do a small flip in reply. What would he do when the two of them came face to face? Would he lose it and just start wailing on the stupid bully? Or could he force himself to just walk away and do nothing. He knew that the second choice is the one that would bother Charlie more; that alone made it more appealing.  
  
  
  
If he walked away, wouldn�t he be branded a coward though? He shifted the weight of his backpack from one shoulder to the other and sighed. He should just say �the hell with it� and play hooky. He could probably go hang out in the park all day, call himself in sick to school and no one would be the wiser. He then could double back in time for AJ to pick him up.  
  
  
  
He stopped as he reached the corner, if he went one way, the school would be there waiting for him, if he went the other, he would be at the park. �If dad finds out about this, I�m SO dead�� He said under his breath as he turned and headed towards the park.  
  
  
  
With every step he took away from the school his burden felt lighter. He smiled knowing that he had made the right choice, and besides it would be kind of exciting to just hang outside all day, never knowing when he would have to hide from someone who might see him.  
  
  
  
Thoughts like that made him realize that he would probably make a kick ass agent, probably much better than the other two combined and his stupid father. For a second, his mood dampened, thinking about the announcement his dad had made at the dinner table. He did know it was coming because he had overheard him discussing the topic with Rob several times over the phone. Even still, he couldn�t believe he would still consider it after what had happened to Brian.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he felt justified in taking a day off for himself. He started whistling as he picked up his pace towards the park.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin sat at his desk finishing up his third cup of coffee when Rob walked in and closed the door. �Good morning Rob, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I have some bad news Kev�� He took a seat across from Kevin and then handed him a file. �This is the autopsy report from our victim yesterday.�  
  
  
  
At first Kevin didn�t even want to open it, already he was having a not so good day and it wasn�t even noon yet. He had woken up with the worst headache ever and he knew it was from stress. His brother getting in trouble at the store really bothered him and not even so much the fact that he was accused of shop lifting, but more that someone framed him for it.  
  
  
  
He found himself worrying about his little brother a lot, having nightmares about the kid getting into trouble again but this time not being able to save him. It was a fear that lived deep down in his gut. That somewhere out there lied something else wanting to hurt his family. He knew he was paranoid but knowing there was a kid bullying Nicky to the point that he was actually being beaten up and now framed for something that could have been a very bad situation, made those fears resurface.  
  
  
  
So, instead of sleeping like he should have done last night, he tossed and turned and shook his head when he saw the darkness turn into the first rays of sunlight. He almost called off work, but he knew that there was so much left to do on this case he couldn�t bring himself to play hooky. Now as he was about to open this file, knowing there was going to be bad news waiting for him, he had wished he had made that call.  
  
  
  
Sure enough he sighed when he read the report, �Poison?�  
  
  
  
Rob nodded, �Yes, enough to induce a heart attack.�  
  
  
  
�Aconite?�  
  
  
  
Once again Rob nodded, �I don�t know much about it, except that it�s from a plant and is a clear substance.�  
  
  
  
�So it could have easily been placed in a drink of some kind?� Rob nodded his head at the agent.  
  
  
  
�We have our lab looking into it.� Rob stood up slowly, �We need a list of anyone who came into contact with Nadia from the time she was taken into custody until the time she died; A complete one.�  
  
  
  
�You think someone here poisoned her?�  
  
  
  
�You said she was afraid of us right? Maybe she had reason to be�� He opened the door and then turned to face his friend, �Oh and Kevin�for the time being let�s keep this just between you and me, obviously we can�t trust someone in the office and until he know who, it�s best to act like we know nothing.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded in agreement and once again looked down at the report going over several possibilities in his mind. �Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. It couldn�t have been pre meditated though, because no one knew what was going to happen. No one knew she was going to be arrested. She wasn�t initially even going to be brought in; the only reason that happened was because she ran�unless this person knew that she would run. Of course, that�s it! Whoever did this, knew she would run away because she was already being threatened by�who? An FBI agent or someone on the police force? Either way�they knew she was going to run. They knew she�d be brought here.�  
  
  
  
�Kev?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up to see Howie standing in his doorway. �Hey D!�  
  
  
  
�You okay? You were talking to yourself. I was afraid to interrupt.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, sometimes I work best when I have conversations with myself.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed, �I know this about you.�  
  
  
  
�So what�s up?� He asked, placing the file down and closing it before Howie could see what was inside.  
  
  
  
The action didn�t go unnoticed by his best friend, �Is that the autopsy report?� He asked curiously.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but I can�t go over the results as of yet, there isn�t enough information one way or the other.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �Okay�well I was just coming in to say I think I may have found another link to that Comacho kid��  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, turns out he used to be good friends with Nadia�s brother. His name is Charlie and he goes to the same school as Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Oh excellent, you should go and bring him in for questioning, although�maybe it would be best to wait unto school let�s out.�  
  
  
  
�It doesn�t even matter, I called the school and turns out the kid is playing hooky. He�s not at home; his mom has no idea where he is.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, she doesn�t seem like the kind of mother who keeps track of her child�s whereabouts, she hasn�t even called to inquire about the body yet�good work Howie, maybe we�ll have someone scope out the house and wait for him to return.�  
  
  
  
�I can do that if you want.�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay�I�ll send Marcus.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �You sure? I kind of would like to do it, since I was there when we tried to bring in his sister.�  
  
  
  
�I think that�s why I�d prefer you stay out of it this time��  
  
  
  
Howie looked disappointed. �Okay Kev, I understand.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at his friend as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
He once again picked up the autopsy report, thinking about how hard the brother must be taking the news, especially since the mom didn�t seem to care. �Poor kid�� He said to himself as he went for cup number four.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick sat under a tree eating the lunch he packed for himself. The sun was shining bright in the sky and luckily for him, it seemed to be an unseasonably warm day. He decided to stay away from the actual playground part of the park knowing that the stay at home moms would soon be bringing their children out to play on the swings and merry go round. He knew it would be safer to stay farther into the park, so he planted himself behind a thicket of bushes and under a huge tree after using a payphone to call in sick to school, pretending that he was his brother.  
  
  
  
He took a nice nap for a few hours, resting his head on his backpack and covering himself with his jacket. It�s probably the best sleep he had for the last month ironically. Sleeping under the trees instead of in his own room where he felt less safe.  
  
  
  
When he woke up from his nap, he decided to take out his sketch pad and draw a little bit. It�s something he barely did anymore, but finding Patty again gave him some inspiration. It was her that he pictured in his head as he drew. Making sure he got her eyes perfect. They were so green with a hint of gray, and he smiled when he managed to see them staring back at him from the paper.  
  
  
  
He had it bad, and that wasn�t good, but just seeing her the few times he had in the last week, made him feel so alive again. Maybe she just brought out that innocent side of him, the child he had to stop being when his mom died, or maybe it�s because he had always loved her. Whatever the case, he found himself thinking about her nonstop.  
  
  
  
�I hate Charlie.� He felt the need to say out loud as once again he was forced to think about that idiot. He smiled as he flipped the page and drew a caricature of Patty�s boyfriend, making him half rat and half weasel.  
  
  
  
He was certain that by now, Charlie had told Patty about the incident at the store. He also was sure that he was probably made out to be the bad guy. �She�ll believe him�God, why do they always go for the jerks?�  
  
  
  
�Did someone say something?� He heard a voice of a man and it sounded familiar. He gasped and moved deeper behind the bushes, totally shading himself from the bench where the voice came from. �Is anyone there?� he asked once more. Nick wasn�t able to make out what he looked like but he knew for sure he had heard that voice before.  
  
  
  
�Who are you talking to? You sound like a madman�� Another voice said, taking a seat next to man number one.  
  
  
  
�No one� just thought I heard something coming from the bushes...did you bring it?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I did��  
  
  
  
�Good, everything is in place for tonight.� The man with the familiar voice said. �I expect it will go off without a hitch.�  
  
  
  
�It better Jack, we only have one chance to get this plan in motion�we�ve been waiting too long��  
  
  
  
�Relax�it�ll all work out.�  
  
  
  
�Good, now I�m going�call me as soon as it goes down.�  
  
  
  
�I will�see ya later!�  
  
  
  
Once man number two left, Nick slowly tried to creep closer to the bench without being seen. From his new vantage point, he was able to see the back of the man as he opened an envelope.  
  
  
  
Nick�s eyes grew big when he saw the stacks of hundred dollar bills fall out of the envelope and onto the man�s lap, the guy laughing like a madman the entire time. He felt exhilaration when he realized he had just stumbled onto something he shouldn�t have. It was an odd sort of feeling, like he wanted to put himself right in the middle of things. He wondered if that�s how his brother felt right before solving a big crime?  
  
  
  
The man suddenly turned to profile and Nick instantly recognized him. It was the guy who had asked him for help at the hospital. That seemed like an odd coincidence, so much for little grandchildren huh?  
  
  
  
�Were you waiting long?� Nick froze when he heard another familiar voice, this time a little too familiar.  
  
  
  
�No babe, just a few minutes.�  
  
  
  
He had to be mistaken, it couldn�t be who he thought it was�could it? Just in case he took a step backwards, �I tried to get out a little earlier but my husband wouldn�t leave me alone.�  
  
  
  
�That bastard�� The man from the hospital said, now placing his arm around Ariana�s shoulders. �Are you sure he won�t be coming around here?�  
  
  
  
�Are you kidding? He�s too busy doing everything his lover tells him to do.�  
  
  
  
�You mean Richardson?�  
  
  
  
�Who else?� She answered sarcastically. Hearing his last name, Nick tensed up and almost fell over a loose rock in the ground. The sound made both people on the bench turn around.  
  
  
  
�There it is again�is anyone out there?� Nick stood still, even afraid to breathe too loud. If he was found that would be very very bad.  
  
  
  
�Relax babe�you worry too much.� She said as she caressed the man�s cheek.  
  
  
  
Nick couldn�t believe what he was seeing. It all seemed too surreal to him. He never was a fan of Ariana but he never exactly thought she would be some lousy cheat either. �How could she do this to Howie,� he thought to himself as the two lovers made out on the bench.  
  
  
  
�Is that it?� She asked when she finally pulled away from the man called Jack. She straightened out her blouse and tucked in her bra straps.  
  
  
  
�Yes, that�s the whole thing.�  
  
  
  
She grabbed the envelope from the man and smiled wide, moving in closer for another kiss, �This is almost too easy isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�This brought things to a whole other level;� Nick thought as he saw her take the envelope and stuff it into her purse. Not only was Howie�s wife cheating on him, but she was also doing something illegal. It had to be illegal nobody comes across that much money legally, at least not in the middle of a park.  
  
  
  
He allowed his mind to explore many different possibilities; it could be drugs, or the mafia, or maybe gambling or robbery. Maybe Ariana had something to do with the string of robberies happening all around town.  
  
  
  
He had such big news but one major problem, who was he going to share it with? It�s not like he could run off and tell Kevin about what had just happened. There was no way anyone would even believe him especially after finding out he was playing hooky.  
  
  
  
He had to do something though, he couldn�t just sit on this information, Howie was like a big brother to him. He needed to know that his wife wasn�t all she was cracked up to be.  
  
  
  
�Well, I better get back before someone misses me. Call me tonight.� She stood up and moved in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
Nick watched as Ariana moved away from the man and back towards the entrance of the park. Yes, he had to do something, but what? He took a step back, causing a twig to crack under his weight, which got Jack up on his feet and moving towards the sound, �Who�s there?� He said sounding very sure of himself this time. �Answer me dammit!�  
  
  
  
Not sure of what to do, Nick just turned around and bolted as fast as he could. He didn�t even look back, just got himself out of there fast as lightening hoping that he wasn�t seen. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he continued through the trees and back into the playground area of the park. Every so often looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn�t being followed.  
  
  
  
Now he really had to be extra careful. The last thing he needed was for this guy to go back and say he saw Kevin�s little brother in the park�that stopped him for a second, he did mention Kevin�s name, which means he knew who his brother was. Was it possible that back at the hospital he actually knew who he was talking to? Was it a coincidence that he was asked to help with packages?  
  
  
  
Now that exhilaration he felt earlier had taken a turn to fear. He looked down at his watch and grew even more anxious when he saw the time. �Shit!� He said as he started to run towards the school. He didn�t realize how long he had spent watching the drama unfold on the bench but it was nearly 2:30. His brother would be there soon to pick him up and the last thing he needed was for AJ to see him running in from the other direction.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
AJ sat behind the steering wheel and sighed, he felt like he had been in a dreamland ever since his girlfriend said yes. Although technically she wasn�t just his girlfriend anymore, she was his fianc�e. That thought made him sigh once more, he was going to be a married man and some day even a father! One of the things he wouldn�t do as a dad is treat his son the same way his own father seemed to treat his sons.  
  
  
  
He was kind of disappointed in his dad�s reaction to the engagement. It didn�t seem like he was legitimately happy about it. Before leaving the house last night, he even confronted his father, asked if there was something about Stacey he disapproved of. Not that if he said yes and pulled out a list it would make much of a difference, but still maybe that would kind of explain things.  
  
  
  
His father however, didn�t have any explanation for his behavior, he said that he was more than happy about the engagement and wished them all the best. Then he turned around and went back to whatever it was he was doing in the first place.  
  
  
  
�He�s late again�� AJ announced to the empty car, as he brought himself out of his dream world long enough to look at the clock.  
  
  
  
Even though his father�s reaction was underwhelming, he was thrilled with how happy his brothers were for him. When they got back to his place, lying in each other�s arms, Stacey asked a good question. She had asked which brother would be the best man. He wished he had a clue, part of him instantly thought it should be Kevin, just because of his age and the fact that for his younger years, it was Kevin who was his real father figure. But then he moved to Brian. He and Brian were always closest while growing up, most times he even considered Bri not only his brother but his best friend. Now with Nick in the picture, the decision wasn�t going to be an easy one. The last few years it was the baby of the family he felt closest to. Now that Brian and Kevin were doing the same thing for a living, they seemed to bond more.  
  
  
  
�If that�s the worst of our problems�I think life is good. Don�t you agree?� She had said right before they shut off the light, and he did agree, life was good.  
  
  
  
�Except for one little rug rat who is never on time! Where are you?� He grunted as he watched what seemed like the last of the students make their way out of the school.  
  
  
  
�Oh God, I hope he didn�t run into that kid.� He said as he shut off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He had just stepped out of the car when he saw Nicky running towards him. �Where were you? I was getting worried!� AJ scolded.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I forgot I told you to come around the back. I came out the front entrance.� Nick answered, sounding winded from running.  
  
  
  
�Why do you have leaves all over you?�  
  
  
  
�Huh?� Nick took a step back and then brushed off the leaves from his pants and back, feeling stupid that he didn�t think about that until it was pointed out to him, so much for being a great detective. �Oh�I fell into a pile of leaves.�  
  
  
  
�You�re weird.� AJ stated as he opened his door and stepped back inside.  
  
  
  
Nick took one quick glance around, just to make sure no one was running after him, before getting into the car himself. He felt like he was carrying the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Jack Roberts paced back and forth in the park, not sure if he should call anyone to let them know he was spied on. When people messed up in his profession they mysteriously ended up dead. He knew because he had aided in many of those �mysterious� deaths in his time. One of them was his own mother. He had to sacrifice her though, because she was asking too many questions about his job and the people he hung around with. It all worked out in the end because she wasn�t a well woman to begin with. It was very easy for him to make it look like she had fallen sick.  
  
  
  
He tried his best to tail the person who was eavesdropping in on his conversation but, the individual in question was a little too fast for him. One thing he did notice was a swatch of blonde.  
  
  
  
When he walked back to where he was sitting on the bench, he found some things lying on the ground. One of which was a sketch pad and some colored pencils. �Damn artists�� He grumbled when he picked it up to scour through it. Unfortunately there was no name on it, because that would have been too easy but it clearly belonged to a kid. Probably some damn kid was playing hooky from school and had nothing better to do than to listen in on his plans.  
  
  
  
Flipping to the very first page he stopped and stared at the face for a little bit. The girl on the paper was almost a dead wringer for Anita�s daughter. �She�ll like that�� He said as he ripped it from the sketch pad and put the rest of it in the garbage.  
  
  
  
�Everything will be okay,� he assured himself as he took one last look behind him before heading over to his �girlfriend� Anita�s house. Once this was all said and done maybe he would delight in the taste of her daughter�before they both �accidentally� disappeared. On second thought�maybe he would just sit here and wait�the kid might just come back when he realizes his coloring book is missing, and then he could take care of him�.accidentally of course.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Everything alright?�  
  
  
  
Nick looked over at his big brother and nodded slowly, now would be the time to just spill everything. Let him know about what he saw. Maybe then they could team up and tell Howie together. �What do you know about Ariana?�  
  
  
  
That question seemed to surprise AJ, �Howie�s wife?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�I know she�s hot.�  
  
  
  
�Besides that�do you think she would ever�� He stopped himself when he realized he was missing something, his sketch pad was still in the bushes. In his rush he had left it there, �Oh God!�  
  
  
  
�What?� AJ was confused by his brother�s all over the place mood.  
  
  
  
�Uh�nothing, never mind.� He started wringing his hands nervously with his sleeves. His name was all over that sketch pad, just not in plain English, but signed very small on each sketch he ever made. If that sketch pad was found�  
  
  
  
�AJ, do you mind if we drive over to the park?�  
  
  
  
�Park, why?�  
  
  
  
�Because I just need to go there, okay?� The sound of desperation in his little brother�s voice had him concerned but he decided not to press.  
  
  
  
�Okay buddy�whatever you say.�  
  
  
  
Nick let out a sigh of relief as the two brothers turned towards the park.  
  
 **Just in case you need help remembering... go to PS chapter 17 ;O)  
  
  
**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**15  
  
  
  
Sometimes, that�s just the way the cookie crumbles�**

  
  
  
  
AJ looked at his little brother curiously, �So, aren�t you going to tell me why we are going to the park?�  
  
  
  
Nick just continued staring out the window, �No.�  
  
  
  
�Of course you aren�t�silly me for thinking we could actually communicate.�  
  
  
  
�I left something there.�  
  
  
  
�And you�re just remembering it now?�  
  
  
  
�Better now than never right?� AJ shrugged, deciding maybe it was best to stop this line of questioning before he found himself learning information he would later regret.  
  
  
  
�So�I�m engaged!� AJ made the announcement as if it was the first time anyone had found out.  
  
  
  
�I know, congrats again. I�m really happy for you.� Nick tried to sound excited but he was just too worried to even begin to think about anything other than getting his sketch pad. It seemed like his brother was going about five miles an hour but if he told him to speed, that would lead to another round of questions so he patiently sat there in the seat and willed his pokey brother to drive a little faster.  
  
  
  
Finally they made it to the gates of the park, �Wait here I�ll be right back.� Nick said, jumping out of the car before it even came to a full stop.  
  
  
  
�Jesus kid, be careful!�  
  
  
  
But Nick ignored his brother as he ran back towards the place he had hid out all day long. �I can�t believe I was so careless!� He grumbled under his breath as he walked through the trees. He stopped when he saw the man sitting there on the bench still. �AH! Why is he still there?� Nick quickly hid behind a tree, and took a deep breath. �Okay think about this Richardson�what would Kevin do?�  
  
  
  
He glanced once more around the tree and at the man who was sitting there; he seemed impatiently waiting for someone as he shook his foot and stared at his watch, but it was the thing he picked up next that had Nick�s heart stopping. The man Ariana referred to as Jack was now looking at his portrait of Patty. �Oh shit!�  
  
  
  
He was being daring now as he took a step closer, because even though he saw the guy looking at the picture, he still didn�t see the entire sketch book. He was glad he hadn�t finished that drawing yet so his name was nowhere on that particular piece. He felt hopeful when he noticed his book sticking out of the trash bin right beside the bench. There was no way that he would be able to grab it with the guy sitting there.  
  
  
  
He saw Jack slowly turn his head and quickly Nick ducked behind the tree once more; he felt his heart pounding in his chest, sure as hell that this time he had been caught. He almost took off running again but his instinct told him to stay put. He was glad he listened because a few seconds later Jack stood up and finally walked away.  
  
  
  
Once he was positive that Ariana�s lover was gone, he made his way to the trash can and grabbed his sketch pad, not even standing there for a minute, he turned and made his way back towards AJ�s car.  
  
  
  
�Well, that took forever.� AJ said as Nick got back �Don�t worry though, it�s not like I have anything better to do than be your taxi.�  
  
  
  
�You were the one that insisted on driving me home from school, remember?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�yeah, so� what�s that?�  
  
  
  
�My sketch pad.�  
  
  
  
�You left it in the park? I thought you never let that thing out of your sight.� Nick was about to answer when he saw Jack walking in their direction.  
  
  
  
�Let�s get out of here now AJ.� He urged while his eyes stayed on the man who was looking down at the picture torn from Nick�s pad.  
  
  
  
�Oh so now you�re in a hurry. You make me wait forever but now that you are ready to leave I�m just supposed to go?�  
  
  
  
Nick swallowed hard as Jack continued to get closer to the car. If the man looked up he would surely be spotted. �Let�s go please?�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�� AJ shook his head and started the car up just as Jack�s head came up from the picture. Nick ducked down in his seat, in hopes of not being seen.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing down there?�  
  
  
  
�Just drive AJ!�  
  
  
  
�Good lord you are weird.� AJ took off down the road just as Jack got into his own car and headed in the same direction.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time that Patty got home from her shift at the hospital she was in a horrible mood. First running into her mother�s creepy new boyfriend and then having a fight with hers. She didn�t like the way Charlie stormed away from her. He scared her a little bit; she caught that glimpse of him that she had been warned about so many times. He was playing the bully, the one with the hot temper who was known to beat people up for no reason, the one that Nick had mentioned to her just the other day.  
  
  
  
She wondered if it was true, what Charlie had said about Nick being caught shoplifting. It seemed so out of character but then again, how well did she really know him? �Boys suck!� She said under her breath.  
  
  
  
�What did you say sweetheart?� She smiled at her mother then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�Nothing�I saw Jack at the hospital today.�  
  
  
  
Anita looked up from the dishes she was washing, �You did?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh�he said he was visiting a friend who broke a leg.�  
  
  
  
�That�s funny�he didn�t mention anything like that to me.� Somehow that didn�t surprise the young girl as she nodded and took a seat at the table.  
  
  
  
�Charlie�s sister died mom.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�that�s horrible. What happened?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t really know, but he�s not taking it well.�  
  
  
  
�Let me know if there�s anything I can do for him okay?� Patty nodded just as the front door opened and in walked Jack. She couldn�t help but let out a sigh, once again he was there. It�s like he owned the place.  
  
  
  
Anita went running to him and quickly embraced him, �I heard you were visiting a sick friend today.�  
  
  
  
Jack grimaced at the words; the stupid kid didn�t waste anytime did she? �Yeah, one of the guys I work with hurt himself. It�s not a big deal.�  
  
  
  
He walked over to the little brat and smiled at her, handing her the picture he had gotten in the park, �I got you something. When I saw it, I couldn�t help but notice the resemblance.�  
  
  
  
Patty looked at it and smiled, he was right. This looked exactly like her, �Wow, thanks Jack. Where did you get this?�  
  
  
  
�I found it lying on a park bench. It was almost as if it was waiting for me.�  
  
  
  
�It�s beautiful; I�m going to go hang it up in my room.�  
  
  
  
�You do that sweetheart.�  
  
  
  
He watched as she walked out of the room and then he glanced over at Anita, �I love you baby.� He said as he grabbed her and held her tight. If she only realized how important she was to him tonight, his alibi just in case anything went wrong. He tried not to think about it though; he knew that the kid he had hired was more than capable of doing what needed to be done without even realizing it.  
  
  
  
He couldn�t help but smile�things will change tonight and he couldn�t wait to be a witness to it all.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Nick sat quietly in the living room as he watched Brian reading a book. He almost told AJ about what he had seen in the park but stopped once he brought up his fianc�e once again. He realized it wouldn�t be fair to lay this all on AJ when he was still so excited about his life. So he sat quietly and tried to figure out who he should bring this up to.  
  
  
  
There was no way he could go to Kevin or his dad about this because they would ask too many questions and there was no way in hell he was going to tell Howie� so it would be Brian. Now, the only question that remained was how was he going to tell his brother?  
  
  
  
�What do you think about Ariana?� He decided to ask.  
  
  
  
�You mean Howie�s wife?� Nick nodded. �She�s nice, very organized and pretty funny�why?�  
  
  
  
�I think she�s cheating on Howie.�  
  
  
  
Brian sat up and winced a little at the pain, �Why?�  
  
  
  
�I think I saw her kissing somebody.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, where is this coming from? When did this happen?�  
  
  
  
�I�.� That�s when he realized for the first time that maybe if he came out with the truth there would be more consequences than just getting in trouble for playing hooky. If word got back to Ariana that Nick saw them kissing, his life could be in danger. He didn�t trust her or that guy; he knew they were bad news. He always felt like she was bad news, what if she tried to harm him or worse yet, his family.  
  
  
  
�Well?� He looked over at Brian.  
  
  
  
�I�could be wrong I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Where did you see this happen?�  
  
  
  
�Never mind�I�m being dumb.� Brian looked at his baby brother suspiciously, why on earth would he bring something like that up?  
  
  
  
�Nick, if you know something��  
  
  
  
�I don�t, I mean I thought I did but I could be wrong and that�s a pretty big accusation if I am, right?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but still�if you really think you saw her kissing another guy��  
  
  
  
�I�m not positive; I just wanted your opinion on it. Do you think its something she would do?�  
  
  
  
�It�s hard to say, I mean she�s a gorgeous woman but she seems so in love with D. I�d be kind of surprised to tell you the truth.�  
  
  
  
He knew what he had to do; he had to investigate this matter on his own. Really find out what was going on, before he brought this up again. Maybe he could follow Ariana home from work one day, see if she was meeting up with this Jack guy. Once again he found an odd sort of thrill in the sneaking around.  
  
  
  
�Everything okay buddy?�  
  
  
  
Nick glanced over at Brian and then nodded, �Yup�everything�s fine�I�m going to go do some homework, I�ll be back down in a little bit.� He turned and ran up the stairs, determined to make up a plan of his own.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
�So you�re cooking for me tonight?� AJ asked.  
  
  
  
Stacey nodded and smiled at her soon to be husband, �Absolutely, I figure it�s the least I could do since you took my shift. Thanks babe.�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem, I needed the money and besides I�m getting a home cooked meal out of the deal.� She walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
  
  
�So, have we thought about a date yet?�  
  
  
  
�Honey we just got engaged yesterday.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but we should decide because churches and halls book up fast.�  
  
  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, �I�m hot aren�t I?�  
  
  
  
�AJ�focus.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry�how about summer?�  
  
  
  
�This year? Will that give us enough time?�  
  
  
  
�How much time do we need?�  
  
  
  
�AJ, this is the only time I plan on getting married�I want to get it just right. I was even thinking Disney.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�You know�getting married in Cinderella�s castle.�  
  
  
  
�Honey�just, no.� He laughed but when he saw her un-amused face he regretted shooting the idea down so quickly. �You were serious?�  
  
  
  
�We�ve discussed this, you know how much I love Disney�I can�t believe you laughed at me.�  
  
  
  
He walked over and held her close in his arms, �I�m sorry baby�I didn�t mean to laugh, I know it�s your happy place. I just think it�ll be too expensive, but if it makes you happy, you can look into it, okay?�  
  
  
  
She kissed his lips, �I love you.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too, now I need to go, I�ll be back soon.�  
  
  
  
�Late dinner for two and if you�re good an erotic massage for dessert.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�Stace, I�m so there! You give me one of those and I�ll let Goofy perform our wedding.�  
  
  
  
�But he�s already playing the part of the groom.�  
  
  
  
�Hahaha, very funny.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and winked at him as he made his way out the door and down the steps, pausing to let a few teenagers into the building who were fishing for their keys.  
  
  
  
�Thanks man.� One of them said.  
  
  
  
AJ nodded and then got into his car and drove off.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad we didn�t have to break in at least, the boss was real clear that he wanted this whole thing to be neat, no screw ups.� Charlie said to his friend as he held opened the door that AJ had let them through. Once inside, they all made their way to the basement and walked down the steps.  
  
  
  
When they got down to the laundry room, Charlie felt his heartbeat quicken. He had been so mad about his sister that he didn�t even think about this job until a few minutes before he was called into action.  
  
  
  
This job had meant a new life for him and his family. He was going to use this money to not only give him and Patty a fresh start, but to also guarantee that his sister would be taken care of. Now, all those thoughts went away and he only had one thing on his mind, revenge. If he pulled this off, not only would he get money but also a name, the name of the person who killed Nadia.  
  
  
  
�You have the tools?� One of the kids asked and Charlie quickly handed over the screw driver and went over to the door and locked it shut. He didn�t need anyone walking in on them while they were doing this.  
  
  
  
They went to work immediately, taking apart the washing machine just as their boss had ordered them to do. They practiced on a few of them to get the timing just right, using his mom�s beat up old one or breaking into a Laundromat and working on taking it apart and putting it back together again. His boss said in and out in ten minutes flat, another thirty to get themselves clear of the area, that�s all the time they were allowed, anything more and there would be consequences.  
  
  
  
�How�s it coming Reggie? You almost done?� Charlie asked, staring at his watch to see that about eleven minutes had gone by.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I just need to detach the hose and then it�ll be apart.�  
  
  
  
�Excellent�work fast.� Charlie took out the briefcase that he was given and thought about opening it up. He was so curious about what was inside. He was almost sure there was a stack of money in there. This place was going to be a meeting point perhaps. He even contemplated on opening it up, stealing what was inside and then taking off with the money he was paid plus the money he had just stolen, but he wasn�t sure how dangerous the people he was working for actually were.  
  
  
  
He was getting paid well enough to not be that greedy. Besides, he did want an opportunity for a second job if it ever was offered to him, so as much as he wanted to, he refused to look in the locked case and instead stood patiently waiting for Reggie to finish his part of the job.  
  
  
  
�Okay done�hand it to me.�  
  
  
  
Charlie handed him the case, �Put it right underneath there,� He said pointing to the exact spot his boss told him to place it.  
  
  
  
Reggie did as he was told and then quickly went to work re-assembling the washing machine as if it hadn�t been touched. Fifteen minutes later it looked good as new as they unlocked the door and wiped any fingerprints from the scene, just as they were instructed to.  
  
  
  
�Alright, let�s get out of here.� Charlie said, motioning to his friends to get out of the room as quickly as possible. �Here�s to a new life!� He mumbled as he shut the door and headed up the stairs and out of the apartment building.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock on the door startled Stacey just as she sat down to watch some television. She smiled when she saw Kevin standing there. She liked him; in fact she liked all the Richardson men, even her soon to be father in law seemed nice enough when he wanted to be. Growing up as an only child to a single mother, the thought of suddenly having so many men in her life thrilled her.  
  
  
  
�Oh, hey Stacey�is my brother around?�  
  
  
  
�Actually no, he was a doll and took my shift for me.�  
  
  
  
�Wow, he must really love you.�  
  
  
  
She laughed at that, �So what�s up Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing much, I was just going out for a bite to eat and wanted to see if he wanted to tag along, what about you, you hungry?�  
  
  
  
�I would say yes, but I�m actually cooking a very late supper for AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Aww, okay then�well let him know I stopped by.�  
  
  
  
�Will do!� He winked at her and then left.  
  
  
  
His mind was racing a mile a minute. He wished AJ was home because sometimes just hanging out with his goofy brother made him forget about all the stress that was his life. The fact that he knew someone had poisoned Nadia and that it most likely was someone from his own office wasn�t sitting well with him. It wasn�t since the baby killer case, that there had been anyone untrustworthy at his office.  
  
  
  
It was as if going back onto high profile cases was a curse for the FBI. What he hated most was not being able to share the information with Howie, but just as he knew would happen, Howie came back as one of the last people to come into contact with Nadia before she died. That was no surprise since it was Kevin who placed him in that position, but even still, seeing D�s name on the suspect list actually made Kevin sick to his stomach.  
  
  
  
�Hey Kevin.� The agent looked up and smiled at the beauty who said his name.  
  
  
  
�Hey Jo.� She lived right down the hall from him, very nice girl. They both enjoyed the occasional flirt when they met up in the hallway going for their prospective mailboxes or heading down to the basement to do laundry, but neither of them actually ever made an attempt to have an actual conversation.  
  
  
  
�Laundry night?� He asked when he saw her wearing what appeared to be pajamas.  
  
  
  
�Yup, although stupid me, forgot my change. I hate when that happens.�  
  
  
  
He laughed at her, �I have some quarters.�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay�I have a roll of quarters sitting on my kitchen table.�  
  
  
  
They both stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, �Well�have fun.� He finally said and gave her a half shrug which caused her to smile.  
  
  
  
�You�re such an ass!� He said to himself as he walked out the door and to his car, �Why didn�t you just ask her out or something? This is why you�re younger brother is getting married before you�hell this is why Nicky will end up getting married before you!� He scolded himself but at the same time couldn�t help but laugh. For someone who seemed to be incredibly brave and strong, he was such a giant wuss when it came to being around the opposite sex.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I should just go to my dad�s for dinner, or I�ll go grab something and bring it back to my place.� He tapped his hands on the steering wheel trying to figure out what to do.  
  
  
  
�Quiet night at home�� He decided as he drove over to the nearest pizza place to get a few slices to go.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Ariana sat snuggled next to her husband while staring at the fire he had just lit in their fireplace. With the music going and the crackling sound of the flames as they danced around, she actually found herself relaxing. This night had her very nervous and tense. She knew that after today, things were going to start moving fast and she wasn�t quite sure if she was ready for it all.  
  
  
  
�Would you like some more wine baby?�  
  
  
  
She looked up at him and smiled; he was a good looking man and very sweet as well. Sometimes she found herself getting attached to him in an odd kind of way. She knew that in a few hours his life was going to be turned upside down, she really felt bad about that. But�sometimes that�s just the way the cookie crumbles.  
  
  
  
Her mind wandered to Jack as Howie stood up to get her some more wine. By now everything would be in place and soon�it had to be soon, things would start happening. So long they had planned this entire thing out, ever since they had to lie low about 8 years ago. Revenge was finally at hand, it was just a sin that so many people had to suffer because of one man�s mistake. The worst part was that man didn�t even have a clue what he had done to begin with.  
  
  
  
She smiled thinking about the pleasure it would bring her to let him finally know, right before she killed him. �But not before ruining his life�� She whispered as she watched the flames dancing before her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
�AJ you are probably the worst poker player I have ever seen in my life!�  
  
  
  
�Shut up and deal again Eric, best four out of five.�  
  
  
  
�You know I�ll win this one as well, right?�  
  
  
  
�You know you could let me win for once, after all I am getting married and have a wedding to save up for. Stacey wants to get married at Disney World.�  
  
  
  
Eric laughed as he dealt another hand to the firemen as they sat around, �Don�t they all?�  
  
  
  
�They do?�  
  
  
  
�My wife wanted us to get married on a beach in Hawaii.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well I feel better than.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t�I know Stacey�you�re going to get married by Mickey dude.�  
  
  
  
�Only if Mickey pays for it.� All the guys laughed as AJ sighed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the alarms went off in the house as the dispatcher came running in to the guys. �Shit�ah well, playtimes over I guess.� One of them said as they hurried to get their gear on.  
  
  
  
�AJ!�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?� He asked Molly, the woman taking the calls for the night. She had a very serious look on her face as did the chief who was standing next to her. �What is it?� He asked slowly.  
  
  
  
�The call we�re responding too�it�s your apartment building. There�s been an explosion, there�s barely anything left.�  
  
  
  
AJ suddenly felt light on his feet, �Oh my God�� He said as the sirens on the fire truck blared to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

****

**16  
  
  
  
Plan B**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When AJ finally let the news of the explosion hit him, he dropped to his knees. It didn�t seem real. Things like this weren�t supposed to happen. They tried to assure him that Stacey most likely wasn�t in the building but what were the odds of that?  
  
  
  
He knew she was dead, he felt it. They didn�t want him to go, but he refused to stay behind. He needed to see for himself. It wasn�t until he loaded himself into the fire truck that he forgot his brother. Kevin could have been in there too.  
  
  
  
His mind raced as he saw the dark cloud of smoke arise from just over the hill they had climbed. Traffic was nearly at a standstill as passersby stopped to look at the huge blaze that lit up the night sky.  
  
  
  
�How could this happen?�  
  
  
  
�AJ, she probably wasn�t there man�don�t think like that. I�m sure she�s fine and your brother too.�  
  
  
  
He nodded, but he didn�t believe the words he heard. His brain was so cloudy he couldn�t even tell you who sputtered those words in the first place. All he could do was look ahead and focus on that huge cloud of smoke. There was already two other fire departments there battling the fire. It was a five alarm and had all the volunteers out and working.  
  
  
  
Windows were broken out of cars as well as the neighboring buildings and just as his chief said, there was barely anything left. What used to be a five story building was no more than a huge pile or rubble.  
  
  
  
People draped in blankets and crying were scattered everywhere, talking to police, being checked in ambulances. His eyes searched frantically for his fianc� or his brother. He didn�t see either of them. Panic settled in and he found himself running instead of helping. His team didn�t stop him though, because if it was up to them, he wouldn�t even be there.  
  
  
  
�Kevin! Stacey!!� He yelled through all the noise, but still�there was nothing.  
  
  
  
�I should call my dad�� his hands were shaky and he couldn�t seem to control them at all.  
  
  
  
That�s when he lost it, he found himself on the floor, leaning against a street lamp for support as he cried uncontrollably. Unable to even attempt to help, not even wanting to do anything more than jump into the flames himself.  
  
  
  
Just a few blocks away, the Richardson�s were in the middle of an uncomfortably quiet dinner, dad just sitting there clinking his silverware as his two sons looked on. Brian wanted so badly to talk to Nick, ask him more questions about what he had said earlier. It seemed so out of character for the young blonde to talk about affairs. It made the agent think that maybe there was more to it than just speculation.  
  
  
  
As a matter of fact, lately it always seemed like Nicky was keeping things from him, sneaking around and never really being upfront and honest. As much as he didn�t want to think this way, he often found himself worrying about his brother succumbing to peer pressure and doing drugs or something. It was odd when he got accused of shoplifting�  
  
  
  
He didn�t get to finish his thought because all of the sudden a huge explosion came out of nowhere. It was so loud and close that the ground actually shook as well as their windows. The three guys all sailed to the floor by instinct, and then�it was over.  
  
  
  
�What the hell was that?� Brian said, getting up from the floor, rubbing at his shoulder.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�sounds like something blew up!� Nick said as Kevin senior ran to the phone to call somebody.  
  
  
  
Brian stood up and made his way over to the front door where he found his neighbors staring outside as the huge cloud of smoke seemed to come out of nowhere. �Oh my God�� He said as his little brother joined him on the porch.  
  
  
  
�What do you think just happened?� Nick�s voice was shaky. It was as if he was starting to realize that maybe that smoke was coming from a familiar source.  
  
  
  
Their dad rushed by them, �Stay here!� He barked as he headed down the street in a light jog.  
  
  
  
Brian and Nick looked at each other, before following behind their father and towards the apartment complex that housed the three Richardson�s.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
When Charlie heard the explosion he wasn�t quite sure what to do. He was about three blocks away, ironically just down the street from Nick�s house when suddenly the ground shook. At first he thought it was an earthquake, until he saw the smoke. His gang of friends all looked at each other in shock especially when he heard the people on the street talking about an apartment building exploding.  
  
  
  
�You don�t think that�I mean it wasn�t the one that�� One of his friends started but then stopped. It was as if he actually said the words, they might ring true, but Charlie already knew, they were true. That thought sent him to the ground where he lost what little he had to eat that day. What if he killed someone? What if there were people in that building when it blew up?  
  
  
  
He looked up and saw his friends staring down at him and instantly, he felt embarrassed to lose it like that. He had to show strength and not weakness, so he stood up and wiped off his mouth, �Come on guys�we better lay low just in case.�  
  
  
  
�So you really think that�� Once again one of them asked without really asking.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, but if we did, then staying around here isn�t a good idea!�  
  
  
  
�Hey what the hell is Richardson doing here?� Charlie turned to see Nick and another guy, who most likely was his brother, running down the street towards the huge cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
�I have no idea, but let�s go before he sees us.� The last thing he needed was to have Richardson ID him near the scene.  
  
  
  
Charlie led the boys off to his place, staying in the shadows and hoping that maybe he was wrong.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin senior�s heart pounded in his chest as he got closer to the apartment building that two of his children were supposedly in right at that moment. He knew he probably should have said something to Brian at least, but there was no room for words. He had called a friend at the police station who told him what had happened and that�s when he tried the fire department.  
  
  
  
He let out a small sigh of relief when the woman who answered the call said AJ was on duty and on his way to the fire but he was anxious when Kevin never picked up his phone. It went to his voicemail three times. �Please don�t be in the building son�please.� He said to himself when he suddenly turned around, feeling like he was being followed.  
  
  
  
He shook his head when he saw his two children, jogging behind him, trying to keep up. He stopped and waited for them, �I thought I told you to stay home!� He directed his anger at Brian.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going dad?� he decided to ignore the scolding and instead focus on what was going on, �What happened?�  
  
  
  
Nick kept behind both older men, staying quiet as he stared at the smoke. Another fire engine raced past them along with two ambulances and a few police cars. �There�s been an explosion.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I figured that much but where?�  
  
  
  
When his father didn�t answer right away, Brian�s face turned pale and he started to run at full speed towards what was left of his apartment building.  
  
  
  
�Brian, where are you going?� Nick called after his older brother as he too started to speed, but this time his father put a hand on his arm, preventing him from chasing after Brian.  
  
  
  
�Where is he going?�  
  
  
  
�Son�it�s his apartment building.�  
  
  
  
�What? But�AJ and Kevin!� The sound of panic on Nick�s voice almost made Kevin senior grimace.  
  
  
  
�AJ is okay, he�s actually there trying to put out the fire.�  
  
  
  
�What about Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know��  
  
  
  
Nick shook lose of his father and continued to bolt up the block and around the corner where it looked as close to the end of the world as you could get. He found Brian standing there just staring in disbelief as crews of firefighters fought the fire and paramedics furiously worked on injured people all around them.  
  
  
  
Before Brian realized what was happening, Nick darted past him and through the huge crowd of onlookers screaming Kevin�s name.  
  
  
  
�Nicky!� Brian called but was quickly caught up in the crowd and couldn�t move.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that Ariana was more than a little annoyed would be the understatement of the year. She was bracing for that phone call, the one that would come from Howie�s people telling him of an explosion that killed his best friend but instead here that best friend was sitting across from her, eating pizza and laughing and joking with Howie.  
  
  
  
�I hope you guys don�t mind that I dropped by, this place has the best pizza in town and since I was right up the block I thought I�d stop by.� He directed his question at her because she looked as if he had interrupted something.  
  
  
  
�No, that�s fine�I�ll be right back guys.� She smiled and then winked at her husband.  
  
  
  
In truth she was going upstairs to make a call to Jack to let him know that Kevin was still very much alive. Hopefully they got the other one though.  
  
  
  
Once she was gone, Kevin put down his Coke, �Are you sure it�s okay I�m here? I didn�t interrupt anything did I?�  
  
  
  
�No, we were just sitting by the fire with some wine. If we were in the middle of something I would have never let your ass in.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �I just didn�t feel like going home�I saw Jo again.�  
  
  
  
�Did you talk to her this time?�  
  
  
  
�Do a few words count?�  
  
  
  
Howie shook his head, �Kevin my man�do I need to give you a crash course on how to talk to women?�  
  
  
  
�Apparently�shit.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I forgot to put my cell phone back on when I shut it off at the pizza place.�  
  
  
  
He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clicked it on, �Great��  
  
  
  
�Did the office try to get you?�  
  
  
  
�No, but my father did�three times.�  
  
  
  
�That�s usually not a good thing, right?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he listened to the first voice mail. Howie watched his friend�s expression as he listened, he didn�t like what he was seeing. �What�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� He said, quickly putting on his jacket with one hand while holding his phone with his shoulder.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�There�s been an explosion at my building!�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I have to go!�  
  
  
  
�Wait, I�ll go with you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he clicked off his phone, �It�s bad��  
  
  
  
�AJ wasn�t there was he?�  
  
  
  
�No, he was working�but Jesus�Stacey was there.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right back; I�m just going to go tell Ariana I�m leaving.� Kevin nodded in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�How many times have I told you not to call me here!� Jack was annoyed as he snuck into the bathroom to talk on his phone. Hoping that Anita or her little brat wouldn�t overhear.  
  
  
  
�You messed up!�  
  
  
  
The anger in her voice made Jack gulp, �What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin is sitting in my damned kitchen laughing it up with my husband even as we speak!�  
  
  
  
�What? Those friggin kids�I�m going to kill them!�  
  
  
  
�Do you think they chickened out?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea! But if they did, they just signed their death warrants.�  
  
  
  
�Oh please like you were going to keep them alive anyway.�  
  
  
  
�Has there been anything on the news?� He asked as he put on the water, pretending to take a nice long shower.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure, I�ll check right now.�  
  
  
  
Howie walked into the room just as Ariana was putting on the television. He startled her, and she instantly looked over at the phone that was lying face up on her bed. �What is it baby?� She asked as calmly as possible, hoping that he wouldn�t go anywhere near that phone. She had a knife hidden in her dresser in a very secret compartment, just in case, but she hoped it would never come to that. Only if there�s no other way out.  
  
  
  
�Babe, there�s been an explosion at Kevin�s place.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my goodness! Thank God he was here.� She faked while inside she was happy to know those kids didn�t weasel out of their job.  
  
  
  
�I know�AJ wasn�t there either thank God�but we�re going to go down there. He�s devastated. He thinks that AJ�s fianc� was in the building.  
  
  
  
�Okay�well keep me updated!�  
  
  
  
�I will�love you.� He kissed her forehead and then ran down the steps.  
  
  
  
When she heard the front door close she walked over to the phone and picked it up, �Well the kids did it.�  
  
  
  
�They did?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, Howie just came up here and said that there was an explosion.�  
  
  
  
She heard the smile forming on her lover�s lips and she was quick to take that away from him, �Apparently AJ is fine too.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�He wasn�t in the building�apparently all your little mongrels managed to do was take out the fianc�.�  
  
  
  
�But we planned this out perfectly.�  
  
  
  
�The Richardson�s always screw up our plans!� She said with disdain in her voice.  
  
  
  
�We�ll just have to find another way.� He said, after calming himself down. To show how angry he was would just be giving her fuel and he didn�t want to do that. �I better go before Anita gets suspicious.�  
  
  
  
�When you fuck her do you picture me?�  
  
  
  
�Depends, do you picture me when you blow your husband?�  
  
  
  
She hung up on him, too annoyed to deal with him and his crap. Putting her hand on her forehead she watched as the local news covered the fire on TV.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick ran towards the building at full speed, his heart racing as he saw countless amounts of people being worked on by paramedics. Lot�s of people were screaming and crying for their loved ones as gentle hands of reassurance were being placed on them. He continued on, closer to the actual building that was still burning. It looked as if it collapsed in on itself like a house of cards. �Kevin!� He screamed as he walked closer.  
  
  
  
�You can�t go past this line son�� A fireman said as he gently placed a hand on Nick�s shoulder.  
  
  
  
�But my brother was in there!� He tried to break free of the man�s grasp but it was no use.  
  
  
  
�If he�s okay we�ll find him, but for now you have to step behind the yellow tape.�  
  
  
  
�No�I have to go look.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky Richardson?� One of the firefighters on duty said when he recognized the boy struggling to break free.  
  
  
  
�This is AJ�s brother�he�s okay buddy.� Eric said as he bent to make eye contact with the distraught teenager.  
  
  
  
�I know, but Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�Come on�I�ll take you to AJ, okay?� Nick nodded as tears fell from his eyes. Now more than ever he was convinced that Kevin was dead.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Brian began to panic as the crowd still refused to let him through. �Brian!� He quickly turned to find Kevin standing behind him.  
  
  
  
�Thank God!� He said grabbing his big brother in a hug as Howie and Kevin senior joined them on either side.  
  
  
  
�Where�s Nick?� The father asked when he so no sign of the baby of the family.  
  
  
  
�He pushed through the crowd.�  
  
  
  
�Have you seen AJ?� Brian shook his head at his brother.  
  
  
  
�Come on�.let�s go around this way,� Kevin senior said ushering his kids and Howie off to the side and towards the crowd of police.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
AJ felt so helpless as he sat there and watched everyone else go to work trying to find survivors in the rubble. Eventually he got up and started to help too. Maybe he would find her lying safely in a bathtub. Maybe she had time to realize the place was going down and got herself somewhere safe.  
  
  
  
�Have you found anyone in the rubble yet? Any survivors?� He asked one of the marked volunteers.  
  
  
  
�Not yet, but we have been pulling out some bodies. I have never seen anything like this before. What a mess.�  
  
  
  
�I live here!�  
  
  
  
The man looked at AJ with a look of shock on his face, �Than you should be thanking God you were working tonight man.�  
  
  
  
He wanted to scream at that point, his grief overtaking him once again, but when he turned his head to look away his eyes caught her standing off to the side safely behind yellow tape, watching as if in a trance.  
  
  
  
He took off towards her and when she saw him she burst into tears. �AJ!� She said as she ducked under the yellow tape and headed for her fianc�.  
  
  
  
He threw off his hat and grabbed her in his arms, �I thought I lost you!�  
  
  
  
�I�we needed garlic so I ran out to the market, I didn�t even put a bra on�I�m wearing my slippers. When I came back�what happened?�  
  
  
  
He still held onto her firmly, tears of grief now quickly turning to joy, �I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�AJ!� he turned at the sound of Eric�s voice.  
  
  
  
�Stacey! See? I knew she was going to be alright!�  
  
  
  
Stacey smiled at Eric as best as she could as AJ wrapped his arms around his little brother, �Kevin! Is Kevin dead?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure he�s fine little guy. What are you doing here?�  
  
  
  
�We came as soon as we heard the explosion.�  
  
  
  
�Is dad with you?�  
  
  
  
�Yes and Brian�I�m not sure where though. We have to find Kevin AJ!�  
  
  
  
�I�m right here little man.� When Nick heard his big brother�s voice he jumped on him and wouldn�t let him go.  
  
  
  
�I thought you were dead!�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay�we�re all fine.� He said looking past AJ and at Stacey as he continued to hug his brother tightly.  
  
  
  
�We�ve lost everything.� Brian said in shock as he watched what was left of his building burn away.  
  
  
  
�Not what matters most though,� AJ replied once again holding tight to Stacey.  
  
  
  
�You went to the store in bunny slippers?�  
  
  
  
�I was too lazy to look for my shoes.�  
  
  
  
�Thank God for your laziness and lack of garlic.�  
  
  
  
The family all stood next to one another and held tight to each other. Thanking God for keeping them all safe.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Oh what wonderful news.� Ariana said enthusiastically as she spoke on the phone to her husband. He couldn�t wait to call her and let her know that everyone was safe and sound.  
  
  
  
�She went to buy groceries�what luck huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, wow�everyone was pretty lucky�it could have been a lot worse.�  
  
  
  
�I know� we could have lost all three of them. Even four if Brian was living at home.�  
  
  
  
�Well, tell them I said I�m glad they are all safe and sound and I�ll see you when you get home.�  
  
  
  
She hung up the phone and couldn�t help but laugh about this situation. How much planning went into this night, how they went to great lengths to make sure that all three of those Richardson�s would be in that house when it exploded. First Brian gets himself shot, but still at least two of them would be out of the way. But no, none of them were there. Instead, the blood of innocent victims would be on their heads.  
  
  
  
�Not my head�this is your fault, not mine!� She yelled before falling onto the bed and screaming into a pillow.  
  
  
  
�Guess it�s time for plan B�� She said to herself as she once again dialed her lover.  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

****

**17  
  
  
  
The Day After**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night of the explosion, the Richardson�s headed back to Kevin senior�s place where they all spent the night together in the living room. Maybe they were afraid to let each other go after coming so close to losing one another. There was a creepy, odd quiet that filled the family the next morning. It was as if finally, everything that had happened began to sink in.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior barely slept a wink that night; he stayed awake, staring at his family as they all slept on the floor like a litter of kittens. AJ and Stacey holding onto each other as if their bodies were velcroed together were off sleeping to the side. Brian was sleeping on the couch and Nick and Kevin slept right next to each other on the floor right beside Brian.  
  
  
  
He came so close to losing them last night, if one of them had been home, if he had gotten a call saying that his son�s had died, he wouldn�t be able to live with himself. Thank God he didn�t have to worry about that now.  
  
  
  
He was going to walk into his best friend�s office tomorrow morning and demand to be in charge of this investigation, knowing full well it would be taken over by the FBI.  
  
  
  
�I don�t see why I have to go to school.� Nick said, breaking the silence at the table. �No one is going to work today so why should I have to go to school?�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to work and besides�it�ll do you good. This place is currently too crowded for you to just stay home anyway.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going in too.� Kevin said as he walked in from the bathroom. �I have work to do.�  
  
  
  
�But Kev�� Brian�s eyes met his brother�s sympathetically. He could tell that his oldest brother was in a state of denial. �We need to talk to the insurance people about everything we lost, all the survivors are supposed to meet at 10.�  
  
  
  
The word survivor made him shudder. He didn�t want to think about it, being one of the lucky ones. Especially when he knew that most likely Jo was among the dead, unless she went out for garlic too.  
  
  
  
�Son?� Kevin looked up from his thoughts to see his dad staring at him, �Brian is right. I think it�s a good idea if you stayed home today.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be at the meeting at 10. I have some leads I need to follow for my own case. I�ll see you later.� He said, placing his jacket on and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe everything is gone.� AJ said as he still held onto his fianc�. �Everything I ever owned was in that building. Everything��  
  
  
  
�Me too.� Brian replied as he looked at his brother and nodded.  
  
  
  
�We�ll get to the bottom of this boys, don�t worry.� Kevin senior said now putting his jacket on, �Nicky get your backpack, you�ll be late for school.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to go.�  
  
  
  
�Enough arguing! Come on, I�ll drive you.� He started out yelling but quickly controlled his temper.  
  
  
  
�Go kiddo, we�ll talk when you get home.� Brian said winking at his brother. He kind of hoped his dad would let Nick stay home because in a way, Brian felt the need to be close to him today. He wanted to be close to everyone he loved today. Life was precious, life was also short.  
  
  
  
Nick nodded and then walked over and gave Brian a hug, followed by Stacey and AJ, �I�ll see you guys later.� He said with a half smile.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior turned to his boys, �I�ll let you know the minute I find out anything, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Thanks dad.� AJ said as he picked up his coffee and blew on it.  
  
  
  
Once they were gone Brian looked over at AJ, �I still can�t believe that happened. I mean thank God that we��  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�What do you think happened? Do you think it was an accident?�  
  
  
  
�I hope so man�I would hate to think that someone did that on purpose.�  
  
  
  
�Why would someone intentionally blow up the apartment building?� Stacey asked as she grabbed AJ�s hand into her own.  
  
  
  
�It was probably a gas leak or something.� Brian answered, trying his best to push the thought that someone could have intentionally killed members of his family to the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
The agent in him was always skeptical though. Maybe there was someone who lived right above him who was into shady dealings, or maybe part of a mob or something. He started to feel guilty about not going into the office, especially since Kevin was adamant about going himself as was his father. He was still on leave for his injury but he probably could be utilized at the office even if it was to just answer phones.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I should go in too.�  
  
  
  
�No way man. Stay here and relax�I kind of want us to stick together today.� When Brian saw the seriousness in AJ�s face he nodded.  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�I wish you would consider staying here with us too Stace.� AJ said to his fianc� once he noticed his brother settle back into his chair.  
  
  
  
�I know, but I�d feel weird. Besides, it�ll be fun bonding with my mom again�that is until I�m ready to kill her but by then hopefully we�ll have a new place.�  
  
  
  
�True�I�m just thankful I didn�t lose any of you, I don�t know what I would have done if��  
  
  
  
�Let�s not even go there AJ.� Brian interrupted. He couldn�t bring himself to even think about that. For now at least, it seemed like fate was on their side. Or maybe it was their mother who had them all leave in time. Brian couldn�t help but smile at that thought, picturing his mother looking out for them all from above.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I didn�t expect to see you here today.� Howie said when he saw his friend walk into the office with a cup of coffee in his hand as if it was any other day.  
  
  
  
�Why wouldn�t I be here? We have lots of work to do.�  
  
  
  
�But Kev��  
  
  
  
The look on Kevin�s face was enough to let Howie know that the discussion was to be dropped.  
  
  
  
�I still haven�t found the brother yet, seems the mom hasn�t seen him since she told him about the sister.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Great�what about the school?�  
  
  
  
�They know to notify us if he shows up.�  
  
  
  
�I�m getting tired of all these dead ends D. Seems like this case doesn�t want to get solved.�  
  
  
  
�None of them ever want to get solved Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�My dad�s coming back to work today.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �In light of what�s happened. He thinks the FBI will be brought into the apartment explosion case.�  
  
  
  
�So he thinks it was deliberate then, what about you? Do you think it was a bomb?�  
  
  
  
�It was a bomb.� Both Kevin and Howie looked over at Rob who had a huge file under his arm.  
  
  
  
�We have results?�  
  
  
  
�Not much but they found traces of C4 on some of the debris. Your dad is already on scene. When he called here I told him to just go there.�  
  
  
  
�Why would someone intentionally want to blow up that building?�  
  
  
  
�That�s what we�re going to try to figure out Howie.�  
  
  
  
�I want on this case too Rob.�  
  
  
  
Rob looked over at his best agent and shook his head, �No way Kevin, it�s too personal. Besides you�re doing great work on the case your on now.�  
  
  
  
�Great work? We keep coming up with dead ends. Howie can very easily take over this case for me.�  
  
  
  
�I need you to stay on that and speaking of Howie�� Rob then turned to Howie, �We need to talk in my office.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything alright?� Kevin asked, concerned by the tone of voice Rob used.  
  
  
  
�Hopefully�anyway, I promise to keep you updated on the situation, but for now you keep working that double murder case.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.� Kevin wasn�t in the mood to argue, he knew that deep down Rob was right. It was a bad idea to let him work on a case having to do with his own apartment building. Besides, his dad was working on the case and if anyone could solve a crime, it was his father.  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you come with me now Howie?� Rob opened the door and motioned for the Latino to follow him. He looked nervous and unsettled.  
  
  
  
Once both men were out the door, Kevin got back to work on his own case, trying to figure out what his next move should be since no one could find that Charlie kid.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Charlie paced nervously in the small hallway waiting for the guy who hired him to come through with the money he was owed. It still hadn�t fully registered in his brain that he might be the one responsible for the explosion. Even when watching the news on a set of TV screens outside an electronics store broke in with a special report showing the very place he and his crew had been, now ablaze as everyone seemed to be running for their lives, still he thought, it wasn�t me.  
  
  
  
The boys all slept in the park that night, out of everyone�s sight. All huddled together like the scared boys they were. He had to keep reassuring the rest of them, that it was some kind of coincidence, that he would have never agreed to a job like that one.  
  
  
  
He didn�t sleep a wink that night, going over everything in his head, how maybe if he did open that briefcase he might have seen explosives and bailed on the job. That maybe he and his friends were too careless and perhaps left fingerprints at the scene of the crime. Most importantly of all, he thought about Patty. He had taken her to that place and told her it was going to be the start of a new life for them. What if she made the connection? What if she decided to go to the police and tell them what he had said?  
  
  
  
All of those thoughts kept him up all night long and made him vomit more than once. Suddenly instead of thinking about the prospects of starting a new life with the girl of his dreams, he was thinking about ways he could shut her up if the need arose.  
  
  
  
A creaky door broke him out of his thoughts as the shady outline of Jack Roberts started walking slowly down the narrow hallway of the homeless shelter they decided to meet at. Charlie thought about charging at the guy for a second but quickly changed his mind when he was certain he saw a shiny metal object protruding from the man�s pants pocket.  
  
  
  
�You did well.� Jack whispered as he handed over a duffle bag to the kid. �You failed, but you did well.�  
  
  
  
�Tell me we didn�t cause that explosion.� He was nervously stuttering and he hated that. He sounded about as nervous as he felt.  
  
  
  
�Some things are best left unsaid.�  
  
  
  
�But there were innocent people in that building how could you��  
  
  
  
Jack pushed Charlie up against the wall, �That�s enough boy�you have your money now I suggest you forget all about me, if you know what�s good for you.�  
  
  
  
�You said we failed, how so?�  
  
  
  
Jack was slowly walking away, trying to figure out the best method of killing this kid. He had the gun with the silencer and even though it was just a homeless shelter, it was too risky that he would be noticed. There was also the needle he had loaded with a fatal dose of heroine. That seemed more appropriate for the boy.  
  
  
  
�You missed your targets.�  
  
  
  
�Targets? I don�t understand.�  
  
  
  
Jack turned to him, ready to take the syringe out of his pocket and stab Charlie with it. �You don�t need to understand. Our arrangement was quite simple�you do what I ask you to do without any questions and in exchange I give you $100,000. Now here you are asking me a ton of questions. I should just take the money since you aren�t living up to your end of the bargain.�  
  
  
  
�No�please, forget I even asked.� The boy�s plea brought about a smile to Jack�s face. That�s why he loved employing children. They were so easy to manipulate�.torture and kill as well.  
  
  
  
He would wait until Charlie�s back was turned then make his move. He already took care of the other kids. It was simple�almost too simple. He pretended he was a drug dealer, they followed him to his car and he gave them pot laced with arsenic. Pot�they really were just children, kids who wanted to be badasses.  
  
  
  
�Thank you for everything Charles�you did a fine job.�  
  
  
  
Charlie had unzipped the duffle bag and was now in awe at all the money he saw inside. It made Jack happy that he had actually brought it along, he almost didn�t. He would have that money back in his hands in a few seconds anyway; let the kid be happy for a minute or two.  
  
  
  
The kid zipped up the bag and turned to walk away, and as he did that, Jack made his move but before he could, Charlie turned around, �You told me you would tell me who killed my sister.�  
  
  
  
Quickly Jack put the syringe in his pocket. That�s right�he thought to himself�maybe this kid will be useful a little while longer.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick glided through the day as if he was sleep walking. In and out of classrooms doing nothing but watching the clock and wondering when he could go home and be back with his family. He almost lost them all in one night. That�s all it would have taken, just one stupid night to lose everyone he ever loved and cared about.  
  
  
  
He actually found himself thanking God that Brian was shot. If he wasn�t he surely would have been in that building. But that wasn�t the only thought that crossed his mind. The memory of Ariana sitting there on the bench with the guy she called Jack still danced on his mind. That and the huge amount of money the guy was sporting.  
  
  
  
During his Calculus class instead of working on formulas and equations, he found himself calculating all of the possible things that the guy Jack could have been using that money for.  
  
  
  
Was it possible that he was being paid off for blowing up the apartment building? That thought crossed his mind in the middle of fourth period as he was dissecting a fetal pig. Is it possible that he and Ariana planned an explosion? He knew he was being silly even thinking that way, but still�he knew what he was going to do.  
  
  
  
He�d wait at the park again to see if her and her boyfriend showed up. He asked for a pass to use the boy�s room and then once out of the cafeteria, he snuck out of the building and sprinted over to the park.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t get very much work done either. Like his little brother, he seemed to be focusing more on the clock than anything else. He would have almost missed the meeting with the rest of the tenants of the building if it hadn�t been for a friendly reminder from Ariana.  
  
  
  
He showed up just as the guy was talking about lists. Kevin had a hard time trying to compile his list. It had to be as exact as possible the insurance adjustors said. They needed a final list by the end of the week so they could get things rolling. On that list needed to be all the items lost and their approximate value. How do you put a price value on pictures and high school diplomas etc�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked around the sea of faces for his brothers and sure enough there they were in the very first row. There was no sign of Jo anywhere and that thought made him sad. Once the insurance companies were done talking he saw his father step up to the microphone. This was the part where they were going to be told that this was arson.  
  
  
  
Sure enough there were gasps from the crowd when that information was shared. Brian glanced over at Kevin for confirmation. �They found traces of C4.� He whispered in reply to his brother�s questioning glance.  
  
  
  
�We need a statement from all of you, thank you for your time.� His father said, concluding the meeting.  
  
  
  
�How many deaths were there?� Came a question from the back of the room.  
  
  
  
�It�s too early to say but we have at least 5 confirmed deaths.�  
  
  
  
After the crowd broke off into small groups waiting to be questioned by the FBI, Kevin�s family gathered around their father who already looked exhausted. �So five deaths?�  
  
  
  
�So far.�  
  
  
  
�Do we know where the explosion came from?� Brian asked.  
  
  
  
�They think the basement. Most likely the laundry room.�  
  
  
  
Kevin let out a sigh, now knowing without a doubt that Jo was among the dead. He rubbed at his temples, pushing down his all too familiar feelings of loss.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay son?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yeah�just that, someone I knew was about to go down and do her laundry as I was leaving the building.� He looked over at Brian and AJ and elaborated, �Jo.�  
  
  
  
Brian gave an understanding nod. He knew Jo as well and also knew that his brother had developed quite a crush on the girl. �So, what�s next?� AJ asked as he grew impatient and angry. �Are we going to find the ass who did this?�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior rested his hand on his son�s shoulder, �We will and whoever it was will pay.�  
  
  
  
That should have brought peace of mind to the firefighter, but it didn�t. He felt victimized, just like he did when he was shot so many years ago. He glanced over at Stacey who seemed to be in another world as she watched the FBI agents talking to the people from the building.  
  
  
  
�Do I have to stick around or can you take my statement at the office?� Kevin asked when he saw how slow the entire process was taking. They had been waiting around for at least an hour already and he felt the need to get back to work.  
  
  
  
�You can go, Stacey you�re up next.� He said motioning for Stacey to follow Frank, one of the newer members of the agency.  
  
  
  
She nodded and kissed AJ before walking away with the agent. �I�ll see you guys later.� He said nodding at both of his brothers and his father before taking off to the office.  
  
  
  
When Kevin got back, he saw Ariana sitting at her desk with her arms wrapped around her husband. They seemed to be sharing an intense moment that abruptly came to an end when they saw him approaching.  
  
  
  
�Everything okay?� He directed the question to his best friend who wasn�t looking very good.  
  
  
  
�We need to talk.� Was his reply as he kissed his wife, gradually moving towards Kevin�s office.  
  
  
  
�Are you going to be okay baby? I promised I�d meet up with the girls for lunch but I can cancel�� She said which only peaked Kevin�s curiosity.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be good, you go ahead.� She nodded as the two agents walked into Kevin�s office, and then she smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed for the park.  
  
  
  
�So what�s up?� Kevin asked taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
  
  
�Seems I was the last person to see Nadia alive.� Howie replied.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, we already knew that.� Kevin answered, now knowing what Rob had called Howie in about.  
  
  
  
�Well, apparently, the FBI seems to think there�s something slightly suspicious about that. Rob told me they are investigating me.�  
  
  
  
�D, you know it�s only a technicality��  
  
  
  
�Until they�re done with the investigation I am confined to desk duty.�  
  
  
  
�It won�t take long Howie�I wouldn�t worry.�  
  
  
  
Howie let out a sigh, �I know, but still.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure I�ll be under suspicion as well.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t think so Kev. Rob, wouldn�t elaborate, but he made me feel like I was his only option.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry about it Howie, okay?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded. �I�ll try, but have you ever felt like everyone was out to get you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Too many times.� He answered as he pat his best friend on the back.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Well? Am I going to get the name or not?� Charlie asked when it seemed as though his boss was never going to answer his question.  
  
  
  
Jack put his hands in his pockets and motioned for the teenager to follow him out of the shelter. He thought it was best if they didn�t linger in one place for too much longer.  
  
  
  
Charlie anxiously followed, holding tight to the cash he had in his hands. �Why are you so curious?� Jack asked once they were clear of the smelly building.  
  
  
  
�Because I want to know who killed my sister.�  
  
  
  
�And what are you going to do once I give you that information?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� Charlie answered with his head bowed down.  
  
  
  
�I know what I�d do. If someone killed my sister, and I found out who it was, I�d go and find the son of a bitch and kill him with my own bare hands. But you would never do that, you don�t have it in you.�  
  
  
  
�I will do whatever the fuck I need to do.� Once again that answer brought about a smile to Jack�s face. Sometimes things were too easy.  
  
  
  
Jack moved closer to the boy now and grabbed his arm, �Whatever you chose to do with this information is on you kid, but I stay completely out of it, you understand?�  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded, �Who was it?�  
  
  
  
�His name is Howie Dorough.�  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded and then took off down the street like a man with a mission.  
  
  
  
Jack smiled as he watched Charlie turn the corner, �Adios Howie�� He said laughing as he went to meet his girlfriend in the park.  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

****

**18  
  
  
  
Curiosity Kills**

  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Nick got to the park, Ariana was already sitting on the bench checking her watch as she nervously shook her leg. He was out of breath and was afraid that she would hear him gasping for air so he made sure to stay a little farther back until he was able to get himself under control. He couldn�t believe that he was actually right, and that she did indeed show up to the same place as yesterday.  
  
  
  
He found himself wondering how often this occurred and for how long. Had she always cheated on Howie and if so, why would she ever agree to marry Him? Or maybe this was a brand new fling of hers. Were there others before this Jack guy?  
  
  
  
He had wished he brought his camera� maybe tomorrow. Although it was stupid to think he could keep skipping school without being caught. What if he was caught? He was almost certain that his dad would send him away to military school or something. But worse yet, what if she caught him, or that Jack guy? What would they do?  
  
  
  
Jack was obviously late because by the time he came, Ariana�s greeting to him was very cold. She didn�t even get up off the bench. It was obvious to Nick, that Jack was disappointed by that. He was waiting for a hug or a kiss or any sign of affection.  
  
  
  
�I couldn�t get away.�  
  
  
  
�You could have called.�  
  
  
  
�Oh really? The FBI? How do you think that would have gone over?�  
  
  
  
Nick could barely make out what was being said so he slowly moved his way a little closer, now taking his place behind his all too familiar tree but making sure he did it quietly enough to avoid detection. He was able to see Jack�s hand clearly sitting on Ariana�s leg and once again he cursed himself for not having a camera with him, although they would hear the click of the picture being taken. Maybe he should tell AJ about this and the two of them could show up together. Or maybe Kevin�but they all had so much going on right now, he kind of felt like this wasn�t the time.  
  
  
  
Maybe he could trick Howie into showing up at the park at around this same time tomorrow. This way he could see with his own eyes, what Nick was witnessing now. All of the possibilities seemed endless but they all led to one thing and that was letting someone in on his secret.  
  
  
  
�I thought you were standing me up.�  
  
  
  
�Would I do that baby?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you being paranoid?�  
  
  
  
Ariana pushed Jack�s hand off of her thigh, �I have my reasons. This is risky coming out here in public, what if someone sees us together?�  
  
  
  
�Soon that won�t matter.�  
  
  
  
That got her attention as she drew her one leg under the other to sit facing her boyfriend, �How so?� She asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Nick also wanted to know the answer to that question so he dared to take one step closer when he heard their normal speaking voices hushed to a whisper.  
  
  
  
Jack looked around then moved in very close to his lover�s ear and whispered into it, �I think that kid is going to kill off our little problem.�  
  
  
  
�Why do you say that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I told him that your husband killed his sister. That got him good and mad.�  
  
  
  
Her reaction was mixed, on the one hand she felt relieved but on the other, annoyed that he had made such a huge decision without consulting her. If something went wrong, only one little thing was all it took, they would easily be able to link her to the murder. She worked very hard to try to frame Howie for the poisoning, which would be a much better out than actually killing him. Let him rot in jail.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure I like that idea very much.� She said, once again pulling away from Jack. That was all Nick was able to make out of their little conversation. They were speaking too quietly and he was too afraid to get any closer.  
  
  
  
�And why is that?� Now it was his turn to sound cold.  
  
  
  
Nick wished he knew what they were talking about. That part he heard nice and clear, but their dialogue in general kept moving up and down in volume.  
  
  
  
�I thought you were supposed to take care of the boy�I can�t believe you actually paid him!�  
  
  
  
�Honey, he is about to give us an out�and get another pain in the ass out of our way.�  
  
  
  
�You mean the ONLY pain in the ass�so far you have failed that mission.�  
  
  
  
Jack�s calm demeanor went out the window as he stood up, �I�m leaving.�  
  
  
  
�You should blame it on Richardson.�  
  
  
  
Nick heard his last name loud and clear and let out a little gasp which was luckily undetected.  
  
  
  
�It�s too late.�  
  
  
  
�Say you made a mistake. Blame Richardson��  
  
  
  
�I gotta go.�  
  
  
  
�Fine.� She said as she crossed her legs in front of her. Jack seemed like he was going to say something, but stopped himself and turned his back towards her and walked away.  
  
  
  
Nick actually thought, in a moment of insanity, that maybe he should just come right out of hiding and confront her on everything that just happened. Ask her flat out, why his brother�s name was brought up and tell her that if she didn�t tell Howie about her little affair, he would. Luckily, his common sense got the better of him and instead he just chose to sit quietly and wait until she was gone.  
  
  
  
Or maybe he should follow her�that thought crossed his mind as well, just as she was standing up to leave. Only given seconds to make up his mind, Nick chose to follow her from a safe distance, to see where she would end up next.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Hey Patty, isn�t that your boyfriend?� She turned her head in the direction her friend was pointing, and sure enough there standing by the basketball court just outside the gate stood Charlie.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�wonder why he�s not in school.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know but you better hurry before the bell rings and lunch is over.� Krissy giggled as she pushed her friend closer to the gate.  
  
  
  
When Charlie saw her coming he ran his hand through his greasy hair. He felt like he hadn�t taken a shower in decades. He was still carrying all the money he got from Jack on him. He had no idea what to do with it all and he knew that going home wasn�t an option. Especially since his mom wasn�t to be trusted.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here in the middle of the day?�  
  
  
  
�I just needed to see you.�  
  
  
  
�Are you okay? You look like you haven�t slept.�  
  
  
  
�Patty, I��  
  
  
  
The bell in the distance made the girl look anxious. �I have to go, I can�t be late.�  
  
  
  
�Come away with me.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�You heard me, come on Patty�right now.�  
  
  
  
She laughed, �You can�t be serious�I have school Charlie. In fact I�m about to be late for a History test.�  
  
  
  
�Screw History.�  
  
  
  
She wasn�t sure what to make of her boyfriend at the moment, he almost seemed like he was crazed. His eyes were red, he looked like crap and he seemed like he wasn�t all there. But that wasn�t what she was really concerned about. She was more concerned about what she thought she saw sticking out slightly from inside his jeans.  
  
  
  
�Are you carrying a gun?�  
  
  
  
When Patty asked that, Charlie quickly covered it up with his shirt. �I need you right now baby�please.�  
  
  
  
The late bell rang as if on cue and she found herself torn. She wasn�t one to skip school; in fact she was always on time for everything. She was certain that if she didn�t show up in class, her mom would be called. �I can�t�but right after school�I promise.�  
  
  
  
�You know what? Fuck off then�� He sounded vicious and once again, scared the young teenager with the amount of hatred in his voice. Normally she would have never stood for someone being so rude to her, but this time she just let it slide. He had a gun�why would he have a gun?  
  
  
  
Maybe she should go with him before he did something stupid, unless he had already done something stupid. �I�ll go with you if you tell me why you have a gun.�  
  
  
  
�I found out who shot my sister.�  
  
  
  
�So you think revenge is a good idea? Why don�t you just call the police?�  
  
  
  
Charlie drew his face as close to the gate as possible, �Because it is the police.� He growled.  
  
  
  
�Charlie, don�t do anything stupid please!�  
  
  
  
�I won�t if you come with me�Patty; you�re the only person who can calm me down.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t want to shoot anybody but he was so furious that if she didn�t stop him, there was no guarantee he wouldn�t pull the trigger once he found this Howie guy.  
  
  
  
Patty looked back at the school and bit her bottom lip as she walked through the gate, taking her boyfriend�s hand and running before anyone spotted her.  
  
  
  
Once safely out of sight, he pulled her close and kissed her lips, �Thank you.�  
  
  
  
�Let�s go somewhere quiet and talk�maybe to that place you brought me to, remember? The place you said would change our lives forever.�  
  
  
  
Charlie rubbed at his face and let out a sigh, �well at least she doesn�t know about the explosion, or at least didn�t make the connection� he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go somewhere else.�  
  
  
  
�Where?�  
  
  
  
�The cemetery.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the graveyard.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick carefully followed behind Ariana as she walked down the block, stopping briefly in front of the window of a fashion boutique. He made sure he ducked out of sight when she stopped. He also made a mental note to himself that she was walking in the opposite direction of the building she worked in.  
  
  
  
�Her lunch break can�t be that long.� He said under his breath as he looked down at his own watch to see it was already almost 2 o�clock. He�d have to start making his way back to school soon, especially if AJ was going to be there to pick him up again.  
  
  
  
He hadn�t realized how long he had been trailing Howie�s wife as she traveled down the different streets, using her phone almost the entire time. She seemed to be in a good mood and at one point was even singing to herself. It was her next stop that threw Nick for a loop and that was a place called Madame Devouge�s Curiosity Shop.  
  
  
  
She was in there for a very long time before coming out with a small brown bag in her hand. He decided that instead of following her any further, he�d go into this place and see what was being sold. He was always afraid of this place as a kid, probably because it had shrunken heads lining the shop�s window and AJ would sometimes tell him if he ever walked into this place, the store clerks would eat him.  
  
  
  
He did venture in there though and was met with the sweet smell of incense the second the bell rang to greet him. �Is there something I can do for you son?� A Jamaican woman asked from the counter.  
  
  
  
�Uh�no, I�m just looking.�  
  
  
  
�People do not come into this shop to just look around.� She said, amused as she watched the teenager make his way through the shop. Staring at the voodoo dolls and various other trinkets found in the store.  
  
  
  
�Is this all you sell here?�  
  
  
  
�Why do you want to know?�  
  
  
  
�Because well�my aunt likes to shop at this place, in fact she was just in here. I wanted to buy her something from here.�  
  
  
  
�Your aunt?�  
  
  
  
Nick felt his adrenaline pumping as he lied to the woman. What if she happened to know Ariana really well? What if she went back and told her about her nephew?  
  
  
  
�Yes, the lady who was just in here. I was about to come in but decided to wait until she left. I want to surprise her.�  
  
  
  
�That lady is all about the herbs. She always buys fresh roots and flowers and different herbs.�  
  
  
  
�Like herbs you get at a grocery store?�  
  
  
  
The lady let out a hardy laugh, �You are a cute little boy�no, these herbs you cannot get in a grocery store sweet thing.�  
  
  
  
�Can you point me to some of them?� She moved from behind the counter and motioned for Nick to follow her.  
  
  
  
They walked to the back of the store and behind a curtain where there were shelves and shelves of small bottles of dead looking leaves with names on them. �She just bought herself a bottle of this�� the woman said, handing Nick a creepy looking bottle full of fern shaped leaves.  
  
  
  
�Aconite?� The lady nodded.  
  
  
  
�How much is it? Can I buy a bottle?�  
  
  
  
�Oh baby, I think it�s probably out of your price range.� She turned the bottle around as she said that, so the price was visible and sure enough when Nick saw the almost $50 price tag, he actually groaned.  
  
  
  
�What would someone do with this Aconite stuff?� He asked innocently enough.  
  
  
  
�Honey�sometimes it�s best to not ask such questions. No good can come of it�shouldn�t you be in school young man?�  
  
  
  
He placed the bottle back on the shelf and thanked the woman for her help, after that he ran back towards the school. When he got home, he�d have to look up Aconite on the internet.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin decided to make it an early day and leave at around 3. After he got back from the meeting with the insurance companies, he found himself with a huge headache. Howie urged him to go home as did Rob, who also recommended he take the next day off. �You look like hell Richardson and I�d rather have you stay home then coming in and not being all here. You�re under a lot of stress right now. Take a day and relax.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t want to, because he knew if he did, all he�d manage to do would be dwell on all that had happened, but after thinking about it for a little bit, he decided to not go in and have himself a three day weekend. Howie was also taking tomorrow off but for different reasons. Rob thought it was a good idea to have him stay home while they did the bulk of the investigation regarding him as a prime suspect.  
  
  
  
�Hey D. Remember when you mentioned Nicky going camping with you and Ariana?�  
  
  
  
Howie looked up from his paperwork and nodded, �Why?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe we can do that this weekend. I�d go along too. It would be good to get away and I think we all need it. Plus my dad�s house will be so crowded it would probably help.�  
  
  
  
�That�s a good idea. I�ll talk to Riri about it and give you a call.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�how are you holding up?�  
  
  
  
�I�m a suspect and it sucks but, I know I didn�t do anything wrong so it�s all good.� Kevin smiled at his friend. He always admired how easy it was for him to look on the bright side of things.  
  
  
  
�I guess I�ll see you later, I just want to go home and be with the family.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded once more, �Tell them I said hello.�  
  
  
  
�Will do.�  
  
  
  
He walked out the door and headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
�Why did you want to come here?� Patty asked after sitting in complete silence for most of the time they were among the dead. He was scaring her, he seemed so far away.  
  
  
  
�I want to have a decent funeral for my sister, and now I finally can.�  
  
  
  
They were both sitting on a statue located right in the center of the graveyard. �I�m really sorry about Nadia, Charlie.�  
  
  
  
�I want to kill the son of a bitch who did this to her. But, I don�t know if I can.� He sounded so sad.  
  
  
  
�I think that�s a good thing Charlie. I�d hate to think you�d be so willing to take someone�s life, even someone who killed Nadia.�  
  
  
  
�I have a feeling I�m in over my head and I don�t know what to do about it.� He finally whispered.  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about? You aren�t making any sense. Just tell me what�s going on.�  
  
  
  
�They�re all missing Patty�all of them.�  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
�Chris, Gary, Mike��  
  
  
  
�Where are they?�  
  
  
  
�Gone, they all helped me do something and now they are all missing.�  
  
  
  
�What did they help you do? Charlie you�re scaring me.�  
  
  
  
He looked up at her now and had tears in his eyes, �I did it for us�� He said, opening the satchel full of money.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�� Patty replied not being able to do anything but gawk at the mound of cash in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick sat quietly at his computer, Googling the word Aconite to try to find out what it was, so when Kevin knocked on his door he almost fell off his chair. Of course, his older brother only allowed one knock and then let himself in, but luckily Nick had clicked off of the page before Kevin saw anything.  
  
  
  
�Homework?�  
  
  
  
�Kind of.�  
  
  
  
�I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend. Dad even said you could take tomorrow off.�  
  
  
  
�Really? Just you and I?�  
  
  
  
�No, actually it would also be Howie and his wife. I thought it would be a good time to get away.�  
  
  
  
Normally he would have rolled his eyes and said no, but the opportunity seemed to suddenly jump out at him and he was going to take it. �Okay�sure.�  
  
  
  
�Wow, I thought I�d have to do some convincing. I know you aren�t an Ariana fan.�  
  
  
  
�I think I need to get to know her better. Maybe I�m not giving her the benefit of the doubt.�  
  
  
  
�Nickolas, I�m impressed�well I�ll let you get back to your work. See ya at dinner.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Has Howie been blamed for anything?� That question totally caught the agent off guard.  
  
  
  
�Why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�I�m just curious.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing that you have to worry about.�  
  
  
  
�So he has been blamed for something then?�  
  
  
  
�Yes he has.�  
  
  
  
�He didn�t do it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, �I know that buddy�but, how do you know that?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, is there anyway you can be blamed for it?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, why do you keep talking in riddles? Did you overhear a conversation dad and I were having?� Nick nodded hoping that by doing so, he�d get more information out of Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Aw buddy�don�t worry. It�s just something that happened during a murder investigation. We always get questioned and cleared when a suspect dies in custody.�  
  
  
  
�Murder?� Once again he felt his adrenaline begin to pump. This was more serious than he thought. Could Ariana actually be a murderer?  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded regretting that he told Nick too much, �Don�t worry about it, okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded, but he was worrying about it. He was about to go camping with a possible murderer. To make matters worse after going back onto the site he closed when Kevin walked in, he found out that Aconite was a deadly poison.  
  
  
  
�Jesus�� He said a he stared at the information before him.  
  
  
  
There wasn�t anything more to say after that, so he printed the page and put it in his backpack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

****

**19  
  
  
  
  
  
Calm before the Storm**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat in his father�s living room, which temporarily served as his own and watched as Brian changed the channels not landing on anything longer than five seconds at a time.  
  
  
  
�Are you just doing that to keep yourself busy because it�s getting a little annoying now.�  
  
  
  
His younger brother looked over and shrugged, dejectedly handing over the remote and placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him. �Where�s AJ?�  
  
  
  
�I think he went to help Stacey settle into her mom�s house.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.� Kevin sensed there was something wrong with Brian by his body language and unanimated tone of voice.  
  
  
  
�Something bothering you?�  
  
  
  
�You mean besides having everything I own destroyed in a fire?� Kevin nodded, he supposed maybe that was a dumb question but it still didn�t hurt to ask.  
  
  
  
�Actually,� he continued after a few seconds of watching the news, �Nick said something very interesting before everything happened.�  
  
  
  
�He did? What did he say?�  
  
  
  
�He asked me if he thought that Ariana would ever cheat on Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, he said he thought he saw her kissing someone.�  
  
  
  
�Now that IS interesting�he didn�t say anything to me.�  
  
  
  
�He dropped it shortly afterwards, said that he might have been mistaken.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he was�mistaken.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah but��  
  
  
  
�But what?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing, never mind� I�m just being paranoid I guess.�  
  
  
  
�No, spill it Bri�what is it?�  
  
  
  
�What if she is having an affair? I mean I don�t see it being totally out of the realm of possibility.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure what you want me to do.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want you to do anything, like I said, I�m just being paranoid. I guess since I lost everything I�m just thinking about what would be left to lose. I think that�s the one thing I couldn�t handle�having my wife cheat on me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he thought about what Nick had said earlier, wondering if Howie was being blamed for something. �Nicky is acting strange; I wonder what�s up with him.�  
  
  
  
�He�s a teenager.� Brian answered as if that was the only clear cut explanation to offer.  
  
  
  
Nick came bounding down the stairs, stopping halfway and allowing the banister to serve as a slide for the rest of the way down. �You are going to break your ever-loving neck kid!� Brian said as Nick jumped onto the couch right beside him. Kevin couldn�t help but long for that energy that came with being young. It seemed like in the last few years he really began to feel his age. Where had all the time gone and more importantly, where had he been when it passed?  
  
  
  
It seemed like yesterday he was in his twenties with his whole life before him. Now here he was a man well into his late thirties with nothing to show for it. No home of his own, no children, no wife. His life revolved around his work, how could he let that happen?  
  
  
  
�I�m careful.� The youngest in the family said as he searched for the remote, the true Richardson family treasure it seemed.  
  
  
  
�Kevin has it.� Brian said when Nick�s search of his nearest brother seemed unsuccessful.  
  
  
  
�And I�m not giving it up anytime soon.�  
  
  
  
�What�s for dinner? I�m starving.�  
  
  
  
Nick seemed invigorated which was odd considering all of the information that he had just discovered, but maybe that had something to do with it, the excitement of it all. At first when Kevin had mentioned camping and he allowed himself to let it sink in, he felt almost nauseous with worry, but now it was different.  
  
  
  
The more Nick thought about it, the more he realized that this was exactly what was needed, time alone to really watch and observe what Ariana was doing and most importantly, maybe catch her in the act.  
  
  
  
�I think dad is picking up a pizza on his way home from work or something.� Kevin answered as he watched his little brother carefully.  
  
  
  
�I hope he gets here soon, I�m liable to eat the couch.�  
  
  
  
�You could always go make something you know.�  
  
  
  
�Or you, being a good older brother, could go make me something.� Nick placed his head on Brian�s shoulder which made both agents smile. They enjoyed it when Nick acted like the kid they missed so much. It didn�t happen often these days but when it did, they almost wished they could bottle that part of him up and let it out when they saw him retreating back into his shell.  
  
  
  
It was obvious, that even though the circumstances weren�t exactly great, Nick was elated that his family was once again under the same roof. In a way, Kevin and Brian both felt that way as well. It was nice being all together again, even if only for a little while.  
  
  
  
�So, are you packed for our camping trip tomorrow?� Kevin asked his little brother.  
  
  
  
�Camping trip?� Brian moved his feet off the table to face Nicky and Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Yes, we are going on a camping trip with Ariana and Howie this weekend. I figured now was a good time to get away for a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�Oh nice, and no one invited me?�  
  
  
  
�Brian, you hate camping.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but still��  
  
  
  
Kevin senior walking in with two pizzas in his hands brought the conversation to a sudden halt. �Is anyone hungry?� He asked as he walked past the kids and into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
�Starved!� Nick said jumping up and following his dad to the table.  
  
  
  
�Going camping with Ariana and Howie?� Brian asked Kevin once again now that Nick was out of the room.  
  
  
  
�Yup.�  
  
  
  
�Well, that seems like the perfect opportunity to see if things the young one is saying prove to be true.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded his head, trying his best to put two and two together and hoping that Nick would spill the beans and tell him exactly what was up.  
  
  
  
  
  


************

  
  
  
  
They sat quietly at the diner, leaving a large meal uneaten before them. Charlie was chain smoking and shaking his leg nervously as he kept staring out the window. He was scaring her but yet, she found herself compelled to stay by his side. When he showed her all of the money he was carrying, she couldn�t breathe. She actually had to take a swig of her inhaler to calm herself down. Sometimes that thing came in handy.  
  
  
  
She was terrified to ask about the money because she realized once she did that, there would be no turning back. He wasn�t really that gung ho about sharing that information anyway by the way he kept dodging any attempt at eye contact with her.  
  
  
  
�So, what�s next?� Patty whispered as the waitress came by with doggy bags and the check.  
  
  
  
Charlie, blew out a puff of smoke and then shifted in his chair, �What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�You know what I mean�� She looked over to the bag of cash as if it was the thing carrying a gun.  
  
  
  
�Oh�I have no idea. My head is all messed up right now.�  
  
  
  
�I should go home.� She said as she began to slide herself out of the booth.  
  
  
  
�No�don�t go yet�I mean�please?�  
  
  
  
�My mother is going to start to worry about me and what if the school called about me not showing up in class?�  
  
  
  
He got agitated again, �You fucking worry to damn much�fine, go!�  
  
  
  
�Charlie, I�m worried about you.� She tried to soften her tone and hide the fear she was feeling but it was too late, the damage had already been done. He grabbed a twenty out of the bag and threw it on the table as he stood up.  
  
  
  
�I�m fine, it�s not me you should be worried about, it�s that fucking agent.�  
  
  
  
�Please don�t do anything you�ll regret.� She begged.  
  
  
  
�Oh believe me baby, I won�t regret anything!� And on that note, he stormed out of the diner leaving his girlfriend behind to try to figure out what to do. Only one thought came to her mind and that was finding Nick.  
  
  
  
She had to tell someone and she knew he could be trusted and that maybe he would know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  


************

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ and Stacey walked down the street and towards their favorite diner, holding hands as they went. He vowed never to let her go after the scare he had of possibly losing her forever. �I can�t believe you are staying with your mom.�  
  
  
  
�Your dad has too many people at your place. There�s barely room to move.�  
  
  
  
�We could always just rent a studio somewhere while we wait for the insurance money.�  
  
  
  
�My mother would never let that happen!�  
  
  
  
�Oh come on Stace�she has to know that you practically lived at my place.�  
  
  
  
�She�s old fashioned honey; to her marriage is a sacred union. If she knew how much we really go at it she�d shoot you!�  
  
  
  
�Right, like you are the innocent one?� He asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
�According to my mother yes I am, besides me living somewhere else will only make you realize what a great catch I am.�  
  
  
  
�I already do sweetheart.� Just as he was going to kiss her, a kid bumped into them both with such ferocity that the bag he was carrying flew out of his hands.  
  
  
  
�Watch where the fuck you�re going!� Charlie yelled as he bent down to get the bag.  
  
  
  
Even though the kid was clearly a punk, AJ felt the need to help him gather the bag so he bent down to grab it for him. �No need to use that tone of voice�it was an innocent mistake, besides you weren�t watching where you were going.�  
  
  
  
The kid just mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. That�s when AJ got a really good look at him. He looked familiar somehow but yet, he wasn�t able to place where it was he had actually seen this kid before.  
  
  
  
�Do I know you?�  
  
  
  
Charlie looked at the man and shrugged, �I don�t think so.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, okay�you just look familiar, that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�I have to go.� The kid said as he rudely grabbed the bag out of AJ�s hands and continued walking down the street, stopping to look back a little anxious that the guy said he recognized him.  
  
  
  
�I say we never have one of those things�� Stacey said, turning and giving Charlie a look of her own.  
  
  
  
�Ours wouldn�t be that rude.� He assured her, �I swear I know that kid from somewhere.�  
  
  
  
�He probably lives around here�now come on, I�m starved and if I�m not back home by my curfew my mom will get mad.�  
  
  
  
AJ laughed at that, �You know she is going to eventually put you on a real curfew and you�ll be sorry that you didn�t stay with me instead.�  
  
  
  
�I guess that�s a risk I�m willing to take.�  
  
  
  
He shook his head and laughed still trying to figure out where he had seen that kid before.  
  
  
  
  
  


**************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
�So are you happy about the camping trip Nick?� Kevin senior asked after they had all finished eating their supper. The mood of the family seemed light and happy, something that had been missing from the Richardson family for quite awhile.  
  
  
  
�I think it�ll be fun.� He answered with a full mouth.  
  
  
  
�I haven�t been camping in ages.� Kevin admitted, realizing that he didn�t even have any gear at all to bring with him. Maybe Howie would have what they needed, if not they�d have to put it off.  
  
  
  
�If I had known you liked to camp you and I could have gone for a weekend, we still can you know.�  
  
  
  
Nick looked at his father with uncertainty in his eyes which made Kevin senior regret saying that in the first place. He was surprised by his son�s reply though, pleasantly surprised, �I�d like that.� He said and even smiled.  
  
  
  
Everyone at the table seemed a little surprised by the answer, including Nick himself but he wasn�t stupid. He realized that come next week when his father dove into his work once again headfirst, any talk of camping would long be forgotten.  
  
  
  
�How�s the investigation going dad?� Brian asked which brought all the causal conversation to a halt.  
  
  
  
�Slowly but already we think we may have a few leads.�  
  
  
  
�Anything I can help you with?� Kevin asked his father, hoping to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
�No, you just worry about your camping trip�let me worry about this.�  
  
  
  
�I think I�m coming back to work next week so maybe I�ll be able to help with something.�  
  
  
  
�You�ll be on desk duty Brian.�  
  
  
  
�I know but I can still help though.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, how about we not talk about work.� The way their father looked over at his youngest son when he said that made both of the agents nod. Their father was right; they shouldn�t be talking about this stuff in front of Nick.  
  
  
  
�I like having us all together again.� The youngest admitted out of the blue. �It feels nice, doesn�t it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin reached over and grabbed Nick�s shoulder, �Yes it does, I just wish it was under better circumstances.�  
  
  
  
�Mom would have liked seeing this.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior nodded and whispered an �I agree.� He knew that his wife would have loved to see all of her children under one roof again. He also knew that wherever she was, she was most likely looking down and not pleased with the way he was handling Nick�s upbringing. Most importantly though, he wished he could just tell her how much he loved her and why he really had to stay away for so long. He never had the chance to come clean.  
  
  
  
Nick stood up, �Well, I�m going to go upstairs and pack for tomorrow. What time are we leaving?� He asked his oldest brother.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure, I�ll have to give Howie a call and find out.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�well, see ya all tomorrow!� He stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
  
  
�He seems happy.� Brian said smiling.  
  
  
  
�Today at least� Kevin senior added.  
  
  
  
As Nick made his way up the stairs a thousand different thoughts filled his mind. He had to figure out how he was going to reveal what he knew to Howie and Kevin; he just had to be careful.  
  
  
  
  
  


****************

  
  
  
  
As Ariana folded their clothes, placing them into the backpacks they were bringing with them tomorrow, she couldn�t help but be apprehensive. This seemed like such a bad time to go away, especially knowing that some stupid kid was now ready to kill her husband.  
  
  
  
She was still pissed off about that. She had worked so hard to get to where she was, built such a strong relationship with Howie to get close to the Richardson�s only for it to soon be taken away from her.  
  
  
  
That wasn�t her only concern either. It came as a shock to her but Ariana chalked it up to fate. She would have never known if she didn�t leave her credit card at the store by mistake�she closed her eyes as she relived the memory of the conversation once more.  
  
  
  
�My goodness, were your ears ringing?�  
  
  
  
Ariana turned around confused, unsure if the Jamaican lady was talking to her or not but seeing as she was the only one in the Curiosity Shop it had to be her the lady was speaking to.  
  
  
  
�Pardon?�  
  
  
  
�We were just talking about you.�  
  
  
  
She was still confused, feeling like she had walked into the middle of a conversation that didn�t concern her. �I accidentally left my credit card here.�  
  
  
  
�Oh goodness gracious! If I had known that I would have given it to your nephew.�  
  
  
  
�My nephew?� Now Ariana was extremely confused and getting slightly agitated.  
  
  
  
�Yes, an adorable blonde, came in here saying he wanted to buy you some herbs to surprise you. He thought you could get this stuff at a grocery store!� She let out a belly laugh but at the moment Ariana was finding nothing funny about any of it.  
  
  
  
�You must be mistaken�I don�t have a nephew.�  
  
  
  
�Oh honey, he even waited for you to leave before he came in.�  
  
  
  
�You said blonde?� She tried not to show the fear in her voice.  
  
  
  
�Yes, an adorable thing with bright blue eyes.�  
  
  
  
That�s when it all clicked into place for her. Nick�he was following her, which meant he knew something was up. She took her card from the store clerk and hurried home, wondering the whole way.  
  
  
  
How long had he been following her that day? Why had he been following her? She immediately called her boyfriend at that point to get a description of the kid he had hired. Thinking maybe it was him that was tailing her, but Charlie didn�t match that description.  
  
  
  
Only one person she knew matched that profile and she didn�t like that at all. She decided to keep the information to herself though, deciding not to tell Jack about it just yet. This was a secret she would keep to herself for now and perhaps even take some enjoyment in doing so.  
  
  
  
She still wasn�t sure why Nick would be following her around. Maybe it was an innocent crush but she had to force herself to think worst case scenario, maybe he saw her and Jack together. Didn�t Jack feel like he was being watched? What if Nick was doing the watching? And if he was, has he told anybody?  
  
  
  
She had to be prepared for anything to happen on this trip. Maybe they were secretly going to ambush her. Maybe the brat had already gabbed to Kevin and her husband and they were going to use this camping trip to try to get something out of her.  
  
  
  
She had to be careful, and prepared.  
  
  
  
�Honey don�t forget to pack extra supplies for Kevin and Nicky!� Howie yelled to his wife from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
That broke Ariana out of her thoughts, �I�ll take care of it.� She said as she carefully pulled some herbs out of their bottles and placed them into a small satchel which she placed into a secret pocket of her bag.  
  
  
  
She shook her head, �you shouldn�t have started snooping around Nickolas.� She said as she zippered up the bag and placed it next to her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

****

**20  
  
  
  
Deep and Wide**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick lay in bed, just staring at the clock and watching the hours slip by. He was too anxious to sleep, both in anticipation of the trip and also a little fearful of what might happen. In his head, he concocted one plan after another to catch Ariana in a lie or to inadvertently let it slip to Howie what he had seen in the park. He knew it had to be done. He couldn�t continue to hide the truth from his family any longer especially knowing that she was basically buying poison.  
  
  
  
What was she using that for? It�s not like the herb could really be used for anything else besides hurting or killing something. Could Howie�s wife actually be capable of doing something like that? And that sack of money, could she really be one of the bad guys?  
  
  
  
He sat up and scratched his head as he moved to swing his legs off the side of the bed. Suddenly a chill ran up and down his spine. It was a feeling he hadn�t felt in a long time, but he found himself feeling as if he wasn�t safe.  
  
  
  
For years after his abduction, once he was old enough to figure out exactly what had happened to him, he began having terrible nightmares of Patty�s father holding a lighter to him, ready to have him burn. He sometimes woke up with the smell of gasoline still in his throat and lungs as if it had all happened just yesterday.  
  
  
  
Memories of being pulled away from his mother as she begged to be let go, all of them had suddenly came out of the woodwork almost a full year after it all happened. It was like a cruel joke. Losing his mother wasn�t enough but he also found himself reliving the nightmare that occurred before she died.  
  
  
  
His mind refused to let him go there as he grew older but there were times, in the middle of the night for no reason at all, that he would find himself awake and terrified. All alone in a dark room, just like how it was for him when he was locked away with nothing but a stuffed animal to keep him company. On those nights, nothing could soothe his mind, so he would find himself running to his desk and hiding under there until night had passed.  
  
  
  
He never confessed to anyone that he ever did that and eventually he just kind of stopped, but tonight was proving to be one of those nights for him. Feeling restless and alone, looking around his room and remembering the terror he felt as a young child not realizing what a dangerous situation he was in.  
  
  
  
When he started to feel like this, he would find himself having a hard time breathing, almost to the point of hyperventilating. He hated feeling like that, but there wasn�t much he could do about it until it passed.  
  
  
  
The memories of what had happened to him were so vague, really more like a series of photo images in his mind. Some guys randomly coming in and acting like they cared one minute only to brush him off and push him away the next. All he wanted was someone to play with, someone to tell him that his family loved him and he would be safe no matter what. Those reassurances never came though, the man who watched him�sometimes, when he wasn�t preoccupied doing other things, would seldom even acknowledge Nick�s presence. Talking on the phone as he smoked and ate, not even offering the child any food.  
  
  
  
Those are things he remembered, being so hungry and so alone. Now as a teenager, he found himself wiping away a few tears as he sat disgusted with himself. He had vowed to never go back to that time, ever again. It hurt too much to remember.  
  
  
  
He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out into the dark empty sky. It was weird that there weren�t any clouds or stars. It was just that, empty. Maybe he was making a mistake, he thought to himself as he sat on the ledge of his window. Maybe he should pretend he was sick and not go camping with the enemy.  
  
  
  
What if he was wrong and it was all just a simple case of having an over-active imagination? Howie would probably never want to have anything to do with him ever again and Kevin would be beyond pissed. But worse yet, what if he was right?  
  
  
  
�No wonder I can�t sleep.� He muttered to himself as he sighed and let out a yawn.  
  
  
  
Still he felt uneasy until it occurred to him that his big brothers were all there in the same house. That hadn�t happened in such a long time. He could barely remember the time when Kevin used to live with them. It felt good, but he knew it was all going to come to an end. For now though, maybe he�d utilize the fact that with them, he was safe so he gathered his pillow and blanket and made his way down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Kevin was having his own trouble sleeping as he lay down on one of the two couches in the living room. The snoring coming from the other was almost unbearable. �Brian�� He whispered, hoping that would cause his little brother to stir into a quiet slumber, but his attempt was unsuccessful. �I need a place of my own�� He said as he sat up, ready to put on the television just as he saw Nicky walking down the stairs with blanket and pillow in hand.  
  
  
  
�What�s up buddy?� He asked the youngest who seemed surprised and a bit embarrassed that someone caught him in the act of being vulnerable.  
  
  
  
�Uh�nothing�I just felt like sleeping down here with you guys again.�  
  
  
  
�Good luck with that, listen to him.� Kevin pointed over at Brian just as he let out another huge snore. �I don�t think anyone can sleep with that going on.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll wake him up and offer him my bed.�  
  
  
  
Kevin couldn�t help but laugh, �Oh very nice Nick, you know you could always offer me your bed since I�m awake.� The look on his little brother�s face was priceless. Kevin couldn�t help but smile and know that the reason he offered up his bed to Brian was so that they could have some quality time together.  
  
  
  
�Uh�yeah I guess�if you want.�  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you just come on over and lay down here next to me.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, that�s gay.�  
  
  
  
�There�s more than enough room.�  
  
  
  
�Than why didn�t you offer it to my ass?� Came AJ�s groggy voice from the floor.  
  
  
  
�I forgot you were down there buddy�sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Right, you only almost stepped on me three times�can I take your bed Nicky?� Before he could even answer though, AJ was standing up and gathering his things. �Night you two.�  
  
  
  
�Hey what if I said no!� Nick shouted after him.  
  
  
  
�I knew you wouldn�t�you love me too much.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, right.� Nick rolled his eyes as he threw his stuff on the ground much to the amusement of Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Why are you screaming?� A groggy Brian asked.  
  
  
  
�Thank God�man B, you were snoring really loudly.� Nick giggled as he settled himself under his covers, listening to his two older brothers go at it.  
  
  
  
�What? I do not.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you do.�  
  
  
  
�Oh please�� Brian rolled over to face the couch and away from his family members, pulling his blanket over his head and trying to shut them out.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, is everything alright?�  
  
  
  
Nick looked over at Kevin and just for a second thought about spilling everything to him right then and there, but now was not the time he finally decided. �Just didn�t want to be alone.� He admitted as he scooted closer towards Kevin. The movement didn�t go unnoticed.  
  
  
  
�Nick, there really is enough room on here for the two of us as long as we sleep on opposite ends. Come on�� He pat the couch in a loving gesture and Nick was glad to oblige.  
  
  
  
�Do you remember when you were a little boy; you used to always end up sleeping right next to me all the time? No matter where we were, you always found your way into my room.�  
  
  
  
Nick pretended not to remember, but in reality he did. Kevin was one of the only people in the world that made him feel safe. Well, Kevin and his mother but since she has been long gone, it was only his eldest brother that really provided Nicky with the security he needed. He knew that AJ and Brian would always be there for him but that didn�t always make him feel safe. He was in AJ�s care the day he was kidnapped and that always lived in the back of his mind even though he never blamed him for a second.  
  
  
  
As much as he wanted to rely on Brian to protect him, to see him hurt was too much to take. No, out of everyone, only Kevin really proved to be strong enough to protect him from harm. His father was no more than a fleeting thought in that department. It was so funny thinking back to the random gifts that his dad had sent to him while he was in hiding. Nick had put him so high on a pedestal, only to let the reality of what he really was set in. In truth, his father was nothing more than a coward who left his family.  
  
  
  
�What�s on your mind Nick?� The teenager looked over at his big brother and shrugged.  
  
  
  
�Just stuff.�  
  
  
  
�What kind of stuff?�  
  
  
  
�Just stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, I�m an FBI agent and a pretty good one if I do say so myself. I can kind of tell when someone is not being totally honest with me. Now what�s going on? Is this about Howie and Ariana?�  
  
  
  
At the mention of the two people who were truly on his mind, Nick�s eyes grew wide. It wasn�t like he could lie now or that maybe he shouldn�t lie. �Yeah, maybe, why would you even say that?�  
  
  
  
�Brian told me that you thought she was having an affair and with us getting ready to spend and entire weekend with them, I had a feeling that you were thinking about that.�  
  
  
  
�So Brian spilled the beans,� he thought to himself. �Yeah, maybe a little. Sometimes I think maybe she�s not as nice as everyone thinks she is.�  
  
  
  
Kevin pulled his blanket up closer to his chest, �Well, if you�re right and she is having an affair, she isn�t as nice as she seems. Where do you think you saw this?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even remember.� He stuttered when he said that.  
  
  
  
�Let�s just hope you have an overactive imagination.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah,� Nick quietly agreed, knowing that Kevin was wrong.  
  
  
  
�Anything else bothering you?�  
  
  
  
Even though he knew he could talk about it with Kevin, there was always a feeling of embarrassment that came with the past. Why bring it all up now after so much time had gone by? �I was just thinking about the past�that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�How far into the past?�  
  
  
  
�Far enough��  
  
  
  
�You wanna talk about it?� Kevin knew exactly where Nick�s mind had gone because he sometimes felt his own mind going there. Just the memories of how incredibly scared everyone was when he went missing. To this day, he remembers the way he felt when Howie had cracked that code and he realized his baby brother was in danger. With the amount of time he spent thinking about it, he knew that those memories also had to be a part of his brother�s life.  
  
  
  
�Nah�I�m kind of tired now.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and lovingly brushed his brother�s leg with his own, �Okay, I�ll let you off the hook. Goodnight Nicky and remember I love you.�  
  
  
  
�Same here.�  
  
  
  
They both just laid there, neither one able to sleep as the sun slowly crept its way out from behind the starless sky.  
  
  
  
  
  


****************

  
  
  
  
�I haven�t been camping in ages.� Ariana confessed to her husband as she packed her second can of bug spray. Howie thought that was pretty funny as he placed some flashlights into a bag.  
  
  
  
�Honey, I really don�t think we�ll need THAT much spray.�  
  
  
  
�You never know.�  
  
  
  
�I love you for agreeing to go camping sweetheart.� She turned around and wrapped herself in his arms.  
  
  
  
�It�s because I love you that I�m agreeing to go in the first place.�  
  
  
  
He nodded and she bit her lip and said the next thing, �There is something I need to tell you though.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I really didn�t want to say anything because well�I know he�s just a child, but��  
  
  
  
Now Howie�s look grew more serious �What is it?�  
  
  
  
�Honey, I think Nick has a secret little crush on me.�  
  
  
  
He laughed at that, �Well who wouldn�t? You�re gorgeous.�  
  
  
  
�Stop!� She rolled her eyes at him as she continued, �I mean a serious one, and I�ve caught him following me around when he should be in school.�  
  
  
  
His smile quickly faded, �Really?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �I didn�t want to say anything because well�I didn�t want to get him in trouble, but the other day I saw him in the park, he was watching me and he probably thinks I was cheating on you or something.� She let out a sly little laugh and shook her head.  
  
  
  
�Now, why would he think that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I had met up with an old friend Joe�you remember me telling you about him?�  
  
  
  
�Vaguely.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I met him in the park the other day and we sat and talked and laughed and then he kissed me on the cheek. It was no big deal, but I just wanted you to know. Nicky seemed very upset by it. After it happened he made his presence known and stormed away.�  
  
  
  
�How come you didn�t tell me about that?�  
  
  
  
�Because it was embarrassing and I felt so bad for him, the thing is, afterwards we met up and he vowed he was going to tell you how I was cheating and that he was going to try to make up some lies to get you to leave me.�  
  
  
  
Howie seemed completely shocked and appalled by what he was hearing, �He did that? I can�t picture him saying something like that.�  
  
  
  
�I know, I was shocked too�he seemed so angry and mean. I�ve never seen him like that before but then again I guess he has been changing lately, didn�t he try to shoplift the other day?�  
  
  
  
�Supposedly but Kevin said it was some prank.�  
  
  
  
�Well, of course Kevin WOULD say that�I mean it�s his baby brother.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll cancel this trip if you want? Are you not going to be comfortable around Nicky?�  
  
  
  
She wiped away a few fake tears and shook her head at her husband.  
  
  
  
�He�s just a little boy Howie, I�ll be fine. I just wanted you to know, just in case it came up or he showed some hostility towards me. I might see if he and I can go take a walk together to straighten things out.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded his head in agreement, �Maybe that�s a good idea. Or I can talk to him if you want.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll see if it needs to get to that point or not.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry baby, I had no idea. Maybe I should tell Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�No! Don�t honey�that�s one of the reasons I didn�t say anything. I didn�t want to put you into that situation.�  
  
  
  
�But if he�s stalking you, that�s not right honey.�  
  
  
  
�He only has done it once or twice.�  
  
  
  
�That you have seen�� Her husband was so predictable. He was completely acting just the way she had hoped he would.  
  
  
  
�It�s not a big deal; he just has an overactive imagination and probably just sees us being together forever.�  
  
  
  
�That worries me; I told Kevin awhile ago that Nicky should see a therapist after everything that had happened to him.�  
  
  
  
Ariana nodded sympathetically, �I know, the poor baby has been through so much pain. It�s a wonder he hasn�t ended up in jail, in a mental hospital�or worse yet�dead.�  
  
  
  
�God, don�t even say that.�  
  
  
  
�Howie, you know what I mean. I mean, look at how high the rate of teen suicide is. I worry about him.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I do too.� He agreed as he moved to Ariana and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
  
As she allowed him the hug, she actually felt as if she did indeed need one. There was so much anger and hostility built up inside her at all times that sometimes she felt as if she might burst. It was almost exhausting to hate someone as much as she hated Kevin Richardson Senior, not junior. She was actually quite fond of Kevin junior and always had been. In fact, if it wasn�t so morally wrong of her to do so, it would be Kevin she would have married and not his best friend.  
  
  
  
Just thinking about the man who had ruined her whole life made her body tighten to the point that her husband actually noticed. �What�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
She pulled away from him, �Nothing�just that we should really get our stuff into the car so we aren�t late picking up Kevin and Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure you�re okay with this Ariana?�  
  
  
  
�Baby, it�s a crush�he just must have a thing for older women.�  
  
  
  
Howie winked at his wife, �Yes, like me!�  
  
  
  
�Oh please�I�m only a few years older than you.�  
  
  
  
�A few is enough.� He squeezed her butt as he grabbed one of the many bags that littered their bedroom. �Okay I�m going to start getting this stuff into the car.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�ll be there in a minute.� Her eyes followed him as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
She almost felt bad about what she was going to do. Sometimes taking a few deep breaths helped her to calm her emotions when they were at this level of vulnerability. �Just breathe and remember Ariana�you are doing this for your mom and dad.� she closed her eyes and did her best to once again focus on what needed to be done.  
  
  
  
It wasn�t Kevin�s fault or Nicky�s fault; they just were in the way and preventing her from getting to her real target. She knew back then when this whole kidnapping scheme was concocted, that it would lure him out of the shadows and into the spotlight. If that didn�t do it, then killing his wife would have. Maybe it was mean of her to kill Jackie either way, but she was still so angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing how much of an impact it had on the family, she felt bad about it most nights, like if she could undo one of the more terrible things she has ever done, killing Mrs. Richardson would be it.  
  
  
  
But she just didn�t have the power and when the tables were turned Kevin senior never hesitated to kill her mother and father both! Leaving her to be an orphan without even so much as an �I�m sorry� or anything.  
  
  
  
Maybe her life would have been so much different if he didn�t run into her house that night, take out a gun and shoot them dead while she watched. Maybe things would have gone another way entirely if she wasn�t forced into foster care and repeatedly abused by people who were supposed to care for her. Maybe she wouldn�t have taken such a drastic and dark turn if instead of being found by a family of homicidal maniacs she was instead brought to her real biological father.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for her though, it didn�t go that way and instead she was forced to remember that every single day of her life. The look on his face when he broke into the house and shot her parents was so cold and unforgiving. He had turned and looked at her then, and all he could do was shake his head and walk away. He didn�t even try to console her as she cried and held onto her baby doll. No, he left that for someone else. Some random FBI agent came and placed their jacket around her shoulders as he took one final look at her mother.  
  
  
  
As she was carried out of the room she saw him looking at her too, he seemed sad but at the time, she could care less. He had killed her mother and for that she would never forgive him. Even at the tender age of 8 years old, she knew she could never forgive him.  
  
  
  
It wasn�t until later on�until much later on that she had discovered the truth and that was the scar she carried on her heart. The scar that ran deep and wide through her entire body, she would never be able to get rid of it. It was an ugly scar and no matter how hard she tried to forget, she never could.  
  
  
  
So, if having to go to the extreme by killing off some of his sons was the only way to destroy him, so be it. She was willing to make that sacrifice. An eye for an eye and as far as she figured, he owed her many eyes.  
  
  
  
What sucked the most is, he was the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world. She thought about that too at first, when she found out his identity after years of looking for him, the man who killed her parents. She even got a job working as a cleaner in the FBI headquarters to get closer to him, find the answers, and see what made him tick.  
  
  
  
When she figured out the truth of the situation, she almost confronted him on it. She wanted to come right out and tell him who she was, but instead she acted like she just came into the men�s room to change the toilet paper rolls. Maybe if she had been honest right then and there, told him who she was and the thing she had rehearsed so many times, the thing she found herself saying to her empty bedroom right now, �remember forever ago when you broke into my house and killed my parents? Yes, I was that little girl, oh and something else� when you stood over my mother�s dead body, did you for even one second think, how could I have done such a horrible thing to a woman I had a child with? Did you ever stop and think that daddy?� Maybe if she said that, everything would have been different.  
  
  
  
But she never did. Instead she just pretended he was any other guy and it was any other day. She heard him pick up his phone and call his wife, checking up on their three kids and telling each one he loved them.  
  
  
  
She was so jealous and so angry, she knew then that one day those kids would pay.  
  
  
  
�Seems like that day has come��  
  
  
  
She shook off her memories and made her way out of the bedroom to meet her husband and spend the weekend with her half brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

****

**21  
  
  
  
The Betrayal**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride was not only quiet but kind of uncomfortable. At least that was what Kevin was feeling as they finally made the turn into the campgrounds. There was this odd silence in the car, that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn�t manage to break. He understood why Nicky was so quiet, he had barely gotten any sleep at all, but there was no reason for the Doroughs to be almost detached it seemed. It was the first time Kevin had ever felt that way around Howie and that kind of made him sad.  
  
  
  
Unless�  
  
  
  
�Maybe Nicky was right about Ariana and they had a huge fight about it before coming to pick us up?� He thought to himself as he noticed the body language of both of his friends was anything but loose. He found himself glancing over at Howie�s wife who was looking out the side window even after the car had come to a stop. She was wearing sunglasses so it was hard to see any emotion out of her eyes but she made it seem like this was the last place on earth she wanted to be.  
  
  
  
Howie got out of the car and slowly made his way around the back to get the backpacks and equipment out of the trunk which made Kevin give a nod to his little brother as he also climbed out of the car.  
  
  
  
�Is everything okay D?�  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at Kevin and handed him his bag, �Yeah, why shouldn�t it be?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know� you just don�t seem like yourself that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�I�m just thinking about being suspended I guess. It�s a hard thing to get out of your head. Not that you would know what that feels like.� The vicious way he directed that comment to his best friend, had him really taken a back for a moment.  
  
  
  
�Why are you mad at me?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not mad at you�I�m just crabby. Sorry, I didn�t mean anything by it.� He stopped talking when Nick walked around the back of the car to join his brother. Both Nick and Kevin were able to pick up the downward motion of his glance when he saw the blonde enter the picture.  
  
  
  
�I wonder what that was all about?� Kevin asked his brother as Howie moved along to the place where they would set up camp for the night.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�me too.� Nick suddenly felt his throat become dry as Ariana got out of the car and shot him a look. It was partway between flirting and sinister and it made the teenager�s blood run cold.  
  
  
  
He suddenly started to panic, once again rethinking his decision to go along on this little trip. What if she knew? What if she knew everything? He forced himself to calm down, after all, how could she know? No, he was just being paranoid. Maybe she always shot him those looks and he never noticed it before.  
  
  
  
Kevin handed him his bag, �You okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�I�m just tired.�  
  
  
  
�Well maybe when we get everything set up, you can take a nap.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded but he was sure there would be no sleeping for him on this trip, especially knowing that Ariana made it a habit of carrying poison around. As if she could hear his thoughts, she turned to him and smiled, �Honey�can you help me carry this bag? It�s really heavy.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded and grabbed the bag from her, �Thanks baby.� She whispered close into his ear. A move which sent shivers down his spine. He also felt a friendly tap on his ass as she walked away from him. He took a few deep breaths and vowed not to totally stress himself out because this would be one long weekend if he let everything she said or did, stress him the hell out.  
  
  
  
He had a lot to do over the next few days and one of those things was to go through her stuff. He already had a plan, the first time they all decided to go fishing or swimming he would pretend he wasn�t feeling well and stay behind. That would give him time to look through her bags and take pictures of the contents.  
  
  
  
Nick found himself petting his jacket pocket, the place where he packed his digital camera. Once he took pictures of the actual poison in her possession, if she brought it with her, he could then show it to Kevin or Brian and together they would figure out what to do. If she didn�t bring the stuff with her, then he�d have to go to plan B, a plan he hadn�t come up with just yet.  
  
  
  
He found himself glancing over at Howie and was kind of surprised to see Kevin�s best friend staring right back at him. When their eyes met, Howie immediately looked away and once again that unsettling feeling came into Nick�s stomach.  
  
  
  
He began to approach D slowly but when Howie saw the young blonde approaching he turned and walked away. �Don�t mind him sweetheart.� Nick shuddered when he felt her hand on his shoulder. �He�s just in a mood this morning.�  
  
  
  
As Ariana walked to her husband she winked at Nick, something that Kevin caught as he put together their tent.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, come here and help me out.� He called to his little brother. Something was definitely not right and he didn�t much like it at all.  
  
  
  
�What was that all about with Ariana?�  
  
  
  
�She just told me that Howie was in a bad mood. He�s acting like he�s mad at me Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Did you do anything? Play one of your stupid pranks on him or something?�  
  
  
  
�No�you sense it to, don�t you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he watched Howie build his own tent. When he found the time, he would confront his best friend on what was going on. Maybe the two of them could go for a walk and get some firewood or something. Little did he know that Ariana was counting on that.  
  
  
  
  
  


**************

  
  
  
  
All day long while Patty was at school, she thought about what she would tell Nick when she saw him. It was an internal struggle, part of her just wanting to forget about doing what�s right and instead, hang by her man. The other part of her needed to tell someone about Charlie and that he might have done something bad. She went to Nick�s after she left Charlie last night and stood outside just trying to will herself to ring the doorbell. She just couldn�t do it though, so she turned around and went home.  
  
  
  
She always thought she would marry Charlie and live the rest of her days as Mrs. Patricia Branson. The two of them would beat the odds and live happily ever after. Away from all the problems and obstacles they faced.  
  
  
  
Nothing would have brought her more joy then to get Charlie away from his mother, who was horrible, but at least she wasn�t a homicidal maniac like her father. They used to joke about how they would tell their kids about their grandparents. �Well Scotty�your grandmother Branson was a crack head who sold her body for money and well your grandfather Nicosia was a killer and kidnapper.�  
  
  
  
She was thankful that she has her mother in her life. God blessed her with a fantastic mother who apparently made horrible decisions when it came to men. She hated this new guy with a passion and the fact that they seemed to be getting even more serious just made Patty want to run away with Charlie even more.  
  
  
  
She found herself wiping away a few tears when she realized that those dreams would no longer come true for her. There were too many questions where Charlie was concerned. He was a walking time bomb and to stay with him would be making a horrible mistake. Besides, once she confided in Nick, Charlie would never forgive her.  
  
  
  
That�s all that kept going through her mind as she waited for three o�clock to come.  
  
  
  
  
  


**************

  
  
  
  
�Kevin!� Kevin senior turned to the sound of his best friend�s voice. He was in another world since saying goodbye to his children and heading off to work this morning.  
  
  
  
�Hey Rob.�  
  
  
  
�You seem distracted, is everything alright?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yeah�just thinking about Nick.�  
  
  
  
�How is he doing?�  
  
  
  
�Much better now that all the boys are back at home.�  
  
  
  
�That�s good.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but they�ll be leaving again eventually.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�give the boy time.� He looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening, �We need to talk.� He pat Kevin senior�s arm and led him back towards his office.  
  
  
  
Once in the office, Rob locked the door and walked over to his desk, taking a seat as he went, �What is it Rob?�  
  
  
  
�The case your son is working on�.�  
  
  
  
That made Kevin senior sit down and sigh, �What about it?�  
  
  
  
�He�s getting close to finding out Kevin�he�s a smart boy. I can only keep him going in circles for so long.�  
  
  
  
�Why did you put him on that case in the first place?�  
  
  
  
�Because at the time I didn�t put two and two together.�  
  
  
  
�Let me take it over.�  
  
  
  
�No way�that�ll only make him more suspicious, don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�He hasn�t made the connection yet though, has he?�  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head, �I don�t think so, and if he has he hasn�t told me about it.�  
  
  
  
�Rob, this is a mess! I thought this was all over.�  
  
  
  
�Apparently it�s not and it�s gotten worse.�  
  
  
  
�How so?�  
  
  
  
�There was another killing.�  
  
  
  
That made Kevin senior sit up straight in his seat. �Martin?�  
  
  
  
Rob leaned back in his chair and placing his hand to his chin, nodded slowly. �They found him in his living room, hands tied behind his back and shot in the head.�  
  
  
  
�When?� Kevin asked, trying to detach himself from the situation.  
  
  
  
�Last night.�  
  
  
  
�How come nobody called my son?�  
  
  
  
�Because I lied and told them he was already gone�Kevin I was there myself and I stole this out of his hand.�  
  
  
  
Rob handed over a small bloody piece of paper that was folded over. When Kevin senior opened it he felt a headache coming on because there on the paper was his home phone number and address. �Just like all the others.� He said giving it back to Rob.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but Kevin�I think this time��  
  
  
  
�I�m not going back into hiding Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Even if it puts your family in danger?�  
  
  
  
�I�m done running away from my mistakes.�  
  
  
  
�But Kevin�this isn�t going away�it�s only a matter of time before your son makes the connection. Maybe it�s time for you to tell them the truth.�  
  
  
  
�Why? So they can hate and resent me even more than they do now?� Kevin senior stood up and started pacing around the room; he couldn�t believe this was all happening all over again. The first time, he was sure it was over�but now this. �I can�t do this to Nick. I can�t just take him away from everything he knows and loves. It�s more complicated now that Jackie is dead.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�I can�t keep hiding this forever, I mean my own ass is on the line for you.�  
  
  
  
�For us Rob�you�re a part of this too, or did you forget that?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I didn�t forget that, but I�m not the one who killed two people in cold blood�you are.�  
  
  
  
�It was an accident.�  
  
  
  
�No, it wasn�t. You know it as well as I do. It was no accident.�  
  
  
  
Kevin tensed up as he walked over to his best friend. �How can you say that? I thought they were armed!�  
  
  
  
Rob put his hands up in defeat, �Regardless�the damage has been done and it�s you that they�re after. You have to tell them Kevin, at least tell your oldest sons.�  
  
  
  
�What? That I led a double life? That I had an affair with someone while I was with their mother? And then I killed her? No, I don�t think so.�  
  
  
  
Rob walked over and placed his hand on his friend�s shoulder, �Is there anyone left for them to go after?�  
  
  
  
�Nope, just me�the one who actually did it.�  
  
  
  
�Well, then we�ll just have to stop them before they get to you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin moved away from Rob�s consoling hand, �Why bother? Maybe we should just let them kill me. My family is better off without me anyway. Kevin does a much better job with Nick than I ever could.�  
  
  
  
�If you feel that way, why don�t you just go back into hiding?�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned to face Rob and looking him in the eyes said, �Because I�m already dead.�  
  
  
  
Rob just watched as his friend walked out the office door and back to work as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie walked through the thick trees and bushes, searching for firewood. Neither of them said anything right away. It was as if both of them were gathering up the courage to speak but neither of them knew exactly what to say.  
  
  
  
It was Kevin who went first, �So, I couldn�t help but notice there was some tension between you and my brother. What was that all about?�  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at Kevin as he began to break off some twigs, stacking them into a pile in front of him. �Nick has a crush on Ariana and I�m a little uncomfortable with it.�  
  
  
  
�Is that it? Howie, he�s just a kid and I think you�re wrong.�  
  
  
  
�Oh really? Then why has he been following her around?�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
Howie went back to breaking the twigs, not anxious to see the look on his best friend�s face as he continued, �Riri said that Nicky has been following her around and even threatened to try to break us up.�  
  
  
  
�What? Howie that�s ridiculous. Why would Nick do that?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, but he is doing that.�  
  
  
  
�Come on��  
  
  
  
�Why would my wife make something like that up Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not saying she made it up, I�m just saying she is probably mistaken.�  
  
  
  
�She said he even cut school and followed her to the park the other day.�  
  
  
  
Kevin let out a nervous and annoyed laugh, �That�s ridiculous.�  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you ask him then?�  
  
  
  
�Why would he�no offense D, but he doesn�t even like your wife at all. He feels uncomfortable around her.�  
  
  
  
�Of course he�s going to tell you that.�  
  
  
  
The anger was slowly building inside of Kevin, and he knew if he didn�t walk away from his friend soon, he would end up saying something he might regret. �I will talk to him Howie, but like I said�I think she�s wrong.�  
  
  
  
Howie let out a deep breath. He felt bad about that, but in a way also relieved that he told Kevin what was going on. Deep down inside, he hoped that maybe Ariana was exaggerating. Sometimes she did that for attention. Perhaps this was one of those times.  
  
  
  
�Maybe we should be getting back.� He said, after realizing that he had left his wife alone with Nick for maybe a little too long.  
  
  
  
�Yeah.� Kevin agreed as they picked up the firewood and headed back to camp.  
  
  
  
  
  


*************

  
  
  
  
When Kevin announced that he and Howie were leaving to go get firewood, Nick decided it was best to go hang out in the tent and wait for his brother to come back. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with Ariana. He mapped out in his mind, his plan once again. He had hoped that she would have gone with them, but she made an excuse to stay behind. It was probably too early to go snooping around anyway, he thought to himself just as Ariana stuck her head into his tent.  
  
  
  
�Hey sweetie, mind if I come in?�  
  
  
  
Immediately, Nick�s heart began to beat double time and he felt himself tense up, but he smiled at her despite all that. �Sure�be my guest.�  
  
  
  
She walked in and sat next to him. �I just hate being alone out here. I could swear I heard something growling outside my tent.�  
  
  
  
�It was probably just the wind�� He suggested as he stood up and moved away from her, it was a move that gave her great pleasure. So she made sure to follow him, this time taking a seat behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
�You are so tense�wow seems like you have some huge knots here. Are you stressed out about something Nickolas?� She tried her best not to burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
�No�I um�maybe school I guess.�  
  
  
  
�You�re far too young to have knots like this.� She started rubbing, purposely too hard to cause him some pain. �How are you getting along with your father these days?�  
  
  
  
�Ow�you�re hurting me.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry�just try to relax and it won�t hurt as much�so your dad?�  
  
  
  
�We�re getting along good I guess.�  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew my father�he died when I was very little�did you know that Nick?�  
  
He shook his head as best he could and once again tried to move away from her grasp. �Yup, he died when I was very young, probably around 8 or so. He wasn�t my real father though. I never met my real father.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.� He tried to sound interested but frankly, he was scared and in pain. All he wanted was for his brother to come back and he was grateful when she finally let go and he was able to move away from her, rubbing at his neck as he did.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, if I hurt you.� She said winking at him. �Next time I�ll be a little more gentle.�  
  
  
  
She delighted in the fact that he seemed like a scared little kitten looking for his big brother to rescue him. She decided to play with that for a little bit, why not? After all, this little brat took the fact that he had his family for granted. She would have killed to be a part of the Richardson family, but was never given the chance. �You look scared�are you afraid of me Nick?�  
  
  
  
�No, just wondering what�s taking them so long. That�s all.�  
  
  
  
�Are you hungry? I think I�m going to make something special to eat, you�re really going to like it.�  
  
  
  
�What is it?�  
  
  
  
�Burgers, but I use my own special seasoning�.I buy it from a woman at a specialty store.�  
  
  
  
She smiled at him and in that smile, he felt like he could no longer breathe. �I guess I�ll see you at dinner�make sure you bring your appetite.� She winked at him and left the tent as calmly as she entered it, smiling the whole way.  
  
  
  
She laughed when she heard him retching, �This is going to be way too easy.� She said to herself just as her husband and Kevin came into view. Neither of them looked too happy and once again that made her smile. Surely Howie took the time alone to tell Kevin what was going on with his precious baby brother.  
  
  
  
Now she just had to start the next phase of her plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

****

**22  
  
  
  
Didn�t see that coming**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick sat in his tent holding his stomach and wiping his mouth. He was thankful that he hadn�t eaten something because the embarrassment of throwing up all over the inside of the tent he and his brother were sharing would have been incredibly embarrassing to him. Instead, he found himself dry heaving the second Ariana walked away.  
  
  
  
She made him feel so small and he hated that, especially since he tried so hard to put up a brave front and show a very thick skin. That skin peeled away when she mentioned her secret ingredient. Was that a hint that she was going to throw that Aconite stuff into the food? Possibly poison them all and leave them dead in the middle of the forest?  
  
  
  
Now was the time, he had to say something to his brother, there was no way he could let her put something in the food. He heard Kevin�s familiar voice right outside and instantly managed to calm himself down. Seconds later he smiled at his big brother as he walked into the tent.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked either annoyed or upset about something, �Kev�what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
Kevin zippered up the tent to give them both some privacy and then walked over and sat across from his little brother, cross examination style. �Nicky�I need to just come right out and ask you something, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have a thing for Howie�s wife?�  
  
  
  
Nick wasn�t expecting that question, Kevin could tell by the shocked expression on his face.  
  
  
  
�What? No�why would you even ask me that?�  
  
  
  
His big brother took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. �Ariana told Howie about what you said to her.�  
  
  
  
Nick was so confused; he had absolutely no idea what Kevin was talking about. �I don�t understand what you mean.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, don�t play dumb with me�just tell me the truth.�  
  
  
  
�About what?� He felt his voice cracking, ready to break into tears.  
  
  
  
�Why would you threaten to ruin their marriage? That seems so unlike you.�  
  
�What? I never did that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned his head slightly to see if he could pick up any hint of whether or not Nick was lying. He was always great at recognizing his brother�s body language when he wasn�t being totally honest. He tended to fidget and not make eye contact when he wasn�t being up front about something, two things he was doing right now.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, look at me please.� Kevin tried not to raise his voice, realizing that this conversation was probably more than just a little embarrassing for the teenager. But it was clear that the kid was indeed hiding something from his older brother and many times when kids act like they hate someone, they actually feel the opposite way. The agent felt a little dumb for never picking up on it before now.  
  
  
  
Once he had his brother�s eyes he continued, �It�s fine to like her Nick. She�s a beautiful woman but you have to realize that she and Howie are very much in love. To say you are going to create lies to ruin their marriage is horrible! And the fact that you did it is even worse!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I didn�t lie about anything.�  
  
  
  
�What about the guy you said she was having an affair with?�  
  
  
  
Nick couldn�t believe what he was hearing. He thought he had walked into some kind of weird alternate universe. Where was all of this nonsense coming from? �That was the truth. I saw her kissing another man in the park.�  
  
  
  
�Is this while you were following her?�  
  
  
  
�What�did you just say?� Nick couldn�t breathe for a second, he actually found himself grabbing for his chest which alarmed Kevin who noticed and ran right towards him.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay? Relax Nick�sit down.�  
  
  
  
�Why did you ask me about following her?� He really felt like he was going to vomit now.  
  
  
  
After leading Nick to sit down on the cooler they had brought, Kevin sat right beside him and placed his arm on the blonde�s shoulder. �Because she told Howie about it. She didn�t want to Nick, but I think after you threatened her, she felt like she had to.�  
  
  
  
�Threatened her?� Even as he was getting all this information, it was almost inconceivable to process what was being said.  
  
  
  
�Yes�you need to apologize to her and Howie. He�s my best friend Nick.�  
  
  
  
The teenager was biting on his bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say next. At this point does he come right out and tell Kevin everything or would it just look like he was lying?  
  
  
  
�I did see her kissing someone. She said that to cover her ass.�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �I can�t believe you, and is it that hard to say I�m sorry to someone?�  
  
  
  
�She�s lying� not me! I never threatened her about anything either!� Nick�s volume was increasing, but he quickly hushed his tone because the last person he wanted to hear this argument was Ariana.  
  
  
  
�Buddy�why would she lie about that?�  
  
  
  
�Why would I?�  
  
  
  
Kevin hesitated at that question, because it was a good one. �Look Kev�can�t you see what�s happening? She knows I saw her with another man and now she�s covering her tracks.�  
  
  
  
�And how did you see her with another man? Were you following her?�  
  
  
  
Nick took a deep breath, �Not really no�it was kind of a coincidence.�  
  
  
  
�Coincidence? And how is that exactly?�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up to counter his brother doing the same. He watched as Nick paced back and forth, wringing his hands into his sweatshirt, searching for the right words to say. �Okay, I decided to play hooky from school the other day. So I went to the park.�  
  
  
  
�You skipped school?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded, �And when I was at the park I saw her sitting on a bench with some guy. They were laughing and then they kissed.� He didn�t want to mention that he saw them twice and once it was out of his mouth, he realized with horror that Ariana knew he was there all along.  
  
  
  
�Look�let�s drop it for now, okay? We�ll talk about it after dinner. Maybe by then your story will change.�  
  
  
  
That made Nick mad, he couldn�t believe that his own brother wasn�t taking his word for it and that instead he chose to believe her of all people. �Kevin, there�s something evil about her.�  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
�I�m being serious�she�s doing something she shouldn�t be doing and now she�s getting you to believe the lies.�  
  
  
  
�You have a big imagination Nicky�we�ll talk more later.� He walked out of the tent before he really said the things he wanted to say to the young troublemaker, leaving Nick just standing there with a shocked and scared look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
While Kevin and Nick were in their tent arguing, Ariana and Howie were sitting in their tent, arms wrapped around each other in silence. �You told him didn�t you?� she asked after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I told him.�  
  
  
  
�How did he take it?�  
  
  
  
�He was upset; I think he�s talking to Nicky about it right now.� She smiled but because he was sitting behind her, he couldn�t tell.  
  
  
  
�I told you not to say anything�� She said trying her best to sound as if she was truly upset about it.  
  
  
  
�I had to babe�I didn�t want you to feel uncomfortable.�  
  
  
  
�Now the rest of the weekend is going to be awkward.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure once Kevin talks to Nicky, he�ll come out and apologize and that will be the end of it.�  
  
  
  
�I hope you�re right. I�d hate it if for some reason, things got out of hand, you know?�  
  
  
  
He pulled her closer, �It won�t.�  
  
  
  
She almost had to hold back laughter, her husband was so na�ve. Everyone was. They had no idea what she was capable of, well not all of them. Her little brother now knew exactly what she was capable of. By now he was probably close to shitting his own pants. How she wished she could see the expression on his face when Kevin told him she knew he was following her.  
  
  
  
�He�s such a troubled little guy.� She said; ready to add the next layer to her plan.  
  
  
  
�He�s been through a lot. I�m not sure how I�d be able to handle everything either at that age.�  
  
�I know what you mean...when kids go through a lot, they handle things different, you know?�  
  
  
  
�I know you�re childhood wasn�t perfect either Riri.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but I made the best out of the situation. I don�t like talking about it or going there, in fact you�re one of the few people who actually know about my parents dying in that car crash when I was little.�  
  
  
  
�And yet, you turned out just fine.� Once again, she tried her best to suppress the laughter she wanted to let out. �You know�maybe it would be good for you to tell Nicky about your parents. Let him see that despite you being orphaned at such a young age, you worked your way through it.�  
  
  
  
�I doubt he wants to hear my life story. I just hope that Kevin takes this information you gave him and gets that boy some help.� Ariana pulled away from her husband and bit on her lip, �There�s something else I need to tell you.�  
  
  
  
�What is it? He didn�t threaten you again while we were gone, did he?�  
  
  
  
�No�nothing like that�� She hesitated; acting like what she was going to say was going to be the hardest thing in the world.  
  
  
  
�What is it then?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure it�s nothing but a coincidence and of course�I don�t see how he could have done anything about it, but when I found out�I don�t know, I think someone needs to know.�  
  
  
  
�What Ariana? Just tell me.�  
  
  
  
�Yesterday as I was filing some things�you know the end of the day type stuff.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, patiently waiting for his wife to come out and say whatever it was she was trying to say.  
  
  
  
�Well�I noticed a name in one of those files that I knew looked familiar, so I went back and checked on it and��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�That girl who died...�  
  
  
  
�Nadia?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �Her brother Charlie�the one that you guys are looking for.�  
  
  
  
�What about him? Did someone finally find him?�  
  
  
  
�No�at least not that I know of, but in Dave�s report�it mentions a Patricia Nicosia as being connected with Nadia�s brother.�  
  
  
  
�Wait�as in Patty? Little Patty?�  
  
  
  
She nodded again, �Doesn�t Nick like her a lot?�  
  
  
  
Ariana delighted in the fact that she could tell her husband was throwing around that information in his head and that he was finding it disturbing the more he thought it through. So she decided to add even more fuel to the fire, �I just know what he�s like when he�s jealous and I thought maybe he could have tried to get that Charlie kid back in some way.�  
  
  
  
Howie glanced over at her, with his eyes big and disbelieving, �Nicky wouldn�t do something like that.�  
  
  
  
�One more thing�� Now she was nailing the coffin closed on the young blonde. How perfectly this was all playing out for her, she really couldn�t even think up a better scenario if she tried.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I think Nick might have drugs with him.�  
  
  
  
�Here?� Ariana nodded.  
  
  
  
�Why would you think that?�  
  
  
  
�Because when you guys left�I saw him take a powdery substance out of his backpack.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.�  
  
  
  
Ariana�s husband was unraveling and that pleased her to know end. He stood up and pushed his hands through his hair. She could tell it was because he had no idea how he was going to lay even more crap onto his best friend�s lap. �Are you sure?� He asked desperate for a �no� in return.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�I was watching him from the tent. He took it out and then placed it right back in his bag when he heard you guys coming.  
  
  
  
�Did he see you?�  
  
  
  
She shook her head, �No�I�m positive of that.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky is doing drugs�� He said to himself as he continued to try to process the information and there was certainly a lot of new information to process.  
  
  
  
Howie didn�t even know where to start with all the info he just received, the possible drug abuse and then the link to the dead girl. It seemed like suddenly there was a whole other side to the child he watched grow up. Maybe the kid was really a monster? His training taught him that people are usually not what they appear to be, especially ones that have had a very traumatic childhood.  
  
  
  
�I�m not even sure what I should do.� He admitted to his wife, feeling helpless.  
  
  
  
�I wouldn�t tell Kevin right at the moment.�  
  
  
  
�But honey, if Nicky is doing drugs he has a right to know.�  
  
  
  
She stood up and put a calming hand on his chest, �You�re right�but maybe you should make sure first.�  
  
  
  
�You mean ask the kid? I doubt after Kevin talks to him, he�ll want to level with me.�  
  
  
  
�No, I didn�t mean talk to him, I mean go in there and look for yourself.�  
  
  
  
�Go through his stuff?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �I know there�s so many things wrong with that, but drugs are serious and I think Nicky might be far more troubled then we think. It�ll be easier to confront Kevin with the actual drugs in your hand, don�t you think so? And if you don�t find anything�it�ll keep you from accusing the kid of doing anything wrong.�  
  
  
  
Howie thought about it for a second and then agreed, �That�s a good idea. I�ll feel like a snake but I know that if Nicky was my brother�and I feel like he is to begin with, then I�d feel obligated to go through his stuff.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry for laying all of this on you Howie. I know this trip was supposed to help make you forget about all the crap going on, not add to it.�  
  
  
  
�Honey, I�m glad you did say something�now it�s just a question of how to get myself into that tent without them knowing.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and ran her hand down his face, �You�re a smart man�I�m sure you�ll think of something.�  
  
  
  
He nodded as the two walked out of the tent hand in hand. Ariana, getting tingly inside from all the excitement she knew would be coming when her husband found the Aconite she had placed in Nick�s bag while he wasn�t looking.  
  
  
  
  
  


~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Patty walked up to the front steps of the Richardson house; at least she hoped she had the right place. When she went to the old house, she was surprised to see that they had moved away. She used to love that old house, going over there and playing were some of her only memories from her childhood that she could actually call good.  
  
  
  
Luckily when she went to the old house, she ran into someone who was friends with Nick and he directed her to this place. It was so much smaller than the other house they used to live in. The other place had such a welcoming feel to it, not this one though. Mrs. Richardson probably had a lot to do with the welcoming feel she was remembering.  
  
  
  
Once again she found herself beginning to change her mind. Maybe it wasn�t a good idea to tell Nick about her suspicions concerning Charlie. It�s not like there would be anything he�d be able to do for her either way. It made her wonder why she even came to him in the first place. She barely knew him, so much time had gone by that they were pretty much strangers. Yet, she still felt like in a way, Nick Richardson was the only person she could trust.  
  
  
  
So she stepped up to the door and rang the bell before she had a chance to change her mind. A few seconds later a familiar face greeted her. Her long ago crush�Brian.  
  
  
  
He instantly smiled when he saw the teenager standing there, �Well look who it is! Come on in sweetheart.� He said, opening the door and ushering her inside.  
  
  
  
�Hi Brian, I�m sorry to bother you, is Nick here?�  
  
  
  
�Aww I�m sorry sweetheart, he�s actually gone for the weekend. He went camping with Kevin.�  
  
  
  
She looked disappointed and in an odd way, that made Brian happy. Nothing would have made him happier than seeing his baby brother back with the woman of his dreams. �Oh okay, I didn�t know.�  
  
  
  
�He�ll be sad he missed you.�  
  
  
  
�You think?�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded at the teenager, �Of course�he talks about you all the time.�  
  
  
  
�I come bearing Chinese food�� AJ said as he hurried into the house with a huge bag of food. He stopped when he saw Patty standing in the living room, �Well hello there doll face!�  
  
  
  
She laughed, �hi AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Would you like to stay for some Chinese food?�  
  
  
  
�Aw no, that�s okay�I should be getting back home.� She turned to Brian again, �Can you just let Nick know I was here?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I will�do you need a ride home?�  
  
  
  
�Nah, that�s okay. I can get the bus.�  
  
  
  
�You sure? I don�t mind.�  
  
  
  
She shook her head, �Thanks a lot and nice seeing you all again.�  
  
  
  
�Same to you�� Brian and AJ both watched as the girl walked out of the house. She took a few steps away and then glanced back as if she wanted to say something else, before turning and roaming down the end of the street and towards the bus stop.  
  
  
  
�Score one for the Nickster! That young buck! I knew he�d get the girl.� AJ bragged like a proud father.  
  
  
  
�She seemed bothered by something.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, probably because he wasn�t here.�  
  
  
  
�No, she was nervous.�  
  
  
  
�B man�can you stop being an agent for two seconds? The kid was here looking for the little studmeister, he wasn�t here and she was disappointed. It happens; now let�s eat before it gets cold!�  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, �Why aren�t you with Stacey tonight?�  
  
  
  
�Are you trying to get rid of me?�  
  
  
  
�Always.�  
  
  
  
�You suck Brian�just for that; I�m eating your fortune cookie!�  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, taking one more look at the teenager before he closed the door.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin was sitting on a log placing some sticks into the fire to get a nice good blaze going. When he saw Howie and Ariana walk out of their tent, he couldn�t help but sigh. Things just weren�t making any sense. The more he sat and thought about it, the more things didn�t add up for him. Why on earth would Nick threaten Ariana knowing full well that it would get back to him eventually?  
  
  
  
It made no sense, none of it did.  
  
  
  
�Hey.� Howie said taking a seat next to Kevin and helping him add sticks to the fire.  
  
  
  
�Hi.�  
  
  
  
�Did you talk to him?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and then looked up to see where Ariana was. When he saw she was still close to her own tent, he felt like he could speak, �He denied threatening her. He seemed like he had no idea what I was talking about.�  
  
  
  
�Well of course�I mean�I was kind of expecting that reaction weren�t you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin seemed annoyed by that answer but he slowly nodded, �Yeah�I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe the two of you should go do something alone�after dinner. You know? So this way he isn�t uncomfortable with us. I want him to have a good time. I�m sorry about all of this Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up at his best friend, �It�s not your fault Howie and maybe you�re right. I think maybe he and I will go for a late swim or something.�  
  
  
  
Howie pat his best friend on the back, �Good idea.�  
  
  
  
As Kevin and Howie were talking, Ariana kept looking over to the other tent and when the young blonde finally surfaced the two of them made instant eye contact. She felt chills and got goose bumps at the thrill it gave her. To see the way Nick was looking at her. The fear and understanding in his eyes. She loved those moments best�that moment of understanding in the victim�s eyes. When they realized that they were prey. So as he gave her that look, all she did was smile and wink in return, before walking over and joining her husband out by the fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

****

**23  
  
  
  
A Shock to the System**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick couldn�t even remember the last time he had ever felt like this before. He had to tell himself to calm down as they all sat around the fire and acted as if everything was right with the world. The chill in the air was matched by the one around the hibachi that Ariana was using to cook her hamburgers.  
  
  
  
The teenager watched like a hawk as she prepared them in front of everyone. At first, he wanted to run back into the tent. The thought of being by her was something he couldn�t even wrap his head around. Especially when he realized what it was she was doing. Now it was crystal clear to him that she was involved in something bad. What�s worse is she also knew he had been watching her.  
  
  
  
�Time for my secret ingredient.� Nick looked up and once again caught her eyes. She was staring at him and smiling. �I bet you want to know what it is, don�t you.� She asked in a whisper that chilled him to the bone. She sounded so evil, how could her husband not pick up on that?  
  
  
  
He decided not to answer her, mainly because he was too scared to speak. Something else she seemed to delight in. �Well, okay�if you want to give me the silent treatment, I guess I�ll just tell you.�  
  
  
  
�My wife makes the best burgers in the world.� Howie cut in, reminding Nick that he wasn�t alone with the maniac. In fact he was sitting mere inches away from his big brother who seemed to be watching intently as if she were on the cooking channel.  
  
  
  
Right there Nick knew there was no way Ariana could use that Aconite stuff, not with everyone watching, but then again she could always disguise it. As he was thinking that through, she pulled out a salt shaker, only it wasn�t full of salt but some other powdery substance.  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong with you?� Nick looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Right up until then he hadn�t realized that he gasped.  
  
  
  
Once more the look on her face showed nothing but sheer delight. He couldn�t understand why no one else could see it. �Nothing I�just, what is that Ariana?�  
  
  
  
She was waiting for that question, how predictable can one child be? �Oh this is my special seasoning blend Nick. I put it in all of my meat. It makes the food�pop!� She said the last word as she opened her hand as if to catch an invisible bubble.  
  
  
  
�Can�t we have it without that blend?�  
  
  
  
�Nick!� Kevin sounded annoyed at his brother. �Mind your manners.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay, not a big problem�maybe he�d like to try some first? See if he likes the taste of it?� she took the shaker and held it out to Nick, motioning for him to open his palm so he could try some.  
  
  
  
�I will if you will.� The two of them were staring at each other intently. It was clear that she hadn�t expected that reply and Nick couldn�t help but feel good about that. After a few seconds, she once again plastered on her fake smile.  
  
  
  
�Okay, no problem but Nick, you shouldn�t be so afraid to try new things. Some spice is good for you every once in awhile.� She finished her sentence by taking a little bit of the powder onto her finger and then licking it off.  
  
  
  
�Very garlicky.� She said as she smiled and once more held the container out to the teenager.  
  
  
  
He allowed her to shake some onto his hand and this time he put it in his mouth as well. It tasted like garlic powder mixed with salt and pepper. She was playing him, what a bitch! �See? It�s not that bad, right?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, at least it won�t kill you.�  
  
  
  
�Nick!� once again Kevin scolded.  
  
  
  
�It�s okay Kevin�he�s only joking.� She laughed but made sure to add a nervous tinge to it, so her husband would pick it up and perhaps bring it up later when she knew things would get more interesting.  
  
  
  
She enjoyed the look that Kevin gave his younger brother just as the meat touched the flames, filling the air with a garlic aroma. There was a look of disgust and doubt, but what she noticed most, was the look of concern on his face. He was worrying about Nick and that meant he believed what Howie told him.  
  
  
  
The blonde sat there and nervously fidgeted to the point that Kevin actually hit his leg to calm him down, �What is your deal?� He whispered faintly.  
  
  
  
�I want to go for a walk or something,� Nick knew if he stayed there much longer he would have a nervous breakdown so he stood up and started to walk towards the lake.  
  
  
  
�We�ll be eating in about thirty minutes.� Ariana called after him.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure if it�s a good idea he goes alone Kev�he tends to get lost pretty easily doesn�t he?� Once again Ariana hid her smile when Howie said that. She knew he was trying to coax his friend into following so he could go through Nick�s bag.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Wait for me Nicky!� He said, standing up and jogging over to his brother�s side.  
  
  
  
Both Ariana and Howie watched as the Richardson boys disappeared into the woods. Once out of site, her husband stood up and made his way over to Nicky�s tent. �I�ll be right back�keep a lookout for me, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing�hurry baby.�  
  
  
  
�You said his backpack right?� She nodded at him as he darted quickly into the tent.  
  
  
  
As soon as he was gone, she took out a small vile of powder and this time, dumped a pinch of it into one hamburger. �This is going to be fun!� She said, actually laughing as she did so.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
�Nick, what is your problem?� Kevin asked just as the two of them reached the water.  
  
  
  
�Can�t you see what she�s doing Kevin?� All Nick wanted was to be left alone; he was annoyed that he was followed only to be further lectured.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what you�re talking about. All I know is she was cooking for us and you were rude.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you see the way she looks at me?� The teenager turned around, now more than ever trying to get his brother on his side, �The way she smiles at me and massages my shoulders when she thinks no one is looking?�  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t even know what to say. �No, I can�t say I have. Are you saying she�s harassing you now?�  
  
  
  
The way the question was posed was enough for Nick to stop. Truth was, at this point he wasn�t even sure if he believed himself. He sat down and dipped his feet into the water. It was cold, but yet felt good, like a nice shock to the system, making him more alert and alive. A few seconds later he heard the small splash of his brother�s feet joining his in the water, �Nicky�I�m not sure what�s going on with you but I wanted to say I�m sorry for bringing you out here. I wanted this to be a fun and relaxing trip for us both but it�s not exactly turning out that way huh?�  
  
  
  
All Nick could do as shrug since he was so overcome with emotion. He suddenly found himself missing his mother. She would have stuck by him and understood. It just felt like, no one understood him anymore. He wiped away a tear, hoping that his brother didn�t notice and was grateful when nothing was said about it.  
  
  
  
The two of them sat there for a few more minutes in silence, before getting up and walking back to camp, where the smells of grilled hamburgers were wafting through the crisp night air.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Howie felt so incredibly guilty for going through Nick�s things, that he actually found himself making the sign of the cross and begging for forgiveness as he opened up the backpack. If Kevin saw him doing this, he realized their friendship would be over just like that. After all, if the tables were turned and he caught his best friend going through his wife�s belongings it would make him furious.  
  
  
  
This was different though. Drugs were supposedly involved and when it came to things like that, he felt like he had an obligation to get to the bottom of it. Maybe in time, Kevin would understand or an even better scenario would be he wouldn�t have to. Howie was hoping against hope that he would find nothing in there. It was possible his wife made a mistake. It could have been anything, maybe even baby powder.  
  
  
  
His hopes were dashed however, when he came across a baggie containing what appeared to be a white substance. Howie grabbed it out of the bag and looked at it more carefully. He could understand why his wife might think it was drugs from a distance but upon closer inspection, he was able to rule out both cocaine and heroine. When he opened the bag, there was a distinct smell, almost like rotten food.  
  
  
  
�What the heck is this Nicky?� He found himself asking as he took the bag and placed it in his pocket. He wasn�t sure if that was the wisest move, but by doing that, if it was something innocent like talcum powder or something, Nick would have no reservations about bringing it up as missing. If it was however, something that he was trying to hide, he would never mention it. Taking the baggie was more like a test than anything else.  
  
  
  
He zippered the backpack and then quickly made his way out of the tent and towards his wife, �I found it.� He said glancing down at the bag he had retrieved.  
  
  
  
�Was I right? Are those drugs?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea�it doesn�t smell or look like any of the hard stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Did you taste it?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head, �When I smelled it, I decided it wasn�t a good idea to taste it.�  
  
  
  
�So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Kevin? Or confront Nick?�  
  
  
  
Howie rubbed at his temples, �I don�t know what to do.�  
  
  
  
�May I make a suggestion?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded at his wife as she pulled the burgers off of the grill, making sure the one she has poisoned was off to the side. �How about you bring that stuff to the lab and have it analyzed before confronting anybody.�  
  
  
  
�Aw, I don�t know Ariana�I mean, I can�t just do that and have no one question me about it either way.�  
  
  
  
�But I can send it down to the lab, I can mark is as part of your case and then say I made a mistake, no one would even think twice about it. You know I DO run that office.�  
  
  
  
Howie grinned, �I know�but still��  
  
  
  
�Honey, it�s up to you, but I think the more information you have for Kevin, the better it will be for you.�  
  
  
  
Howie let out a sigh, he looked so tired and warn out and once again Ariana felt only the slightest bit of regret for putting them through all of this hell. Her husband was a good person and he didn�t deserve any of this, but in a way she was sparing him now wasn�t she?  
  
  
  
�Kevin�s never going to forgive me for this Riri.�  
  
  
  
�He�ll be mad, but in time�he�ll know you did this out of love for Nick.�  
  
  
  
She started over towards him but stopped when she saw the brothers appear out of the woods, �They�re back.� She whispered as she pulled her hair out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
Howie quickly made sure the powder was safely tucked into his pocket and once again let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Stop cheating you bozo!�  
  
  
  
�Bozo?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah� Bozo!�  
  
  
  
Brian was amused by the fighting; he knew AJ had found the perfect woman in Stacey because in many ways they were so much alike. They really did complete each other. It was awesome to see his little brother so happy.  
  
  
  
�I�m not cheating.�  
  
  
  
�You are cheating, you are the worst cheater ever AJ!�  
  
  
  
�That�s because I�m not cheating.�  
  
  
  
Stacey looked over at Brian and shrugged, �How did you live with this guy for so long without choking him?�  
  
  
  
�After awhile you just get immune to him.�  
  
  
  
�Hey!�  
  
  
  
�It�s true J, and she�s right, you are a horrible cheater. You make it so obvious.�  
  
  
  
�That�s it, I quit!� AJ threw his hands up in the air overdramatically and pushed himself away from the Monopoly board.  
  
  
  
�Baby, you can�t quit just because we called you out.�  
  
  
  
�No, really�I�m glad the two of you are having so much fun tag teaming me!�  
  
  
  
Stacey and Brian looked at each other and then high fived, just to agitate the fireman. And apparently much to their delight, it did.  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you guys go ahead and play without me, I have to do some research anyway.�  
  
  
  
�Research?� Brian asked with one eyebrow raised, much the same way Kevin would ask that very same question.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, we have to take these stupid refresher courses online, you know we have to read an article and then answer a question. Do you think the munchkin would mind if I used his computer?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I think he would mind you calling him a munchkin.�  
  
  
  
�What he doesn�t know won�t hurt him�maybe I�ll get lucky and find some porn on there.�  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, �I highly doubt that.�  
  
  
  
�Why? I watched porn when I was his age.�  
  
  
  
�But you are a freak�he�s not.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll see about that.� He said winking at his soon to be wife and brother before heading up to Nick�s room.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
All through dinner, Howie had to stop himself from glancing over at the young blonde as he ate quietly. He found himself looking for signs of drug use. Signs that maybe he had never thought to look for. Nick�s behavior had been erratic as of late, Kevin had said on more than one occasion, the youngest would take off only to be found hanging out in the graveyard.  
  
  
  
What on earth are you into Nicky? What on earth is this stuff? He found himself thinking as he did look over at the teenager.  
  
  
  
�Why is everyone so quiet? I hope it�s not my cooking!� Ariana said, breaking the silence as she attempted to hand out seconds to everyone.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, these are great.� Kevin answered, smiling as he held his plate out for more.  
  
  
  
She handed him another burger and spooned more potato salad onto his plate and then did the same for her husband. When she got to Nick she smiled at him, �What about you? Would you like another burger?�  
  
  
  
�No thanks�I�m full.� He barely had touched his food. All of his salad was there and half of his burger.  
  
  
  
�You should try eating a little bit more, you are a growing boy.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe later.� He answered half heartedly, which caused Kevin to give him another look.  
  
  
  
But Nick didn�t notice because he knew something wasn�t quite right. He wasn�t feeling very well suddenly, in fact he couldn�t seem to calm himself down. He felt his heart beating double time and that was making him anxious. �Are you okay? You don�t look so good sweetheart.� Ariana said kneeling down to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
  
Of course that got Kevin and Howie�s attention, which was her intention. Let them see the boy having some kind of anxiety attack. �Nick?� Kevin asked, placing his hand on his brother�s shoulder �Is everything all right?�  
  
  
  
At this point, his breathing was so unsteady, he couldn�t even speak. He thought he was having a heart attack and in that instant he knew she had done something. �Nick, talk to me buddy�what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
He found himself wide eyed, looking over at his brother with fear in his eyes. This wasn�t how he had planned on dying. He was too young and still had too much to do. �Nick�answer me! You�re scaring me!�  
  
  
  
�C-a-n-t b-r-e-a-t-h�� He barely managed to say without feeling the need to pass out.  
  
  
  
�He can�t breath!� Kevin said now panicked as he pat his brother�s back, unsure of what to do next.  
  
  
  
Howie ran for his cell phone which Ariana intentionally forgot to pack. �Dammit! I can�t find my cell!�  
  
  
  
�Use mine, it�s in the tent�take it easy Nick�relax�try to take a deep breath.�  
  
  
  
Howie ran to the tent sending the first sense of adrenaline coursing through Ariana�s veins. She knew that this part would be thrilling, and yet very risky. She had to take the chance though. It was well worth it, to make sure everything turned out to her liking.  
  
  
  
�I don�t see it in here!� Howie said coming out panicked.  
  
  
  
While all of this was going on, Nick tried his best to take a deep breath. Now he knew what it felt like. He always used to make fun of those people on those asthmas commercials, when they would take those overly huge, wheezy breaths. He�d never take something as simple as breathing for granted ever again.  
  
  
  
�It�s gotta be in there somewhere!� Kevin yelled as he watched Howie run back into the tent.  
  
  
  
�You can go help Howie look, I�ll stay with him.� Ariana said, which made Nick grab onto his brother�s shirt even tighter.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right back Nicky�� He said, breaking free of his little brother�s grasp and running into the tent, leaving Nick all alone with Ariana who slowly walked over to him and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ got a kick out of how messy Nick�s room was. He had clothes and random things thrown all over the place. If their mom had seen this room in the state it was in, Nicky would have been grounded for life. �I almost need a shovel to get in here.� He amused under his breath as he stepped over a mountain of laundry to sit at the computer.  
  
  
  
Before he signed on, he noticed a pile of papers, randomly scattered all over the desk, so being the nosy brother he was, he picked them up to look at them. There were a few pages on all different kinds of poisons and the symptoms and side effects of them. �What kind of a report is he working on?�  
  
  
  
AJ continued to leaf through the information, and stopped when he got to the last page, looking down amazed at what he was seeing. This paper was written out, more like a series of thoughts and scribbles. He was just about to put it down when he saw Ariana�s name circled a few times right in the center.  
  
  
  
�What the hell?�  
  
  
  
Upon further inspection, he also noticed a description of a man with an arrow pointing over at Ariana�s name as well as the word park bench, satchel, money, kissing and a whole list of crimes you might see on Law and Order. The word that stuck out in his mind which caused him to go back to the sheets which were printed out from the internet was the word Aconite.  
  
  
  
AJ found the page that had the same title and read down, his mouth opening as he went. At the end of that page, his brother had simply written, Ariana bought this stuff followed by the time and date.  
  
  
  
�I�m confused��  
  
  
  
�You�re talking to yourself again!� Stacey said which caused AJ to drop all of the papers all over the floor. His fianc� started laughing when he did that.  
  
  
  
�What�s going on?� She asked when she noticed the shocked expression on her lover�s face.  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew.� He whispered as he picked up the sheets and placed them back on his brother�s desk.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Once she saw that both Howie and Kevin were gone she placed her hand on the gasping teenagers face and slowly moved her fingers down his cheek. �You should have never meddled in my business Nickolas�that was the wrong move.�  
  
  
  
He was wheezing very hard now, his lips turning the slightest shade of blue. He was terrified, she could tell by his eyes and how they desperately searched for his brother. �It hurts doesn�t it? Don�t worry it won�t last very long�I just had to send you a message.� She took a second and glanced over at the tent to see both men still frantically searching for the phone. �No one is untouchable Nick. I can do this to any of you at any time. I did this right under your brother�s nose.�  
  
  
  
Slowly Nick�s breathing started to ease just a little, �Don�t think I�ll hesitate to kill anyone you love. Don�t think I�ll hesitate to kill you.�  
  
  
  
�w-h-y..� He asked in a barely audible voice.  
  
  
  
�That is none of your business; just know that if you tell anyone about anything you saw, I swear I�ll kill your entire family as you watch. You don�t want them to experience what you just did, do you Nicky? I mean think about it, you barely touched your food and you probably feel like your heart is going to leap out of your chest. Can you imagine if you got a whole dose?�  
  
  
  
His eyes looked down at the ground as he once again took another big breath. �I wonder if that�s how your mother felt too?� She whispered into his ear and then bit on it. He tensed up and pulled her hair, but he was so weak, the tug actually felt good to her.  
  
  
  
�Now�now�pulling hair is not nice.� She said as she grabbed a phone out of her pocket and placed into his, �Seems like you had the phone all along silly boy.�  
  
  
  
�m-y�m-o-m.� He said just as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the shock of all he had just been through finally catching up with him as everything faded to black.  
  
  
  
Ariana tilted her head slightly and actually felt a few tears fall. She wiped them away, trying to bury anything left of her conscience and then frantically called to her husband and Kevin.  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

****

**24  
  
  
  
Guilt Ridden and Anger Driven**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariana stared down at the young unconscious blonde and felt saddened by what she had done. She placed her hand under his neck as she yelled to Howie and Kevin once more. She couldn�t let her feelings get in the way of what she needed to do. These people were nothing to her�nothing except pawns to get to her biggest target, her father.  
  
  
  
If she let every little thing she did get to her, she would have never accomplished all that she had done over the years and she had gone too far to let a few little bad feelings about a stupid boy get in the way. She glanced down at him once again as Kevin came frantically running out of the tent, with Howie close behind.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God!! Nicky!!!� He screamed as he fell beside his brother.  
  
  
  
�I think he�s breathing normally now�� She said as Kevin pulled his little brother up onto his lap and lightly taped at his face.  
  
  
  
�Nick�please wake up�I can�t find the phone!!� His whole body was shaking from being in a total panic and once again Ariana had to press her nails into her hand to try to get rid of the guilt she was feeling.  
  
  
  
�Why isn�t he waking up? What happened?� He asked as tears started to fall from his cheeks. Howie and Ariana exchanged helpless glances just as Nick finally stirred.  
  
  
  
�Nick?� He asked as he lightly brushed back the blonde�s hair from his face.  
  
  
  
The teenager looked slightly confused for a second as he gazed up at his big brother before starting to cry hysterically, something that no one expected. �I want to go home.� He said as if he was eight years old again.  
  
  
  
Kevin tightened his embrace on his brother, �We will buddy�are you okay? Can you breathe okay?�  
  
  
  
�I want to go home.� Was all he got in exchange.  
  
  
  
�Is that okay?� Kevin asked glancing over at Howie who still stood there unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
�Yes, of course it is.�  
  
  
  
�I mean I know we are so far out, I feel bad.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� Nick cried once again.  
  
  
  
�Shh, its okay buddy�we�re going to head home right now, okay?�  
  
  
  
�What do you need from your tent?� Howie asked his friend.  
  
  
  
�Maybe a blanket and his backpack�I�m going to go put him in the car and then I�ll help you take our tent apart.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t� worry about that. Riri and I will handle that. You just get that little guy to the car and I�ll go grab his stuff. Do you need anything?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah my backpack. Thanks D; I�m sorry about all of this.�  
  
  
  
�No need to apologize�� Howie answered looking down at the obviously distraught teenager.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and then moved Nick off his lap long enough to stand and try to get his brother to do the same. It was a struggle but he managed to get Nick to a standing position. He was still very shaky on his feet, �Do you want me to carry you?� he whispered into his brother�s ear. Just in case the kid was already embarrassed about passing out and crying.  
  
  
  
Nick nodded without giving much of a fight and Kevin pulled him into his arms. He was surprisingly light for his age. �Wow I haven�t held you like this in a long time kiddo.�  
  
  
  
Ariana watched the brotherly exchange with a mix of awe and envy. Why couldn�t she have that? Howie brushed past her and covered Nick with the blanket as he swung one of the backpacks over his shoulder and offered the other one to his wife. Instead of getting love and attention from her brothers she was their roadie, carrying their stuff for them just as she had to carry everything all her life for her �other� family. She was always the gopher, never the golfer.  
  
  
  
She managed to walk slightly behind everyone else and carefully watched the exchange the boys were having. Kevin kept whispering to Nick that everything would be alright as the teenager continued to whimper like a puppy dog. For a few minutes she was nervous that in his own panicked state, her threats would go ignored and he might blurt out all that really happened. All it took was one glance over towards her to realize that he knew not to say anything. It was a look so slight and small that no one would have even noticed it, except for her. Nick�s baby blue eyes looking for some sense of understanding in her dead brown ones.  
  
  
  
She didn�t realize that her husband saw it as well.  
  
  
  
After noticing the odd, silent exchange that Nick and his wife had, Howie ran past everyone and to the car to open the door for his friend. �Thanks D.� Kevin said as he gently led Nick into the backseat, quickly getting in and letting his baby brother rest his head on his leg.  
  
  
  
�Shit�my wallet is back in the tent.� Frustration lined Kevin�s voice as he moved to get up.  
  
  
  
�No, please don�t leave me Kevin.� Nick begged, grabbing onto his big brother�s arm.  
  
  
  
�I�ll go get it Kevin.� Ariana offered. She was standing outside the car and looking into the backseat.  
  
  
  
�Are you sure you don�t mind?�  
  
  
  
�No, not at all.� She smiled at the agent and then at her husband, quickly getting annoyed when neither of them looked her way because they were too focused on Nick. She was hoping Howie would have offered to go instead of her or with her, but no. He was willing to let his wife walk all the way back to the camp alone. He didn�t care about her safety as long as precious Nicky was okay.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right back then�.� She said as she made her way back to camp, deciding to take a little longer than she had planned. If they didn�t care about her, she would make them wait.  
  
  
  
�Everything is going to be okay Nicky.� Kevin said to his baby brother, looking down at him as he gently stroked the boys arm.  
  
  
  
�What do you think caused that?� Howie asked from the front seat as he started the car and turned on the heat to keep the teenager warm. �Do you think it was an allergic reaction or something?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, but once I get him to a hospital I�ll know better.�  
  
  
  
�No!� Nick said as he struggled to sit up.  
  
  
  
�Lay back down.�  
  
  
  
�No doctor or hospital, I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�Nick you couldn�t breath and passed out! You�re not okay.�  
  
  
  
�I am okay�no doctor�please!� He started to cry once again. This was all too much for him. The stress of it all was overwhelming. All he wanted to do was tell his brother everything, including the fact that this horrible woman who was married to his best friend, had killed their mother. He couldn�t though, because she wouldn�t hesitate to kill Kevin or any of the others and he had lost too much to begin with. He couldn�t bear to lose one of his brothers.  
  
  
  
He knew that if he ended up in the hospital and they ran tests, chances were good they would find traces of that poison in his system and then Ariana would go after his family. He couldn�t take that chance.  
  
  
  
�Please Kev�I just need to sleep, I haven�t been sleeping well and I think it just caught up with me or something.�  
  
  
  
�That wouldn�t explain the not being able to breathe thing though Nicky.� Howie added from the front seat.  
  
  
  
Once again Nick made a move to sit up, only to be pushed down by his brother, �I�ll tell you what, let�s see how you feel come the morning, okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded at that, knowing that even if he felt like crap, he was going to act like he was one hundred percent better. �Thanks Kev.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at his brother and then handed him a tissue, �Now get some sleep, I�ll wake you when we get home, okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded as once again a feeling of utter despair came out of nowhere. He felt as though in that one instant with Ariana, he had lost his mother all over again. He started to cry silent tears. He hated how much all of this was affecting him. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, which he finally did just before Howie�s wife made her way back to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�You look guilty about something.� Stacey said as she eyed her boyfriend suspiciously, �What did you do?�  
  
  
  
�I did nothing.� AJ confessed as he stood up to leave his brother�s room.  
  
  
  
�Did you break his computer?�  
  
  
  
�No�� He walked over and grabbed his fianc� in a hug, �Why do you always think I�m guilty of something?�  
  
  
  
�Because you just have this naturally guilty look on your face.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe you like bad boys�do you like bad boys Stacey?�  
  
  
  
�I am marrying you, aren�t I?�  
  
  
  
�Do you think Nicky will mind if we have sex on his bed?�  
  
  
  
�AJ!� Stacey let go of her fianc� and slapped his arm.  
  
  
  
�What? And that hurt by the way!�  
  
  
  
�We are not having sex on your 15 year old brother�s bed!�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine, be that way. He will never know.�  
  
  
  
�Good Lord, I�m going home��  
  
  
  
�Stace�� She rolled her eyes at him as he shut the door to Nick�s room and followed her down the stairs. �You know I was only joking.�  
  
  
  
�What do you have in your hand?� She asked as he finally managed to catch up with her as they hit the bottom of the stairs. �Are you stealing your brother�s homework now too?�  
  
  
  
�Oh this, no just something I wanted to read more closely.� He folded the paper containing Nick�s hand written notes and placed it in his back pocket. Something was bothering him about them. They looked normal enough except for the fact that Howie�s wife�s name was all over the place.  
  
  
  
He made a mental note to tell Stacey about it later, but not now and in front of Brian and his father who had just come home from work. It was so weird how the mood of the house changed once his father was home. At first he always blamed Nicky for that, saying it was the blonde�s hatred of their dad making things so uncomfortable, but this time Nick was nowhere around and yet, it still felt as weird as ever.  
  
  
  
�Hey dad.� He said smiling over at his father who was just standing there staring into the fridge. �I brought home some Chinese if you want any, the leftovers are in the microwave.�  
  
  
  
�Why are they in there and not in the fridge?�  
  
  
  
�Because there was no room left in the fridge. You should really empty that thing out. God knows how long some of that stuff has been in there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior finally closed the door to the fridge and opened the microwave instead, �Yeah I�ll get on that eventually.� He seemed to be deep in thought or worried about something. It was times like these that AJ took having a place of his own for granted. He had forgotten how intense their father could be. It was always so easy to just say �see ya later!� and head home.  
  
  
  
He couldn�t help but feel for his baby brother just then. It must have been so hard for the little guy once AJ had made the decision to finally leave home. Just being there for this short time, he already felt like he was nothing more to his father than a big inconvenience. That�s probably how Nicky felt all the time.  
  
  
  
He watched as his dad sat beside Brian who was busy reading the paper and wasn�t taking in any of the observations he had. Stacey was though, she placed her head on his shoulder as she whispered, �I�m going to get going.�  
  
  
  
�I love you.� He whispered back to him.  
  
  
  
�I know�.Have a good night guys!� She said to both Kevin senior and Brian.  
  
  
  
�You too!� Brian said looking up from his paper and winking at her.  
  
  
  
�Night.� Kevin senior simply stated, taking a sip of his coffee and spooning some fried rice onto his plate.  
  
  
  
AJ grabbed Stacey�s hand and walked her to the door. �I really can�t wait until we can be together all the time.� He told her as he moved in for a goodbye kiss.  
  
  
  
�Same here, is everything okay? I saw the way you were looking at your father in there.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, just thinking about how hard it is for Nicky to live alone with him, that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�You know what I think? I think Nick is very lucky to have you in his life AJ.� She placed her hand on his chest and them moved it up and grabbed at his chin, �And so am I.�  
  
  
  
He watched her as she got in her car and drove away before heading inside. He was just about to open the door when he got the sense that someone was watching him, so he turned to look towards the street once again. Seeing no one he turned and moved inside.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariana sat with her head against the cool glass as they drove in darkness, back towards their home. She was still having pangs of guilt every so often for putting Nick through all of this because out of all of them, that kid pretty much had the least to do with how things went in her life. Yet, he seemed to be the one that was punished the most.  
  
  
  
When she had concocted her original scheme, she had been so meticulous about it all. She wanted her father to come out of hiding so she planned that kidnapping to the day that her own family was killed. Those stupid people who actually carried it out were just her pawns. They did the dirty work for her, but as far as the planning went, it couldn�t have gone any more smoothly.  
  
  
  
When she got word that Nicky had been abducted successfully, she went home and cried. She thought it would bring her some degree of happiness but she was wrong. All it did was make her miss her own mom and dad. She was only eight when they were taken away from her so it seemed fitting to wait until Nick turned eight before he was taken away from them.  
  
  
  
They weren�t supposed to get him back. That was never part of the plan. Originally, she had planned to disappear without a trace, take Nicky and Jack and go somewhere tropical to start `a new life together as a family. Kevin ruined all of those plans though when her �family� got sloppy. It was the only hitch but it was also the biggest one.  
  
  
  
So she got mad and killed Jackie.  
  
  
  
It wasn�t her fault; it was Kevin�s and her fathers! If they had just let her be, none of that stuff would have happened. Eventually Nicky would have ended up being happy and forgetting about his life with the Richardson�s. She wouldn�t have had to kill anyone else or do anything else to harm anyone except her father.  
  
  
  
She should have killed him instead of Jackie, why she did that she will never understand.  
  
  
  
�You okay?� She felt Howie�s hand on her shoulder. Why couldn�t he ever just leave her alone?  
  
  
  
�I�m okay�just worried about Nick.� She said this time with a hint of truth behind her statement. �How�s he holding up back there?� She asked, turning her head to see Kevin.  
  
  
  
�He�s asleep; he sounds like he�s breathing normally. I wish I knew what happened.�  
  
  
  
�Seemed like an anxiety attack to me.� She said, going back to work.  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, he just looked panicked, like maybe something had been on his mind all day. Didn�t you think so too honey?� She asked, trying to coax the right answer out of her husband.  
  
  
  
He seemed nervous by that, which brought her a small degree of pleasure, �Uh�yeah maybe a little I guess.� He said after a few seconds.  
  
  
  
�I wonder why?� Kevin said as he glanced down at the sleeping teenager with worry lining his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Maybe he�s being bullied in school or something.� She answered just as the sound of a cell phone ripped through the air.  
  
  
  
�Jesus, Nick had it this whole time!� Kevin said in disgust as he tried to figure out where on the boy it was. He found it buried in Nick�s left back pocket, which he found odd, and flipped it up to see that the call was from home.  
  
  
  
�Hello.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Kev!�  
  
  
  
�Hi AJ, what�s up?�  
  
  
  
�You sound like you�re in a car, are you guys freaking out because of bugs or something?�  
  
  
  
�No, actually we�re on our way home.�  
  
  
  
�What? Why?�  
  
  
  
�Nick passed out.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God! What the hell?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea but he scared the crap out of us, so we�re coming home.� There was a tired quality to Kevin�s voice. He was stressed and it was very easy to tell.  
  
  
  
�Can I talk to him? I mean is he okay?�  
  
  
  
�He�s sleeping now AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Why did you call? Is everything okay at home?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�yeah, I was just calling because I missed the little shit.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure he misses you too.� Kevin said, concealing a small smile as he pat his little brother�s hair.  
  
  
  
�Passed out huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�Was Ariana there when it happened?�  
  
  
  
�Why would you ask me that question?� Kevin asked suspiciously, now sitting himself more erect causing the blonde to stir slightly.  
  
  
  
�Uh�just wondering�that�s all.� The way he stammered through that answer made Kevin even more curious. Maybe AJ knew about this little infatuation Nick seemed to have with Howie�s wife. He would make sure to get to the bottom of it later; for now he thought it best to drop it since the subject was sitting right in front of him.  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m going to go but we�ll be there probably in about thirty minutes, give or take.�  
  
  
  
�Kay man�see ya then.� When Kevin clicked off the phone he took one more long look at it before putting it at his side.  
  
  
  
Why on earth would the phone be in Nick�s left back pocket when he was clearly right handed? He always held the phone with his right hand. Why would he just randomly go out of his way to move it to his left? And when had he taken the phone in the first place? He didn�t have the phone when they went on their little walk to the lake, Kevin was sure of that. So when did he take it and better yet, why?  
  
  
  
He rubbed at his temples, sure he was just starting to over think things a little too much, but the move didn�t go unnoticed by Ariana who was watching meticulously from the rearview mirror. She didn�t like the pondering look on the agent�s face. Not one bit.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
When AJ got off the phone with Kevin he rushed into the living room to tell his brother and his father about Nick. He was surprised to see that his dad had already gone upstairs to bed for the night, without even so much as a goodnight or anything. Brian was lying down on the couch doing his all too familiar flipping of the channels.  
  
  
  
When he explained what had happened, the look on Brian�s face matched what he was sure he had looked like when he had heard the news. They were both confused and worried about their little brother.  
  
  
  
AJ found himself reaching for that note in his back pocket, the one with all the information about that poison and Ariana�s name circled. He decided against it though. He was paranoid about showing it to anyone besides his girlfriend knowing that Brian and especially Kevin would overreact and try to analyze it a little too much.  
  
  
  
He was eager to ask Nick about it though. �Should we wake dad you think?�  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, �I don�t think so. My guess is Nicky is going to head straight to bed as soon as he gets here. We�ll just let him know tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin sounded stressed out.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin is always stressed out AJ.�  
  
  
  
�I know but still�I just hope there�s not more to the story.�  
  
  
  
�They should be here any second�� Brian said, ignoring AJ�s statement and looking at the clock.  
  
  
  
Sure enough just as he said that a pair of headlights shown into the living room windows and the two brothers stood up and walked to the front door.  
  
  
  
Howie was quick to offer his assistance to his best friend, taking his and Nick�s bag from the backseat as Kevin climbed out of the car. AJ and Brian came down the steps and were quick to help, a move which once again sent a ripple of jealous feelings through Ariana as she quietly sat in the front seat.  
  
  
  
Nick was awake but zoned out as AJ peered into the car, �Hey buddy�need some help getting out of there?� He asked as he gently coaxed his brother out of the car, not even acknowledging Ariana�s presence.  
  
  
  
�Thanks for everything D and again I�m really sorry about ruining your camping trip.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay Kev�you didn�t ruin anything. I just hope he�ll be alright.� Howie said glancing at Nick as he was being assisted by both AJ and Brian up the stairs. The teenager still seemed unsteady on his feet but Kevin wasn�t sure if it was because of his fainting spell or just because he was overwhelmed.  
  
  
  
�I�ll call you.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks�we are going to head back out there tomorrow morning, you guys take care.�  
  
  
  
�Tell Ariana I said thanks for everything.� Kevin said as he ran up the stairs to attend to the youngest in the family.  
  
  
  
As Howie entered his car, he had the same feeling that AJ had experienced earlier. He felt like there was someone watching him. �I�m sorry about everything. I owe you big time honey.� He said as he reached over and kissed his wife.  
  
  
  
She pretended it wasn�t a big deal, but inside she was a mess of emotions. Part hatred, part love but mostly anger. She was so angry sometimes she could barely control herself; in fact this sudden rage was almost too hard to conceal. How easy it would be to just reach over and break his neck just like her �family� had showed her countless times, using animals and baby dolls as examples. Both things she had loved and attached herself to only for them to be taken away.  
  
  
  
Instead she shoved those feeling aside and smiled at her husband, �It�s not a problem.� She insisted as she dug her nails into her palms once more.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
As they drove away, Charlie came out of the bushes. He found out two disturbing things tonight, two things that just about drove him over the edge. Number one, his girlfriend went running to this place. He followed her there because he wasn�t sure he could trust her with everything he said.  
  
  
  
At first he had no idea who belonged to this place until he got close enough to read the mailbox. She had run to him, and most likely told him everything.  
  
  
  
When she left, he almost followed her but decided he would wait until he got Nick alone. He was going to teach that kid a lesson finally, but the stupid ass never came out. Day had turned to night and he was about to give up, curling himself into his jacket for another night on the street when he saw the car pull up. He knew it looked familiar but he had to be sure. It was the same guy who had taken the skateboard away and of course who else popped out of that car but Nick!  
  
  
  
That�s when disturbing thought number two came into play. When he was given the information about who killed his sister, he was also given a description and this guy matched it almost perfectly. Could it be possible that by following his girlfriend, he had been led to his sister�s killer? And if so, was it possible that punk ass Richardson had something to do with it?  
  
  
  
As he was thinking this through, the car slowly drove away so Charlie decided to get on his bike and follow. From now on his life was about revenge and seemed like his list was getting bigger and bigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

****

**25  
  
  
  
Nightmares or Reality?**

  
  
  
  
_�Who�s my baby bear?� She asked as she held him in her arms and twirled him around in circles in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
�I am mommy!�  
  
  
  
Jackie smiled and kissed her baby�s chin, right under his neck which was his prime ticklish spot. He laughed and laughed as she did it. Secretly he didn�t want her to stop, not ever.  
  
  
  
�Hello everyone!� Both Jackie and Nick turned to the sound of Kevin�s voice as he walked in with a card board box from Jackie�s favorite bakery. They were standing there for awhile just watching, while the first feelings of jealousy built up inside of her.  
  
  
  
Nick wanted to be put down and ran over to his big brother as he was scooped into his arms. Jackie made her way past her oldest son and towards Howie as she grabbed him into a big hug. �Hey Mrs. Richardson�� He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
�Howard, how many times have I told you to call me Jackie or Mama R. You are my adopted son after all.� She paused then and walked over to their other guest. Once Kevin saw this he put Nicky on the floor and started the introductions. �Oh mom, this is Ariana. She works at the office. She saved our butts the other day.�  
  
  
  
Ariana smiled and blushed slightly. �I didn�t do anything really.� She answered modestly, looking over at Nicky as he hid behind his brother�s leg, every once in awhile peering out from behind it and smiling wide.  
  
  
  
�Nonsense sweetheart, if my son said you saved the day, then you must have saved the day. I hope you like Spaghetti and meatballs?�  
  
  
  
�I love them.�  
  
  
  
Jackie grabbed Ariana into a hug and then kissed her cheek, �I�m happy to hear that.� She had said as once again she glanced down at the tiny blonde of the family.  
  
  
  
�Hello.� The secretary said, peering past Kevin�s leg.  
  
  
  
Kevin gave the child a slight push so this way he was no longer in hiding, �Say hello Nicky�he�s kind of shy.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and winked at the little boy, �I am too�� she admitted as she pat her leg, hoping the child would walk over to her. He was so small and perfect, just like this family seemed to be.  
  
�How old are you?� She asked the child who had made his way over to Howie.  
  
  
  
�He�s 4 aren�t you Nicky?� D answered as he handed Nick a stuffed animal that was on the floor� She could tell Howie had a thing for her. She�d have to remember to use that for later. The little boy took the toy that Howie offered him and then turned his attention back towards Ariana.  
  
  
  
�I�m 4.� He said proudly. That�s when she knew she had to have him. _  
  
  
  
�Honey? Are you okay, you seem distracted?� Ariana looked over at her husband and smiled. He had such a genuine smile. It was one of the traits in him that she found attractive.  
  
  
  
�I was just remembering the first time I ever went over to the Richardson place. Do you remember that?� Now she turned on her side, making her breast fall slightly out of the covers. She enjoyed the way her husband took notice of it, but yet pretended not to see.  
  
  
  
�Of course I do. I think that�s when I figured out I had the hots for you.�  
  
  
  
�That long ago and it took you forever to ask me out on a date.�  
  
  
  
�I know, I�m shy and besides�I thought you were taken.�  
  
  
  
She smiled at that, wanting to tell him that she was taken and still is by the same man. The real love of her life, but maybe she�d have her chance to tell him that one day. She really wanted to, more than anything else. Tell Howie all about her deceit and take in the look on his face as he found out.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad things turned out the way they did though, aren�t you?� She asked him as she brushed her leg against his.  
  
  
  
�Of course�I wouldn�t have it any other way.�  
  
  
  
�Oh yes you would�� she thought to herself, but that thought was soon halted when a loud crash was heard coming from downstairs.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she was filled with a mix of adrenaline and fear. She loved that combination best. Howie jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun, �Stay here.� He whispered as he slowly walked out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
She sat up in bed and pulled her nightgown up, making sure her breasts were no longer exposed as she sat and waited for her husband to tell her what was going on, one way or the other.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

  
  
  
AJ watched as his little brother stirred in his bed. He decided to sleep in the room with Nicky for the night. After they brought him in and up the steps, he just looked so bad that there was no way he was going to let the kid be alone.  
  
  
  
Kevin made a joke about AJ being as soft as they come, but you could also tell that if AJ didn�t spend the night in there, Kevin would have. So he decided to beat his big brother to the punch, grab his stuff and sleep on the floor, guarding Nick�s bed as if he were a watch dog.  
  
  
  
He did that a lot after they got him back from being abducted. He had spent a lot of nights sleeping on the floor of his little brother�s room, so afraid that if he let the kid out of his sight, he would forever disappear again. He had felt solely responsible for all the hell Nicky had been put through, not only Nicky but his mother and the rest of his family as well. If only he hadn�t been so weak and been able to fight back.  
  
  
  
The floor was so uncomfortable he decided to move closer to the desk and prop himself up with his pillow sitting up where he had a perfect view of the baby of the family. Nick was moaning in his sleep, so AJ was about to go tap him on the shoulder when suddenly, the blonde sat upright.  
  
  
  
�Mom!� He said in an urgent tone, holding his hand on his heart.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�� AJ whispered as he made his way over to his brother.  
  
  
  
�Mom!� He said again, searching the room for the person who was talking to him. When his eyes rested on AJ, he let out a sigh, �AJ, is that you?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah buddy�it�s me.� He said gently sitting down on the bed next to his brother.  
  
  
  
Nick looked disoriented, �Where am I? Why are you here?�  
  
  
  
�Shhh�� AJ lightly tapped Nick�s back, �You�re in your room and you had a nightmare I think.�  
  
  
  
�My room? I thought I was camping.�  
  
  
  
�You came home. Kevin said you passed out, remember?�  
  
  
  
Nick slowly nodded as he recalled what had happened. He hated waking up unsure of his surroundings. He could swear that just for a second his mother had been in the room with him. That thought had him look around once again. �What are you looking for buddy?�  
  
  
  
�I just thought that��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
He was embarrassed, so he hung his head down. �I thought mom was in here.�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded in understanding, �You called out to her in your sleep. Were you dreaming about mom?�  
  
  
  
�She was in the living room telling me that stupid revolving door story again.� AJ laughed as did Nick. Both small laughs, reflective and longing.  
  
  
  
�And then what happened?� AJ moved to the other end of Nick�s bed and stretched himself out while putting on the night light. A move which made both boys scrunch their noses as they adjusted to the light.  
  
  
  
Nick sighed as he tried to remember, �I was sitting on her lap, I think I was small�and everyone was there with me. We were all listening and laughing�even dad.�  
  
  
  
�Dad was there?� Nick nodded at his brother.  
  
  
  
He wished that he had been able to see his parents both together and happy. For as long as he had been alive they had both taken turns living in past tense. Except for a few days before his mother�s death, he really had never known what it�s like to have two parents.  
  
  
  
�He was laughing too...everyone was so happy.�  
  
  
  
�That sounds like a nice dream.� AJ said and Nick would have to agree except with what came next. This part he couldn�t tell his brother.  
  
  
  
They were all sitting and laughing in the living room when the doorbell rang. Kevin got up to answer it and there was Ariana and Howie. When Nick saw her he tensed up. She had fangs that only he could see. She smiled wide to show two layers of razor sharp teeth and no one seemed to notice.  
  
  
  
She walked over to him and grabbed him into a hug, a hug he tried his best to break free from. �Stop squirming little guy�.don�t you know you�re meant to be with me?�  
  
  
  
In a panic, he had called to his mother who quickly ran to help. That�s when Ariana dropped the little boy and took his mother instead, running out the door with her too fast for anyone to even notice. While he screamed and cried for his mother, he looked over at his family who didn�t even care. They were still laughing about the story his mother had told. Even though she was now gone.  
  
  
  
�It wasn�t a nice dream.� He admitted, pulling the covers up closer to his chest as he bent his knees and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.  
  
  
  
�Have you been having nightmares again Nicky?�  
  
  
  
He didn�t want to tell AJ that yes he had and that they were coming more and more frequently so he looked over at his brother and shook his head.  
  
  
  
�You sure?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�.I just�I don�t know��  
  
  
  
�I�ve been thinking a lot about mom too lately.� AJ confessed. This had Nick look up and over at his firefighting brother.  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you know with getting married and everything. I can�t help but think how much she would have loved seeing it all. I wish she was here.�  
  
  
  
It�s like those words gave Nick permission to feel sad. �I wish she was here too��  
  
  
  
�What happened while you were camping? Why did you pass out?�  
  
  
  
Nick felt his brother�s hand on his leg and when he looked at AJ, he was met with a stare. It�s like he knew something was going on. �I don�t know�I mean I don�t remember.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin said you couldn�t breathe.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I guess I was having trouble breathing.�  
  
  
  
�Did it happen all of the sudden?�  
  
  
  
�You know, I just don�t feel like talking about this AJ.�  
  
  
  
AJ looked at his brother suspiciously; he could tell that Nick was keeping something from him. He just had no clue what or why. �Can I ask you another question?�  
  
  
  
Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked so tired and stressed out. Nothing like how a kid his age should look. �Yeah, I guess��  
  
  
  
AJ moved to his side and grabbed at the papers he had gotten from Nick�s desk earlier that day. �What are these all about?� He asked, handing them to the blonde who suddenly looked terrified.  
  
  
  
�Where did you get these?� He asked as his voice escalated slightly.  
  
  
  
�They were by your computer.�  
  
  
  
�Why were you going through my things?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, relax�it was just a question.� But the blonde wasn�t going to relax and instantly, AJ felt bad for bringing the subject up. He should have let the kid rest for a little bit first and then brought it up a few days from now. He watched as Nick leafed through all of the papers with his face growing more and more anxious as he did.  
  
  
  
�You didn�t tell anybody about this did you AJ? Please tell me you didn�t.�  
  
  
  
�Relax buddy�� He said placing a hand on his brother�s shoulder who then flinched at the gesture. �I didn�t tell a soul.�  
  
  
  
�Good.� Nick seemed to relax a little bit after hearing that, which only further peeked AJ�s curiosity  
  
  
  
�Why do you have Ariana�s name on that paper Nicky?�  
  
  
  
Nick took the papers, wadded them into a ball and threw them in the garbage can. �I can�t tell you that.�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on? Nick�you can tell me.�  
  
  
  
Nick looked up and although he wanted nothing more than to do just that, he was too afraid to, �I wish I could�but I just can�t.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay if you have a crush on her��  
  
  
  
�I don�t.� He said so quickly with so much certainty in his voice, AJ completely believed him.  
  
  
  
�Then what��  
  
  
  
�AJ�� Now the teenager sounded as if he was going to cry. �Please drop it.�  
  
  
  
�You sound scared Nicky�.what�s scaring you?� AJ felt unsettled by the behavior of the youngest in the family. The fact that he seemed almost terrified at the mention of Howie�s wife�s name really bothered him.  
  
  
  
�I can�t talk about it�just forget you saw that, okay?� Now there were tears coming from Nick�s eyes as he wiped at them ferociously as if they were mosquitoes biting at his cheeks.  
  
  
  
AJ moved in to hug his brother close, wishing there was a way he could comfort him, but he knew the kid so well, he was sure that he couldn�t. �Okay�no problem kiddo�but please talk to me when you feel ready.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded knowing that it would never happen. He loved his brother so much; he would never be able to tell him the truth, that someone they knew had killed their mother. And not even just a casual acquaintance; it was someone who they considered family. A sobering thought occurred to him right then and there. What if Howie was in on it too? What if he had helped his wife kill their mother?  
  
  
  
More tears fell as he processed that thought. He had no idea what to do about any of this. He felt so helpless. He knew he had to do something though. There was no way he was going to let her get away with it. No way!  
  
  
  
�Nicky�� AJ whispered pulling away from his little brother and once again taking a seat across from him on the bed.  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe you should try to get some more sleep.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, maybe you�re right.�  
  
  
  
�I am�I�m always right.� Nick laughed and that made AJ happy.  
  
  
  
�In your mind anyway.� The teenager said as he laid himself down on his pillow.  
  
  
  
�I love you kiddo.�  
  
  
  
Nick smiled, he knew that was coming. �I love you too.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not going to let anything bad happen to you, so go to sleep, okay?� As much as Nick wanted to believe him, he knew that was an impossibility. No one could protect him any longer.  
  
  
  
�Thanks AJ.� He closed his eyes, while his mind worked a mile a minute, coming up with different ideas of what he would do about this situation.  
  
  
  
When AJ saw his brother�s eyes finally close and heard the first faint snores, he walked over to the garbage can and pulled the balled up papers out. Carefully smoothing them open and once again placing them in his own pocket. If Nicky wasn�t going to tell him what was going on, maybe someone else would.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Howie moved quickly and lightly down the steps, his gun still in its holster but just within reach. There was someone definitely trying to get into his house. He was certain when he got down the steps and saw the outline of a male figure walking right outside of the window.  
  
  
  
He removed his gun from the holster and walked closer to the edge of the window to see if he could get a better look. From his vantage point, he was able to see that the crash he heard came from shards if glass now lying on his kitchen floor. The assailant wanted in and that was enough for Howie to go for his phone.  
  
  
  
As he moved to pick it up, another explosion of glass came through the living room this time. This person wasn�t methodical but more angry and irrational, he thought as he dialed 911. He was still talking to the 911 operator when the kid managed to throw himself through the window.  
  
  
  
Howie figured out it was a teenager just based on hearing the boy�s voice. He had been talking to himself and cursing under his breath. He was also clearly under the influence of something whether it be drugs or alcohol.  
  
  
  
Once the boy was in, Howie told the operator to hold on and raised his gun at the boy, turning on the light as he did. �Hold it right there.� He said training the gun right onto Charlie�s chest.  
  
  
  
He was certain that the kid would have crapped his pants when he saw the gun, but instead the boy just laughed, �Go ahead�I have nothing left to lose!� He said as he continued walking towards the agent with a baseball bat in his hands.  
  
  
  
�I said freeze!� He said more forcefully this time, �I�ll shoot I mean it!� Howie recognized this kid but he couldn�t quite remember from where.  
  
  
  
�Make me!� The boy laughed once more. It was the kind of laugh that sent chills down Howie�s spine. He had been all too familiar with laughs like that. They were usually heard coming from totally insane people who couldn�t care less if they lived or died.  
  
  
  
�Howie�what�s going on down there?�  
  
  
  
�Ariana�go back inside and lock the door!� He ordered his wife, hoping that she would obey. When he heard her close the door and lock it his attention went once more to the boy.  
  
  
  
The kid also seemed suddenly preoccupied with the sounds coming from upstairs so Howie used that as his chance, lunging at the boy and trying to knock the bat from his hands.  
  
  
  
Both men went falling to the floor but unlike Howie anticipated, the boy never let go of the bat, instead he took it and swung at the agent�s head, missing by mere inches. The kid was a lot stronger than he had thought as once again he ducked from an oncoming blow just as the sounds of sirens heading towards the house were heard in the distance.  
  
  
  
Howie made his move, he pushed the boy off of him and then tried to pin him down, but once again the teenager fought right back, kicking Howie in the crotch, making the man fall off of him long enough to take the bat and give him a whack on the side of the head.  
  
  
  
He didn�t have time to shield himself from the blow that time as he fell over and covered his head expecting another hit to come. Howie felt himself losing consciousness as the kid kicked his side and ran out the front door.  
  
  
  
Upstairs Ariana was unsure of what to do, secretly cussing her stupid boyfriend out for putting her in this position in the first place. She wasn�t even sure if this was the kid Jack had hired or if someone had just randomly picked their place to rob. When she moved to pick up the phone she was alarmed to hear someone already on the line.  
  
  
  
�Howie are you there�answer me please!� The lady kept saying over and over again.  
  
  
  
�This is his wife�I think he�s hurt�please have an ambulance sent over right away!� She said trying to sound as shaken up as possible.  
  
  
  
She hung up on the 911 operator not really caring whether or not she stayed on the line. Briefly she thought about grabbing her own gun and heading down the steps, but what would her husband say? Over the years she made it no secret that she hated guns of any kind and protested to having them in the house, when secretly she was a pretty good marksman when she wanted to be. It was all part of the act.  
  
  
  
When she saw the flashing lights outside of her house, she knew to leave her gun behind and just to stay upstairs. Play the innocent victimized wife, that�s what she did best. Although part of her wondered if the kid had really managed to kill her husband or worse yet, what if the kid was caught?  
  
  
  
She hated herself for not acting sooner; making sure the kid made it out of the house before the cops arrived but now it was too late. She�d just have to sit and wait, hoping that everything continued to work in her favor.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
_�Aww sing us another song Nicky!!� Maria pleaded as she laughed and clapped at her desk.  
  
  
  
He felt so special and famous, just like Batman. Everyone watching him and waiting for him to entertain them.  
  
  
  
He looked over at the window where his brother was talking to some men, wanting him to come out and see what a great job he was doing. �Come on Nick�one more! Do you know the Macarena?� Maria asked tickling his belly.  
  
  
  
When Nicky tilted his head and looked confused that brought out a chorus of �aww how cute� from everyone. That�s when Ariana lifted him off of the desk and grabbed him into a hug. By then his brother came out of the room and Nick wanted nothing more than to be put down so he could run over to Kevin, but she would have none of that.  
  
  
  
�I just want to keep him forever!� She said as she squeezed him a little too tightly.  
  
  
  
Kevin just laughed but Nick felt uncomfortable. She wouldn�t let go of him and he began to panic. �I�ll be right back buddy.� His big brother said as he tousled the blonde�s hair. �Do you mind watching him for a few more minutes?�  
  
  
  
�No not at all.� Ariana answered.  
  
  
  
�My mom just kind of dumped him on me at the last minute.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you have a date?� Once again Nick tried to break free from her arms, but her grip was too tight.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�she�ll just have to understand.�  
  
  
  
�I can watch him if you�d like?�  
  
  
  
Nick�s eyes grew wide, he didn�t want to stay with her. Even back then he sensed something off.  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay. If Lisa wants me she has to meet all my accessories.�  
  
  
  
Ariana laughed as Kevin walked away. �Damn it!� Nicky looked over at the girl who had him in his arms. She seemed so mad. He didn�t like when people got mad. He wished his brother would come back. �Well, I guess we won�t be spending any time together tonight my cute little boy�but soon we will. Soon you�ll be with me all the time.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t understand what the heck she was talking about and he really didn�t want to either. She went into her desk draw, �This will teach him�you want some candy?� She asked the eager blonde who grabbed the chocolate before she even had a chance to unwrap it.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� He said as he put it in his mouth. It had a metallic taste to it.  
  
  
  
�We�re going to be taking care of Lisa soon enough.� She muttered under her breath and then smiled at the little boy. �That�s going to give you a bad tummy ache kiddo.�  
  
  
  
That�s when his brother walked back into the room�_  
  
  
  
Nick once again sat upright, trying to calm himself down. He heard the sound of snoring coming from the floor and he was glad. �She poisoned me?� He said in a soft whisper.  
  
  
  
But then his eyes grew wide when he realized that maybe she had something to do with his kidnapping. She did say she would have him soon enough. Was that a memory or just a dream?  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� He said, knowing any chance of sleep was now lost to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

****

**26  
  
  
  
One Big Mistake**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin wasn�t sure what to think when he received a call from a panicked Ariana at 1 in the morning. From what he could make out between her crying and quick chatter was that Howie had been hurt. He was on his way to the hospital and she was scared, she didn�t want to be alone.  
  
  
  
He got up and dressed in no time flat and made his way to the emergency room where he found his best friend�s wife sitting and talking to a few police officers along with Rob who had also managed to show up.  
  
  
  
�What happened?�  
  
  
  
When she saw Kevin she stood up and grabbed him into a hug, �Oh Kevin it was horrible. Someone broke into our house and attacked Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Attacked him? Is he okay?�  
  
  
  
�The doctors are in there looking at him now.� Rob answered on Ariana�s behalf.  
  
  
  
�So, did you get a look at who did it?�  
  
  
  
�No, he told me to stay upstairs and then I heard a bunch of noise and the next thing I knew there were police.�  
  
  
  
That seemed odd to Kevin, �You didn�t call the police?�  
  
  
  
�No, Howie called 911, when I went to call them there was already an operator on the phone.�  
  
  
  
�Was he shot? Stabbed?� Kevin looked over to Rob for an answer.  
  
  
  
�He was hit in the head with a baseball bat.�  
  
  
  
�Jesus.�  
  
  
  
�And is this person in custody?� Now Kevin was growing angry.  
  
  
  
�No, he got away.�  
  
  
  
�Was anything stolen?�  
  
  
  
�Not that I�m aware of.� Ariana said, once again taking a seat in the chairs as Kevin sat beside her.  
  
  
  
As he wrapped his arm around her, she tried her best not to smile. This is how she had pictured Kevin, soft and protective. His embrace was firm and she always knew when he gave hugs, he meant them. He pulled you in and held you in place. �He�ll be okay sweetheart. It�ll take more than a bat to the head to slow down D.�  
  
  
  
He smiled down at her and even though she really didn�t need to, she found herself feeling better. �I hope you�re right.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go talk to the police and see if they found anymore physical evidence.� Rob said as he stood up to leave the two friends.  
  
  
  
�Are we taking it over?�  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head, �No, it was probably just a break in.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he watched his boss walk away. He tried his best to calm his nerves and did find himself relaxing when he heard it wasn�t a gunshot wound. Over the years, both detectives had been lucky when it came to injuries. Neither one had ever been shot or critically wounded.  
  
  
  
�I should have run downstairs to help.� Ariana cried as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue.  
  
  
  
�No, you did the right thing�if you had gone down there then we�d be visiting two of you in the hospital.� Kevin stroked Ariana�s hair and once again pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
  
�Stupid kid�you have to wonder why they do things like that. What would they have to gain? And when are the doctors going to come out and tell me something?� She felt like she needed to act a bit more upset. Maybe she wasn�t doing a good enough job.  
  
  
  
�I�ll go see if I can find out anything.� Kevin smiled and gave her one more hug as he stood up and walked over to the nurse�s station.  
  
  
  
Once gone, her thoughts went to Jack. What on earth was he thinking sending the boy to the house? That kid was lucky he wasn�t caught. When Ariana heard the police talking about no suspects being apprehended she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Why would Jack have sent him over to the house anyway? He knew that they were away camping, unless he was going to plant something in the house to implicate Howie in the murder of the girl. She wanted to call him right now and get to the bottom of things, but she couldn�t. Now would not be a good time to call her lover while her husband was in the emergency room after being beaten to a pulp.  
  
  
  
She watched as Kevin came and sat right by her side once again, �So�they said there�s no word yet but we can expect some news soon. The nurse said she�s going to try to find out for us.�  
  
  
  
�Good, thanks Kevin. I�m so glad you�re here.�  
  
  
  
He grabbed her hand and once again she got a tingling sensation. This is the brother that she wanted but maybe it was also the type of lover she wanted. Jack never did stuff like that for her.  
  
  
  
She realized it was sick to think that way, of her half brother as a perfect lover but she couldn�t help it and in her mind he was never really her brother anyway. �Did you tell your father about what happened to Howie?�  
  
  
  
�No, he was asleep when I left and I didn�t even think to wake him or anyone else for that matter.�  
  
  
  
�That�s probably a good idea, why worry everyone when we�re not sure what is wrong yet.� She said smiling at him although part of her wished that her father would show up.  
  
  
  
�So you didn�t go downstairs at all right?�  
  
  
  
�No, I wanted to though.�  
  
  
  
�And you�re sure nothing was taken?�  
  
  
  
�It�s hard to say but the police made me do a quick walkthrough of the place and the kid didn�t seem to take anything.�  
  
  
  
Before he could ask anything more a doctor came out into the waiting area and headed over towards where they were sitting. This was the part that Kevin always hated.  
  
  
  
�Mrs.Dorough?�  
  
  
  
Her grip on Kevin tightened a little bit, �Yes?�  
  
  
  
�I just got done examining your husband. He�s still unconscious and has quite a concussion but we think he�ll be okay. Would you like to go and see him?�  
  
  
  
She smiled and wiped at her eyes. �Thank you so much!�  
  
  
  
Kevin motioned for her to go, �I�ll be back in a minute, I just want to check with Rob first.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
He watched her leave with the doctor and a nurse and then made his way over to his boss who was still talking to the policeman in charge of the break in. �Do we have word?� Rob asked when he saw Ariana leaving with the doctor.  
  
  
  
�Yes, he has a concussion but he�ll be okay�can I talk to you for a second?�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
Kevin pulled Rob away from the officer and closer to the chairs that he had recently vacated. �Do we have any descriptions of the people who broke in?�  
  
  
  
�No, there were no witnesses.�  
  
  
  
�Not even Ariana, right?�  
  
  
  
�She said she didn�t see anything.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�that�s what I thought.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
Kevin bit at his bottom lip for a second, unsure if he should say more or not, �Just that she kept referring to the person who did this as a kid.�  
  
  
  
Rob had a slightly surprised look on his face, �She did?�  
  
  
  
�About twice.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe she just assumed that.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe.� Kevin said quickly nodding at his boss.  
  
  
  
�You don�t sound so sure about that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin wasn�t sure about it at all, in fact something didn�t sit right with him, he felt like she was lying to him but he wasn�t sure why. �No, you�re probably right, it�s probably nothing.�  
  
  
  
Rob placed his hand on Kevin�s shoulder, �Let�s go see your best friend.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, �Sounds good to me.�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

  
  
  
  
_He sat in a corner holding his little arms around his knees the whole night. Afraid to death to go to sleep as weird sound after weird sound kept coming from the other room. It was the first night he had ever been away from his family for an entire night and all he wanted was to call them. Why wouldn�t they let him at least call his mommy?  
  
  
  
It was so dark, he begged for the light to stay on but the mean man said no way, he had to go to sleep in the dark or else! He said that anyone who was older than five should not be afraid of the dark then he proceeded to call Nick a wussy, not that he even understood what that meant. He knew it wasn�t good though because Billy Karr got sent to the Principal�s office when he yelled that out to somebody.  
  
  
  
He heard laughing coming from the room next to his and took solace in the fact that a small ray of light from that room was making it�s way into his, but still all he wanted was not to be alone. Even if it was the mean man keeping him company.  
  
  
  
He heard a girl laughing too. They were having so much fun. It sounded like they were playing a game. Why wasn�t he allowed to play? Maybe this was another trick like the one Kevin�s friend played on him before.  
  
  
  
The little boy bravely stood up and knocked on the door, �I know not to talk to strangers anymore�can I come out now?� He asked. He tried not to cry but he wiped his tears away when all he heard was the woman say �Oh how cute is he?�  
  
  
  
That�s when he walked back to his position on the floor and rocked himself back and forth all night long until he fell asleep. _  
  
  
  
Once again Nick woke up startled. When he finally realized he was in the safety of his own bedroom and looked down to see AJ resting peacefully across from him on the bed he allowed himself to relax.  
  
  
  
�Was Ariana the girl I heard laughing?� He asked himself as he carefully moved his legs over AJ�s and hopped out of the bed.  
  
  
  
Glancing at himself in the mirror he couldn�t help but groan at how bad he looked. He was still pale as pale could be and had huge puffy circles under his eyes. Why couldn�t he just forget everything? Part of him just wanted to forget all about Ariana and everything he had learned within the last few days. It�s not like anyone would believe him anyway so why bother remembering it himself. Maybe he could go to one of those hypnotists, the kind that helps people stop smoking. Supposedly his father had done that when it came to kicking his smoking habit and it seemed to work just fine for him.  
  
  
  
He left his room and made his way down the stairs, surprised to see the couch where Kevin was supposed to be sleeping, empty. Immediately he went to the door to check for his car and just like he thought� it was gone. He wasn�t sure why he panicked but he did.  
  
  
  
�Brian!� Nick said pretty loudly as he shook his brother.  
  
  
  
�What? Are you okay? What is it?� Brian asked groggily sitting up and yawning.  
  
  
  
�Where is Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�What?� Brian was a little confused.  
  
  
  
�He�s not here and his car is gone. Where did he go?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea�what time is it? Maybe he went to work?�  
  
  
  
�It�s a Saturday.�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea squirt. Maybe he went to go buy us breakfast or something, I wouldn�t worry about it.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not even 5 in the morning.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you awake? Are you feeling okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick sat down on the couch which caused Brian to shift slightly to allow him some room. �I was coming down to get something to drink and noticed he wasn�t here.�  
  
  
  
�You didn�t answer my question, how are you feeling?� Brian was totally able to tell that his brother was avoiding the question and of course that had him concerned about the answer.  
  
  
  
�I�m feeling okay, just a little tired I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Then maybe you shouldn�t be up at, I don�t know, 5 in the morning then?� He reached over and tousled Nick�s hair which made the blonde laugh. �And worse yet, you wake ME up too!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry about that�so you really have no clue where Kevin could be?�  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, �Nope, sorry squirt. But don�t worry; I�m sure he�s fine, okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded but it was the hesitation that made Brian sad. �Oh did AJ tell you that Patty came to visit?�  
  
  
  
That took the teenager by surprise, �No, when did she show up?�  
  
  
  
�Earlier today. She came by looking for you and I have to say she seemed pretty disappointed that you weren�t here.� He winked and clicked his tongue at his baby brother.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t even know that she knew where I lived.�  
  
  
  
�Apparently she does. She left me a number for you to call. I�ll have to find it. Remind me when I wake up.�  
  
  
  
�Uh Bri�you are awake.�  
  
  
  
�I mean when I�m really awake up, I�m not awake right now. This is just a temporary situation.�  
  
  
  
Nick laughed. �I�ll let you go back to sleep then.� Even though he wanted to stay there forever, he stood up and started for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, if you need me wake me up buddy and like I said, don�t worry about Kevin. I�m sure he�s fine.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Brian.�  
  
  
  
�No problem squirt.�  
  
  
  
�I hate when you call me that!�  
  
  
  
�I know!� He winked as he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets over his head.  
  
  
  
�Where the hell are you Kevin?� Nick whispered as he went to get a glass of milk to calm his nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
When Kevin arrived in Howie�s room he gasped when he saw the sight of his best friend. His eyes were bruised and his face swollen. At least what he was able to see behind the bandages that were wrapped around his head.  
  
  
  
Ariana was holding his hand and talking to him as he slept and when she saw Kevin walk into the room she stopped and smiled at him, �Baby�Kevin is here.�  
  
  
  
�Has he woken up?�  
  
  
  
She shook her head. �Not even stirred.�  
  
  
  
Kevin moved a chair close to his friend, hoping that his wife wouldn�t mind being intruded upon, �Hey buddy!� He was so tired of being put into this position. Constantly having to worry about the people he loved.  
  
  
  
�Wake up soon okay? You have us all worried about you.� Kevin brushed his hand on Howie�s arm in a loving way and then looked over at Ariana who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
  
  
�Everything okay?�  
  
  
  
She seemed to jump at the question which further just confirmed what Kevin had been thinking, �Oh, yeah I�m just�I don�t know. I still don�t know how someone could do this.�  
  
  
  
�I know what you mean. Random acts of violence seem to be escalating every year and maybe this kid was troubled. You never know, I mean did he seem troubled to you?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t see him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �That�s right. I forgot. I wonder if Howie got a good look at him.�  
  
  
  
He was watching her very closely now as she sighed and tightened her grip on her husband�s hand, �I hope so.�  
  
  
  
�Me too.� He sat back and once again focused his attention on her body language just like he was trained to do. Maybe she wasn�t hiding anything. Maybe she just said kid because in her head who else would do something like this but a teenager. But there was that hesitation in her voice whenever asked about what happened. The hesitation he was always taught to look for. Every single time he asked her about what happened she paused a few seconds before answering. What was she afraid of? Maybe she knew who did it?  
  
  
  
He felt horrible doing this with Howie in the room. If he knew the thoughts that were running through Kevin�s mind he probably would wake up long enough to kick his ass. But now thoughts were running through his mind and none of them good ones.  
  
  
  
�Did you get to talk to the 911 operator?�  
  
  
  
She looked up confused, �No, not really. I mean yes�but I didn�t really talk to her.�  
  
  
  
�So, how long do you think he was down there before the police came?�  
  
  
  
�A few minutes maybe. Thank God they came quickly. Howie must have called them right away.�  
  
  
  
�Yup, I�m sure he did.� But why didn�t you? Was what he was thinking and normally if this was a real interrogation he would have come right out and said that but Ariana was a friend. Why was he even being so suspicious of her? He knew why�it was the phone. It all went back to his cell phone and not being able to find it. How it then conveniently ended up in his brother�s pocket. Plus all of the accusations made about Nicky where she was concerned. Maybe it was all beginning to leave a bad taste in the agent�s mouth.  
  
  
  
A small groan was heard coming from the bed and this made both Kevin and Ariana move in closer to Howie who slowly opened his eyes. He groaned once more at the pain. �Baby�� She whispered to him, softly kissing his cheek.  
  
  
  
He looked over to her, �Thank God you�re okay.� Howie said before looking over at Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Hey buddy�how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
Howie blinked a couple of times before answering, �Like I�ve been hit in the head with a baseball bat.� That made Kevin laugh. It was good to know that D still was able to keep his sense of humor about things.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go tell the doctor he�s awake.� Ariana said as she stood up and smiled at her husband. She needed to get out of there, for some reason Kevin was making her feel claustrophobic although it probably wasn�t smart to leave them alone to talk, she�d take her chances.  
  
  
  
Once gone Kevin walked over to Howie, �Do you know who did this to you? Do you remember?�  
  
  
  
Howie closed his eyes for a second, trying his hardest to recollect, �It was a kid�he looked familiar to me.� So it was a kid, he thought to himself, not really all that surprised.  
  
  
  
�A kid? About how old?�  
  
  
  
�A teenager, Nicky�s age�that�s right. He knows Nicky�he�s the one who took his skateboard. I think it was him.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�It�s a long story but it was him, he looked familiar.� Howie was repeating himself and then he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
�My brother knows him?� He said more to himself than to Howie just as Ariana and a doctor walked back into the room.  
  
  
  
�Let me just give him a quick examination.� He said ushering the two of them out of the room and closing the door.  
  
  
  
�Did he say anything else?� She asked as she twirled her hair with her fingers.  
  
  
  
He never noticed her do that before. He also never noticed the way she bit at her bottom lip when she asked questions.  
  
  
  
�Nope, nothing really.  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m sure he will.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at her, �Me too. The truth always comes out in the end Ariana.�  
  
  
  
She bit at her lip again and stared just for a second before smiling and agreeing with him�the hesitation again. �I�m going to see if there�s anything I can do to help out the police. Tell Howie I�ll be back later. I�ll let you guys get some one on one time.� He pulled Ariana into a hug.  
  
  
  
She watched him leave, feeling uneasy but not sure why. She didn�t realize her big mistake.  
  
  
  
Kevin knew exactly where he needed to go so he left to go check the 911 tapes to see how long it was before Ariana actually picked up the phone to call for help. He wanted to be wrong but his gut was telling him he wasn�t.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

****

**27  
  
  
  
A little bit of everything�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin snuck back into his house at around 7:30 in the morning not expecting anyone to be awake to greet him. As soon as he left the hospital he made sure to put in his request to hear the 911 tapes and was told that they would be waiting for him at his desk first thing in the morning.  
  
  
  
He thought about going to the office first, getting that over and done with before heading home but he realized that he looked like a mess so he went home first to change his clothes and jump in the shower before heading back to the office.  
  
  
  
�Where the hell were you?� He actually jumped when he heard Nick say that as he sat on the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.  
  
  
  
�There was a situation. Why, is everything okay?�  
  
  
  
�I came down looking for you last night but you were gone and no one knew where you went.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry buddy, I got the call in the middle of the night and didn�t want to wake anybody.�  
  
  
  
�What happened?� Kevin yawned as he took off his jacket and placed it on the banister. He really didn�t know if he wanted to tell Nick about what had happened.  
  
  
  
�There was a break in.�  
  
  
  
�So they called you for something like that?�  
  
  
  
�It was at Howie�s place.�  
  
  
  
�Is he okay?� Nick stood up now and followed his brother into the kitchen like a puppy dog.  
  
  
  
�He�s fine, just got hit on the head but seems like everything will be okay.�  
  
  
  
�Good�what about his wife?�  
  
  
  
�She�s fine too.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded and Kevin made sure to watch carefully for a reaction when it came to talking about Ariana. Sure enough his little brother put his head down as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself. �Howie said he thought you knew the kid who hit him.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�He said something about your skateboard being stolen. Is there a reason I don�t know about this?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Your skateboard being stolen��  
  
  
  
�No, I mean Howie told you it was the same kid?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, do you know him?� Kevin didn�t like how scared and unsettled Nick suddenly looked. �Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�I have to go.�  
  
  
  
�Go where?�  
  
  
  
�I have to go and see Patty.�  
  
  
  
�Nick if you know who this kid is, I need a name so we can arrest him. He broke into Howie�s place and attacked him and stole something from you!�  
  
  
  
Nick started for the steps, not wanting to say anything to Kevin either way until he talked to Patty. Suddenly he was scared for her and her safety, wondering if maybe she came to see him yesterday because she knew Charlie was going to do something like that. �Nick.� His brother�s hand on his arm broke his train of thought.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I have to go.�  
  
  
  
�I need a name Nick.�  
  
  
  
�It�s Patty�s boyfriend Charlie.� Maybe if he did tell Kevin what he needed it would keep Patty safe. That was his biggest concern at the moment.  
  
  
  
�Charlie? Do you have a last name?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, it�s Branson, Charlie Branson.�  
  
  
  
�You�ve gotta be kidding me.� Kevin finally let go of Nick�s arm, so the boy shot up the steps to get dressed. �Are you sure about that Nicky? Branson?�  
  
  
  
�Yes!� He yelled just as he closed his bedroom door.  
  
  
  
�Jesus�what the hell is going on?�  
  
  
  
�Now that�s a great question.� Kevin looked over at Brian who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen scratching his head. �Why are you guys yelling at each other? Can�t anyone in this house talk without screaming?�  
  
  
  
�Howie�s house was broken into last night.�  
  
  
  
�Is that where you were? Nick was having a fit because he had no idea where to find you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �And you know who did it?�  
  
  
  
�Who?� Brian walked in and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
�Nadia�s brother.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Nadia�s brother Charlie.�  
  
  
  
�That makes no sense; I mean why would he do that?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Is Howie okay?�  
  
  
  
�He�s in the hospital but he�ll be fine.�  
  
  
  
�So, what did this Charlie kid say, why did he break in?�  
  
  
  
�We haven�t caught him yet.�  
  
  
  
�How do you know...�  
  
  
  
�Nick knows him.� Kevin walked over to the phone and dialed his office to let them know he had a lead.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Nick walked into his room and accidentally slammed his door, forgetting that AJ was sleeping in there as well. His big brother jumped at the sound of the door to almost a standing position, his arms out as if he was ready to give a Karate chop to whatever invaded his space. He looked ridiculous actually but Nick was too focused on getting dressed and getting to Patty to notice.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?� AJ asked once he finally woke up enough to be aware of what the heck was really going on.  
  
  
  
�To see Patty.�  
  
  
  
�What time is it?� He watched as Nick frantically threw shirts and pants all over the room trying to find something clean to wear.  
  
  
  
�I have no idea�early I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Why the rush? What�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I just need to go.�  
  
  
  
�Niiick.� He said slow and steady, his warning sign to his brother to let him know there was no way the kid was walking out the door without more of an explanation.  
  
  
  
�AJ, it�s hard to explain but I just need to go, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Is something wrong? I mean is there trouble?�  
  
  
  
Nick paused from putting on his shirt and bit at his bottom lip, �I�I wish I knew�I mean I hope not.�  
  
  
  
�Let me come with you then.�  
  
  
  
�No, I mean how gay would that look?� He finished putting his favorite tee shirt on, the one with the happy face with a bloody nail through its head and went for his sneakers.  
  
  
  
�If you think there will be trouble, I�d feel better knowing I was with you.� AJ had no clue what was going on, but he knew that look of urgency on his brother�s face and didn�t like it one bit. That look spelled trouble.  
  
  
  
�It�s really going to be okay J, but thanks for your concern.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, does this have to do with Ariana?�  
  
  
  
He paused from tying his shoe, �No.�  
  
  
  
�What does it have to do with then?�  
  
  
  
�Look, I don�t have time to get into it now, but it�s not that big of a deal.�  
  
  
  
�If it�s not that big of a deal then why are you rushing out of the house?�  
  
  
  
�God, I thought you were the brother that didn�t interrogate people for a living!� Nick stood up and put his jacket on.  
  
  
  
�Easy there buckaroo�I�m just worried about you, is that a crime now?�  
  
  
  
�AJ, I�m just going to a friend�s house. That�s all.�  
  
  
  
�At 7 on a Saturday morning?� He asked pointing over to the clock in disbelief.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I guess so.�  
  
  
  
�You shouldn�t be going anywhere; I mean you passed out yesterday. You should stay in bed and rest for the weekend.�  
  
  
  
�I feel fine.�  
  
  
  
�But still��  
  
  
  
�AJ, I�m fine and I won�t be gone long.�  
  
  
  
As Nick made his way to the door AJ thought about stopping him one last time, but instead he let him pass, �Nicky��  
  
  
  
The boy turned around, �Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Be careful and if you need me please give me a call, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Good, now I�m going back to sleep.� He said as he sprawled himself out on Nick�s bed making the teenager laugh as he walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Ariana waited until her husband was asleep before she snuck out to make a call. She made sure to tell a nurse that she was running down to the cafeteria for some coffee and something to eat just incase Howie were to awaken while she was gone. At this point she couldn�t afford for anybody to be suspicious of anything she chose to do.  
  
  
  
Once down in the cafeteria she grabbed her cell and made the call she was desperate to make ever since that stupid kid broke into her house. She grew even more impatient when the phone went to voicemail. Where the hell was he at this time of morning?  
  
  
  
She knew the answer to that question and it sickened her. He was with Anita, the other woman. She realized she shouldn�t be jealous because after all didn�t she end up marrying someone else just to fit in with her plans?  
  
  
  
They made a vow to be together forever no matter what the cost. That�s what she had told him on the eve of her wedding night. Now she only wished she believed those words as she thought about her lover lying next to that horrid woman. A girl who meant nothing to anybody but yet he had convinced her she was an asset, a tool to get even with her father somewhere down the line.  
  
  
  
�Hey it�s me�you need to give me a call as soon as you get this. Your boy screwed up and now we have a problem!�  
  
  
  
She knew she sounded venomous but she couldn�t help it. She was mad and annoyed by the whole thing. Again thoughts about why in the world that kid ended up at her house bothered her. Maybe Jack was trying to double cross her in some way? He had no idea they would have been home at the time.  
  
  
  
What if he was really working with her? That other woman�maybe in reality she was the other woman to this Anita person. �If that�s true I�ll kill them both�, she thought, just as her phone rang.  
  
  
  
She smiled when she looked at the number, it was him. She let it ring almost to the point of going to her voicemail before actually picking it up. She didn�t want him to know how much she missed him or how much his little rendezvous with that tramp bugged her. In fact, the less he knew about her real feelings the better off she�d be.  
  
  
  
�Hello.�  
  
  
  
�I got your message, where are you? I thought you were camping.�  
  
  
  
�If you thought I was camping why did you send the kid to my house?�  
  
  
  
�What the fuck are you talking about?� Now it was his turn to sound venomous.  
  
  
  
�I�m talking about that stupid ass kid who already messed the explosion up. He broke into my house and attacked my husband last night. I�m at the hospital right now.�  
  
  
  
There was a pause; she made sure she stressed the word husband just to make him mad. She could tell by the heavy breathing on the other end of the line that it worked. �Is he dead, your husband? Did the kid at least do something right?�  
  
  
  
She smiled, yup she got to him. �No, he�s going to be just fine. The thing is, he recognized the kid.�  
  
  
  
�Are you fucking kidding me?�  
  
  
  
�No, he said that it was the same kid who stole Nick�s skateboard. He�s a liability that needs to be dealt with. I don�t know what you were thinking stringing in a kid who already had ties to my brother. That was sloppy Jack and now you have to fix it before they arrest him.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�I�ll deal with it.�  
  
  
  
Jack found himself rubbing his hands through his hair. This was certainly a big mess now from start to finish. �Good and what about Anita?�  
  
  
  
�What about her?�  
  
  
  
�Hasn�t she run her course yet?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet doll�especially now.�  
  
  
  
�Why is that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I can get to the boy through her daughter.�  
  
  
  
�Well do what you have to do.�  
  
  
  
�How come you aren�t camping? Did something go wrong?�  
  
  
  
�The kid got sick�now do what you need to do.� She said hanging up the phone before he had a chance to ask her anymore questions.  
  
  
  
�Who was that baby?� He glanced over at Anita as she lay naked in the bed, patting it, wanting him to come over.  
  
  
  
�Just work stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have to go?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, unfortunately I have something I have to deal with. I�m going to jump in the shower.� He walked over and kissed her on the lips, gingerly grabbing her left breast and squeezing it.  
  
  
  
�Just be quiet, I don�t know if Patty realizes you spent the night last night.�  
  
  
  
�She�s not a child Anita, I�m sure she has to suspect that even her mother is capable of finding love.�  
  
  
  
�I know but still�I think she still gets upset about it from time to time.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be quiet then.� He smiled at her but as soon as his back was turned he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Nothing would make him happier than to get rid of that stupid kid of hers as well as her brat boyfriend. He was about to open the door to the bathroom when it opened from the other side. �Oh.� Patty said uncomfortably looking Jack up and down, disgusted with his presence in her home.  
  
  
  
�Hi.� Was all he could manage to say, just wanting to get himself into the bathroom and avoid further confrontations.  
  
  
  
�How�s your friend by the way?� No such luck he supposed.  
  
  
  
�My friend?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, the one that you were visiting in the hospital the other day.�  
  
  
  
He quickly did his best to try to recall what in the world she was talking about, �Oh�he�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�Good.� She smiled at him but he knew it was fake. He felt Patty looking through him and he hated it.  
  
  
  
Once her mother�s boyfriend walked into the bathroom, Patty felt the need to say something to her mother. She stopped just shy of knocking on the door though and instead decided that finding Nick was more important. Looking at her watch, she wondered when he was going to get back from his camping trip. Time was running out and she knew that the only person she could confide in was her old friend.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�I�m going to the office.� Kevin said, after getting off the phone. �The police are sending a car over to the kid�s house to pick him up, although I doubt they�ll find him there.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you going to the office? Don�t you have the weekend off?� Brian asked as he chugged on some coffee.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but I want to listen to the 911 tape.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�I just need to hear something.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I just�� He stopped when he heard Nick coming down the stairs. �Where are you going?� He asked the boy when he saw him heading for the front door.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to Patty�s house.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�it�s early and you have had a hard night. Go back upstairs and go to bed.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m fine and I want to see Patty.�  
  
  
  
�How are you going to get to her?�  
  
  
  
�The bus.�  
  
  
  
�Let me at least drive you there, okay buddy? I�m going to the office anyway.�  
  
  
  
�Fine, but no butting in.�  
  
  
  
Kevin pat his baby brother�s arm. �Fine.� He also wanted to see if maybe that Charlie kid would be hanging around there. Nine out of ten times when a kid is on the run, they end up hiding over at their girlfriend�s house. This was a fact he was counting on when he dropped his brother off.  
  
  
  
�What�s going on down here? Why are you home?� They all turned to the sound of their father who to this point had missed all the previous night�s excitement.  
  
  
  
Nick gave a warning look to Kevin. You could tell he was silently pleading that he leave the real details out of the story. �We have to go but I�m sure Brian will fill you in.� He said instead to which their father seemed satisfied.  
  
  
  
As they walked out the door Nick whispered �thanks� to his big brother before heading over to Patty�s house.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
He waited in the bushes just outside her window, spying through the glass in hopes that when she walked back in, he�d be able to flag her down without making any noise. He had no intention of showing up there but he felt like he had nowhere else to go.  
  
  
  
He was trapped and he hated it, and even though he was sure she was cheating on him with that stupid ass Richardson kid, he had no choice. She was his only hope.  
  
  
  
When he saw her enter her room he lightly tapped on the window sill. She immediately looked over and than cautiously opened the window and let him inside.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here?� she whispered to Charlie, making sure she locked her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
�I had nowhere else to go.�  
  
  
  
�You can�t stay here.�  
  
  
  
�I know�I did something stupid Patty.�  
  
  
  
She shook her head, knowing she probably didn�t want to hear what it was he had to say. �Really, you just need to go; I�m confused about things Charlie.�  
  
  
  
Hearing that made him angry, �It�s because of Richardson isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I saw you at his house.�  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�are you cheating on me?�  
  
  
  
�No, it�s nothing like that�I mean�you have to go. My mother�s boyfriend is here and she�s in the next room.�  
  
  
  
�So what?�  
  
  
  
�So what? I can�t get caught with a boy in my room, that�s what!�  
  
  
  
�Patty�� suddenly he looked furious, �You know what, forget I was even here! Have fun with that fuck up Richardson, I�m sure you�ll make a lovely couple!�  
  
  
  
Charlie walked over to the window and jumped out just as a car turned into their driveway. Cautiously, her boyfriend stayed hidden in the bushed not daring to move. Patty wasn�t sure who it was until she saw Nick sitting in the passenger seat. �This isn�t good.� She mumbled to herself as the blonde got out of the car with his big brother, the FBI agent following close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

****

**28  
  
  
  
Trapped!**

  
  
  
  
Nick dragged his feet behind his brother as they both approached the front door. �I can handle it from here you know.� He said, rolling his eyes at Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I thought I might as well pop in and say hello to Anita, see how she�s doing and all.�  
  
  
  
Nick knew he was being lied to and that annoyed him greatly, but why? �You think he�s going to be here, don�t you?� He asked when he finally figured it out.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�You think Charlie will be here with Patty. That�s why you�re here.�  
  
  
  
Kevin was amazed at how perceptive his baby brother was. He�d make a great agent some day if he ever allowed the kid to do that. In his mind, he had all but forbidden it from happening. It was bad enough that Brian went into the field; he could never handle it if Nicky did.  
  
  
  
�Maybe��  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe you man.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Patty wouldn�t be any part of this.�  
  
  
  
�Relax buddy, I never said she would be.�  
  
  
  
�Then why do you think he�d be here?�  
  
  
  
�Just a hunch, but I�m probably wrong�you wanna ring the doorbell?� Nick shrugged and then rang the bell.  
  
  
  
Charlie remained still and quiet in the bushes, literally less than two feet away from the two brothers. He was trying his best to remain calm but when he heard that stupid ass punk say his name, he almost lost it. They were looking for him, which means they knew something. He really blew it now, he thought to himself just as Patty opened the front door and led the Richardson brothers inside.  
  
  
  
Once the door closed Charlie made his move, quietly stepping through the bushes and as far away from the house as possible. It seemed like minute by minute things just kept getting worse for him. Why did he have to be so impulsive and attack that stupid agent? He knew he should have just let things be.  
  
  
  
The worst thing was that he didn�t have anywhere to go. Sure, he could probably go home but what was there for him? A mother so out of it she probably didn�t even remember his sister was dead? Besides, since the feds were looking for him that would be the first place they�d look.  
  
  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he knew there was only one place he could go and that was right where he was. He took a look back at the house and slowly made his way over to the side where once again he could remain out of sight.  
  
  
  
He jerked quickly though when he felt a hand over his mouth, kicking at the man who held him tight. �Stop it kid!� His assailant said roughly in a whisper. He recognized that voice instantly so he listened and quieted is arms and legs.  
  
  
  
�There ya go boy�just calm yourself down.�  
  
  
  
Once he felt the boy loosen up and stop resisting, Jack removed his hand away from Charlie�s mouth. �What the hell are you doing here?� The teenager had the nerve to ask in a very demanding voice.  
  
  
  
�Saving your ass it seems.� He roughly grabbed the kid by the shirt and guided him towards the back of the house where there was a cellar door waiting opened for the two of them. �Get inside and don�t say another word.�  
  
  
  
Charlie had an impatient look on his face but nodded as he fled down the steps. Jack did the same as he closed the door. He watched silently as the older man paced in front of him with a very nervous expression on his face. �I still don�t get why you�re here.� He whispered.  
  
  
  
Jack turned suddenly, backing the kid into a corner and slamming him against the wall as he did so, �And I don�t get why you would break into a fucking federal agent�s house!�  
  
  
  
�I told you I wanted revenge!�  
  
  
  
�But you got sloppy and now there�s a fed right upstairs and he�s looking for you! That is a problem!�  
  
  
  
�How did you know?�  
  
  
  
�I know.� Jack let go of the boy and moved closer to the steps, hoping to hear what was being said above. All he could make out was muffled voices. �You better hope that you don�t screw everything up for me now kid!�  
  
  
  
That made Charlie take a few steps back. He knew how dangerous this guy was and it just kind of dawned on him that now he was stuck in a basement with the man and no one knew where he was.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�I knew I shouldn�t have come here, but I had nowhere else to go.�  
  
  
  
�You better hope that he leaves without sticking his face down here or we�re going to have some problems. I�d hate to have to kill your precious little girlfriend and her mother just because you were sloppy.�  
  
  
  
�NO! Please, Patty had nothing to do with any of this.�  
  
  
  
�Well, like I said you just better pray that the cellar door does not open.� As he said that he took out his gun, unlocking it and aiming it at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
When Patty opened the door Nick felt at ease instantly. She just had this calming effect on him. He wished he could feel like that all the time. She seemed equally as pleased to see him, but yet there was a slight look of anticipation in her eyes. Was that fear? He hoped not.  
  
  
  
�Hi.� She said smiling at Kevin and then glancing over towards Nick. �I thought you were camping this weekend.�  
  
  
  
�We were but we�re done now.� He rolled his eyes at his stupid reply to which both Kevin and Patty laughed.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I see that.� She decided to mock.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked at his brother�s flushed red cheeks and laughed. He really like this girl, he thought to himself before remembering that she was involved with the kid who broke into Howie�s house. �Is your mother home Patty?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but I believe she�s in the shower getting ready for work.�  
  
  
  
He nodded at her, �Anyone else here?�  
  
  
  
�My mom�s boyfriend is around somewhere.� She sounded less than thrilled when she said that but Kevin was kind of happy to hear that maybe Anita had moved on.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I can speak to him for a minute?� Actually he had no reason to want to talk to the boyfriend but it would buy him some time to look around the place. See if there were any signs that she was hiding Charlie here.  
  
  
  
�I�ll go see if I can find him.� She smiled at Kevin and then turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
�Why do you want to talk to the boyfriend?�  
  
  
  
�I just want to say hello to an adult, sorry if that bothers you�oh and by the way, you�re blushing.� Kevin winked at his brother and pat his back.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God, go away!�  
  
  
  
Kevin was just about to ruffle his baby brother�s hair when he heard some movement coming from the basement. �Did you hear that?� He asked Nick as he looked at the closed door.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, maybe it�s a dog or something.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, maybe.�  
  
  
  
�Oh God, Kevin you have that look on your face. Can you stop being an FBI agent for like ten minutes?�  
  
  
  
�What if he�s hiding in the basement Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Charlie?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, what if he�s here and Patty doesn�t know about it?�  
  
  
  
After hearing that, Nick looked a little more seriously at the situation because maybe Kevin was right. What if Charlie was there and he did nothing about it? Maybe that�s why Patty looked so scared. �You really think that might be him?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shrugged and moved a step closer to the door. �Why don�t you move into the living room for a second buddy.� He said motioning for the boy to leave.  
  
  
  
�No way.�  
  
  
  
�Nick.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m not going anywhere.�  
  
  
  
There was no question in Kevin�s mind that there was someone downstairs. He heard more movement and from the sound he could tell it was a pair of feet, human not animal. �I�m not asking, I�m telling.� His eyes grew wide as he stared at his little brother. Now he wished he had never brought him there.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� Before he could finish Patty was back this time bringing Anita with her.  
  
  
  
�Hello Kevin.� She extended her hand and then did the same to Nick. �How are you both?�  
  
  
  
�We�re good�listen Anita, do you know of anyone who could be in your basement?�  
  
  
  
�The basement? Why?� Patty�s eyes grew wide at the question. She had a sneaking suspicion that Charlie was hiding down there because when she went to check her room, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
�I thought I heard someone down there, that�s all.� Kevin answered.  
  
  
  
Patty looked at her mother as she went to open the door and quickly said the first thing that came to her head, �Oh Jack is down there mom, he went to go throw his stuff in the dryer.� She felt her throat dry and prayed to any God that would hear her that her mom�s boyfriend wouldn�t suddenly surface from upstairs. She couldn�t find him when she went looking so maybe it was really him down there. Maybe Charlie did leave for real.  
  
  
  
�Oh�okay. My boyfriend is down there so�mystery solved I guess.� Anita said shrugging at her daughter suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded slowly, �Okay good. You can never be too careful these days.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t I know it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced over at Nick who had an �aren�t you leaving yet� look on his face. �I guess I�ll leave you guys alone then.� He said winking at his brother once again making him blush slightly. �Call me and I�ll come pick you up when you�re ready to come home, okay?�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded and hugged his brother. �It�s okay if he�s here for a little bit?� Kevin asked Anita who seemed surprised that the blonde was being left behind.  
  
  
  
�Absolutely, I mean I�ll be heading to work for a few hours but my boyfriend will be around, if that�s okay with you?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not like we�re going to do anything bad.� Patty said as she rolled her eyes at her mother. She hated being talked about as if she wasn�t in the room.  
  
  
  
�I know that darling, but you guys are just kids.�  
  
  
  
Both of the �kids� made a disgusted sigh at that statement and that made Kevin and Anita smile at one another. �Well, I guess I�ll see you later than buddy. Thanks Anita.�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem Kevin, see you later.� They all watched as the agent made his way out of the house.  
  
  
  
Charlie and Jack were watching too and when they heard the front door close they both ran to the small window and watched as Kevin got into his car and left, �Good,� was all Jack said as he put his gun down and placed it in his back pocket. He wanted to just aim it at the stupid kid�s head and fire but there would be time for that later. For now, he had dodged a huge bullet. �You�re really lucky kid that, that didn�t have to get ugly.�  
  
  
  
Charlie breathed another huge sigh of relief. He wasn�t sure what this man was doing here but he slowly made the connection that maybe he was the �mysterious� boyfriend that Patty had so disapproved of. That was the only thing that made any sense. Talk about coincidence though, what were the chances of that happening?  
  
  
  
Jack gave Charlie a look, �I�m going upstairs to find out what he wanted. Stay here, I�ll let you know when you can come up.�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick and Patty looked at each other as Kevin left, he was feeling anxious suddenly. �Mom we�re going up to my room to talk. Is that okay?�  
  
  
  
Anita looked at her daughter and gently caressed her chin, �Yes baby�that�s fine, but keep your door opened please.�  
  
  
  
�Mooom.�  
  
  
  
�I�m just joking, now I am late for work already, I�ll see you when I get home. Maybe Nick would like to stay for dinner?�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Mrs. Nicosia.� She nodded at him and smiled as she watched the two teenagers make their way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Jack opened the cellar door a few minutes later and smiled at Anita, �Hey beautiful.�  
  
  
  
She turned towards him and gave him a long kiss on the lips, �Hi�you just missed some company.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I was doing the wash.�  
  
  
  
�Patty told me.�  
  
  
  
�She did?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, she said you went down to put clothes in the washer.�  
  
  
  
�So, who was here?�  
  
  
  
�Some old friends. Remember that FBI agent I told you about?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, vaguely.�  
  
  
  
�He brought his little brother over.�  
  
  
  
�Oh?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, he�s upstairs with Patty now.�  
  
  
  
�You left them alone up there?�  
  
  
  
�I trust my daughter completely, besides�they are just friends.� The news of Nick upstairs alone with Patty excited Jack. This could be the opportunity they have been waiting for. The kid was in arms length of him. How easy it would be to grab him, kill the girl and that stupid ass boyfriend of hers and be long gone before either Anita or the stupid Richardson�s even realized it. Sure it wasn�t exactly the plan they had concocted but if you have the chance why not take it right?  
  
  
  
�Honey?�  
  
  
  
Jack turned back to Anita, �Yes?�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you going to answer me?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry baby, I didn�t hear the question.�  
  
  
  
�I hate when you zone out.� She lightly tapped his butt, �I said why don�t you pick us all up some Chinese food for dinner. I invited Nick to stay and I don�t feel like cooking.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�yeah...sure thing.�  
  
  
  
�Okay I better get going, I�ll be home in a few hours. Do you mind being here with the kids?�  
  
  
  
�Not at all, I�d like to get to know Patty better anyway.�  
  
  
  
�I think she�s taking a real liking to you as well.� She said winking at her boyfriend, but he knew she was lying to him. He could tell that her stupid daughter hated his guts and that was fine with him. He planned on killing her the very first time he met her and she rolled her eyes at him. He hated teenagers, especially uppity girls.  
  
  
  
He was getting antsy now that this new plan could very well go into action. He had to call Ariana and see if it was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was act irrationally before consulting with her. He learned from past experience that to make his girlfriend mad was the same as signing your own death certificate.  
  
  
  
�I�ll see you later than baby.� Anita said, softly kissing his lips.  
  
  
  
�Later honey.� He answered, careful to watch her walk away, not sure if this was the last time he would ever see her. He did enjoy his time with Anita and to be honest if he had to pick between the two, he would have a hard time deciding.  
  
  
  
Once she was in her car, he moved to his cell phone and dialed Ariana. Hoping that she would give him the go ahead to take the boy now and be done with it.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick bit at his bottom lip as he walked up the steps towards Patty�s room. He had so many feelings when it came to the girl he was following. The most prevalent one though was delight. She made him feel like a kid again. The kid he was before all the horrible stuff happened. �Do you remember when I�d come to your house for sleepovers?�  
  
  
  
She turned to him as they reached the top of the steps and smiled, �Of course I do and I also remember you always crying like a baby that you missed your family.�  
  
  
  
�I did not!�  
  
  
  
�Sure you didn�t.�  
  
  
  
�I was just doing it to make you feel bad.�  
  
  
  
She laughed at him as she led him into her room, �Right, I�m so sure Nick. You�d be all I miss my Mommy�� She suddenly stopped herself when she realized that after all these years that statement was truer than ever for him. �I�m sorry�I didn�t mean to��  
  
  
  
�It�s okay.� He was quick to reassure. �She�s been gone for a long time now.�  
  
  
  
�I know.� She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to do the same. �It doesn�t make it any easier though, does it?�  
  
  
  
Instead of answering her he decided to change the subject, �So, my brother said you came to see me about something. He made it seem like it was important. Is everything alright?�  
  
  
  
He could tell instantly by the way she started playing with her sweater that maybe things weren�t that good after all. �It�s Charlie�he�s involved in some things Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I know�has he come here?�  
  
  
  
�He was here before; he was up here with me when you and your brother came. He must have sneaked out of the window.�  
  
  
  
�He broke into Howie�s house. You remember Howie?� She nodded but seemed confused by that.  
  
  
  
�When?�  
  
  
  
�Last night. He actually beat him up with a baseball bat.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know why Patty�but�he�s into some bad things. I wish I could say more��  
  
  
  
She nodded and the look on her face, led him to believe that deep down inside she knew that. �He had a huge bag of money with him the other day. I�m not sure why or where it came from but he had said he wanted to make a fresh start with me�Nick I think��  
  
  
  
�Where did you get that?� She looked up as Nick got up from the bed and walked towards the sketch that Jack had given to her.  
  
  
  
�My mother�s boyfriend gave it to me.�  
  
  
  
He turned towards her as a look of panic emerged on his face. �You�re in on this?�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
He seemed to pale as he once again looked at his sketch. How on earth could this have ended up here of all places? �I made this.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�That picture�I drew that picture.�  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
He nodded, ripping it from the wall and turning it over to make sure. There in tiny print were his initials. �See?�  
  
  
  
�You made this�is this me?�  
  
  
  
Now he was embarrassed but still more horrified than anything else. He started to wish his brother would have never left. �Yes, it�s you.� He finally admitted in a whisper, �But I still don�t understand why it�s here. I left it in the park.�  
  
  
  
�Why would you do that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I�Patty bad things are happening and I wish I could tell you what they were, but I can�t.�  
  
  
  
�Why not?�  
  
  
  
�You said your mom�s boyfriend brought this here?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �He said he found it and thought it looked like me.�  
  
  
  
Nick nodded but once again felt an urgent need to get out of there. Something wasn�t right, he just felt it. �We need to leave.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, about Charlie�I think he may have been involved in that explosion at your brother�s place.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because he took me there and told me it was the reason we would be having a fresh start. Next thing you know, it�s gone.�  
  
  
  
He wasn�t expecting to hear that at all, in fact the news took him so off guard he had to sit down. Was it possible that this stupid jerk was also a murderer now? He always felt like Charlie was no good, but a murderer?  
  
  
  
�Let�s go, we should go tell my brother about this.�  
  
  
  
�But if I�m wrong��  
  
  
  
�I have a feeling you�re not wrong. It feels like everything is starting to connect in some weird way and I�m not liking it very much.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?� She asked, but Nick had only one thing in mind and that was getting out of there before Charlie had a chance to come back.  
  
  
  
�I�ll explain on the way to my house.�  
  
  
  
�We�re going back to your place?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, it�s not safe here.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and followed him to the door but both of them stopped in their tracks when they were greeted with the sight of Jack standing there. �Well now, where do you two think you�re going?� He asked as he blocked the door.  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

****

**29  
  
  
  
Hard Choices**

  
  
  
  
  
  
When Nick saw the man standing in the doorway, blocking him from leaving, his blood almost ran cold. He recognized him instantly as the same man who he saw in the park with Ariana.  
  
  
  
�Hi Jack, we�re just leaving for a minute.�  
  
  
  
�We are going to my place.� Nick said, interrupting Patty mid sentence.  
  
  
  
Jack didn�t like the look of urgency on the young blonde�s face. Was it possible the kid recognized him? Maybe he just made the connection from the time they met outside the hospital. �I think I know you.� He feigned, trying his best to remain calm.  
  
  
  
Nick was quick to shake his head, another bad sign that maybe he did look familiar to the youngest Richardson. �I don�t think so.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�I met you outside the hospital the other day. You were going to help me take things to my car.�  
  
  
  
Nick smiled, but it was clearly forced on his part. �Oh�right, I forgot about that.� He rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting nervously from one leg to the other. He looked like a kid who had to pee very badly.  
  
  
  
�What a small world, huh?� Jack asked as he laughed.  
  
  
  
Nick wanted to push past this guy and run down the steps, he knew he was in danger as well as Patty but there was nothing he could do about it. Why did he make his brother leave? He should have begged Kevin to stay; this was a mistake, a big one.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�well we�re going to be going back to my place now, come on Patty.�  
  
  
  
�Hang on a second�� Jack still remained in his spot, blocking the door which was making both teenagers uneasy. �How do you plan on doing that? I mean, do you live close by?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not a big deal, we can grab the bus right down the street; I do it all the time.�  
  
  
  
�Patty�s mom would kill me if I let her take public transportation.�  
  
  
  
�I really need something from my house. We can�t do our school work without it.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t realize you guys even went to the same school, I thought you were from way across town.� His eyes closed slightly in a curious way as he looked Nick up and down. Something wasn�t right, this kid knew something and Jack didn�t like that one bit.  
  
  
  
�We are but�we still like to study together.� Nick was stammering now, his cool all but gone.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure you can wait until later.�  
  
  
  
�This really can�t, we�ll be back quick and you won�t even have to tell my mom Jack, she�ll never know.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to have to put my foot down and say no Patty, I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
Nick�s heart sank. Now he was unsure of what to do; part of him, that primal part that usually likes to awaken and get him into trouble, wanted to tackle the guy down to the ground and then race out of the house with his friend. But the more rational side, the one he most likely inherited from his mother, told him to remain calm and play along. Everything would work out as long as he allowed himself to find an easy solution.  
  
  
  
�Maybe Nick can go alone then.� He wasn�t expecting that answer and quickly turned towards her and shook his head.  
  
  
  
�No, I need you to come with me.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not letting you go either Nick, I�m sorry but I don�t think your family would like it if I let you go on a bus alone, even though you say you do it all the time. Once your mom comes home with dinner, I�ll gladly drive you both to Nick�s house, okay?�  
  
  
  
He was stuck, but he wasn�t sure why, so he just nodded and smiled, even though inside he was ready to scream. �Okay.� He said shrugging, hoping that the man would at least go away and leave them alone.  
  
  
  
Jack actually leaned over and pat Nick on the head, a move which made the teenager wince. The older man took notice of that as well and it made him glad. In a sick way, he wanted the kid to be as uncomfortable as possible.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go finish my laundry�� he said winking at Patty. �I�ll be around if you need me.� He turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Patty quickly closed and locked her bedroom door and sat on the bed. �What are we going to do now?�  
  
  
  
Nick just looked over at Patty, unable to answer her question.  
  
  
  
As Jack made his way back down to the basement, he let his anger get the better of him. Remembering his phone call with Ariana and how insistent she was that they wait it out. He had explained to her how easy it would be to put the plan into motion right then and now. Sure they would be way ahead of schedule but still, they could do it.  
  
  
  
She yelled at him through clenched teeth, how stupid he was for even thinking such a thing and that she didn�t come all this way for anyone to start acting irrationally. �As if she should talk about being irrational,� He muttered under his breath as he opened the basement door and was met with Charlie.  
  
  
  
�Took you long enough.�  
  
  
  
�There�s been a change of plans kid. I need you to go upstairs and entertain Patty and her guest for a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�Hell no, I�m not going up there if Richardson is there.�  
  
  
  
Jack took out his gun, �Seems like you don�t have much of a choice. You have really messed things up kid. Now either you help me or I kill you.�  
  
  
  
He had never really stared down the barrel of a gun before. He liked to act all hard and tough, but Charlie knew in that instant he was living on borrowed time. He almost wanted to cry. Everything caught up with him, the loss of his sister and his friends. The trouble he was in and all the damage he caused. Maybe it would be for the best if the guy just killed him. But he was too much of a coward for that so he nodded his head at the man who quickly put the gun down at his side. �Good boy�I need you to go up to Patty�s room and make sure they stay right where they are. I can�t have them leaving.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�That is none of your business.�  
  
  
  
�Patty is my business.� He said forcefully and that much he meant. He would do anything to protect his girlfriend even if she might be interested in someone else.  
  
  
  
�Not anymore, besides it�s not her I care about. Just make sure that boy doesn�t leave.�  
  
  
  
�Nick? Why?�  
  
  
  
�What did I just say?�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�ll do what you want.�  
  
  
  
�Good, and I mean it, if he tries to leave you need to stop him. I don�t care how.�  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded but once again was getting a bad feeling about all of this.  
  
  
  
As he made his way up to his girlfriend�s room, he tried to figure out why he was supposed to keep Nick right where he was. It made him nauseous that Richardson was in Patty�s room. He was just about to knock when he heard them whispering through the door.  
  
  
  
�What about the window?� The muffled voice of his enemy said.  
  
  
  
�Charlie always sneaks in that way, it shouldn�t be too hard to get out of here by the window.�  
  
  
  
�Okay let�s try that then.�  
  
  
  
�Be careful.�  
  
  
  
�Always doll.�  
  
  
  
Charlie shook his head and rapped on the door, ready to just throw punches at the jerk for calling HIS girl a doll. Why the hell would she even care if he was careful? He meant nothing to her, right?  
  
  
  
There was a sudden pause in the chatter as both of them made their way towards the door. When Patty opened it she was surprised to see her boyfriend standing there. �Hey.�  
  
  
  
�I thought you left.� She seemed uncomfortable, which he knew she would be. After all she did have another guy in her room with her.  
  
  
  
�I did, but when I saw Richardson show up, I felt like I had to say hello to my old friend.� He walked in and slapped Nick on the back fairly hard. �How�s it going buddy?�  
  
  
  
Nick on the other hand wasn�t so quick to return the niceties. He shoved Charlie hard against the wall, �You son of a bitch! Why did you attack Howie?�  
  
  
  
Charlie saw red for a second and nearly lost it. He clenched his hand into a fist but stopped himself, �What are you talking about kid?�  
  
  
  
�You know damn well what I�m talking about.�  
  
  
  
Charlie looked over at Patty, �I have no idea what this jerk is saying.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t lie to me Charlie�I know you�re in the middle of something bad. You told me so yourself.�  
  
  
  
�Patty, we don�t have time for this, we have to go.� Nick motioned for Patty to follow him to the window.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?�  
  
  
  
�We need to leave, look�you and I have to talk but right now isn�t the best time.� She whispered to her boyfriend, taking him aside and gently grabbing hold of his hand.  
  
  
  
�Patty, I�ve made some mistakes and I�m so sorry I have put you in the middle of them. I love you more than anything in the world.�  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, �We�ll talk about this later Charlie, okay? But we really need to leave now. I�ll explain to you later�but my mother�s boyfriend is not a nice man. He�s actually a bad guy.�  
  
  
  
Nick, feeling uncomfortable moved towards the window, once again trying to asses how far of a climb it would be. He wasn�t really ever a fan of heights and if his brother AJ knew he was about to do this he�d be laughing his ass off about it.  
  
  
  
�You have to stay here, both of you.�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?� She sounded confused as Charlie�s tone changed from soft to hard.  
  
  
  
When he saw her looking alarmed he once again smiled at her, �Because I don�t want you too. I just got here and I have a lot to say to you.�  
  
  
  
She looked annoyed now. Couldn�t he see how desperate they were to get out of the house? And didn�t he see that Nick was standing right there listening to every word they said? �Charlie, we can talk later, right now we really have to get over to Nick�s house.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because we need to look up something on my computer.� She nodded at Nick and was impressed by his quick thinking.  
  
  
  
�Can�t you wait until I leave?�  
  
  
  
�We want to go before my mom gets back. She�ll get mad if she knows we took a bus.�  
  
  
  
Charlie had no idea what he should do. Jack said they couldn�t leave but it�s not like he could physically force them to stay. Not without Patty knowing he was one of the bad guys and sadly, that reality sunk in for him just then. He WAS one of the bad guys. What�s even worse is, he also realized that Nick was one of the good ones.  
  
  
  
At that moment he had to make a choice. Little did he know that it would cost one of them their lives.  
  
  
  
�Okay, but if you guys are going, then I�m going with you.� He said sternly, his voice shaking ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
Patty looked over at Nick �Is that okay?�  
  
  
  
The blonde glanced over at Charlie and sighed, �Yeah, now let�s get out of here!�  
  
  
  
All three of them went over to the window and one at a time they made their way out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
When Kevin walked into Howie�s hospital room, he felt like he had entered party central. �What�s going on in here?� He asked smiling as he reached down and hugged his friend who was looking a lot better than he had the last time he had checked up on his best friend.  
  
  
  
�Your family are nuts!� Howie said smiling at AJ who was wearing a sombrero on his head and shaking a pair of maracas.  
  
  
  
�I know this, and what in the world AJ?�  
  
  
  
�When B told me what happened to Howie, I felt like he needed some cheering up pronto.�  
  
  
  
�So you thought�hey how about a sombrero and maracas?�  
  
  
  
�Don�t forget the pi�ata.� Brian added, holding up a broken donkey.  
  
  
  
Kevin just had to laugh, �You guys are ridiculous.�  
  
  
  
�But it worked, they made me feel better.�  
  
  
  
�Good, I�m glad.�  
  
  
  
�Brian said you had a lead on the kid that did this.�  
  
  
  
�I thought I did, but turns out he wasn�t where I thought he�d be.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, well I�m sure we�ll find him.�  
  
  
  
�Where�s Ariana?� Kevin asked when he noticed she was missing from the festivities.  
  
  
  
�She was down in the cafeteria getting coffee.� AJ said, his voice dropping a few notches which didn�t go unnoticed by both of his brothers. �Well, I should go�I told Stacey we�d meet for brunch before our shift started.�  
  
  
  
�Tell her we all said hello.� Howie said, winking at his younger friend.  
  
  
  
�Kev, can I talk to you for a sec?�  
  
  
  
He nodded at AJ, �Sure thing buddy�I�ll be right back D.�  
  
  
  
�Take your time; I�m sure Brian will keep me entertained.�  
  
  
  
�I can always do the Mexican Hat Dance you know.� Brian said standing up and dancing around with the pi�ata.  
  
  
  
�On second thought, hurry back.� Kevin laughed at that as he and AJ left the room and moved down the hallway so they could speak in private.  
  
  
  
�What�s up?�  
  
  
  
�I�m worried about Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�He�s okay AJ. I just dropped him off at Patty�s house.�  
  
  
  
�I think he�s hiding something big from us man. Something really big and I�m afraid he�s getting himself into trouble.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�Look, I saw some things he printed out on his computer and I think he suspects that Ariana��  
  
  
  
�Did I just hear my name?� Both brothers turned to look at Howie�s wife as she approached them, carrying a bag and a coffee.  
  
  
  
�Hey there sweetie, how are you holding up?� Kevin asked as he walked over and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
�As good as can be expected. I am so tired and am ready for like a ten hour nap though�.so are you talking about me young man?� She asked AJ with a look of feigned sadness on her face. �You know it�s not nice to talk about people when they aren�t around.�  
  
  
  
For some reason, he saw her in a much different light. Maybe it was the shifty smile; did she always smile like that? She gave the kind of look that is meant to look through you and not at you? He felt uncomfortable, as if that fake sadness was really a mask for anger. That�s what it was, anger. She seemed so angry.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I was just asking how you were doing.�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �Relax AJ�I figured as much.� She walked over and kissed him. He actually felt himself move away. Why was she making him feel so uncomfortable suddenly?  
  
  
  
�Is he awake?� She asked Kevin, moving away from AJ and towards the door to her husband�s room.  
  
  
  
�Yes, Brian is in there with him now.�  
  
  
  
�I better get inside then, are you going to join me?� She asked extending her hand towards the FBI agent, hoping that she could get him to follow her.  
  
  
  
She was getting a bad feeling about things, starting with the call she got from her dumb boyfriend wanting to speed up her plans. It took her a lot of convincing to make him see what a big mistake that would be. She told him to keep Nick there, just in case she changed her mind but she wouldn�t. No, things had to go the way she had always fantasized they would. Then, if that wasn�t bad enough, she comes out of the elevator to hear her stupid �brother� talking about her. She didn�t like the tone of voice he was using either. He sounded as if he was telling Kevin something urgent, and for that reason alone, she had to make sure they didn�t have a chance to talk further.  
  
  
  
Maybe that stupid, spoiled brat did go home and say something to his brother after all? That thought made her mad because then maybe it would make sense to grab the kid now. If he was yapping his mouth off to AJ, what was to keep him from doing the same to Kevin or even his own father? HER own father?  
  
  
  
�I�ll be there in a second honey.� She looked up and nodded at Kevin then once again glanced over at AJ. He seemed nervous, like he wanted her to leave so he could continue whatever it was she had broken up.  
  
  
  
�Okay, well don�t wait too long; I�m sure Howie is anxious to see you.�  
  
  
  
She half heartedly made her way into her husband�s room but wanted more than anything to be able to eavesdrop. That�s when she came up with her idea, �Damn! I forgot I have to make a call�I�m going to go to the nurses desk and see if they�ll let me use their phone. I don�t want to bother Howie.�  
  
  
  
She smiled as she walked past AJ and once again, didn�t like the expression he had on his face when she changed direction and walked towards the desk. She saw out of the corner of her eye, that he was watching her and as sad as that made her, she had to make a hard choice right then and there. She would call Jack and tell him to go ahead with the plan.  
  
  
  
AJ watched her carefully and his heart sank when he saw she was in range of their conversation. �We�ll talk later I guess.� He said to his older brother.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure everything is fine AJ�don�t worry about Nicky, and about the other thing you were saying, I�m on that.�  
  
  
  
�You are?�  
  
  
  
�Kind of�in fact, after I leave here I�m going to go check out some things�okay?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded and smiled at his brother. He then once again glanced over to Ariana who was on the phone but also looking over their way. Once she saw his eyes, she looked away.  
  
  
  
�I�ll see you later.� Kevin pat AJ�s shoulder and then headed back into Howie�s room.  
  
  
  
He really didn�t want to pass her but he did anyway, trying his hardest to hear what was being said as he got closer. She put her hand over the receiver and smiled at him as he walked by her, �See you later AJ, and thanks for helping me make up my mind.� She winked at him.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�You�ll see�be safe at work.�  
  
  
  
He nodded at her but didn�t like the unsettling feeling that conversation left him with as the elevator doors closed.  
  
  
  
�Are you still there?� She asked Jack once AJ was gone from sight.  
  
  
  
�Yes, are you sure? What made you change your mind?�  
  
  
  
�Just do it, okay? I�ll try to get myself ready and meet you in about an hour. We have to work fast.�  
  
  
  
�What about the girl?�  
  
  
  
She made sure no one was in ear�s range before she went on in a whisper, �I don�t care what you do with her; just make it look like an accident. Better yet, why don�t you give my little brother something to do later?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�I see what you mean.�  
  
  
  
She laughed, �I knew you would. I love how quickly you catch on.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well I guess this is it then. I�m kind of excited about it.�  
  
  
  
She wished she was too, but it felt too soon and not according to plan. Damn AJ, what if she was making a mistake? �Just don�t mess up!�  
  
  
  
�I won�t, I promise.�  
  
  
  
�I love you.� She confessed, probably one of the only honest things that had ever come out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
�I love you too.�  
  
  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed. �Hi Ariana.�  
  
  
  
She turned and saw her father standing there, �Hi.�  
  
  
  
�How�s Howie doing?�  
  
  
  
�He�s doing much better.�  
  
  
  
�Good, I am so sorry to hear about what happened.� He moved close to her and gave her a hug. She closed her eyes and soaked it all in, happy in the thought that later on, her father would be devastated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

****

**30  
  
  
  
Adrenaline**

  
  
  
  
Jack felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins as he made his way back up towards Patty�s room. It was finally time to do this. He had tried to get Ariana to move quicker over the years, always trying to convince her that sometimes it wasn�t a good idea to wait too long before a plan was executed. Truth was he was growing less and less interested in her little schemes. This entire affair had gotten a little mundane for him and he was ready to move on.  
  
  
  
He never really liked her plan to begin with, the thought of having a bratty teenager with them was never appealing but he also knew that in the end, he would get what he wanted which has always been Ariana all to himself.  
  
  
  
He got as far as halfway up the steps when he realized he really had no plan once he got in there. He felt his pocket for his gun and thought about maybe just going in with it raised to them. Forcing that little bitch Patty to apologize to him for the way she treated him during the length of he and her mother�s courtship before finally blowing her brains out. Possibly showing her that her little boyfriend was in on it the entire time before the kid took her last breath.  
  
  
  
Jack didn�t really enjoy killing people though. Some of his friends, his girlfriend included, really got a rise out of it, but for his part, it just made him queasy. He was more into the struggle, watching them squirm and beg for their lives. He would much rather leave the killing to someone else. Maybe that�s where that stupid kid would come in handy. He nodded at himself, happy with his decision as he finally made his way to Patty�s door. Standing there for a minute, he listened carefully to see if he could overhear anything being said, but when all he heard was breeze hitting the door he moved forward and opened it not at all pleased to find no one inside.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick carefully made his way out of the window, not allowing himself to look down at all. He almost slipped when it came to the slope of the roof but once he got to the tree it was easier than he thought it would be. In fact, if it wasn�t such a scary situation he might suggest they do it again. He was happy to feel the ground beneath his feet when he took that one final jump though. That�s when he allowed himself to look up just as Patty made her way to the tree.  
  
  
  
She seemed like an old pro with the speed of which she descended down from branch to branch. Charlie made it down even faster taking one final jump and clapping his hands together. �Alright, we�re down. Now what?�  
  
  
  
�Now we take a bus back to my house.� Nick said as he started down the driveway with Patty following close behind.  
  
  
  
Charlie wasn�t sure why he allowed them to leave but now that he did he wanted to change his mind. Knowing it was a bad idea, he grabbed at his girlfriend�s sleeve, causing her to turn around. �What are you doing?�  
  
  
  
�This is a mistake Patty.�  
  
  
  
�We have to go before he figures out we left, Charlie.�  
  
  
  
Nick had already made his way around the corner while the couple was standing still at the end of the driveway. He made himself stop running when he felt as if he was alone. Once again he found himself struggling with his instincts. The scared kid in him wanted nothing more than to just keep running. Let the two of them catch up, everything would be fine, but that wasn�t how he was raised. None of his siblings would ever do that, let alone his mother so he turned and ran back towards the house only to find he had made the wrong decision when he saw Jack standing there in-between Patty and Charlie.  
  
  
  
�There you are, we were just going to come looking for you.� He said with a very sarcastic smile on his face. Charlie wore a frown while Patty�s lips were white and small from freight.  
  
  
  
Nick looked at Patty unsure of what to do. He could run for it, but then it would definitely let Jack know something was up, so he played it cool, �Sorry.� Was all he said as he approached the man and the two teenagers.  
  
  
  
�You kids are going to be in big trouble for that.� Jack said as he led all three of them back into the house, making sure no one was watching from the houses next door.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin was unsure what to think as he sat listening back to the 911 tapes from when Ariana called for help. He didn�t want to believe it, what his brother and his own instincts were telling him but as he listened in on her humdrum, non anxious tone, he couldn�t help but become a little suspicious. She made it sound like she had other things to do that were far more important than making that call and that thought alone made the detective queasy.  
  
  
  
�Did you find what you were looking for?� Startled Kevin looked up to see his father standing in the doorway of his office. �I feel like no one let�s me know anything anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Hey dad�yeah I was just listening to the 911 tapes from Howie�s attack.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�I just wanted to make sure we weren�t missing anything.�  
  
  
  
�Are we?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Missing anything?� Kevin got a close up look at his father. He had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn�t slept in weeks. He looked troubled about something.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�Where�s Nickolas?� The eldest Richardson asked as he took a seat next to his son and rubbed his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I brought him to Patty�s house.�  
  
  
  
�Do you think that�s wise?�  
  
  
  
�Why not? It�s probably a good thing for him.�  
  
  
  
�Her father kidnapped him Kevin! And besides, isn�t he not feeling well? I mean you came back from your camping trip early because he was sick.� He said angrily.  
  
  
  
�Relax dad, he�s not going to be there long. I�ll probably drop by and pick him up after I�m done here.�  
  
  
  
�Seems like he should have asked me if he wanted to go somewhere.� There was that familiar trace of resentment mixed with jealousy in his voice which made Kevin want to leave the room in a hurry. He wasn�t in the mood for this, not after starting to think his best friend�s wife isn�t all she�s cracked up to be. Why didn�t Ariana sound more upset about her husband being attacked?  
  
  
  
�Is everything okay son?�  
  
  
  
He looked up at his father and nodded, not ready to tell him the thoughts that lived inside his head, �Yeah�I guess maybe I�m a little tired myself.�  
  
  
  
Both men just sat in silence at that point. There was so much they wanted to say to each other but neither made the first move. Both of them so consumed with their own anxiety about things going on around them, they were unwilling to ask for help from each other. When Kevin would look back on this day, he would remember it as the day he should have told his father what he was thinking. That conversation would have led to both of them sharing so much with each other. The dark secrets from the past that Kevin Richardson senior held on the inside wanted to come out that day, all it would have taken was an excuse to do it. The opportunity was lost on both men though and instead, after a few more minutes of silence, Kevin stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�AJ, would you stop being so paranoid?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry babe, that�s Nick�s fault not mine.�  
  
  
  
�You really think she�s hiding something and that your brother knows what it is?� the couple was having a conversation as they sat at a corner booth at their favorite coffee shop, sipping on hot cocoa.  
  
  
  
�I just have a feeling you know? I�ve always been able to read Nick and I can tell he knows something about her. And that stuff I found about poison�I don�t know Stace, something just isn�t right.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you think you should tell Howie then?�  
  
  
  
�Right, I�m so sure that would work. Howie I think your wife may be evil but I�m not sure. I�m looking into it though. Yeah� That would go over real well.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin then?�  
  
  
  
�He said he�s looking into it which means he has his suspicions too.�  
  
  
  
�You know what I think?� She reached over and grabbed the last bit of brownie from her fianc�s plate, �I think I am marrying into the most paranoid family ever!�  
  
  
  
�We aren�t paranoid honey�just cautious. You�d be too if you went through what we did.�  
  
  
  
She felt bad about the way he responded to her, the coldness in his words as he moved his hand away from her own and started fiddling with his watch. Sometimes she allowed herself to forget about his past. She didn�t know him back then but the past still lived inside of him though.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry baby�I didn�t mean to downplay what happened to you back then.�  
  
  
  
He smiled, instantly feeling sorry for letting his emotions get the better of him. How was she to know what it was like anyway? How sometimes in the middle of the night he sat up straight and felt for the wound on his chest. The wound that was nothing more than a scar these days but still hurt sometimes, especially when he was troubled.  
  
  
  
�It�s coming up you know.�  
  
  
  
�What is?�  
  
  
  
�The day it all happened. It�s coming up soon.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t really talk about it much.�  
  
  
  
�There�s really not much to talk about.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m here for you if you feel like you want to talk.�  
  
  
  
He stopped playing with his watch and once again extended his hand, reaching out for her. This woman meant everything to him. He was very lucky to have her. �I know that�I love you.� Maybe he would tell her everything tonight. Tell her all the feelings he had living inside of him. Not be the tough guy for once.  
  
  
  
She stood up to leave, �I�ll see you later tonight.� She moved in for a kiss which he gladly gave her and then he watched as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
He decided he would do something he vowed never to do. Search his little brother�s room looking for more clues. See if he was hiding anything else in his desk drawers or computer. He felt bad doing it, but at the same time he reminded himself as he once again felt his scar, that it needed to be done. If there was a chance that Nick was getting in over his head he had to be there to bail him out. Something he was unable to do all those years ago.  
  
  
  
Knowing that his father wasn�t home or Nick for that matter gave him the perfect opportunity to go home and do some snooping, so, AJ paid the check and headed out the door.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Brian, how much do I have to pay you to get rid of the maracas?� Howie asked as he flung a pillow at Brian�s head.  
  
  
  
�What�s your deal Howard? How can you not like these things?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe if you had any sense of rhythm at all, but man�you should be arrested for shaking those things.�  
  
  
  
�Well, now I�m hurt. You have hurt my feelings Howie D.� Brian pretended to cry while Howie just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
  
  
�Shouldn�t you be working or something?� He asked lovingly after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
�Is that your nice way of telling me you�d like me to leave?�  
  
  
  
�I just haven�t had any alone time with my wife�� He said glancing over to Ariana who sat quietly in the corner of his room looking out the window as if she was in deep thought. When she heard her title, she made an attempt to smile at her husband but there were so many things racing through her mind all she wanted to do was leave. She stood up then and walked over to him. If she didn�t make an exit now, she�d be stuck in this room all day and there was no time for that anymore. Her plan was now moving forward and she hated the fact that while it was, she was stuck here with him. Truth was she didn�t entirely trust that her boyfriend could handle everything that needed to be done. She had to make sure that she was on top of things.  
  
  
  
�Honey, I forgot that I had to drop some stuff off at work.�  
  
  
  
�I can do that if you want.� Brian offered as he stood up to leave.  
  
  
  
�No, it�s something I need to do. You know how I�m the only one who knows how to access all the servers. I forgot that I had a deadline to make today.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure that because of the circumstances��  
  
  
  
�Brian�you know my wife and if she has something to do than she needs to go do it.� Ariana smiled wide then, looking down at this person who she has shared so much of her life with. It seemed like such an anticlimactic way to see him for the last time. Maybe she would drop by once more. She could leave Nick in the car with Jack and run up and say goodbye. At least she was leaving him alive. One day, he�d just have to understand why she did the things she did. For now though, she bent down and kissed him on the lips, gently rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand as she moved away from him.  
  
  
  
�I love you.� He said just as she started to walk out the door.  
  
  
  
She sighed then, feeling a deep sense of sorrow, �I love you too.� She said, quickly leaving the room before she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian sensing the disappointment in his friend, decided to sit back down and grab the sombrero from the end table nearest Howie�s bed. �Well my friend�looks like I�m staying for a little while longer now.�  
  
  
  
Howie tried to act as if this was terrible news but he couldn�t hide the smile from his face, which made Brian glad. �Whoopee!� He said as he held up his finger in the air and twirled it around in a circular motion.  
  
  
  
Unaware that after today, his life would never be the same.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Nick bit on his bottom lip as he heard the door click behind them. He was in trouble, this much he knew. He only wished he could asses the level of trouble he was actually in. This Jack guy wasn�t really coming off as someone who was ready to kill them or anything else but there was just something in the way he said they were in trouble which made Nick really take those words to heart.  
  
  
  
�Jack, it�s really no big deal. I take the bus all the time.� Patty argued, feeling embarrassed for being treated like a small child.  
  
  
  
�I don�t care; sneaking out of your bedroom window was dangerous young lady.�  
  
  
  
The older man motioned for the teenagers to take a seat on the couch to which all of them did, with Nick hesitating slightly. He had an idea, well not like a genius plan or anything but more like a way to see if there was more to him not letting them leave then met the eye. He was hoping he was wrong, that maybe his paranoia was just getting the better of him, but he still found himself hesitating before allowing himself to ask the question.  
  
  
  
�If I could just use your phone for a minute then, I�ll call my brother and ask him to come over and pick us up. Would that be okay?�  
  
  
  
�I�d love to let you, but the phone ain�t working right now. Stupid phone company was supposed to come out and fix the problem but they haven�t yet.� And that was the answer Nick was looking for. They were in a whole lot of trouble alright.  
  
  
  
Nick stood up, �I need to use the bathroom,� He said as he slowly walked past the man who was watching him like a hawk. Once in the bathroom, he locked the door and then grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.  
  
  
  
A wave of nervousness coursed through him leaving a trail of goose bumps as he dialed his brother�s number. What would he say exactly? It�s not like he was being held against his will�yet anyway. Maybe he would just ask Kevin to come get him, not tell him anything else. Once he and Patty were safely with his brother, then he would finally divulge all the information he had. Once they were safe though, that was the biggest concern at the moment, their safety�even Charlie. Unfortunately for him though, all were moot points as no matter how many times he tried to dial the phone he couldn�t get a tone. There was no signal.  
  
  
  
�Shit!� He muttered just as Jack knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
�You okay in there son?�  
  
  
  
�Uh�yeah, I�ll be right out.� Nick quickly answered as he placed his phone back into his pocket and hurried out the door. Jack was standing right there waiting for him with a worried look on his face.  
  
  
  
He felt the man�s hand on his back as he was led into the living room. �I was beginning to worry,� Patty said, despite the objection shown on her boyfriend�s face. �Are you feeling okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but I really should be getting back home. Are you sure you don�t have a phone I could use?�  
  
  
  
As if it was the worst timing in the world a shrill ringing was heard that cut through the house, almost making Jack jump. He went for his phone which was in his pocket and moved to the hallway. �You have horrible timing.� He whispered once he was sure no one would hear him.  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because your stupid brother was asking me if he could use the phone and I just got through telling him I didn�t have one that worked. Now what do you propose I do?�  
  
  
  
She grit her teeth in frustration just as she got out of her car at her first stop. �Why is he asking you questions? Why didn�t you just do what I told you to do?�  
  
  
  
�It�s a little more complicated then that.�  
  
  
  
�How so?� She knew she should have never left this job to him. He was sure to mangle it up.  
  
  
  
�Because there are three kids here and I don�t know what to do�� He suddenly felt an urgent need to get off the phone. While he was talking they could have easily escaped again. He wasn�t about to tell her they tried it once and almost succeeded.  
  
  
  
�Just take care of the other two. I don�t give a rat�s ass about them. Get Nick to our rendezvous point. I�ll be there in an hour.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.� Was all he said, anxious to be off the phone. Play time was over, now was the time to take action.  
  
  
  
Ariana clicked off the phone and shook her head at her boyfriend�s incompetence, now sure that on top of everything else she was going to have to deal with the other two brats as well. �Well I�ll cross that bridge when I come to it, for now it�s go time.� She said as she carefully looked around her father�s house making sure no one was watching. Once she was certain it was safe, she moved to the front door and let herself in.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Once Jack left the room, Nick wasted no time in grabbing for his own phone again. If Jack was able to get a signal out here, he would be too, and sure enough the bars on his phone lit up as he speed dialed his brother�s number. �Hurry Nick!� Patty whispered, hearing Jack�s voice not too far from where they were standing.  
  
  
  
�Come on�pick up!� He urged the phone as he paced back and forth.  
  
  
  
�Nick, hurry the hell up!� This time it was Charlie who sounded urgent.  
  
  
  
�He�s not picking up!� He said just as it went to Kevin�s voice mail message. He fidgeted when he heard Jack�s footsteps slowly moving back towards them. �Kevin, it�s me�you need to come pick me up at Patty�s as soon as you get this. I think there�s trouble.� He clicked his phone off and placed it in his pocket just as Jack turned the corner and made his way back into the room.  
  
  
  
�Hey kids, we are going to go for a little ride.� The detached way he said that, made Nick�s heart drop.  
  
  
  
�Where are we going?� Charlie asked, actually falling over his own words as he did. He sounded like a scared, child.  
  
  
  
�Well, we�re going to drop you off at Nick�s house.�  
  
  
  
All three teenagers looked at each other, knowing he was lying. �You know�on second thought�maybe I�ll just walk home. I don�t live too far from here.� Charlie said as he made his way to the front door. Jack was quick to move in front of him and block it.  
  
  
  
�Oh no, I insist. It�s not a bother at all.�  
  
  
  
Nick running out of ideas almost made a huge mistake. He actually had to stop himself from saying his brother was on his way. The truth was, he couldn�t let this guy know he had a phone with him. So running out of options he had no choice but to stay quiet. �I�ll give you directions.� He said in as steady a voice as he could muster. Trying his best to just pretend he was a player in a very unique video game. He�d outsmart this guy and get his friend�s out of this safely.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go then�times a wasting!� Jack said as he ushered the kids out of the house, feeling his jacket for the gun he had and making sure the silencer was on there as well.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariana made her way into the house and up the steps to her brother�s room. She knew she had always planned on making this stop right before she took him for good. Make him feel as comfortable as possible, just like last time. Bring him things from his home that he would love to have. So, she took the duffel bag she had brought with her and began looking for items that seemed like things the kid would want to bring to his knew home with her and her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
She should just kill him, that would have been the easiest scenario, but there was always something about Nick. Maybe the one thing that she felt she could hold onto that would make her part of a real family, as sick as that may sound.  
  
  
  
She expected his room to be a mess, just like all teenage boys. She was surprised to find it pretty clean. Even the bed was made. What she wasn�t expecting was to see AJ sitting there at Nick�s computer with a shocked look on his face. �What are you doing here?� He asked as he looked down at the duffel bag.  
  
  
  
Ariana just stood there, adrenaline pumping through her veins, not sure of what to do next.  
  



	31. Chapter 31

****

**31  
  
  
  
Nowhere to Run**

  
  
  
  
Patty sat in the front seat as the two boys slid into the back, looking at one another for some kind of answer to this problem. They all sensed they were in danger, that maybe they wouldn�t even make it out of this alive. �So, you need directions to my place, don�t you?� Nick asked as Jack backed out of the driveway, barely looking out the rearview mirror for oncoming traffic as he did.  
  
  
  
�Oh yeah kid�where do you live?� The half hearted way he answered only added to Nick�s feeling of impending doom. He was never going to see his house again; this much he was sure of, unless he managed to get himself and his friends out of this car.  
  
  
  
They headed onto the main road as Jack put on the radio. An old jazz song started blaring from the car�s speakers. �Did you tell my mom about the window incident?� Patty asked. She sounded so calm, Nick was almost jealous.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Did you tell my mom? I�m assuming that was her you were on the phone with��  
  
  
  
�I didn�t squeal kid, I�m not like that. I think you should tell her when this is all said and done though.�  
  
  
  
�How come you lied?�  
  
  
  
Charlie and Nick looked at each other again, now a bit more concerned at the level of anger heard in Patty�s voice as she continued, �You said you didn�t have a phone. You lied.�  
  
  
  
�I just forgot about it, that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�So, can Nick use the phone now� can I?�  
  
  
  
�I left it at the house.�  
  
  
  
�You�re lying again�� She said under her breath which caused Jack to let out a half laugh.  
  
  
  
�You�re something else kid.�  
  
  
  
�So�directions?� Nick asked once again from the back seat.  
  
  
  
�I think I know where I�m going but if I need you, I�ll let you know.�  
  
  
  
�How can you possibly know where he lives?� Patty asked now turning to face her mother�s boyfriend. She never did like him and now she knew it was way more than that. She actually hated this guy and if he was standing right at that moment, she would have kicked him in the nuts.  
  
  
  
�I think it�s time you all be quiet and just let me drive please.� Jack turned the volume up on the radio as he continued to drive, all the while Nick was trying to come up with a plan to get them out of there as he noticed them taking the highway in the opposite direction of where he lived.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin decided to take a detour and swing by the hospital to check on Howie before heading off to pick up Nick. He smiled just thinking about his little brother and the way his eyes lit up when he saw Patty. All he ever wanted was for the boy to be happy. It seemed like all he ever knew was loss and sadness, if he could take Nick away from all of that, he would.  
  
  
  
Living with their father was probably no picnic either. However badly Kevin wanted to give his dad the benefit of the doubt about things, he would be reminded of how cold the man really was.  
  
  
  
When he walked inside the hospital room, he was greeted by Brian as he played one of Nick�s Game boys. �D just fell asleep a few minutes ago.� He said, motioning over to Howie who was softly snoring in the bed.  
  
  
  
�How�s he doing?�  
  
  
  
�They are talking about releasing him later today.�  
  
  
  
�Where�s Ariana?�  
  
  
  
�She had something to do at the office.�  
  
  
  
�Really? She wasn�t even supposed to be in today. That�s odd.� Brian just shrugged without looking up from his game.  
  
  
  
�I listened to the 911 tape.� Kevin said sitting down and moving his chair closer to his brother so he could talk in hushed tones.  
  
  
  
�And?�  
  
  
  
�Something�s not right. She didn�t even sound the least bit anxious.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah but Kev, she�s also used to being around stressful situations. Chances are if you or I made that call we wouldn�t sound alarmed either.� That was the voice of reason Kevin had been looking for. He wanted so badly for someone to tell him he was being paranoid. The last thing he needed was to be suspicious of his best friend�s wife.  
  
  
  
�Maybe you�re right��  
  
  
  
�Maybe? I�m always right�remember?�  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes at his younger brother, �My mistake.�  
  
  
  
�You bet your behind! How�s the Rug Rat feeling?�  
  
  
  
�He seems to be better. I need to go get him at Patty�s I guess I should see if he�s ready to come home.�  
  
  
  
�He�s with Patty again huh?� Kevin nodded as he noticed a voice mail message.  
  
  
  
�Speak of the devil�he called me.�  
  
  
  
�Was he all red in the face when he saw her? He gets a little red in the face when Patty is around.� Brian laughed thinking about his little brother just as Kevin listened to the message. Seeing the change in demeanor on his brother�s face Brian stopped laughing. �What is it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin ignored Brian and tried calling Nick on his phone. �Hang on�� he said as he patiently waited for his baby brother to pick up. When it went to voicemail he tried not to let that concern him too much, �Nicky, just letting you know I got your message and I�m on my way. Hope you�re okay.�  
  
  
  
�Why wouldn�t he be okay?� Brian asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
  
  
�Something�s wrong�I�m going to get him.�  
  
  
  
�Let me come with you, Howie�s asleep and he�s probably sick of seeing my mug anyway.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, grateful for the company, �Okay, let�s go.� He said, glancing back at his friend sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
They got off the highway finally and started down a long, windy road. �This is nowhere near Nick�s place.� Patty said in a whisper, realization starting to set in for her, the same realization that had already hit the two boys sitting in the backseat. They weren�t going where Jack had said they were.  
  
  
  
�We�re taking a little detour; I hope you don�t mine too much.�  
  
  
  
�Where are we?� This time is was Charlie who spoke. The boy had been quiet for the entire trip and the shaky way he asked the question made Patty turn around and give him a look.  
  
  
  
�That�s not your concern.� Jack answered as he turned down yet another, even more remote road.  
  
  
  
Nick looked over at the car door, trying to figure out if he could open it up, roll out and make a run for it since they seemed to be going slow as they ascended a huge hill, but the doors were locked and childproof. Besides, he really didn�t want to leave Patty alone with this guy, even if meant he was going for help. He felt himself panicking, running out of options. He had to try to make another call, this time maybe AJ would answer or Brian or hell even 911. He made sure Jack wasn�t looking and slipped his phone very carefully out of his back pocket.  
  
  
  
Charlie saw this and gave Nick a small nod, moving closer to the boy to make sure the phone could not be seen. What Nick would do next, he was unsure. Maybe dial 911, which was the least amount of numbers and couldn�t the call be traced even if he said nothing?  
  
  
  
�Hey Jack, how about turning that song up a bit? I kind of like that one.� Charlie said with his best fake smile.  
  
  
  
�Really? You kids never cease to amaze me. I wouldn�t picture you as a Miles Davis fan kid.�  
  
  
  
�Why do you keep calling us kids?� Once again, Patty�s tone was defensive and annoyed.  
  
  
  
�Because that�s what you are.�  
  
  
  
�You�ve never called me a kid in all the time I�ve known you.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m doing it now�kid!� He snarled at her, his lips revealing an evil smile just as he turned the volume up at Charlie�s request.  
  
  
  
Nick was grateful that they were working with each other instead of against each other now. He needed all the help he could get as he flipped opened his phone and hit the first number. It made a small beep but barely audible over the loud radio so he looked down and hit the next number. They reached the top of the hill at this point and at the end of it was a huge rock. When the car hit the bump, the phone went flying out of Nick�s hands, sliding underneath Jack�s seat.  
  
  
  
�Sorry kids but from here on in, it�s going to be a bumpy ride!� Jack said, turning to face the boys unaware that seconds before they had almost called for help.  
  
  
  
Charlie and Nick looked at each other once again, trying to communicate without speaking to one another. Nick nodded at the ground where he could see the LCD light from his phone, just out of reach. Charlie making sure he wasn�t being watched from the front seat mouthed the words �follow my lead� to Nick just before he spoke, �You okay there Sparky?�  
  
  
  
Nick looked confused for a second before figuring out where this was leading, �I�m feeling a little sick to my stomach�I get motion sickness.�  
  
  
  
�Great�Jack he�s going to puke!�  
  
  
  
�If you puke in my car kid, I�m going to make you lick it up yourself!�  
  
  
  
�Put your head between your knees.� Charlie said, grabbing Nick�s head and pushing it downwards which also gave him the opportunity to grab the phone and from this position not to be seen dialing. It was a great plan and Nick was envious that he hadn�t thought of it himself. He was just about to redial when the phone rang.  
  
  
  
Hearing the ring, Jack hit the breaks sharply and skidded off the road, �Where the hell is that coming from!� He shouted any cool that was in his voice before, all gone.  
  
  
  
The phone rang for a second time as Jack turned around, pushed Nick�s head back and grabbed for the phone as it fell to the ground. Once Nick was knocked away, Charlie made a dash for the phone before Jack could get it but he was too late. It remained in Jack�s hands as he let it ring one final time.  
  
  
  
�Seems like I�m not the only one lying in this car�huh?� He asked Patty holding the phone in his hand, looking like a madman. He turned to Nick, who was rubbing his forehead where there was a red mark. �Did you call anyone at the house?� He asked fiercely. When the blonde didn�t answer he grew furious, opening his car door and pulling Nick out from the backseat, �Did you call anyone!!�  
  
  
  
The fact he was just a kid became apparent as Nick being held up by just his shirt began to struggle and want to cry. He was terrified, �Let go of him!� Patty said now out of the car herself and pulling on Jack. He pushed her back with one arm and she went sailing to the ground.  
  
  
  
�Answer me!� He shouted as Charlie, staying in the car snuck into the front seat and hit the gas, causing the distraction Nick needed to break free of Jack and run. Charlie, wasting no time, also jumped out of the car and grabbed for Patty, helping her off of the ground and quickly followed Nick into the wooded area.  
  
  
  
�Son of a bitch!� Jack shouted as he chased after all three kids, gun in hand.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
AJ had no idea what to do when he saw Ariana come into his brother�s room as if she belonged there. It threw him off at first, maybe she was invited, and maybe he was having a secret affair with her. Funny how he was ready to accept that fact, just as long as she wasn�t doing what he feared she was.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here?� He asked her when she looked surprised to see him.  
  
  
  
She didn�t say anything for a few seconds before falling over her words, �I uh�I was looking for your father and the door was unlocked. I thought I heard someone up here.�  
  
  
  
�The door wasn�t unlocked.�  
  
  
  
�How else do you think I got in?� She asked with a sweet tone.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
She didn�t like the way he was looking at her. There was accusation in those eyes; he knew something was going on. She had been made and now she had no idea what she was supposed to do. �Look�I�m going to be honest with you, your brother sent me here.�  
  
  
  
�Which brother?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, he asked me to do him a favor. He was afraid to ask any of you.�  
  
  
  
�So, he asked you?�  
  
  
  
�He has a crush on me you know.�  
  
  
  
�What did he want you to do?�  
  
  
  
�He wanted me to get some of his stuff. He was thinking of running away from home. I was going to try to talk him out of it though.�  
  
  
  
�Really?� She nodded as she made her way over to the bed across from AJ. She had to be convincing, this was not part of her plan and she didn�t want to stray from her plan, not anymore than she had already done.  
  
  
  
�He hates it here AJ. He hates your dad and he called me and asked me to bring him some clothes. I guess he�s over at his friend�s house. They are going to run away together.�  
  
  
  
�This was actually beginning to be a good thing,� Ariana thought to herself. It would give them a few days to get away before growing suspicious of her. This was going to be the plan to begin with, have them think he ran away before mailing the letter that would give everything away. By the time they got that letter they would never be able to find Nick�ever!  
  
  
  
�I can�t see him doing something like that.� AJ said, now looking at the floor, wondering why his brother would trust this woman, who he found so untrustworthy to begin with, with information like that.  
  
  
  
�Well, he is doing something like that.� She gave him a sympathetic smile but he still wasn�t buying it.  
  
  
  
�Okay then,� AJ said, pushing out of the computer chair and standing up, �Change of plans, I�ll take the clothes to him. This way I�ll talk his crazy ass out of going anywhere.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know if that�s such a good idea AJ�I mean I don�t want to betray his trust like that.�  
  
  
  
�And maybe I�ll call Kevin and Brian and they can come too. I mean between the three of us we�ll be able to convince him not to go.�  
  
  
  
�He really didn�t want anyone to know.� She was growing nervous once again. Why couldn�t he just play along? What was it about this family; they have to make everything so difficult!  
  
  
  
�You know what though Ariana, sometimes you have to break that trust if you feel like someone is in danger. I will not just let you bring the kid clothes and not be able to convince him to stay. I�d rather do that myself, so thank you for being there for him but�I need to do the next step myself.�  
  
  
  
He turned around for a second, just one second. When he faced her once again, she was aiming a gun at him.  
  
  
  
�You should have just let me do what I needed to do.� She said as he stood with wide eyes staring at her for the first time. No longer Howie�s wife but the monster she really was.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Jack couldn�t believe he let them get away. Ariana was not going to be happy, but there was even more problems. The kid had a fucking phone! How could he miss that! A fucking phone and his family were all fucking FBI agents! All it would take is one call, one fucking call and all their hard work gone! He wasn�t going to go to prison, not because of a fucking teenager and his fucking phone!  
  
  
  
He wanted to kill the kid, he probably could get away with it too, tell his girlfriend it was an honest accident. The kid slipped and hit his head on a rock. If he didn�t try to fucking run he wouldn�t have gotten hurt in the first place. His phone ringing cut through his angry thoughts, �Great�fucking terrific!� He mumbled to himself when he saw it was Ariana calling him.  
  
  
  
�Hey.�  
  
  
  
�We have a problem.� He wasn�t expecting her to say those words. Instantly he felt better.  
  
  
  
�What kind of problem?�  
  
  
  
�There�s been a complication.�  
  
  
  
�Stop talking to me in code�what the hell happened?� He was furious now, just about everything.  
  
  
  
�When I got to the house, AJ was here.�  
  
  
  
�And?�  
  
  
  
�And now he�s still here with me. We�re going to have to bring him along.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s just fucking great! See, I have a little problem as well.�  
  
  
  
�What happened?�  
  
  
  
�The kids fucking escaped.�  
  
  
  
�What! Jack that is totally unacceptable!� She was angry now; very angry but even more worried which made Jack worry. She was always so calm so whenever she showed any anxiety, he knew things were not good and this definitely was not good!  
  
  
  
�You need to get them!�  
  
  
  
�It gets worse; your fucking brother had a fucking phone on him. I�m not sure if he called anybody or not!�  
  
  
  
�Oh that�s just GREAT! I ask you to do one little job and you can�t even do that right! You are the biggest fuckup in the universe Jack! I knew I should have just dumped your ass when I had the chance and done this myself!�  
  
  
  
�Seems like you have done your own fucking up as well my dear, so what does that make you?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up and let me think�� As he was waiting to hear what should be done he saw them running through the trees, so he followed. �Okay, I�m going to take AJ to our rendezvous point and then I�ll meet you and we can look for him together, okay?�  
  
  
  
�That might not be necessary; I have them in my sights now.� He had managed to get even closer to the kids as they stopped, both boys helping Patty to her feet.  
  
  
  
�Call me when you get him then, I need to go before someone else shows up here!�  
  
  
  
She hung up abruptly which made the man even madder. Stupid kids, he didn�t care anymore. If he had to shoot the little fucker he would. She would still have one of her brothers. Her plan could still go on, sure AJ was older, and not even close to being a kid but beggars can�t be fucking choosers can they? No, he was going to waste all three of these fucking brats right now!  
  
  
  
He decided to squat down as he crept closer to them. He could actually here what they were saying, all three talking over each other but Nick trying to keep them all quiet and calm.  
  
  
  
�We need to go back towards the car�� He was saying, �This way we can get into the thing and drive away.�  
  
  
  
�He�s probably waiting by the car for us to do just that.� Charlie sounded annoyed.  
  
  
  
�He�s not smart enough to do that.� Patty added which made the older man grimace.  
  
  
  
�Let�s just go, arguing about it won�t get us anywhere!� Nick was trying to take the initiative, motioning for the two teenagers to follow him.  
  
  
  
�Okay fine!� Charlie said shaking his head, �You�re going to get us all killed!�  
  
  
  
�No one is going to get killed.� Nick said as they started heading back the way they came.  
  
  
  
Jack crawled deeper into the tall grass he was hiding in and waited for them to pass him by before he stood up and raised his gun, pointing and letting out a shot which made one of them fall to the ground.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
AJ struggled to break free of the handcuffs while Ariana was on the phone with her partner. Wishing he had paid more attention to all the times Kevin and Brian blabbered on about things like this. What to do if you ever found yourself handcuffed. AJ used to joke that if he ever found himself handcuffed it was because he had begged some naked chick to do it to him, and they always left it at that. Now he wished he had let them explain how to get out of the bind.  
  
  
  
She kept glancing over at him and smiling as if this was all normal and everything was a-okay. He still couldn�t believe it, none of this seemed real. He was half expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out of the closet and say he�d been Punk�d. That would make more sense than this did. This made no sense at all.  
  
  
  
It�s not like they had a ton of money or anything. They really had nothing she could gain from doing this. �Call me when you get him then, I need to go before someone else shows up here!� She said clicking off her phone and angrily tossing it onto the bed.  
  
  
  
�Is there a problem?� He asked as calmly as possible, he wasn�t going to let her think he was scared, not for one minute.  
  
  
  
�Nothing that can�t be handled.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you doing this?� AJ asked as Ariana helped him to his feet, his cuffs still clinking together in front of his body. She wrapped a jacket around his hands so no one would be able to tell.  
  
  
  
�We�ll talk about it later; we need to leave now though.� She grabbed the bag she packed, full of Nick�s belongings and started leading AJ out the door.  
  
  
  
�Where are we going?� He asked as they walked, hoping his baby brother was okay.  
  
  
  
�We�re about to have a little family reunion,� She answered. He frowned then, knowing that whoever she was talking to on the phone had Nick with him. That thought unsettled him, but so did the gun he felt on his back.  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

****

**32  
  
  
  
Tying up all the loose ends**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat in silence watching his older brother as he drove to Patty�s house. The look of worry on Kevin�s face really began to bother him, that and the speed at which he was going.  
  
  
  
�Why do you think something is wrong?�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced in his rear view mirror as he passed another car, �He sounded anxious and scared.�  
  
  
  
�Scared? Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m hoping that Charlie kid didn�t show up while he was there.�  
  
  
  
�He better not have.� Brian said, sounding like a typical big brother protecting the little one.  
  
  
  
�Something just wasn�t right and the fact that he hasn�t called me back yet isn�t helping.�  
  
  
  
Brian grabbed his own phone out of his pocket, �I�ll try again.� He said as he dialed his baby brother�s number. This time it went directly to voicemail without even ringing. �Are we almost there?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he passed a few more cars.  
  
  
  
�Maybe you should drive faster.�  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
AJ watched Ariana as she paced back and forth. He couldn�t take his eyes off of her. It was as if he was seeing a lizard shed its skin. How could someone he knew for such a long time end up being someone so different than what he thought?  
  
  
  
She stopped her pacing and looked over at her brother, �Stop judging me, you have no idea what�s going on.�  
  
  
  
�Does Howie know?�  
  
  
  
�Know what?� She finally stopped her steady walk and sat on the chair opposite AJ�s position on the floor.  
  
  
  
�That you are doing this? Is he in on this too?� He raised his cuffed hands to her to show his disapproval. Hoping that Howie was as in the dark as everyone else was. If D was a bad guy, his heart couldn�t take it.  
  
  
  
�It�s none of your damn business.�  
  
  
  
�When does it become my business? I mean you have me chained like some fucking dog, I think I deserve some answers.�  
  
  
  
�You deserve nothing.�  
  
  
  
The hate filled way she said that accompanied by the look in her anger filled eyes, instantly made AJ feel like his days were numbered. �Why were you in my brother�s room?� He asked once he calmed himself enough to speak again.  
  
  
  
�Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?� She smiled at him as if it was a joke two friends would share over a beer while watching a movie. He wasn�t sure what to make of this behavior and whether he should play into it or not. Once again he found himself regretting not paying more attention to his family when they had long talks over dinner about their various cases and profiling. He tended to zone out after awhile, feeling as if he had little in common with his two older brothers and father. They all wanted to save the world but in different ways. His way took less patience, Kevin always joked, �AJ you became a fireman because you have no patience to sit yourself down and solve a crime. You can barely stand waiting at McDonalds.�  
  
  
  
That was true, and as much as it irked him from time to time he always looked at his other family members in awe of what they do and wished that he had a bit more discipline to join them. He often wondered if Nick felt the same way. If he felt as isolated and left out of their conversations.  
  
  
  
�I am nosy, but you already know that about me so it shouldn�t come as a big shock to you� now, what about my brother?�  
  
  
  
She flashed him a small smile followed by a wink, �What would you say if I told you that he was in on this with me?�  
  
  
  
�I�d say, in on what exactly?�  
  
  
  
�I admit AJ that was pretty clever, let�s just say for the sake of argument, that�s it�s something pretty bad.�  
  
  
  
�Oh okay, well then for the sake of argument I�d say you�re full of shit. My brother doesn�t have a bad bone in his body.�  
  
  
  
�Too bad Kevin and Howie don�t agree with you. They seem to think you�re baby brother is an ocean full of trouble.�  
  
  
  
�Well we already know that Howie doesn�t have the best judgment in the world�� He knew it was a risk to say it, but it had to be said. She threw her head back and laughed before he continued, �And Kevin knows deep down that Nicky is a good kid. We all do.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky is a great kid with a lot of problems. See�he hates all of you. He wants you all out of his life, he told me so himself.� She walked closer to him now and squatted down beside him, �He wants you all dead.� She whispered into his ear which sent a chill all the way down to his feet.  
  
  
  
When she pulled away she winked once more. AJ hated the fact that she smelled so sweet, a mixture of strawberries and roses. How could someone who smelled so floral be so rancid on the inside?  
  
  
  
�You don�t know what you�re talking about.� He said once she took a seat back over on her chair. Her scent still wafting around his head as she sat there smiling at him.  
  
  
  
�Maybe not, but I see the small look of doubt in your eyes. Deep down inside, you think he�s capable of feeling that way and one has to wonder why. Are you a bad brother to him AJ?�  
  
  
  
�Enough with the mind game crap Ariana, tell me what the hell is going on!� He lost his cool just then, as much as he didn�t want to, she succeeded in sending him over the edge. The look of delight on her face almost made him want to vomit.  
  
  
  
�Ah, I see I hit a nerve�so you do think you�re a bad brother to him.� She seemed to be enjoying the unhinging of the normally cool firefighter.  
  
  
  
�I�m a fine brother to him, and that�s why I�m going to make sure you don�t get your hands anywhere near him.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not my hands you have to worry about sweetheart.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean by that?� He asked as he found himself trying to break himself free of his binds.  
  
  
  
�Well, I am here with you which means someone else is with your little brother right now.�  
  
  
  
�You�re lying. He�s at a friend�s house.� AJ rolled his eyes disgusted by Ariana and her stupid games.  
  
  
  
�I know, he�s at Patty�s, but now he�s on his way here.� The look of surprise on his face made her giggle. He hated the fact that she knew exactly where Nick was and now the look of calm he was trying his best to hold onto had disappeared from his face. �We will soon be having a family reunion. Isn�t that great?� She added to further agitate him.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean by we?�  
  
  
  
She stopped smiling, angry at herself for saying that, letting her guard down if even for a second. As much as she wanted to tell him everything, there was a time and a place for that conversation and it definitely wasn�t now. �I need to make a call�sit tight.� She winked at him as she got up and left the room to call her boyfriend and make sure he had everything under control.  
  
  
  
�Leave my brother alone!� He screamed after her as she closed the door and smiled.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
The sudden popping sound in the air made Nick fall to the ground, he recognized that sound instantly. �Get down!� He screamed to the two other teenagers as they continued to run. He on the other hand was paralyzed by his own memories of the last time he had heard that sound. Being held in the air as a child, the smell of chemicals so close to his nose it made his eyes water for days afterwards. To this day, he couldn�t get the smell of gasoline out of his nose as he remembered Patty�s father spilling some on him as he threatened to light them both up. Then there was that popping sound coming from his brother�s gun. That day, the popping sound was his salvation, today it meant something else entirely.  
  
  
  
Patty stopped and turned to see Nick on the ground, �Oh my God!� she said turning and running toward him.  
  
  
  
�Patty come back!� Charlie yelled once he saw Jack begin to approach Nick.  
  
  
  
Nick broke out of his mini trance when he saw Patty running towards him. He made himself get up and continue to escape. �Go!� He said waving his hands at her to turn back around and keep going.  
  
  
  
�Come back here!� Jack screamed once he saw Nick stand up and make a beeline towards the woods.  
  
  
  
Charlie seeing both kids running towards him, turned himself around and ran as fast as he could, hoping the other two could keep up, which thankfully they did. Within a few minutes they were once again all together running through the tall trees until they came to a place where Nick felt they could hide. He jumped over a huge fallen tree branch and motioned for the other two to follow him. Once they did he put his finger to his lip to signal them to keep quiet. Within seconds it seemed, they heard Jack�s footsteps crunching underneath dead pine leaves and grass. �Where are you fucking kids? You know you�ll just freeze to death out here!� He screamed as he walked right past them.  
  
  
  
Patty was holding her own hands over her mouth to avoid screaming out in a panic while both boys protectively sat on either side of her, all three crouched down so low to the ground they blended with the earth.  
  
  
  
Jack was almost out of their sightline now as he continued to walk straight forward and through another large thicket of trees. �We need to make a run for it once he disappears.� Nick whispered to his friends. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
�He shot at us, why would he do that?� Patty asked once she got the courage to take her hands away from her mouth.  
  
  
  
�Because he�s a son of a bitch, let�s get out of here.� Charlie answered when he saw the coast was clear.  
  
  
  
The three teenagers ran back towards the car where they were hoping to go for help. �Hold it right there kids!� Those dreams were dashed though as Jack came out of his hiding spot, aiming the gun right at all three as he did so. �I knew you were hiding there.�  
  
  
  
�What are you going to do with us?� Patty asked her mother�s boyfriend as he slowly approached them, his gun still up and aimed, this time at Patty as she spoke.  
  
  
  
�What we were going to do before. We are going to get back into my car and continue on our little journey.�  
  
  
  
�To where?�  
  
  
  
Jack was now standing directly in front of the three kids. They all looked scared. �Let�s make that a big surprise, now turn around and head towards the car.� He grabbed Patty�s arm and yanked her towards him, �And if you both try any funny stuff I�ll kill this little bitch. Don�t think I won�t do it either.�  
  
  
  
Charlie and Nick looked at one another, feeling hopeless. They couldn�t risk doing anything that would put Patty�s life in danger. �Okay�we�ll do whatever you want, just don�t hurt her.� Nick said in a hushed tone.  
  
  
  
�That�s nice to hear�now move!� He shoved the blonde and he almost fell to his knees from the push. �You stupid kids are a pain in my ass. I should just waste you all now and get it over with.� He grumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately all three teenagers heard it which didn�t give them much hope one way or the other because in those words, there was a hint of what was coming next, death. Nick was hoping that none of them would acknowledge this, thinking that Jack said it to purposely get a rise out of them, but no such luck.  
  
  
  
�Now?� Charlie asked, turning himself around and forcing their little death march towards the car to stop. �You said waste us all now.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, so?�  
  
  
  
�So, if you�re going to waste us anyway, why should we do what you say?�  
  
  
  
�Charlie shut the hell up!� Nick said angrily as he noticed Jack�s grip on Patty�s arm tighten.  
  
  
  
�Listen to your friend kid.�  
  
  
  
�He�s not my friend, so why should we listen to what you say if you�re just going to kill us anyway?�  
  
  
  
Jack dropped Patty to the ground and made his way over to Charlie, grabbing his shoulder and making him wince, �Because this way I could either make it nice and easy or real painful.�  
  
  
  
They were staring at each other eye to eye, �You�re sister died quickly,� He said with a small smile, �At least that�s what I was told�now maybe if she was acting like you are now�her death would have been a whole lot worse.�  
  
  
  
Nick helped Patty up as they both looked on. He wanted to sneak away while Jack was distracted but he couldn�t in good conscience leave Charlie on his own, so instead he looked around his surroundings for something to attack the man with while his back was turned away from him.  
  
  
  
�You son of a bitch�you had something to do with my sister�s death?�  
  
  
  
�Not me personally.�  
  
  
  
�You told me that fucking agent did it.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I guess I lied.�  
  
  
  
Charlie was beyond angry now, so much so that he hardly cared about the gun in Jack�s hand or his friends standing off to the side watching the entire thing. He lunged at the man and almost succeeded in knocking him down, almost. Jack was a bit too quick and managed to turn the boy around and grab him in a headlock. �Well, too bad you didn�t have this kind of fire in your eyes when you were working for me son. Otherwise I would have found more use for you and your friends instead of killing them all off one by one�and you stay back!� He warned when he saw Nick taking a step closer to where he was standing.  
  
  
  
Instantly he stopped in his tracks as Jack continued to taunt the boy in his grip. �Maybe I should let Blondie here kill you, after all you almost wiped out his family.�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?� Now it was Nick�s turn to question what was going on.  
  
  
  
�He�s the one that planted that bomb in your brother�s apartment building kid. If your family was there they�d all be dead now.�  
  
  
  
Nick looked over at Charlie, �You did that?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t know it was a bomb�I didn�t think it was�a�� He trailed off as Patty moved behind Nick. �This has all been about Nick and his family� is that it?� Charlie asked, finally putting all the puzzle pieces together.  
  
  
  
�What about my family?�  
  
  
  
Jack tired of fighting with the kids aimed the gun at Charlie�s head, �Enough with the questions for now kid. Your sister will answer them soon enough. Now unless you want me to do you both a favor and blow his brains out right now,� He shoved the gun closer to Charlie�s temple before continuing, �I suggest we get back to the car.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t have a sister.� Nick sounded confused and misplaced, as if he no longer was even attached to his body.  
  
  
  
�Sure you do.� Jack answered as he led all three kids back to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Brian and Kevin were met with silence at the front door as they rang the bell and knocked. �Where the hell are they?� The younger brother asked as he tried to get a glimpse in the window, �You think they all went out or something?�  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t answer and instead walked over to the tall tree, the same one the teenagers had used to try to make their escape. �The window is wide open up there.� He said pointing up to Patty�s window as the curtain fishtailed in and out of the breeze.  
  
  
  
Brian joined his brother, �There are no cars here.�  
  
  
  
�Let�s go check the back.� Kevin answered as he felt for his gun. Just having to do that brought about a great amount of unease, but yet he knew something was horribly wrong, as much as he tried to make those feelings go away.  
  
  
  
The two agents quickly moved to the back of the house, hoping to find an opened door to go into but both were out of luck when they were only met with more windows. No back door in sight. �What should we do?� Brian finally asked after a few minutes of standing there in silence.  
  
  
  
�I say we climb up the tree and go inside.� Kevin responded as he led them back towards the front of the house.  
  
  
  
�Without a warrant or anything?�  
  
  
  
�I�m willing to take my chances, are you?�  
  
  
  
�You think something is really wrong, don�t you?� Brian asked.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded which made Brian�s heart sink �Maybe we should call dad, just to let him know what we�re doing.�  
  
  
  
�We can�t take the chance that he�ll tell us no.�  
  
  
  
�Okay well what about AJ then?�  
  
  
  
�What about him?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he has spoken to Nick�maybe he called AJ when he couldn�t get through to you.�  
  
  
  
�Good thinking�let�s try AJ first before we break and enter.� Kevin said, grabbing his phone and dialing his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Is everything under control or what?� Ariana asked once she was outside AJ�s room.  
  
  
  
�We�re getting there.�  
  
  
  
�What does that mean exactly?�  
  
  
  
�That means we are on our way very soon. I have them all with me now.�  
  
  
  
�The three of them?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Remedy that situation before you get here. We are overcrowded as it is.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll call you back when it�s done,� Jack said before abruptly hanging up on her.  
  
  
  
When the phone rang a second later she was surprised to hear it coming from the locked room. Quickly she unlocked the door to see AJ trying his hardest to reach for the phone that was sitting on the floor by the chair she had vacated. Another sloppy move on her part, but luckily she thought to chain him to his spot; otherwise there would have been a problem.  
  
  
  
When he saw the door open he stopped struggling, �Fuck!� He muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
�AJ�watch your language.� She joked as she grabbed the phone and smiled at the number. �Looks like Kevin is calling. Oh dear, sorry you missed it, I hope it wasn�t important.�  
  
  
  
�You�re a real bitch.� He said as he watched her drop his phone into the garbage can as if it was a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
  
  
�Your little brother is on his way, so soon you�ll have someone to keep you company while I finish tying up some loose ends.�  
  
  
  
�Leave him alone.�  
  
  
  
�It�s too late for that AJ. He�s all I ever wanted anyway.�  
  
  
  
�What about Howie?�  
  
  
  
�He�s one of those loose ends honey�.are you hungry? I know I�m starving, how about we order ourselves a pizza?�  
  
  
  
AJ could only look down at the ground, worrying not only for his baby brother�s life but also for his friends.  
  
  
  
�Oh don�t look so gloomy AJ, everything will work out in the end, you�ll see.� She said like the true sociopath she was. �Now, do we want pepperoni or sausage?�  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin and Brian made their way up the tall tree in no time flat, going as fast as they could before they could get caught. It seemed like no one was home at either of the houses next to them so unless a passerby saw them, everything would be all clear.  
  
  
  
Neither one of them were surprised when they ended up in Patty�s room. �Do you think they climbed out that window or do you think someone climbed in?�  
  
  
  
Kevin was carefully thinking through the question Brian posed to him, assessing which one of those scenarios he would have preferred. Although the picture running through his brain had Charlie showing up via the window and then attacking his brother. �Kevin, did you hear me?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, sorry�I don�t know Bri. Let�s go downstairs and check things out.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and followed his brother down the steps. �They probably went to the movies or something. After scaring us half to death that�s probably what the nitwit did.�  
  
  
  
�I hope so.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that has to be it. I mean you have to turn your phone off in a theater. He�s going to owe us big time for this one!�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at Brian and tried his best to think just as positively but his instincts told him otherwise, and those instincts were seldom wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nick was full of mixed emotions. In the short walk back, he decided when they got close enough to the car, he was going to attempt to jump Jack and grab his gun away. He wasn�t exactly sure how he was going to accomplish this because of Charlie being held so close, but he knew he had to try something. Maybe after he grabbed the gun away from Jack he should shoot Charlie. The jackass did almost kill his brothers. So many thoughts, so little time.  
  
  
  
�Okay kids�time to stop for a minute.� Jack said just before the break in the woods that led to the remote road.  
  
  
  
Nick made his move. He took a few steps towards Jack and threw himself literally on top of the guy. Charlie managed to break free and started running towards the car, �Come on Patty let�s get out of here!� He said grabbing his girlfriend�s hand as the other two people struggled.  
  
  
  
�No, we can�t leave him!�  
  
  
  
�We�ll send help! Come on!� but she refused to leave Nick who was now punching Jack as hard as he could in the face.  
  
  
  
�Go!� He managed to say to her between punches.  
  
  
  
Charlie looked at the car, then back over at Nick who received a swift kick on his side, making him fly off of Jack. For a brief second, he almost left. Saying screw you to both of them, getting in the car and never looking back, but for once in his life, Charlie made the right decision. �Son of a whore,� He said as he ran back towards the two who were now wrestling for the gun.  
  
  
  
It happened so fast, one second Nick had his hands on the gun and was standing up and the next he was tackled down to the ground and overtaken by Jack who wasn�t the least bit happy by now.  
  
  
  
�I have had it with you kids!� He said as he stood up with Nick in his hands, it was his turn to be held by his throat with a gun to his head now. �You should have left when you had the chance!� He said to Charlie before taking the gun away from Nick�s temple and shooting him square in the chest.  
  
  
  
�No!� Patty and Nick both screamed out at once as the boy put a hand to his wound then fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Next he turned the gun on Patty who just stood there staring, not a sound came out of her mouth as he pulled the trigger and sent her sailing down to the ground as well. �No�Jesus!� Nick was hysterically crying by this point, being held up only by Jack�s strong arm.  
  
  
  
�Shut up kid! It needed to be done.�  
  
  
  
He dragged Nick passed the two kids and shoved him in the car as he continued to scream.  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

****

**33  
  
  
  
Family Reunion**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
�The pizza should be here soon.� Ariana said as she opened a can of coke and held it to AJ�s mouth.  
  
  
  
�I�m not hungry.�  
  
  
  
�Once you smell it and see me eating, you will be.�  
  
  
  
�I doubt that.�  
  
  
�I like you AJ. It�s been really hard for me today, trying to decide what I wanted to do with you.�  
  
  
  
�Well thanks, I�m flattered.� He couldn�t believe how sarcastic he was being, but he also knew that if given the chance he�d take her down.  
  
  
  
�No I�m being serious. If you only knew how many times you have almost died today. There�s still a chance I�ll change my mind so don�t make me mad.�  
  
  
  
She was actually smiling as she was saying this, as if she was being funny and cute. �Then I thought about maybe pinning everything on you, but that wouldn�t have really gone with my plan either. It would have made no sense.�  
  
  
  
�Where is Nick? You said he was on his way.�  
  
  
  
�Oh he�s coming after my boyfriend does away with his two companions.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�More loose ends AJ. We can�t have any of those hindering our plans.�  
  
  
  
�Are you going to kill Howie too, Is that it?� He found himself breaking up, halfway between a cry and a yell.  
  
  
  
�No, I would never kill Howie, I love him. He�s just going to be finding himself in a whole lot of trouble.�  
  
  
  
�What kind?�  
  
  
  
�Well for one hiring someone to kill Anita Nicosia and her daughter. And of course there was that poor girl who he and your brother arrested. Howie is quite the psychopath. I mean he has left quite a trail of bodies.�  
  
  
  
�No one will believe that.�  
  
  
  
�Honey, I�m not an amateur, they�ll believe it.� She walked close to him once more. Her sweet scent still lingering on as she whispered, �Imagine how hard it�s going to be when Kevin finds all of this evidence.�  
  
  
  
�He won�t believe it, see, he already knows something is going on with you. He has been checking up on you. It�s only a matter of time.�  
  
  
  
Ariana smiled once more, ignoring what AJ just told her. �Another terrible thing my husband did was plant a bomb in the Nicosia house. Now it�s sad to know that in the process of that bomb going off, not only will all the Nicosia�s be dead but also your poor baby brother as well, what a tragedy huh?�  
  
  
  
�You said he wasn�t going to be hurt.� AJ tensed up and tried to break free of his cuffs which caused Ariana to throw her head back into a maniacal laugh.  
  
  
  
�He�s not going to be in there silly, just some of his stuff. Enough for everyone to think he is dead. Your brother is probably on the way over there to get him though which could be a problem. Wouldn�t it be a shame if he was involved in the blast?� She took a small gadget out of her pocket, �This is a remote receiver. All I have to do is push this button and the house will go kaboom!�  
  
  
  
She placed her finger on the button, �So what do you say? Should I push it or should you?�  
  
  
  
AJ eyed the button and felt his throat instantly dry up, �You�re a real psycho you know that?�  
  
  
  
She moved away from him, �For Kevin�s sake you better hope you�re wrong about that.� Fondling the button with her ring finger she laughed once more.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Kev, I really don�t think they�re here.� Brian said looking around the ground floor of the house, �I have a feeling they left a while ago. Maybe they did just go somewhere and he shut his phone off.�  
  
  
  
Always the skeptic, Kevin was leery to agree with his brother. There was just something in Nick�s tone of voice that made the agent realize that the kid was in some serious trouble. �I don�t know Brian, let�s check out the basement.�  
  
  
  
�I hate basements.� The younger brother mumbled to himself as they opened the door to the cellar and turned on the light.  
  
  
  
�Me too.� Kevin had a brief flashback of the time when all of this started. Going down to the basement with Howie and finding the little girl�s body seemed like ages ago. Yet, here they were once again, at the home of the man who started it all. Why was it that trouble always managed to find his family and why was it always linked to the Nicosia�s?  
  
  
  
They were light footed on the steps as they moved, just in case someone was waiting for them at the bottom. Once safely down, they both surveyed the small, unfinished basement. �I don�t know what to do next.� Kevin admitted, rubbing at his temples. �Where could he be?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not like he could have driven somewhere. I mean he would have had to walk or take the bus.� Brian answered.  
  
  
  
�Maybe we should head to the nearest bus stop then.� Kevin replied as they both headed back up the steps.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�HELP!!!!� Nick was screaming at the top of his lungs as Jack flung him into the backseat of the car.  
  
  
  
�Shut the hell up kid!� He said as he closed the door, taking one more look at the bodies of the two teenagers. This was a sloppy job. He should take them out further into the woods, this way the chances of them being found were slim to none. Leaving them there just at the edge was a risk. He almost turned to head back but the blonde screaming made him change his mind.  
  
  
  
�HELP!!! HE KILLED THEM!!!! HE KILLED THEM!!!�  
  
  
  
Jack was quick to get himself into the car, �I said shut up kid! I�m not going to tell you again!�  
  
  
  
�HELP!!!� Nick was beyond the point of listening. He snapped when he saw Patty gunned down as she just stood there innocently. It was his fault. If he had managed to fight off Jack she wouldn�t have stayed around to try to help. She wouldn�t be dead and neither would Charlie. Because he was weak, two people were dead. �PLEASE!!!� He cried out, �SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!!�  
  
  
  
Jack tried to remain cool. He had been through a lot worse. He wasn�t going to let this kid get to him and as much as he wanted to just shove him out of the car and blow his brains out, he knew he couldn�t do that. He also couldn�t take the chance that the kid�s cries could be heard either.  
  
  
  
�If you don�t shut up right now, I�m going to have to gag you and throw you in the trunk, is that what you want?� He asked, turning around to face Nick, like a father before he utters the words �don�t make me pull this car over.�  
  
  
  
�You killed my friends!� He said finally in a hushed tone, �Why would you do that? What kind of a sick monster are you?�  
  
  
  
�Kid, you have no idea.�  
  
  
  
Nick looked out the window just as Jack started the car, both kids lay unmoving just at the edge of the tree line. How could this have happened? How could he let this happen? That last thought made him grab for the door handle and roll out of the car just as Jack pulled away. The blonde landed in a heap on the ground, hitting his head and grimacing from the pain. He didn�t have time to worry about that though as Jack came to an abrupt stop. Nick stood up and started running towards his friends. There was no way he was going to get back into the car with a man who had already killed two people in cold blood. He was not going to be the third victim. He had to make it out of this alive for Patty and Charlie, so he ran as fast as he could, trying to ignore the sound of Jack�s door opening and his quick footsteps following him.  
  
  
  
�I�ll shoot kid, I swear to God! If you don�t freeze right now I�m going to blow your fucking brains out!�  
  
  
  
Nick thought about that for a second, would it be so bad? Let the guy shoot him. He has lost so much already, first his mother, now Patty. Maybe the world would be a better place without him in it. How was he going to live through this anyway? Would there be a night when he would wake up and not picture his two friends dying right in front of him? Before he had a chance to really act on things one way or another he felt a huge body land on top of him, tackling him to the ground. �NO!!!!� He screamed, trying to turn himself around but failing.  
  
  
  
�You are a real pain in my ass kid!� Jack said as he managed to yank Nick up to his feet and pull him back towards the car.  
  
  
  
�No!!� Nick tried one last time to break free by kicking at Jack as hard as he could.  
  
  
  
�Fuck!� The man said as he temporarily lost his grip on the teenager.  
  
  
  
Nick fell to the ground but it was no use, Jack was too quick and once more grabbed the boy into his arms. �NO!!� He shouted as his assailant opened the back door once more.  
  
  
  
�That�s it!� Loosing any cool he had, Jack took the gun and whapped Nick in the head with is, making the boy fall limply into the car. �I told you to shut up!� He said quietly as he shut the door on the unconscious child before getting in and speeding away.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
When she heard the car leave, Patty allowed herself to move, as best as she could. She knew she was hurt very badly but she also knew that if she allowed herself to close her eyes she would never open them again, so she pushed through the pain and tried to crawl over to her boyfriend as he lay motionless a few feet away from her. She stopped however when she heard the ringing. It was Nick�s phone, she was certain of it. Turning towards the sound, she did her best to try to locate it, but before she could it stopped.  
  
  
  
�Call back,� She said in a very soft voice. It was hard to get the words out which scared the teenager as she lay down once again, �Please call back.�  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~

  
  
  
  
Howie was half watching the television and half watching the door. When he woke up no one was around and he found himself bored beyond belief. He hated the fact that there were no clocks in his room, not even on the TV. It�s like they removed any sense of time to force patients to just relax. He was anything but relaxed though. He tried calling Ariana about five times since he woke up and not once did she answer the phone. He was fine with that, figuring she was just busy but when he tried work and she wasn�t there he started to worry.  
  
  
  
Luckily a visitor showed up at his door, taking his mind off of things, �Hey Mr. Richardson.� The hurt agent said, putting his arm up in a gesture that made Kevin senior feel welcome.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling Howie?� Kevin�s dad asked sitting down in the chair closest to his bed.  
  
  
  
�I�m feeling great. I just want to go home, I�m getting restless.�  
  
  
  
�I bet, where is your wife?�  
  
  
  
�That�s the million dollar question. I hope she didn�t choose now to run off with Kevin. I always thought those two had a thing going.� When he didn�t even see Kevin senior crack a smile he added, �I�m just kidding.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t seem to find my children either.� He looked troubled. �Do you have any idea where Kevin and Brian might be? I thought they were here with you.�  
  
  
  
�Brian was here but I fell asleep so he left. I�m guessing he�s at the office.�  
  
  
  
�Nope and now my youngest isn�t answering his phone either.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe they are all together, including my wife, having a big party.�  
  
  
  
Finally Kevin laughed, �Probably. It would make sense that I wasn�t invited then, since they all enjoy being around me so much.�  
  
  
  
Howie felt awkward when the older man said that. He never quite knew how to converse with his best friend�s father. When they were at work it was different, but the causal conversation always felt uncomfortable. �Well, I guess they don�t like me much either then,� he said with a wink.  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up, �I should be going. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were doing okay.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for that.� Howie smiled, grateful that the weirdness was now going to end so he could go back to being bored. Maybe he would try his wife once more.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ariana was having too much fun taunting her little brother with the bomb�s remote. She pretended to hit it a few times, �accidentally� dropping it once or twice to which he let out anguished sighs. �Relax AJ�goodness you are so tense. I always thought you were the laid back one of the bunch.�  
  
  
  
He refused to speak to her anymore. His main concentration lied on how he was going to get himself and his brother out of this situation before she had a chance to hit that button and possibly blow Kevin up. She was humming to herself as she continued to play with AJ�s emotions but when she heard the front door followed by Jack calling to her she finally stopped. �Looks like Nicky is here!� She said smiling.  
  
  
  
That smile quickly faded though when she saw Jack carrying an unconscious Nick up the stairs. His arms were dangling down lifeless along with his head, which was covered in blood and bobbing with the footfalls of the man carrying him. �What the hell did you do?� She asked angrily eyeing the teenager.  
  
  
  
�I had to, he wouldn�t shut up and he tried to get away!�  
  
  
  
Jack barreled past Ariana and went into the room. AJ panicked when he saw his baby brother being carried like a dead child into his line of vision. �NICK!� He screamed, furiously trying to get himself free of his chains.  
  
  
  
�Lay him down gently right there,� Ariana said pointing to a spot not too far from where AJ was sitting.  
  
  
  
�Nick! What did you do? I am going to fucking kill you!� AJ was wrestling against his binds with so much vigor his wrists began to bleed. �Oh my God�Nicky�Jesus!�  
  
  
  
�I told you not to hurt him!� Ariana sounded almost as angry as AJ when she spoke.  
  
  
  
�He asked for it, I tried not to do it but he kept trying to get away.�  
  
  
  
�So you tie him up, you don�t do this!�  
  
  
  
�Well he�s lucky I didn�t kill him!�  
  
  
  
�Please uncuff me so I can go to him!� AJ said calmly this time. His eyes were on Nick and only Nick as he said it. �Please, I know first aid. I have to make sure he�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�No way.� Jack said but was quickly brushed off by Ariana.  
  
  
  
�Do you promise not to try to escape?� She asked, knowing he�d be too preoccupied to worry about himself.  
  
  
  
�I promise, please�I have to make sure he�s okay.� He said as tears began to stream down his face.  
  
  
  
�Don�t do it!� Jack urged his girlfriend, but it was too late. She was already over there unlatching the bolts.  
  
  
  
The second AJ was free he scurried over to Nick, gently taking the boy�s head and resting it in his lap. �Nicky, can you hear me?� He asked softly, looking over the wound. �He�s going to need some ice and a few towels and also a blanket. We need to keep him warm just in case he goes into shock.� He barked orders at his captors as if they worked for him. �Also some gauze, the cut looks deep.� When he said the last part he glared over at Jack and just for a second, Ariana thought he might lunge.  
  
  
  
�You heard him, go get what he just asked for.� She said angrily to her boyfriend who stood in silent shock that he was being yelled at like some child.  
  
  
  
�Fine�whatever.� He said as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Ariana walked closer to AJ, getting down on the ground on the other side of Nick. �You get the hell away from us!� The fireman said viciously as he continued to cradle his brother in his arms.  
  
  
  
�I told him not too��  
  
  
  
�I don�t care, get away!�  
  
  
  
She walked out the door and locked it just as Jack was coming back with the supplies. �I don�t know what you�re thinking letting him loose like that.� He said throwing her the blanket and towels.  
  
  
  
�He�s not going to try anything because he�s too worried about his little brother.� Her voice was filled with jealousy which caused Jack to laugh.  
  
  
  
�You are something else, you know that? Why don�t you just go in there and tell him you�re his long lost sister and maybe he�ll show you some of that love.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up!� She held the towel and blanket close to her, wanting to wrap herself in them and disappear.  
  
  
  
�I just hope this little fantasy land you have created doesn�t come back to bite us both on the ass!�  
  
  
  
�I said shut up!� She walked over and smacked him across the face.  
  
  
  
He was stunned and so was she. Tears coming down her face as she quickly wiped them away. �I told you not to hurt him. He�s just a child.�  
  
  
  
�They were all just children. You didn�t seem to have a problem with me hurting them. You�re lucky I didn�t kill the little fucker like I wanted to. He�s going to cause us nothing but problems; you do realize this, right? I mean he�s not going to willingly come along with us and say okie dokie sister Riri, let me just leave everything I know and love to come with you.�  
  
  
  
�I need to bring these inside.� She said, �And you have a job to finish at that house.� She walked over to the bag she took from Nick�s room earlier, �Make sure you scatter these along the inside. We need everyone to think he was there when it happens.�  
  
  
  
�And what do I do if your other brother is there when I get there?�  
  
  
  
She turned away from him at that point, �Kill him.� She opened the door and walked back inside the room to help AJ and Nick.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Patty knew she had to find the strength to keep moving. She barely made it about two feet before having to rest. The pain in her side was nothing compared to the one in her head. The bleeding wasn�t that bad, at least that was a plus. She wasn�t sure exactly what had happened to her. One second she saw the gun pointed at her, then the next she was waking up to the sound of Nick screaming. She wasn�t even sure if she was shot or not, but placing her hand down by her side, she was able to confirm that yes she was hit. Even in the state she was in, she knew to play dead as long as she heard Jack out there. It killed her to hear Nick in such distress but she knew that the instant she let them know she was alive, her mother�s boyfriend would alleviate that situation.  
  
  
  
�Charlie, can you hear me?� She asked in a little stronger voice this time. She was almost close enough to touch him. �Charlie�please�� She had to rest again, laying down and closing her eyes. All she wanted was her mother. The last thing she wanted was to die here on some remote road all alone. What about her mother? The thought made her open her eyes again. What if Jack was going to go kill her as well?  
  
  
  
She glanced off in the distance, trying to squint from the glare of the sun. Something very shiny caught her eye. �Please God, let that be the phone.� There it was, her salvation, as long as she could get over to it. He must have just tossed it out of the car without thinking.  
  
  
  
Patty took another look over at Charlie. She wasn�t sure if he was alive or dead and honestly wasn�t ready to find out. �I�m going to go see if I can get to the phone and get us some help.� She whispered to her boyfriend trying not to cry as he lay there unmoving. She knew what she had to do, so as much as she knew it was going to hurt, she slowly made her way to her feet, crying out in pain as she did so. She got about three steps towards her destination before falling unconscious on the ground.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Ariana paused before stepping into the room. She hated these moments when her conscience woke up and let her know what a bad seed she truly was. She heard AJ consoling his brother as he gently rocked him back and forth but when he saw her standing there he stopped, �Do you have what I need?�  
  
  
  
She nodded and walked over with the supplies, �Has he woken up yet?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head, �Your boyfriend did a good job on him. Nick is lucky his neck wasn�t broken.� AJ took the towel and gently wiped the blood off of his brother�s face. She watched as he gently took the gauze and placed it on the wound, �You�re going to be okay buddy.� When he finished dressing the wound he pulled his brother into a hug and kissed the top of his head, �I�m so sorry this is happening to you and that I wasn�t able to stop it.�  
  
  
  
The love she saw in her brother�s eyes made her envious and sad. Maybe Jack was right, maybe this was just a fantasy. No matter what she did, Nick would never love her like that, nobody would.  
  
  
  
�I don�t get why you are doing this to us.� AJ whispered once he had his brother covered with a blanket, head on his chest as he listened to him lightly snore.  
  
  
  
She wanted to tell him right then and there. Just explain everything to him, how she was his sister, how their father abandoned her and moved on with his life with his real family. How hard her life was because of this. She wanted him to open his arms and invite her to lie on his other side. Her head against his chest as he told her everything would be okay. But she didn�t, instead she did what she felt was the next best thing, �I was only kidding before. That remote wasn�t attached to any explosives yet. I was just playing games with you.�  
  
  
  
AJ looked over at her and nodded, �And what about us? Is this all some big joke too? After your done yucking it up, are you going to let us go?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry AJ but I can�t do that.�  
  
  
  
�And why not?�  
  
  
  
�Because�I just can�t, someday you�ll understand.�  
  
  
  
�Does that mean we�re going to live through this?�  
  
  
  
�I hope so.�  
  
  
  
He looked over at her and nodded, there wasn�t much else he could do really. He then turned his attention back to his baby brother who lay quiet and still next to him. �I don�t want that guy anywhere near Nick again, do you understand me?� AJ said, hate shining from his eyes, �I don�t even want him looking at Nick.�  
  
  
  
Ariana tried to ignore his emotion as best as she could, �Best try to get some sleep, we are leaving first thing in the morning.� She said as she looked at her brothers once more before closing the door.  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

****

**34  
  
  
  
  
  
What hides in the darkness�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark and cold and he found himself scared to death. He never really scared easily, out of all of his brothers, he was the most fearless. Everyone thought it was Kevin who could handle just about anything that came his way and deep down, AJ knew that maybe that was also correct. But in the end, he was always the one who pulled everyone back together, the short, clumsy fireman who enjoyed making people laugh no matter what the situation.  
  
  
  
The day after their mother died, he sat at the table with his remaining family all of them emotionless from a night of crying their eyes out. He knew he had to do something to make things better, so he cracked a joke.  
  
  
  
�How do you catch a unique bird?� He had asked.  
  
  
  
His brothers all looked up at him puzzled. None of them quite sure if he was just carrying on a random conversation with himself or possibly had just lost his mind. The only person at the table who ignored him was his father. He sat there as if he was a figurine, escaped from the set of House of Wax.  
  
  
  
�What?� Brian finally asked when he knew no one else would.  
  
  
  
�I said�how do you catch a unique bird?� That�s when he decided to make eye contact with his baby brother who was just sitting and staring into space. Nicky looked so lost and alone. �Nicky? Do you know the answer to that one?� AJ asked in a whisper, hoping that his brother would come out of whatever sad memory he might have been having just then.  
  
  
  
When Nick finally looked over at AJ, he shrugged. It was weird for him to think back on it, but that was the moment he knew that he and his baby brother would forever have a special bond. The look in Nick�s blue eyes just had a quality in them. They begged for guidance, understanding and most importantly protection. He wasn�t sure how long he waited to finish his joke after locking that gaze with his small brother, but eventually he forced himself to smile as he stood up and pulled the boy onto his lap, �Okay I�ll let you in on the joke�the way you catch a unique bird�� He made sure to tickle Nick�s stomach as he said the punch line, �You neak up on him�get it? You neak up on him!�  
  
  
  
Nick giggled and that made his day. He was so afraid that after all that had happened he would never hear that laugh again.  
  
  
  
�AJ, you�re such an idiot.� Brian said, trying to hide his own smile amidst the grief he was feeling.  
  
  
  
�I may be an idiot, but I�m a funny idiot.� He said winking at Kevin who nodded. It was a silent thank you from the brother he admired so much.  
  
  
  
Now as he sat in the dark and cold room, staring down at his still unconscious baby brother, he tried to search his mind for another stupid joke he could share with the boy. Something, anything that might make him forget about the hell he was going through, even if only for a fleeting minute or two.  
  
  
  
He so desperately wanted to try to wake Nick up but then again the thought of having to explain all that had happened made him think twice before doing it. Besides, Nicky needed his rest after being beaten the way he was. His grip on his brother tightened just at the mere thought of that guy hitting him.  
  
  
  
Ariana, was another thing he couldn�t stop thinking about. How could she be involved in something like this? How long had they known her? For such a long time that she was almost part of their family. How many secrets had he shared with that woman? How many times had he let his guard down around her? The answer was simple, too many to count, which embarrassed the fireman.  
  
  
  
A small part of him, found himself blaming Howie for all of this. Did he know what she was like? Did he overlook small clues because that was much easier than dealing with real life?  
  
  
  
His brother stirring and letting out a soft moan brought him away from his thoughts, �Nicky?� He said softly and lovingly as he stroked his brother�s hair away from his face.  
  
  
  
Nick slowly opened his eyes, disoriented and confused, �AJ?� His voice was gravelly as if he had a bad sore throat and hadn�t spoken for days.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, it�s me Nicky�you�re going to be okay.�  
  
  
  
�What?� He shifted a little which made one more moan escape his lips, �My head�what�where are we?�  
  
  
  
AJ placed his hand on Nick�s shoulder to keep him from moving around too much. �Don�t worry about that right now, just relax, okay?�  
  
  
  
But Nick wasn�t about to relax, as slowly his memory went to a very dark place of its own. �Oh my God�AJ we have to help them�we need to go back.� He moved away from his brother and tried his best to stand. AJ jumped up to his feet and grabbed Nick just before he went crashing back to the ground. �I�m so confused, where are we? What happened?�  
  
  
  
As he led his brother�s body back to the carpeted floor he gently placed his hand on the boy�s shoulder, �Do you remember what happened to you?�  
  
  
  
Nick had his eyes closed as he shook his head. �Is this some kind of weird dream? This doesn�t look like my room.�  
  
  
  
�Who do we have to help Nicky? You said we needed to help them, who?�  
  
  
  
Nick shook his head, �I don�t know�why do I feel like I�m floating? What�s happening?� AJ recognized this as a sign that maybe his brother was in shock. He had memories of what happened but his brain wasn�t quite ready to process them just yet.  
  
  
  
�Nicky��  
  
  
  
Before he could say another word, Nick started crying, �AJ�please don�t let her be dead!� He said as he fell into his brother�s chest.  
  
  
  
�You do remember?� AJ asked, letting out a sigh.  
  
  
  
�He killed them because of me�AJ! We have to go find them.� Nick chocked back his sobs and moved his head away from his brother�s shoulder. �We have to help them before it�s too late.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, I�m sorry��  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�We are in a lot of trouble.�  
  
  
  
The solemn look on his big brother�s face made Nick�s heart skip a beat. �We are?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Where are we AJ?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know kiddo.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean you don�t know? Didn�t you bring me here?�  
  
  
  
�No�it�s a long story. We are being kept here.�  
  
  
  
Nick�s eyes grew wide with fear and realization. �Kept?� He asked, thinking back to the time when he was a child and had been put into this position before.  
  
  
  
AJ nodded unsure of how much to tell his vulnerable little brother. He wanted to keep the boy as calm as possible but didn�t feel like lying to him was a good option. �What is the last thing you remember?� He decided to ask after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
  
  
Nick looked down to the ground, searching his brain for the last real memory he had. He was having a hard time sorting out in his mind things that had actually happened with things that were too far fetched even for him and his reality. �I remember going camping with Kevin.�  
  
  
  
The alarmed look on his brother�s face made him realize maybe that wasn�t the answer he was looking for. Didn�t they go camping? Or maybe that was some kind of dream, or� �We came home though, didn�t we?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, �What about today? Do you remember what happened to you today?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I want to remember.� He finally admitted as a tear trickled down his face.  
  
  
  
AJ took a deep breath, he didn�t want to say it, but he knew he had to. �Patty�what happened to Patty?�  
  
  
  
�He killed her. He shot her and he shot Charlie�oh my God! It�s all my fault AJ...� He said as he shook like a leaf in his brother�s arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room Ariana was listening to the conversation her brothers were having. She felt like a child with her ear up against the door, straining to hear every last word. She wanted to go in, but a part of her much preferred just listening. To be honest, she wasn�t that eager to make herself known as the bad guy once again, even though Nick already knew.  
  
  
  
Why was she having a change of heart concerning them lately? Jack was right; she was willing to kill anyone who got in her way, even Mrs. Richardson who in some ways she looked up to as a mother. Funny that she ended up killing someone who probably would have shown her the love she yearned for all her life. Most likely if she had just taken Mrs. R aside one day and told her the story, she would have listened in the way her loving and kind nature would have allowed and then embraced her as one of her own.  
  
Too bad she couldn�t take back the past.  
  
  
  
She never had any intention of killing or hurting Nick though. Even when she poisoned him she knew it wasn�t enough to do very much harm. It was just a game, her way of letting him know she couldn�t be beaten.  
  
  
  
As she listened to AJ try to explain what had happened, hearing her name mentioned a few times, Ariana decided to focus on the one person who she was doing this all for, her father. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what he would look like when he got word that his youngest son was gone�correction his two youngest sons.  
  
  
  
He probably had no clue that AJ was missing just yet but certainly by now Stacey had tried to contact him or maybe he missed a shift. Sometime soon, someone will realize AJ is not where he is supposed to be. By now her dad was probably let onto the fact that something was wrong with Nick. Maybe Kevin had called saying he went to the house to pick his brother up but he wasn�t there. It was dark now and soon, Nick will miss his curfew. She was sure that would get the alarm bells ringing.  
  
  
  
Then she thought briefly of Howie and the messages he had left her periodically through the day. She didn�t think it would be as hard as it was, just kind of cutting him out of her life like an old pair of worn out shoes. Yet, so many times she was tempted to give him a short call back, just one more time hearing his voice as her husband.  
  
  
  
�How could she do this to us?� She suddenly heard Nick cry out. He sounded like a child, one who had just been told his best friend had stabbed him in the back.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know buddy, but she won�t get away with it.�  
  
  
  
�She�s evil AJ, we need to stop her.�  
  
  
  
Ariana had to stop herself from going in the room and defending her actions. How dare they call her evil? They would never do that if they knew the truth! It was their father who was the real villain in all of this. That man ruined her life and the life of her mother. He ruined their lives by running out on them. How dare they call her evil? Maybe now was the best time to tell them the story. It wasn�t like either of them had anything better to do. Maybe once they heard the truth, they would go willingly with her. Maybe even help her with her plan of totally ruining her father.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath and unbolted the lock, letting herself into the room.  
  
  
  
�Go away!� was heard as she entered and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin was at a loss as to what to do. Every lead he tried to follow turned up a dead end and what was even worse was now he couldn�t find AJ. He was hoping that maybe Nick had called AJ when he failed to return his brother�s urgent message in a timely fashion. Now AJ wasn�t returning any of his calls. Finally out of desperation, Kevin decided to call the firehouse just to see if maybe AJ was there, but he had the night off.  
  
  
  
�Something�s going on.� Brian said pacing back and forth in front of the car. They were parked by the cemetery. The final place they had hoped their youngest brother might be.  
  
  
  
�How come AJ�s not answering his phone? I mean that�s odd isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not like J, he always returns his calls. Maybe he�s with Stacey.� Kevin said as he stroked his chin, trying to calm himself down.  
  
  
  
�Maybe he is, but even still�should we brain storm, worse case scenario maybe?� Brian decided to sit on the hood of the car as he tagged off pacing privileges with his brother.  
  
  
  
Kevin hated this game but he became a pro at it whenever his cases seemed to be hitting a dead end. Try to conjure up the worst case scenario and as a result maybe new clues or ideas would come. Things they hadn�t thought of before. �Okay, I�m thinking Nick called AJ when he couldn�t get in touch with me.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, me too.�  
  
  
  
�And AJ probably went to the house to get Nick.�  
  
  
  
�But they ran into some kind of trouble?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe that Charlie kid?�  
  
  
  
�AJ could handle him easily.�  
  
  
  
�Not if he was armed. What if he had a gun?�  
  
  
  
�Okay, let�s say he had a gun and pulled it on them�if you were a scared kid, what would your next move be?�  
  
  
  
Brian let out a small sigh as he tried to put himself in Charlie�s shoes. �I would try to get out of the situation as quickly as possible.�  
  
  
  
�So where would you go?�  
  
  
  
�I would be afraid to go that far because knowing AJ is a fireman, he would easily take me down. So I�d stay close.�  
  
  
  
�Right��  
  
  
  
�You think they are in the house still?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shrugged, �We searched it really well.�  
  
  
  
�What about Anita?�`  
  
  
  
�I already called her; she hasn�t returned my call yet.�  
  
  
  
�Stacey?�  
  
  
  
�I�d hate to worry her, you know how Stacey is.� Brian nodded in agreement. �I know, but Kev��  
  
  
  
�I know� I�ll try her, but I don�t have her number, do you?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I�m sure the fire station would.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, here�s what we are going to do. Let�s go back to the Nicosia house, look at it one more time and then if we turn up nothing, we�ll track down Stacey. I�ll call Anita one more time; see if maybe she�ll meet us there.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, what if something bad did happen?� Brian asked innocently as they both got into the car.  
  
  
  
�Let�s not think like that just yet, okay?� He smiled at his younger brother, but deep down inside he knew this was the beginning of another nightmare. He just hoped it wasn�t as bad as he thought it might be.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Kevin senior sensed something bad was going on as well. He wasn�t sure exactly what it was, but there was this eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated when he felt this way, a sense of dread overcame him. He had felt it so often when he was far away from his family, fear and panic of the unknown. On those days he would be living his other life when suddenly he just had to see them one more time, and make sure they were okay. He used to feel so helpless back then, as he watched his family from a distance, moving on with their lives without him.  
  
  
  
His wife always looked so troubled. Jackie was the pillar of strength for her family but when no one was looking she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Kevin was the only one who could ever tell how lost his wife was without him and he hated himself for it.  
  
  
  
He hated himself for a lot of things which is why he never came out from the shadows to tell Jackie everything would be okay. He knew he�d be lying. He wasn�t sure why he ever came out of hiding at all. Deep down it seemed like a good idea, especially when he found out his son was in danger, but in retrospect he should have known that in the end, everyone he loved and cared about would be in danger as long as he was alive.  
  
  
  
�You wanted to see me?� Rob, Kevin senior�s long time best friend asked as he walked into the office holding out a cup of coffee. �Shouldn�t you be home right now?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t seem to find any of my children.� He said taking the coffee, grateful that his friend knew him so well.  
  
  
  
�I can tell you that Kevin and Brian are together at least. What they are doing, I have no idea. Maybe they are with Howie?�  
  
  
  
�Nope, I just came from there. Brian was there earlier�and my youngest isn�t answering his phone either.�  
  
  
  
�He�s a teenager, he probably saw it was you and let it go to voicemail.� Rob put his hand on Kevin�s shoulder. �Stop worrying.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t help it. Something isn�t right. What if it�s her again?�  
  
  
  
Rob moved his hand away from Kevin�s shoulder and took a seat by the desk, �Why do you say that?�  
  
  
  
�I got another note the other day.�  
  
  
  
�Dammit Kevin, you�re supposed to let me know these things as soon as they happen!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I just didn�t want to alarm you for no reason.�  
  
  
  
�What did it say?�  
  
  
  
�No one was safe and to watch the people I love.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have it?�  
  
  
  
�I already sent it to the lab and it came back clean. No fingerprints or anything else.�  
  
  
  
�Do the boys know?�  
  
  
  
�No�I didn�t want to tell them.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you think maybe it�s time? Time for them to know the real reason their father left them?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Rob��  
  
  
  
�Kevin�they could be in danger. At least tell your three oldest kids. They deserve to know, they all do.�  
  
  
  
�They hate me to begin with, if they knew the truth�� He paused briefly, �You�re right though�I will talk to them. Of course I have to find them first.�  
  
  
  
Rob nodded, �Good man. You�re doing the right thing�and then we can maybe talk about witness protection again?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up at his best friend, �One thing at a time�� He said as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack made his way down to the basement of Anita�s house, still steaming mad about the way Ariana had acted. How dare she give him orders and yell at him in front of those two jerks! She made him look like a fool and if it was one thing he was not, it was a fool!  
  
  
  
He knew he should have just killed that kid when he had the chance. Now not only would he have to compete for her affection with him but with the other one too. He was sure that most likely he could sway her decision to take the fireman along with them, but Nick was another story. For some reason she wanted that kid to be a part of her life. Just like a new puppy though, he was sure that once the novelty wore off, he would be the one to have to deal with the kid�s needs.  
  
  
  
He went to the washing machine and grabbed an old pair of jeans he had mistakenly left behind. Good thing he doubled back to get them, the less evidence he had of ever being at this house, the better when and if suspicions ever got in the way.  
  
  
  
As he walked up the steps, he stopped short when he heard the front door open. �Anybody home?� He relaxed slightly when his girlfriend�s voice rang through the air. He was just about to come out of hiding when the doorbell rang. At that point he decided to move back down the steps and into the basement.  
  
  
  
He heard footfalls nearing the kitchen followed by Anita�s voice. �I just got here myself but it looks like no one is home.� She said to her visitors.  
  
  
  
�Because Nick called and left me a distressed message.� Jack bit his bottom lip when he heard Kevin�s voice.  
  
  
  
�Really?� Now Anita sounded alarmed. The last thing he needed was for her to be anxious.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I don�t want to alarm you, but I just was hoping you might know where the two of them could have gone?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�did you try your father�s place?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, they aren�t there. Have you tried calling Patty recently?�  
  
  
  
�She doesn�t have a cell phone, she always jokes that she�s the only teenager without one but I always thought they were silly.� The tone of her voice made it sound as if she had instantly regretted that decision and the moment she knew her daughter was safe, they would be heading to the first cell phone stand at the mall they could find.  
  
  
  
�Can you let us know if you hear from her? In the meantime and I know this may sound like we are intruding, but I was wondering if you wouldn�t mind if we looked around your house.�  
  
  
  
�What for?� She sounded defensive.  
  
  
  
�Just to make sure we aren�t all missing something.�  
  
  
  
�You think they might be here hiding?� She asked with a sarcastic tone. Jack could tell his girlfriend was upset.  
  
  
  
�I know it sounds absurd, but I�ll feel better if we have a look around.� There was a long pause and Jack was hoping that Anita would hold her ground and refuse to let the men investigate.  
  
  
  
�Fine, I have nothing to hide.� She said after a few more moments.  
  
  
  
�Great�let�s start in the basement.� Kevin said as Jack retreated into the darkness, with one hand on his gun as the two brothers descended down the steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

****

**35  
  
  
Once Upon a Time�.**

  
  
  
  
�I said get the hell out of here you bitch!!!� Nick screamed as he tried getting up and lunging at Ariana, only to be stopped by AJ.  
  
�Calm down Nick.�  
  
�I�m not going to calm down, this is all her fault! It�s her fault that Patty is dead!!�  
  
�Nick cool it now!� AJ yelled when he saw the evil smirk on his captor�s face. The last thing he needed was for the psycho to hurt his baby brother. After a few more seconds of struggling in his brother�s embrace, he finally stopped and allowed himself to calm down.  
  
Ariana watched with amusement and that all too familiar mix of sadness and jealousy. When it seemed like things had settled down, she took her seat on the chair across from both boys and crossed one leg over the other. �I am sorry about your friend Nick, but I had nothing to do with that.�  
  
�Yes you did.� He said in-between gritted teeth, �You are the reason she is dead.�  
  
�You are the reason she�s dead, not me!� She yelled right back at him.  
  
�Shut up!� AJ defended.  
  
�Well it�s the truth. If he hadn�t gone over to his little girlfriend�s house she would still be alive. It�s your fault so why don�t we just stop playing the blame game kid, okay?�  
  
�I hate you and so will Howie when he finds out about you.� He growled. The amount of hate behind his words, even made AJ wince a little bit.  
  
�He will hate me, you�re right. But I can�t help that now. Someday he�ll understand just like you will.�  
  
�I won�t understand this, not ever!�  
  
�I came in here to tell you boys a story.�  
  
�We�re not interested in your stupid bedtime stories Ariana, all we want is to go home.� AJ said, leaning back but keeping his hand on Nick�s back and rubbing gently in concentric circles to keep the boy calm.  
  
�Oh I have a feeling that this one you�ll want to hear. It�s about a man who abandoned his girlfriend and child for something better.�  
  
AJ sat up straight but Nick still didn�t understand, �I am not interested in why your life is so bad. My life is bad too and I don�t kill people.�  
  
�Oh boo friggin� hoo, yes your life was oh so bad. Please kid, give me a break.�  
  
�What�s going to happen to us?� AJ asked, not really wanting Ariana to continue on with her story because he had a feeling he wouldn�t much like how it spun.  
  
�After I�m done with my story�� She said putting up her hand to stop him from asking anymore questions. �Okay now where was I? Yes, the man who left his girlfriend only to start a new family. What a prick, huh?�  
  
She moved closer to the boys as she went on, �Well see this guy was already married but he never bothered to tell his girlfriend about it, then you know what he did? He knocked her up! When she told him about the baby, he said she should have an abortion because he wasn�t ready to leave his wife, not yet he said�maybe somewhere down the line but not quite yet.�  
  
She seemed to be zoning out a little as she fell into her own story, �The girlfriend ended up having the baby all alone, no support whatsoever. He didn�t even come to see the child. He acted like it didn�t even exist. Eventually he stopped coming around all together. It was too much to handle, he had told her. He couldn�t keep up the charade anymore. It wasn�t fair to her or their baby.�  
  
Ariana let out a little sad laugh, �That was the first time he ever even acknowledged the fact that the baby was his, the day he blew her off for good.  
  
This sent her into a horrible depression. She started drinking and by the time the baby was four she had already witnessed her mother getting arrested. The baby was put into foster care for the first time on her fourth birthday. What were you doing on your fourth birthday?�  
  
Nick was growing annoyed as this story was progressing. Ariana was able to tell by the way he kept shaking his legs as he shifted positions, rolling his eyes and letting out little sighs of boredom along the way. �Is there a problem?� She asked the young blonde a she defensively crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
�Yeah, why don�t you just come out and say this story is about you and your mother? Why all the �girlfriend� and �baby� crap. We know you are talking about yourself so why don�t you just come out and say it?�  
  
She smiled once more, wanting to reach over and smack him across the face, but stopping herself blaming his lack of understanding on his youthfulness. The fact that she had kidnapped him never even occurred to her as a reason for his reluctance to care. In her mind, he was her right, the reward for all her father had done wrong to her. She glanced over at AJ then, to see a look or worry on his face. He was afraid she was going to hurt his precious baby brother. The way he was looking at her, made her feel as if she was crazy, but maybe there was also a slight sense of understanding hidden behind those eyes.  
  
�Fine, you�re right Nicky. I am talking about myself and my mother. Sometimes it helps to pretend I�m not me when I say this because reliving it as me is too painful.�  
  
�No one is asking you to relive anything. I told you I could care less what you had to say.� Nick spouted as once again the calming hand of his brother tried to censor his anger.  
  
�Frankly, I don�t care whether you want to hear it or not you little spoiled brat! What I have to say is important so I suggest you listen.� Nick nodded, seeing the anger on Ariana�s face and the faint whisper of �Please stop.� from his brother.  
  
She waited a few more seconds to see if he was going to run his mouth off again and was happy when he didn�t. She knew that he did care deep down inside. He probably just didn�t want her to see it. Isn�t that how teenaged boys are?  
  
�So it�s okay for me to go on now, perhaps without interruption?�  
  
AJ nodded at her, �The floor is all yours, go ahead and tell us what you feel you need to tell us.�  
  
She smiled at AJ, she really did like him. In time she was sure she could get him to like her as well, this way no one had to die. �Thank you AJ.� She nodded back at him before continuing her tale. This was the climax, the big reveal and she wanted to make sure she got it right. There would be no do-over from this point on. All the times she had rehearsed this moment in her head was now coming to reality. All the years she had waited, practicing the right words while talking to herself in the mirror. She always envisioned that Nick would be the only one to hear this story. AJ was just an added bonus.  
  
�Well, this girl� me�I built up a hatred of the man who left me and my mother behind. I had plenty of time to think about it. Every time I had to pack my stuff and move out of the house because of my mother�s endless drinking and drug problems. I always used to think �I wonder if his other family is going through this shit too?� I really started to hate him with a passion! He never once checked up on us, not even when I found him and called him. I think I was about 7 or 8 at the time. I know that�s young but I was driven even way back then. I found his phone number in my mother�s purse, next to a vile of crack. When I called, his wife answered. She thought I was calling for her oldest son who was a little younger than me at the time. She thought it was adorable that I was doing the calling and not my mother for this play date. She didn�t realize that her husband had caused me to lose my childhood way before then.�  
  
She glanced over at the boys just to see if she could read their expressions. They were both staring quietly, Nick down at the ground but AJ straight at her. �You know where this is going, don�t you?� She asked him.  
  
�Just continue.� He answered in a sad, low voice. He did know exactly where this was going. Maybe he had expected it all along.  
  
�It�s hard growing up without a father and with a mother who was slowly self destructing. All she ever did was talk about him like he was the best thing that had ever come into our lives. She acted like he was the Messiah and we weren�t worthy of his time. I think she actually believed he was better than us when all he was, was a lying, no good bastard.�  
  
She paused, because she felt herself getting angry and losing control. When she thought about him too much that is what usually happened. She almost always ended up throwing something across the room or punching a wall, that�s how mad he made her. �Anyway�my mother just got worse and worse, when she wasn�t drunk or high she was beating the crap out of me and telling me it was my fault my father left us. I wanted to run away but there was really nowhere to go so I just stayed.� She looked up at them again. AJ was still watching her as if she was a movie screen but Nick seemed to be content with just staring at the ground. �Then it happened. A drug raid�it wasn�t even supposed to go down at our house. It was the house next door. They were the ones with the meth lab but they came into our home instead. They barged down the door screaming and then I heard the gunshots.�  
  
Now the young blonde finally looked up as she finished her story, �He shot my mother right in the chest. He said he thought she was reaching for a weapon but she was only reaching for me, trying to get me out of the way. That was one of the only times I felt protected by my mother and it ended up killing her. You want to know the irony behind this? It was my father that did it! After shooting my mother he walked over to her and then actually let out a small sigh and a fake �Oh my God what I have done?� Then he looked over at me. He knew who I was. He knew I was his daughter, I could tell by the soft way he looked at me. He had tears in his eyes I am pretty sure. He turned away from me just as I reached for him. Turned away from me like I wasn�t even there do you believe that? I had just lost my mother and my own father was too scared that someone would notice him caring about me.�  
  
She let out another sigh and wiped a tear away that was escaping down her cheek. �His partner is the one that sat with me and let me play with his walkie talkie as we waited for children and youth to come and get me. He wouldn�t even look at me when his partner asked him what he was going to do. You know what my father said? He said �it�s not my problem.� And then he walked away from me forever.�  
  
�That sucks�� Nick whispered, which kind of took her by surprise.  
  
She let out a small laugh as she wiped away some more of her tears, �Yeah, it really does suck, doesn�t it? I was put into foster care and then given to a family that completely messed me up. All the time I was with them I never forgot about my father though, not once. I built up a hatred of him and I vowed to get my revenge and now it�s finally happening.� Her voice suddenly changed more cold and harsh, �Finally happening.� She repeated one more time.  
  
�I don�t get it, what do you mean?� Nick asked as AJ shook his head.  
  
�Well, I now have two of his sons sitting here with me.�  
  
AJ placed his head against the wall and let out a sigh but Nick still wasn�t getting it. �I don�t know what you mean.�  
  
�Nick, you are my brother. The evil villain in this story is not me, it�s your father. He did this to me and because of that, you�re going to pay!�  
  
Now that the truth was out, just the way she had always rehearsed it, she thought she would feel a great sense of relief or triumph but instead she only felt emptiness as she watched both of her brother�s sit there in a stunned silence.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Jack�s pulse quickened as he hard the two brothers coming down the steps of the basement with Anita close behind. He didn�t want to kill anyone, not this way but if he had to he would be ready. �I really don�t think they�d be hiding in the basement, I mean it�s not like they are children anymore.� Anita said with the smallest amount of disgust in her voice.  
  
�I don�t think they�d be hiding from us, but maybe someone else.� Kevin said just as they reached the bottom.  
  
�Like who?�  
  
�Has Patty�s boyfriend been over recently?� Brian asked as he flipped on the light switch in front of him.  
  
�Why? What�s Charlie got to do with any of this?�  
  
�Maybe nothing, but he is wanted by the police for assault and battery. Are you aware of that?�  
  
�No, of course not! He attacked someone?�  
  
�A fellow agent.� Kevin answered as he stood only a few feet away from Jack who was well hidden from view.  
  
�I always thought that boy was bad news�do you think he�d try to hurt my daughter?� She sounded alarmed.  
  
�I don�t know.� Kevin was just about to turn around, just a little bit to the left, where Jack�s hiding spot would be revealed, but instead he moved away back towards Brian and Anita, �Anita, why don�t you head on upstairs and let Brian and I check around a little more down here.� He said giving her a slow nod.  
  
�Okay�I�m going to go try calling some more of her friends.�  
  
�Good idea.� Brian replied.  
  
Jack let himself relax a little bit as he moved further out of view. He didn�t realize that Kevin had seen him out of the corner of his eye and was just trying to figure out how to make his move.  
  
Once Anita was safely up the steps, Kevin motioned for Brian to follow him as he drew his gun and walked back over to where he saw someone hiding. He wasn�t sure who it was but he was desperately hoping it would be Nick. Maybe the kid was afraid to come out with Anita there but without her, he would feel better even though the size of the person in question was much bigger than his brother.  
  
Another nod signaled to Brian to draw his own gun and move to the other side of the steps where this person was hiding. Once in position Kevin counted to three with his fingers and then made his move. �I know you�re in here hiding so put your hands in the air and move out where I can see you.� He said this forcefully and with a great deal of authority in his voice.  
  
Jack didn�t have much time to think about what to do. His instincts told him to shoot but with two of them there once he got one, the other would most likely get him. He could try to make a run for it, but once again with two of them there he wouldn�t make it past the thirteenth step before getting tackled to the ground.  
  
�Okay I�m coming out�hold your fire.� He said as he put his hands in the air and walked out from his hiding place.  
  
Kevin kept his gun aimed at the man who he recognized instantly, �Jack Roberts�what are you doing here hiding in this basement?�  
  
Jack was hoping that Kevin wouldn�t remember him from so long ago but he wasn�t exactly surprised either. �Hello detective Richardson�I�m sorry to have startled you. I�m afraid this is all one big misunderstanding. I�m sure my girlfriend can vouch for me.�  
  
�He�s the boyfriend.� Brian said, putting his gun down. �I�ve seen him come and go.�  
  
Kevin nodded but still wouldn�t put his gun down, �Why were you hiding?�  
  
�I�m embarrassed to say I thought you were breaking in and robbing the place.� He answered half laughing, like he believed his own words.  
  
�Even after Anita came down here with us?� Kevin wasn�t completely buying this story. Something wasn�t right.  
  
�I knew it was safe but then I just felt like a total ass for being scared. Once you guys were gone I would have come out.� Jack was proud of himself for the calm way he was acting. If Ariana was here she would be absolutely giddy.  
  
Finally Kevin slowly put his gun down, not sensing any danger, �Have you seen Patty recently?� He asked when Jack let out a sigh of relief that a gun was no longer pointing at him.  
  
�I saw them earlier; she was with a boy named Nick. They said they were going back to his place. I told them to wait until I got home but they must have left.�  
  
�He said he was heading back home?� Brian asked looking over at Kevin while he waited for Jack�s answer.  
  
�Yeah, he seemed like a stubborn thing.�  
  
�He is.� Kevin answered and nodded his head.  
  
All three men headed for the steps with Jack sandwiched in between both brothers. Kevin still wasn�t buying the story. His shifty eye movements as he talked signaled that he was hiding something. Of course, that could have just been paranoia as well. When they reached the top, Anita seemed surprised to see her boyfriend standing behind Kevin. �I thought you weren�t home.� She said to him.  
  
�I remembered I needed something downstairs.� He seemed more unsettled talking to Anita, both brothers made a mental note of that.  
  
�What did you need down there?�  
  
�A pair of pants from the dryer.�  
  
�Why?� Jack was growing annoyed by his girlfriend�s questions. Couldn�t she just shut up and let the two stupid agents leave?  
  
�It�s not important.�  
  
�None of Patty�s friends have seen her.� She said looking at Kevin and biting on her bottom lip.  
  
�Jack said that he thinks they went back to my father�s house, but we were there a little bit ago and there was no sign of them.� Kevin answered.  
  
�Maybe we should go check again.� Brian said, wanting to get out of there. He felt like they were just wasting time.  
  
Kevin nodded, �Maybe, that�s a good idea�Anita; please call me if Patty or Nick resurfaces, okay?�  
  
�Sure and you do the same if you find them.� She replied.  
  
�I will.�  
  
When the brother�s left the house they walked down the driveway and got into the car, neither of them saying anything until the doors were shut and the car was a safe distance away. �Why are you stopping here?� Brian asked when Kevin stopped the car just up the block.  
  
�Because one of us is going to follow Jack when he leaves.�  
  
�One of us?�  
  
�Yeah, do you want to or do you want me too?�  
  
�What is the other one of us going to do?�  
  
�Go back to Dad�s.�  
  
�You think he�s involved, don�t you?� Brian asked looking at the driveway they just left and getting anxious.  
  
�He had a gun on him Brian.�  
  
�What?�  
  
�A gun, he had one hiding between his belt and his pants. I saw it when we were moving up the steps.�  
  
�Why didn�t you�.�  
  
�Because he wouldn�t have told us anything and Anita was in there. He seemed too off balance and I didn�t want to take the chance that he would try to aim and fire. This way, we follow him and see where he goes.�  
  
�I am worried.� Brian admitted now knowing something was definitely going on.  
  
�Me too�so, why don�t you get out of the car and grab the bus to dads? You can get the bus right there.� He said pointing to the corner. �And I�m going to follow Jack.�  
  
�I thought you were giving me the choice.�  
  
�I changed my mind.� Kevin said winking at Brian and allowing himself to smile.  
  
�Do you at least have any money for the bus?� Brian asked reaching in his pockets to find no change at all.  
  
Kevin grabbed his wallet and took out a five, �This should be good enough.�  
  
�Do bus drivers carry change?�  
  
�I have no idea. I haven�t been on a bus since high school.�  
  
�I�ll go break it at the candy store.� Brian said laughing and shaking his head,  
�Kev�please be careful. I don�t like the idea of you following this guy all alone.�  
  
�I�ll be fine Brian, you be careful too.� Kevin said reaching over and squeezing his brother�s shoulder.  
  
Within a few minutes of Brian getting on the bus heading back to his father�s house, Jack emerged from Anita�s place like a man with a mission. The man looked around to make sure no one was watching him and then got into his car and backed out of the driveway.  
  
�Okay, here we go�� Kevin said to himself as he maintained a safe distance between his car and Jack�s.  
  



	36. Chapter 36

****

**36  
  
Following close behind�**

  
  
  
As Kevin followed Jack�s car, so many thoughts were running through his mind he briefly thought his head might explode. Was it possible that all this time Jack Roberts was the bad guy and Kevin had just let him go? They even had him in custody at one point so long ago, but yet he just seemed like another innocent victim. Then again, maybe he was. Maybe this was just a coincidence, but if it was, why was he carrying a gun? And besides that, Kevin had long since abandoned the idea of coincidences. Everything happened for a reason, there was no �just by accident� and the people that really believed that were delusional.  
  
The thought of it all was making Kevin sick, that too and the never ending feeling of dread he had. Seeing the gun made him realize that without a doubt his brother was in trouble. He was so sure, he was about to call into the office and request some more backup, but Jack�s car coming to a sudden stop made him put his phone down and quickly find a spot himself.  
  
Jack placed a coin into the parking meter and walked into a drug store. That�s when Kevin decided that maybe it was a bit early to call for backup. He needed some kind of proof before he got his team tailing this guy as well as Anita. He regretted having Brian leave now; wishing instead that he chose to keep him over at Anita�s so he could watch what she was up to. Maybe if Jack was a dead end, she would be the one to lead them to Nick.  
  
It didn�t take long for Jack to come out of the store carrying a small bag. He looked around suspiciously before getting back into his car and taking off. It was if he sensed someone might be following him. That was always one way to pick out a suspect; they were the ones that usually looked everywhere but in front of them. Kevin always had a keen eye for things like that. Howie was known for being an expert on criminal behavior as well.  
  
Before he knew it, he was calling his best friend. As he once again started the car and followed Jack.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Howie looked at his watch as he allowed his legs to dangle off the side of the bed. He was growing more impatient as the hours went by without hearing from his wife. He tried not to let it bother him too much, but it seemed so unlike her, he couldn�t help but worry. The doctor had given him the all clear to leave and he was anxious just to be able to get himself out of there and back home into his own bed. Even though this hospital stay was as short and sweet as you could get, he felt like he had been there too long.  
  
He smiled when he heard the phone sitting next to him on the generic table ringing. Maybe it was finally Riri saying she had a flat tire and was stuck in the middle of nowhere but now she was all good to go.  
  
�Hello?� He was almost positive he was going to hear his wife�s voice on the other end of the line.  
  
�Hey D! How are you feeling?�  
  
His heart sunk a little, �I�m good, just waiting on my wife to get here so I can go home.�  
  
�That�s excellent, you�re not rushing out of there though, right? Did the doctor give you the go ahead?�  
  
�Yup, it�ll take more than a bat to the head to keep me down for long Kev.� He smiled when he heard his best friend laugh, but it sounded forced, almost strained. �Everything okay?� He decided to ask after a short pause.  
  
�I think Nicky might be in trouble again. Do you remember Jack Roberts?�  
  
The name sounded familiar to Howie, but he just couldn�t place why, then he remembered, �Wait the baby killer case, right? It was his phone if I remember correctly.�  
  
�Yeah, well I think we missed something back then. Turns out he was at Anita�s place and he had a gun on him, I�m tailing him right now.�  
  
�A gun? Do you have backup? Is Brian there with you at least? And why do you think Nicky is in trouble?�  
  
�I sent Brian back to my dad�s to see if Nick was there. I can handle Jack. Right now I�m just tailing him. Nicky hasn�t answered his phone in a long time and I�m just having a bad feeling�he hasn�t by chance popped over to see you has he?� the hopeful tone of Kevin�s voice made Howie scared. He could tell that deep down inside his best friend had reached full blown panic stage but was trying his best to hide it.  
  
�No he hasn�t. What about your dad or AJ?�  
  
�That�s the other thing� AJ seems to be missing too. He�s not answering his phone and no one knows where he is.�  
  
�Maybe they are together?�  
  
  
�I�m hoping�is my dad there?�  
  
�He left a little while ago�I wish I could do something to help, I mean when I get out of here I could always join you.�  
  
�Absolutely not! Besides, your wife would beat my ass if she knew I was already putting you to work.�  
  
�She would never know, at this rate I�m beginning to think she fled the country.�  
  
There was along pause, almost uncomfortably long. It made Howie uneasy. It was the kind of silence that told him that maybe Kevin thought that was exactly the case. �Is she missing too?� He asked. The tone of his voice didn�t do much to squelch Howie�s apprehension.  
  
�Not so much missing as not answering her phone. I�m sure she maybe just forgot to put it on or it might have died. She�s so bad at remembering to charge it.� Now it was his turn to make himself laugh and mask his anxiety as something else.  
  
�When was the last time you spoke?�  
  
�It�s been a while.� Howie answered as he rubbed his neck worriedly.  
  
�I�m sure everything is okay D. Like you said, she probably just forgot to put on her phone. Where do you think she could be? I could have someone try to track her down.�  
  
�I�m not sure, maybe at home.�  
  
�She�s not answering the home phone either though?�  
  
�No.�  
  
�D�I�m going to have to go. Jack is making another pit stop��  
  
Howie nodded, actually grateful that he was being let off the hook. Truth was, with every question Kevin asked, Howie felt more insecure because he was so unsure of the answers. Where was his wife? It�s true, if she was home or at the office, the two places she said she would be, she would have answered the phone or at least heard his messages by now. If she was out and about somewhere, by now he would think she would have called to check up on him. Something was wrong�  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
This time Jack pulled into the parking lot of an animal hospital. Kevin decided to drive right by it and park across the street at the McDonalds. After talking to Howie, he grew more suspicious of Ariana and how weird it was, that she seemed to disappear at the same time as Nick and also AJ. His mind didn�t want to go there, but he couldn�t help it. What if she was involved in this, not that she could be�no, there was no way that his best friend was married to someone who could ever do anything that bad.  
  
He jumped when his cell vibrated in his hand, never having put it down after talking to Howie. �Hello?�  
  
�Hey, it�s me.� Brian said.  
  
�Are you at Dad�s?�  
  
�Yeah and Nick�s not here. I don�t think he has been here in a while, but Kevin�things are out of place in his room.�  
  
�He�s a pig Brian, have you seen his room?�  
  
�I know, but it�s a different kind of mess.�  
  
�Well, I just found out something interesting, D said that Ariana is missing too.�  
  
�Really?�  
  
�Yes, he hasn�t heard from her and she�s not answering her phone.�  
  
�Think it�s connected?�  
  
�I hope not.�  
  
�Me too�what about Jack?�  
  
�He�s inside an animal hospital right now.�  
  
�I don�t recall him having any pets but that was a long time ago.� Brian answered as he walked around Nick�s room looking for anything that might help him figure out where his little brother was.  
  
�I�m going to keep following him though, just in case. Let me know if you find anything, okay Brian?�  
  
�Yeah�I think we should tell dad�� He said after a few seconds. He didn�t want to admit that to Kevin, but enough time had passed where their father deserved the right to know something was going on.  
  
Kevin let out a small sigh, �I agree�okay he�s coming out�gotta go.�  
  
�Stay safe Kevin, don�t do anything stupid.�  
  
�Same to you.�  
  
Once again Jack looked around before getting into his car and driving off while Kevin remained close behind.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Brian sat down on Nick�s bed and rubbed at his eyes. He felt a stress headache coming on and wondered how it was that his father and brother were both able to pull this job off for as long as they did. It was no wonder that FBI agents were required to retire by the age of 57. There was no way anyone could stay sane longer than that. He�d only been on the job for a year or so and was already counting down the days until retirement and this wasn�t even a case! At least he hoped not.  
  
�Please God�don�t let this become a case�not again.� He said aloud, deciding to try AJ�s number one more time. His blood ran cold though when he suddenly heard the theme song to Inspector Gadget coming from Nick�s trashcan. That was the ring tone AJ had picked out especially for him. �Inspector Gadget for Brian the FBI guy,� he had joked as he programmed it in.  
  
He walked over to the garbage holding his phone up as he did and just as the song stopped, AJ�s voicemail picked up. Bending down, Brian emptied the contents of the garbage can and sure enough, out came the phone amongst a pile of papers.  
  
He was just about to call Kevin back to let him know what he had found, when he heard the front door creak open. He began to make his way over to the edge of the stairs when he heard his father�s voice ring through the house, �Son, are you home?�  
  
�Not the one you are talking to, I�m afraid.� Brian said leaning over the banister and looking down at his father.  
  
�Brian what are you doing here?�  
  
�I was hoping I�d find Nick.� He answered as he walked down the stairs.  
  
�He�s not returning my calls.� Kevin senior said as he threw his keys onto the end table and sat down on the couch. �I�m beginning to worry.�  
  
Brian walked over and sat next to his father, �I think maybe you should worry�� he answered, looking at his father and shaking his head. �I need to show you something upstairs.�  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Kevin was doing his best to try not to just drive ahead of this guy and stop him, demand to know where and what he was doing. He felt like he was wasting his time and that maybe the real answers were with Anita or even Ariana. It finally seemed as though he was done making pit stops as he ventured onto the highway. �Good, maybe we�re finally getting somewhere then.� He said to himself as he followed Jack down the road and without knowing it, further away from his brothers.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
The three of them sat in a still silence. It wasn�t uncomfortable, which was kind of a feat in itself considering the circumstances they were in, but because of all the new information laid at their feet, the eerie calmness was almost expected.  
  
�So, you�re saying you are our�.sister?� AJ finally said in a whisper.  
  
Ariana didn�t answer, but chose to nod. Telling the truth was supposed to feel different than it did. Somehow, it didn�t lighten her burden but only made it heavier. When she kept her feelings inside, it was just easier to process all that her father had put her through, but once it came out of her mouth, the hurt was almost unbearable. She didn�t hate these two people in front of her, in her own way, she actually cared about them. Maybe even loved them a little, but yet she knew she couldn�t allow herself to have those feelings because in the end, they too would end up abandoning her.  
  
�But I�m confused�if what you�re saying is true��  
  
�It is true.� She said, allowing herself to look AJ in the eyes for the first time as his older sister. �Every single thing I just told you is true and you know it too.�  
  
�Okay, then why do this? Why not just go talk to him?� She could tell that AJ was choosing his words very carefully afraid that if he said something wrong it might �set� her off like she was some kind of lunatic.  
  
�I�ll tell you why, because she�s full of shit! That�s why.� Nick had his arms folded in front of him and would not look at Ariana or AJ. All he made eye contact with was the wall and the floor.  
  
�Why would I lie about that?�  
  
Nick let out a loud laugh, �Yeah, I don�t know why I would ever think someone who is psychotic enough to kidnap people, kill kids and try to poison me would lie. I know I�m sooo crazy to think that.�  
  
�Nick�� AJ warned.  
  
�No�� Ariana said, cutting AJ off. She was interested to hear what her youngest brother had to say. �I�m not lying Nick and I think deep down inside you know that. The truth is your father is a vile man and he needs to pay for what he has done to me and my mother.�  
  
She walked over to him and gently moved her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. Even though it took all the will power he had, AJ just sat and let her do it. �I am the victim in all of this Nick. Can�t you see that honey? We are the victims of your father�s lies and betrayal. Like I said he�s a wretched horrible person.�  
  
She felt AJ�s eyes on her as she continued to stare down the youngest, holding his chin in her hands. When it looked like Nick was about to speak she let go of his chin but still remained almost on top of him.  
  
�Well if my father is as vile and disgusting as you just said he is, then there�s no doubt in my mind you are my sister because you seem to have taken after him. Two peas in a pod I guess.� He said with so much intensity and anger that the laugh he attached to the end of it sounded almost like a low growl.  
  
Ariana�s face turned a shade of red as she moved her hand and slapped him across the face, his neck moving with the hit and his head hitting the wall directly behind him. AJ took that as his cue to move into action.  
  
Ariana had forgotten that he was no longer in handcuffs but that�s all that was on AJ�s mind. He sat and eyed the room as she went on and on about their father, looking for something, anything he could use for a weapon. His eyes rested upon the leg of a broken chair and that�s what he grabbed as soon as she slapped Nick.  
  
AJ made a move for the leg and with one swift motion he hit her in the back of the head and as a result, she went sailing off his baby brother and rolled into a pile on the floor. �Come on!� AJ said reaching out his hand to Nick, who seemed a little out of it. �We have to go now!� He grabbed Nick�s arm and pulled him up and the two of them ran out the bedroom door and headed for the steps, just as Ariana began waking up.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Brian stood watching his father as he looked down at AJ�s phone. He saw the pained expression in his eyes and felt completely helpless. �You didn�t touch anything did you son?� Kevin finally asked. �We�re going to have to dust this entire room for fingerprints.�  
  
�No, I only touched the garbage can to turn it over. I made sure I didn�t touch the phone.�  
  
�Good.� Kevin ran a hand through his hair, he seemed so lost. �How long has it been since you heard from AJ?�  
  
�I�m not sure. We�ve been trying to reach him for a couple of hours. We were hoping that Nicky was with him.�  
  
Kevin was looking down at the floor, �I need to tell you boys something�where is Kevin?�  
  
�He�s out following a lead.�  
  
�What lead? Does the office know about this already?�  
  
�No sir, we didn�t want to tell anyone until we knew for sure there was a reason to bring them into this.�  
  
�How long have you kept this to yourself?�  
  
It was now Brian�s turn to look at the floor, �It�s been awhile.�  
  
�And you never bothered to let me know that you thought my sons were in danger?�  
  
�We didn�t want to worry you.�  
  
�Where is Kevin? What kind of a lead is he chasing?� Kevin asked as he began to nervously pace around the room.  
  
�It�s a guy who was at the Nicosia house. When Kevin was working that huge child murder case back when Nicky went missing, this guy was a suspect for a little bit.�  
  
�But you let him go?�  
  
�I think they didn�t see a reason to suspect him.�  
  
�But now your brother changed his mind?�  
  
Brian nodded and Kevin shook his head, �I�m going to call Rob and get a team down here ASAP, you need to get in touch with your brother and tell him to get his ass back here. We have to talk.�  
  
�But he�s following the guy who he thinks will lead him to Nick and now AJ.�  
  
�Well he�s wrong��  
  
�How can you be so sure?�  
  
�Because it�s not a guy you should be looking for, it�s a girl.� He said as he grabbed his phone and dialed the office.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Jack finally turned off the highway and headed past a few new housing developments. He decided to go another route, just in case the bodies of those kids were found. He hated the sloppy way he left things out there and was about to make it all better. He�d find those two kids and bury them deep in the woods, unless the animals got to them already. Ever since leaving them behind the way he did, he feared that someone might happen upon them since they were left out in the open. That would be a disaster even though he was pretty sure there was no evidence that he was involved. Coming up from this direction he would be able to see police cars before they could see him. No one knew this back way; he had just about created the path himself.  
  
He looked down at the bag he got from the vet, not sure of what exactly Ariana planned to do with it. At this point in her plan, he found it best not to ask too many questions. He was hoping that they would be used on the brothers. Maybe she changed her mind and decided to do away with them. That would be just fine by him. �Or maybe that�s for good old daddy.� He said to himself with a smile as he turned up the small road leading towards the back of the hill.  
  
Thinking back to earlier, he was sure he was going to be busted once Kevin saw his face. The adrenaline he felt coursing through his veins at that moment reminded him of how he felt the first time the FBI showed up at his house. There was nothing more exhilarating than almost getting caught doing something bad. Of course if he had to, he wouldn�t have hesitated to shoot them all. Maybe he should have done just that. Shot them and then set the place on fire. Of course with two trained agents there, chances were good he would have gotten himself shot in the process and lord knows that was the last thing he needed.  
  
He made one final curvy turn before tucking his car away in the small hiding spot he had become so familiar with. This out of the way place was a frequent spot for him. He had brought a few people up here when he needed them to disappear. As of yet, no one was found either. He�d park the car here and make his way further up the mountain by foot, just to make sure the coast was clear before he properly disposed of the bodies. By then, Ariana would be calling him, most likely annoyed that he was late, but he had to do this. In the end she would be grateful he took the time to make things right.  
  
He got out of the car and went to the trunk where he had his shovel and anything else he would need to make the kids vanish. When he heard the sound of another car coming up the hill he quickly ducked behind the nearest tree and watched as he saw it pass him by. His heart began to pump double speed and that adrenaline began to pick up when he recognized the man behind the wheel as Kevin Richardson.  
  
�Well now, isn�t this an interesting development.� He said as he smiled and pulled a knife out of his pocket and venturing up to the top of the hill as fast as he could on foot.  



	37. Chapter 37

**The road so far….**

I know it’s been a long time since anyone has read or seen this story. In fact, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t read it anymore for lack of interest or simply because you don’t remember what has happened. To be honest, I even had to go back and re-read the entire thing to get the flow back. I couldn’t remember simple names like Patty’s boyfriend or the bad guy lol we know how bad I am with names!

I don’t expect you to have to go back and read this entire thing just to remember what happened before this point. I always get annoyed when writers who take forever to update just kind of expect you to read and review and then get upset when it doesn’t happen. 

Like I said, at this point my expectations are low. I’m just finishing this because I need to for myself. I never like to leave anything incomplete. 

Why am I babbling on and on? 

Because tomorrow I’m finally updating this story with a brand new chapter. 

*Dies of shock*

I know! I’m just as surprised as you all are! You can thank Kevin rejoining the boys on the last stop of the Unbreakable tour for this one!

Anyway, I decided for those of you who do wish to actually continue on with the story, I’m going to offer you a small recap of what’s happened to this point so this way you don’t have to go back and read it all over again.

So here’s my recap *Picture it Supernatural style* 

The road so far…. And yes I’m skipping a lot of details lol sorry about that. 

~ Nick is now a troubled teen living at home with his now undead father Kevin senior. 

~ AJ is a fireman newly engaged to a woman named Stacey

~ Brian is working as an FBI agent under his brother Kevin.

~ Kevin is a lead investigator in the FBI still.

~ Howie is Kevin’s partner and married to Ariana who is the person who killed Jackie at the end of To Protect and Serve

~ Ariana has secretly been dating Jack Roberts while she is married to Howie

~ Patty is dating a boy named Charlie who is actually a bully who regularly picks on Nick and was hired by Jack to blow up Kevin’s apartment building. Lured to do so by the promise that Jack would tell him who killed his sister. Although he is successful with the explosion, Kevin and AJ aren’t in the building at the time. Jack starts killing off Charlie’s friends as a result. 

~ Nick while cutting school sees Ariana and Jack together in the park and starts to suspect that something is going on with her. Ariana is on to Nick and decides to try to poison him just enough to make him sick and teach him a lesson. All it does is create even more suspicion on her part. 

~ Patty and Nick rekindle their friendship which angers Charlie. The three kids all go over to Patty’s place where Jack has been pretending to be in love with Anita (Patty’s mom)

~ Through circumstances, Jack ends up taking the three kids hostage and driving them up to a remote location to do away with them. He shoots both Patty and Charlie, leaving them for dead and grabs Nick and puts him in the car to take to his girlfriend. 

~ AJ figures out that something bad is going on with Nick so he goes to his brother’s room and finds the evidence he has been collecting on Ariana, just as she breaks in to grab Nick’s belongings. She pulls a gun on him and takes him hostage as his cell phone falls into Nick’s trashcan.

~ The brothers have a somber reunion as they are both held captive and Ariana reveals that she is actually their step sister through an affair Kevin senior had before they were born. 

~ Brian goes to his dad’s house to see if he can find the missing brothers and panics when he sees AJ’s cell phone in the trash. He tells his dad about AJ and Nick disappearing and how Kevin is following Jack Roberts because they noticed he was carrying a gun when they went by Anita’s house. His father tells Brian that they should be looking for a girl, not a guy. 

~ After Ariana confesses to AJ and Nick she doesn’t feel any better about things and gets angry when Nick goes off on her. She slaps him across the face and that gives AJ an opportunity to hit her as the boys make a run for it.

~ Kevin is driving up the hill in pursuit of Jack, but is unaware that Jack has spotted him. 

And that’s how we left things off.

Hopefully that will help. I have to say that reading this back was quite comical for me. I hope this story isn’t as dumb as I made it just sound lmao 

Anyway…

I’ll be back tomorrow night with the next chapter in this one. For anyone who is reading, I hope it doesn’t disappoint you. 

Thanks!

Mare


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

**Where’s a phone when you need one?**

Kevin stopped his car at the top of the hill, expecting to see Jack parked there but surprised when nothing was up there at all. “What the hell?” He found himself saying; knowing that there was no way the man could have shaken him off on this small road. Taking a deep breath and letting out a frustrated sigh, he thought about turning around and backtracking. If he had managed to lose Roberts, there was no way he’d be able to pick up his trail that quickly. Suddenly he felt a sense of urgency, as if he was running out of time. The longer he waited to make a decision the farther Jack Roberts would be. His gut was telling him that Jack was the reason his two brothers were missing. 

Instead of backtracking, he decided to get out of his car and venture closer to the wooded area on foot. Maybe Jack was up here but had hidden his car for fear of being followed. Making sure his gun was on him; he quietly made his way out of the car and methodically headed over towards the woods. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack watched from a safe distance as the detective got out of his car. He once again felt that rush of adrenaline course through his body. He was so close to where he had left those kids to die, he could almost smell the blood on the ground all around them. He had two options, he could forget about them and go or he could deal with Richardson now and just clean up three messes instead of two. He almost called his girlfriend to check what she would want him to do before thinking “Fuck it!” and making the choice himself. He knew that if he left it up to Ariana, she’d insist he leave Kevin alone. She was really beginning to piss him off. It was clear she was starting to let her feelings for this family get in the way of their plans and there was no way in hell he was going to allow a third brother interfere. 

“He’s dead meat.” He said to himself as he made the decision to follow Kevin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kevin tried not to think about anything but pursuing his suspect. He tried not to personalize this case. Tried not to think about the number of times he’d been up in this particular area where crime scenes were almost as abundant as teenagers sucking face. “This is a great place to dump a body,” A medical examiner had told him on one of those cases. It involved a hooker found by two horny teenagers making out in a car parked only about two spaces away from where Kevin was parked now. Luckily there was no one on top of the hill yet. The night was still young. Those kids would all be flocking up to this place in a few hours, lying to their parents about going to the movies and getting a burger with friends. Had he ever taken a girl up here? As he was trying to remember a rustling sound coming from just ahead made him stop and move his hand to his gun. 

He quickly moved down to a low crouch as he continued to slowly move towards the woods and the sound of groaning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Scenes of her life played out in front of her as if she was watching a giant screen. It seemed so cliché and stereotypical to die the same way she had always seen people bite it in the movies. She would watch movies with her boyfriend and roll her eyes when the death scenes came up. “Just die already!” he would yell at the screen and she would playfully hit him on the shoulder. 

Her boyfriend…

Patty forced herself to open her eyes; it seemed harder and harder to do with every passing minute. She wasn’t sure how long she had been up there. It was almost becoming a cruel joke that God would allow her to keep living as long as she had. Of course it would be fitting to be eaten alive by wolves or something, but she knew that once the sun went down and the night came, it was going to be the coldness of the ground to do her in. She was already freezing but she also knew it was most likely due to her blood loss. 

Maybe she couldn’t open her eyes because she was afraid of what she’d see. The thought of seeing her boyfriend lying dead next to her wasn’t a very comforting image. He was making sounds earlier but then they stopped. She tried calling his name but he never answered, although she wasn’t entirely sure if she was managing anything above a whisper herself. Still, with all of her might, she opened her eyes. The sky above her was a blur of colors finger-painted in the air. 

Turning her head she could only see the back of Charlie’s leg. His shoe was dangling off his foot exposing his heel to the cold air. “Cha…” She had to stop and cough and found herself crying at the pain it caused. 

She wanted her mother more than anything else at that moment. The thought of never seeing her mom again just tore through her worse than any pain ever could. “Charlie…” She managed to say, “Can you hear me?” she already knew the answer as more tears escaped down her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kevin got closer to the sound, he became certain it was a female’s voice. “Hello?” He whispered as he stepped over a log and into the grass. “Is anyone there?”

He carefully stepped around rocks and twigs as he heard the faint crying coming from just up ahead. “Hello?” he said with more authority in his voice. 

“Help.” He heard just as he hit the small clearing. 

“Oh God!” He said as he ran towards the girl who was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, holding her hand on her stomach and crying. He almost tripped over the boy who was by her side. He was on his stomach and seemingly dead. 

“Everything’s going to be alright…I’m getting you some help.” Kevin knelt down beside the girl. A mix of shock and horror landed on his face when he realized for the first time who he was talking to. “Patty?” He asked as if hoping she would say no, he was mistaken. 

When the girl heard her name she opened her eyes once again. “Charlie?” 

“No, it’s Kevin…Richardson…you’re going to be okay Patty…who did this to you? Where is my brother?” He wanted to ask her a thousand questions but he also knew he couldn’t do that. 

“Kevin? Charlie…he’s hurt.” 

“I know, we’ll get him some help, where is Nick? Wasn’t he with you?”

“Nick…he took Nick.”

“Who?” 

Patty let out a groan and closed her eyes once again. The now panicked detective almost shook her awake. “Patty, who took Nick?” he pleaded with her, but he knew he had to save her first so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. 

Standing up he made his way over to Charlie and was just about to check for a pulse when he felt something hit him from behind. He fell to the ground and his phone went flying out of his hands as he heard, “I did…so what are you going to do about it?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“How do you know it’s a woman, dad?” Brian asked confused by his father. 

Kevin senior stared down at the floor, knowing this day would eventually come but still unprepared for it. “Dad?” Brian asked, growing ever impatient, “Do you know who did this?”

“Have a seat on the bed son.” He said as he put his phone back into his pocket. A team was on the way over to dust Nick’s room for fingerprints, his house once again a crime scene. His children once again in danger because of a past that wouldn’t let him be. 

“We don’t have time to just sit here so whatever it is you have to say, just say it.” Brian’s tone was cold and almost unrecognizable. Kevin knew it was only the beginning. His son would never look at him the same way again after today, none of them would. 

“She’s the reason I left in the first place.” 

“Were you cheating on mom?” 

“No, well yes… but not really.” 

Brian looked up at his father shaking his head and then stood up to leave the room, “I don’t have time to listen to any confessions you have now. We have to find AJ and Nick.” 

“Brian, it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, and what am I thinking? Are you a mind reader now?” 

“I cheated on your mom once in a moment of weakness long before any of you were even born.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with this? Is this woman back wanting revenge or something? A fatal attraction type thing after all these years?” 

“No, she died awhile ago.”

Brian crossed his arms defensively in front of him as if to ward off the story that was about to come out of his father’s mouth. “Then what’s going on?”

“It’s her daughter Brian…my daughter and your step sister.” 

Brian let out a sigh and sat back down just as he heard the all too familiar sirens approaching the driveway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AJ wasn’t sure exactly what to do once he hit Ariana, all he knew was he had to get the two of them out of there and quickly. He grabbed Nick by his shirt and just began to run, trying to ignore Nick’s wincing and groaning in pain. He knew his brother was still injured but there was nothing that could be done about that right now. He didn’t hit Howie’s wife hard enough to knock her out. That was a stupid mistake but he couldn’t help it. Deep down inside she was still Ariana, the woman that had been such a huge part if their lives all these years and now she was so much more. 

Nick fell to the floor just as they reached the top of the stairs. “Get up buddy, we gotta keep going!” AJ said, trying to lift him up with one hand while turning his body to make sure she wasn’t coming yet. 

“I can’t…” Nick said in a half cry. 

“Yes, you can!” AJ was afraid that his brother was going to lose it. Who could blame him? He could tell the kid was going into shock if he wasn’t already, but there was no time to be soft so he lifted with all his might and Nick came off the ground with a sharp screech of pain. 

“I think my ankle might be broken!” Nick choked through sobs. 

“We have to go buddy, I’ll try to carry you, but we have to run now.” AJ turned his back to his brother who jumped on piggyback style. “Hold on tight Nicky,” AJ said as he made his way down the steps. He had done this countless times during a fire but never under circumstances even close to these. He almost wished they were surrounded by flames; it would have made things more mechanical for him. 

Just as he made it down the flight of stairs he heard the sound of footsteps from up above. AJ’s heart quickened as his eyes desperately searched for a phone. He ran to the kitchen because he knew there was a back door they could escape from, but before doing that, he had the sense to go open the front door. Maybe that would trick her into believing they had left when they hadn’t. She was climbing down the steps now but it sounded like she was going very slowly. 

“Hurry AJ, she’s coming. I can hear her.” Nick whispered in a panic. 

“Shh…” He answered as they made it into the kitchen just as she reached the bottom of the staircase. 

“Shit!” She yelled when she saw the door standing ajar and just as AJ hoped she would, she turned and ran outside. 

“Do you see a phone anywhere?” AJ asked while still holding Nick on his back. 

“No,” he answered with a sound of defeat in his voice. “She had one upstairs though, you think she has it on her now?” 

Before he had a chance to answer Nick, he gently put him on the ground, “Hide under the table and I’ll be right back.”

“AJ, where are you going?” 

“Upstairs to get her phone…I’ll be right back.”

“But J…let’s just get out of here before she comes back!”

“Nick, we need that phone so she can’t call for help and we can…sit tight, I’ll be right back.” 

“What if she has it on her?” AJ didn’t stay to hear the last thing his brother said as he darted back up the stairs hoping she had left her phone where he had seen it drop after he hit her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Howie walked into his house and threw his keys on the table beside the front door. He couldn’t believe his wife was a no show at the hospital. He ended up having to take a cab home, too proud to call Kevin or anyone else for help. She had let him down again, just like always. It seemed to be happening more and more often these days. When people would ask him about his relationship with the love of his life, he would lie and say things had never been better but that was far from the truth. 

He suspected her of having an affair. She would take a mysterious phone call from a good friend down the road and then she would make up an excuse to run out to the grocery store or pick up dry cleaning. 

At first Howie thought nothing of it. He figured part of marriage was trust and if he didn’t trust Ariana how could he expect she would trust him? When things didn’t change, he did what any other detective/husband would do. 

He followed her one night.

She did end up doing a million chores just like she said she would and he felt instantly guilty for doubting her, until her last stop. She ended up at a coffee house talking to a man for a few hours. All they did was talk. They never held hands or left the location. 

He thought about confronting her. Asking her who this mysterious guy was, but then he’d have to admit to following her in the first place. So, he let it go. He never fully did trust her after that and that was over a year ago. 

He sat down on the couch and dialed her number once again. Here he was certain that she was with the mystery man now when she could be in trouble or something. Maybe she was stuck somewhere with a flat tire or got into a car accident. He’d never forgive himself for thinking the way he was. 

On the fourth ring, it was about to go to voicemail when she picked up. 

“Riri?” He asked as relief came over him that she wasn’t lying in a ditch somewhere. 

“….lo?” There was a great deal of static on the other end of the line but he knew for sure the voice wasn’t hers.

“Who is this?” He asked, suddenly regretting his decision to make the call.

“Can…..ear me….we…ne…lp…lo?” 

“Who the hell is this?” Howie asked again with more force this time when without a doubt he figured out the person on the other end of the line was a man. 

“…ger….lp….hello?” The man said once again. 

“I don’t know who this is, but this is my wife’s phone!” Now he was growing anxious. What if she was car jacked or something and some maniac was holding her by gunpoint.

“Howie?” 

He heard his name loud and clear and was pretty sure he recognized the voice. “AJ?” He asked just as the phone cut out for the final time. 


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

**A Bullet to the Heart**

“Howie? Can you hear me? Damn it!! Howie? This is AJ!! We need help.” He knew it was useless. The cell had cut out. He tried to get a signal but it was no use. “Great just friggin’ terrific!” He shouted at the empty room. He needed to pull himself together and get back to Nick. They had to get out of there.

He slowly crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, “Nick?” He whispered glancing under the table and surprised not to see him sitting there. “Nick?” He said again. This time a little louder than before.

“You know, it’s not nice to hit a woman AJ. Didn’t our father teach you anything?” Ariana asked as she walked into the kitchen holding the gun.

“Where is he? What did you to with him?”

She glanced over at the basement door, “I threw him in there. Now first things first, hand me back my phone.” She held out the hand that wasn’t holding the gun and motioned for him to throw it at her. “You’re responsible for any calls you made that show up on my next bill.” She joked. She was actually laughing. She thought this was funny.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Didn’t I explain this to you already? God, don’t you listen?”

“Look, just let Nick go. You can have me, okay? He’s just a kid.”

“I don’t think you’re going to want me to leave him here because we’re going to set this place on fire. How’s that for irony Mr. Fireman? You’re going to help me set this house on fire.”

“What’s that going to accomplish?”

“A lot actually, now hand me my damn phone or I am going to start by torching the basement and if you make me kill my baby brother I’m not going to be very happy with you. I have spent too much time on this plan to let you ruin it for me!”

AJ was trying to come up with as many scenarios as he could in his head, but they all ended with her winning, so dejectedly he tossed her the phone.

“Thank you, now if you don’t mind…we have some work to do.” She said handing him some lighter fluid as she grabbed matches out of her pocket. “Try anything stupid and we make Nick a human flame torch.”

“Everything is going to be okay Nicky, don’t worry.” AJ shouted at the door. He became nervous when he didn’t receive an answer. “He better be okay or I swear to God…”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Please, your empty threats mean nothing to me.” But she knew the reason Nick wasn’t answering. He wasn’t saying anything because he wasn’t really in the basement. Truth was she had no idea where he was and that thought unsettled her.

She hadn’t planned on torching the house, but now she had no choice. She couldn’t leave any evidence behind. They had made a mess of things already but that was okay. Things would work out in the end. The flames coming from the house would basically act as a huge mouse trap for her baby brother. Once Nick saw the fire and knew AJ was still here, he would come running back. She wasn’t afraid that he got too far with his injuries. He was probably just within reach.

When she came running back inside, she did a thorough check of the first floor. If he was upstairs, the smoke would make him come running down. The last thing she did was lock the basement door just incase they were dumb enough to hide in there. So, who knew? Maybe he WAS down in the basement. She actually smiled when she pictured that.

“What’s so funny?” AJ asked looking at the lighter fluid as if he was holding a dead baby.

“Nothing…” She answered trying her best to ignore the fact that when this was all said and done, he would be nothing but burnt ashes. She had no intention of taking AJ with her. Not now. He was one of the many messes that this fire would have to clean up for her. As much as she hated to admit it, Jack was right about that much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“That son of a bitch! I’m going to kill him!” Howie yelled at the steering wheel as he drove to the Richardson place. He planned on having it out with AJ and catching them both in the act. How dare he have an affair with Ariana? AJ was family for God’s sakes! How could he do this? He was engaged to be married! He briefly wondered if he should call Stacey and let her in on the situation. Maybe he wouldn’t have to kill AJ. She would do it for him! All those thoughts were racing through his mind as he continued to drive towards his destination.

The thoughts of maiming the fireman diminished though when he saw all the police cars gathered outside the house. “What the hell?” He said as he got out of the car and made his way inside.

He had to show his badge to at least five different people before he found Brian walking down the stairs. “Howie!”

“Brian, what happened here?”

“It’s AJ and Nick, someone has taken them. At least we think so.”

“What? But that’s impossible…I just spoke to AJ.”

Brian had a hopeful look in his eyes, “You did? How long ago? DAD!” He yelled before Howie had a chance to answer.

Kevin senior came running down the steps, “What is it?”

“Howie said he just talked to AJ.”

“When?”

“I talked to him a few minutes ago.”

“Is he okay?”

“He answered my wife’s phone. They were together.” Howie sounded so sad when he said that. It’s like any happiness he had left got punched right out of him when verbalizing this information to someone else.

“Is he okay? What did he say?” Kevin senior asked again.

“He was breaking up so I couldn’t really understand what he said.”

“How did you know it was him?” It was Brian’s turn to take over the questioning now.

“At the end I recognized his voice. It was clear as a bell.”

Brian glanced over at his father who also suddenly seemed deflated, “My God.” He said as he sat on the bottom step of the staircase. “My God…It all makes sense now, of course…why didn’t I see it before?”

“Dad, what is it?” Brian asked as Howie looked on curiously.

“It’s her.”

“What?” Brian seemed confused although as he asked the question he had his own moment of clarity. “You mean?”

“Yes.”

Howie was growing impatient as Brian flew into action. “We need an APB put out on an Ariana Dorough!” He shouted at the nearest police officer.

“What’s going on?” Howie asked looking over at Kevin senior who continued to ignore him.

Seeing how he wasn’t going to get any answers from the patriarch of the Richardson family, Howie chose to follow Brian around as he barked out orders to the police and fellow FBI agents who were all around the house. “Yes Ariana, the one who works for us! We need to find her whereabouts stat!” He said to one of his fellow agents before turning towards another, “Is there a way to triangulate a location from a cell phone call?”

“If it’s still on, yes.” The guy answered.

Brian turned to Howie, “I need your phone.”

“Brian what’s going on?” He asked, blindly handing over his phone. “Why are you looking for my wife?”

It was only then that Brian took a second to realize the implications of what he was about to tell his brother’s best friend. He didn’t want to be the one to break the news, but he also didn’t have the luxury of time. Under other circumstances, he and Kevin would take D out on the town, get him all drunk and then break the news that his wife was a potential homicidal maniac. Now he’d just have to blurt it out as if it was any other person on any other day.

“Howie, it’s a really long story and one that I don’t even fully know myself.”

“Enlighten me.” His tone was sharp and serious.

“We have reason to believe that your wife…Ariana…is the one that’s…”

“That’s what?”

Brian took a deep breath, “She’s been behind all of this Howie. At least we think so.”

Howie took a few steps back as if he was just hit with a bullet to the heart. “What are you saying?” He asked.

Brian walked closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I know it’s a lot to take in. She has reason for wanting revenge on our family and we believe she’s the one who is responsible for Nick’s disappearance.”

He pushed Brian’s hand off of his shoulder, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard! How could you think that? She’s been nothing but a great friend to all of you!”

Kevin senior made his way into the room, “Do we have any idea where she is?”

“Not yet, but the tech team is working on it.”

“How could you let them think she’s some kind of a monster?” Howie yelled at the older man.

“She’s only a monster because I made her that way.” He answered before looking at Brian and then leaving the room again.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asked Brian.

Things would never be the same after this. Not for any one of them. That was one of the many thoughts running through Brian’s mind before he answered his most likely soon to be ex friend.

“Ariana is my half sister. My father cheated on my mother and Ariana was the result.”

Brian then took a few minutes to explain the details he knew. He told him everything his father had just relayed to him. It broke his heart as he saw what this was doing to his friend. As Howie took in the news, he just became quiet and numb. You could tell he was trying to be impartial and process everything that was being said but you also saw a little of him die with each new piece of information learned.

“I know this is a lot to take in Howie…I don’t want to believe this either.”

“I can’t be true.” He whispered to himself, but the sound of doubt was edged in the patterns of his words.

Just then another FBI agent handed a few papers to Brian, “These were found outside. Your father wanted you to see them.” He said, before giving Howie a sympathetic look as he left.

Brian looked down at the papers and his heart sank, “Jesus Nicky…” He found himself saying as he sat in the closest chair he could find.

“What is it?” Howie asked, even though he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

“He figured it out before any of us. He knew and I just ignored him…”

“What?” Howie asked again.

Brian looked at his friend and then handed over the papers. They were tattered and ripped but there was no mistaking all the notes about Ariana that Nick had written down.

Howie read them slowly, letting each word register as he went along. “This can’t be true. There’s no way this can be true.” He looked up with desperation in his eyes.

“There’s no way to know for sure.” Brian answered.

“Yes, there is actually.” Kevin senior said, once again entering the room. “You can call her back. Find out where she is and then we can straighten this mess out.” He continued, this time facing Brian, “They tried to trace the location but the phone needs to be active. We need someone to place a call to her.” They both looked over at Howie.

“Will you do it?” Brian finally asked.

Howie sat quietly for a few seconds, not sure exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted this all to be a big mistake, but the more he thought about it, the more his own suspicions came back to his mind. All the unexplained late night absences, all the unreturned messages and dropped cell calls played on his mind. She was always more curious about the Richardson’s lives then her own husband’s. Was he that stupid to fall in love with someone who had this deep dark secret past?

He finally nodded and took his phone back, “I’ll make the call.”

“Thanks Howie!” Brian said as he turned to his dad, “Has anyone heard from Kevin yet? We need to let him know about this as soon as possible.” He asked just as Howie slowly dialed his wife’s number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kevin had the wind knocked out of him. He looked at the place where his phone fell and was just about to move to get it when he felt a kick to his ribs. He rolled over in pain to see Jack make his way over to the phone and stomp on it. “Whoops! Looks like you’ll need a new one of those.” He said as he kicked it aside.

Kevin tried to stand as he held onto his ribs. “Where is Nick?” He was barely able to get out in one breath.

“If I were you, I’d worry more about yourself than your brother.”

Kevin felt incredibly weak from the kick and the hit to the back of the head. The ground was spinning beneath him but he was not about to show any signs of weakness at all. He had to make it seem like he was on top of his game. He nonchalantly felt for his gun and was happy to feel it in its holster.

“Where is he?” Kevin asked again with more authority in his voice.

By now Jack had made his way back over to Kevin and stood about a foot away from him. Staring at the girl as she lay on the ground he smiled, “Ready for me to put you out of your misery sunshine?” Jack asked walking his way over to Patty as she began to cry.

“Leave her alone!” Kevin said moving for his gun. Two moves was all he needed. Un-holster aim and shoot. He could unlock as he was aiming. He was that good at it. He was taught by the best.

“Not so fast Richardson! I know you have a gun. I bet I can shoot her before you aim at me. Want to try me? I’m a pretty good shot. I’ve had lots of practice.”

Kevin actually thought about it, he was sure he’d be able to get a shot off but possibly not a kill shot and then what? He needed to buy time. Get him distracted. “What’s the difference? You just said you were going to kill her anyway.”

Jack shrugged, “You’re right. But maybe I’ll have a change of heart. I mean chances are if I don’t shoot her, she’s going to end up dying out here anyways, right?”

“Why don’t you just let her go? She’s just a kid. She’s not going to say anything. You have me. Let her, that boy over there and my brother go.”

“You are under the assumption that I have your brother with me. It’s not a good thing to assume. You know how that saying goes, and as far as the other kid…” He walked over to where Charlie was lying and made an over exaggerated grimace, “I don’t think he factors much into the equation anymore.”

With that being said Patty let out a huge cry of grief. She had lost so much in her young life all because of the Richardson family. By all rights it should have been her standing there with the gun and not this guy is what Kevin was thinking as he tried his best to block out her cries of mourning.

Kevin was slowly inching his way towards Jack every time he looked away, even if it was for a few seconds. “Why are you doing this? Who are doing this with?”

Jack turned back towards Kevin, “Excuse me?”

“I know you aren’t doing this for you, so why are you doing this?”

“For the fun of it. Isn’t that why you do what you do?”

“No. I don’t think this is fun, believe me.”

Jack laughed, “Then you need another job. Didn’t you ever learn that if you don’t think your job is fun than you aren’t in the right profession?”

“Who has my brother?”

“Actually, it’s brothers…plural.” Kevin was shocked to hear this latest development.

“AJ.”

“Yup.”

He felt a little better knowing that AJ was with Nick. Although he didn’t have the training, AJ definitely had the survival skills. So, as much as he hated to, he tried to block that information out of his head and refocus his attention on getting himself and Patty out of there alive.

“Whoever it is, is just using you, you know. When their done with you…”

“What? She’ll kill me? Don’t think I haven’t thought about that.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I already told you, because it’s fun!”

“Who is she? I know her don’t I?” He asked now moving a tiny bit closer. Jack seemed so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed Kevin’s slight shifts in position.

Jack laughed, “Boy, do you ever.”

That was all Kevin needed to hear to know who they were talking about. “Ariana.” He said out loud and confidently, even though he wanted to be wrong.

He seemed surprised at Kevin’s guess. Maybe his girlfriend wasn’t as inconspicuous as she thought she was. He’d have to give her hell for that when he saw her later.

“How long has she been stringing you along?” Now he was just trying to get Jack angry and disoriented.

“She’s not stringing me along.”

“Sure, she’s not. Just like she’s not stringing her husband along.”

“Now, he’s a stupid ass.”

“I’m sure that’s what they say about you too.”

“What do you mean, they?”

“Oh please, Howie has known about you for a long time now because she comes home and tells him about it. They laugh about how gullible you are. I just didn’t make the connection it was you until now.” Kevin lied.

“I don’t believe you!” He said but Kevin was able to tell that Jack was starting to crack a little.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not, it’s true. She thinks you’re a big joke. Howie and Ariana are into that kind of thing. She gets in on with a guy and then they re-enact it after the fact. It’s one of the things I don’t enjoy about my best friend.”

“You’re full of shit!” Jack yelled.

By now, Kevin had Jack exactly where he wanted him. By talking about Charlie, he knew he’d make the man move towards the dead kid and away from Patty. And by making him mad, he wasn’t concentrating on his gun as much as he should have been. That’s all he needed. Now he could fire off a shot without worrying about Patty getting in the way. So in one flash, Kevin raised his gun and fired.

The shot hit Jack square in the right shoulder and as a reflex the gun went sailing out of his hand. Once that happened, Kevin charged for Jack with all the strength he could muster, knocking them both to the ground.

They wrestled for the gun that was in Kevin’s firm grasp. Jack was a lot stronger than Kevin thought he would be even after being injured and at one point, managed to get his own hands on the gun.

Jack managed to wiggle his way temporarily free and kicked Kevin in the face as he did. When that happened, the grip on his gun loosened and Jack took a hold of it. Before he could stand up Kevin retackled the man and they both rolled around on the ground until the sound of one gunshot was heard.


	40. Chapter 40

**39**

**Haven’t We Been Here Before?**

Nick was in pain and tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and go to sleep. He had been hiding under the kitchen table like his brother had told him to do but then he heard Ariana walking back into the house. He crawled his way into the dining room with only seconds to spare. He knew if he didn’t act quickly he would be caught so he wedged himself between the wall and a china cabinet and stayed there as quietly as possible. He heard her walk into the dining room a minute after he was situated. With every creak of a floor board, he was certain he was going to be found, bu t she didn’t bother to turn in his direction. Instead she walked out of the room and continued down the hallway.

The pain in his ankle was too much to bear and he had to literally cover his own mouth to avoid screaming when he tried to move. Staying in his position by the china cabinet, he scanned the room for something he might be able to use as a weapon and smiled when he saw the fire poker sitting next to the fireplace. He would wait for her to go back up the stairs and then he’d make his move for the weapon.

He heard his brother walking slowly down the steps and whispering his name. So much for plan A. Now he would need a plan B. When she heard AJ’s voice she ran back into the dining room. Once again Nick wouldn’t allow himself to breath. He had to make some kind of choice. If he tried to tackle her now, there was no way he would win. He was hurt and weaponless and she was carrying a gun. He saw that clearly now from where she was hiding.

He prayed that she wouldn’t use it on AJ as he said Nick’s name once more. That’s when she came out of the shadows and into the kitchen to confront the older brother. Nick knew he had to work fast. There wasn’t much time now that AJ was caught. He took a deep breath and put some weight on his ankle.

He almost cried out in pain but stopped himself. _You can do this Nick. For your brother you have to do this!_ He thought over and over again as he lightly limped over towards the fireplace. Because it was hard wood floors every step he took seemed loud, but luckily Ariana was talking so she wasn’t paying attention to the sound. He heard her tell AJ that he was locked in the basement and that she wanted to set the house on fire.

Finally at the fireplace, he grabbed the poker and slowly scooted along the wall towards the kitchen. Whatever he was going to do, it had to be quickly. Just charge at her blindly and hope that he could knock her to the ground and in the process, knock the gun out of her hand. AJ could take over at that point.

He took a deep breath and just waited for the right moment to make his move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So what’s the best way to make this house go up in flames?” She asked walking closer to AJ and motioning for him to take a seat at the table.

“Usually fire works best.” He answered like the smartass he was.

She laughed, “Funny.”

“If you light the furniture, the whole place will go up. A mattress, something like that makes a fire move fast.”

“So, if we put some of that stuff on the couches in the living room,” She pointed at the lighter fluid that was still in AJ’s hands, “And then light a match we’ll have the start of a nice fire?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It would probably be a good thing to get the curtains too.”

“You could always become a professional arsonist if this fire fighting thing doesn’t work out.” She joked, looking around the room at anything she could include in the initial blaze.

“Before we light this fire, I want Nick out of the house.” AJ said, calmly.

She shook her head, “You’re not in the position to make deals with me.”

“Then I’m not helping you do anything.” He placed the lighter fluid on the table, “You can do it yourself.”

She gave him a very evil smile, “So, that’s how you want to play, huh? Fine, let’s play.” She stood up and made her way over to the basement door. “Just so you know. He’s unconscious. I threw him in there and he fell down the entire flight of stairs. I poured lighter fluid all over him. You know just in case something like this happened.”

AJ stood up as Ariana unlocked the basement door and lit a match. “Should I throw this in there?”

“You bitch!” He yelled as he started to walk towards her.

“I would stop right there if I were you, little brother.” Hearing those words made AJ freeze in place. “So, are we going to do it my way or yours?” She asked holding the match over the top step.

“Fine…” He said as he sat back down. That’s when he saw Nick. He briefly glanced over towards the dining room doorway in time to see his little brother peer around the corner. An intense feeling of relief overcame him. “I want to see him for myself. Make sure he’s okay.” He added, quickly looking back towards Ariana before she noticed him looking in Nick’s direction.

“I just told you, he’s not okay.”

“How do I even know he’s in there? You could be trying to trick me into thinking he’s in there.” He saw her flinch slightly. He knew if he was able to get close enough to that door, he might be able to push her in there and lock it. 

“I’m tired of playing games with you.” She said, lighting another match, ready to throw it in there. “He’s going to die and it’ll be all your fault.”

“You know what I think? I think you’re bluffing.” AJ said calmly, getting out of his chair and moving towards his sister.

“Stay back!” She warned. “I’ll do it!”

AJ smiled at her and said, “Go ahead!”

When he saw the confused look on her face at his dare, Ariana’s cell phone began to ring and that’s when he decided to grab the lighter fluid off the table and throw it at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“She’s not picking up. It went to voicemail.” Howie said as he closed his phone and placed it on the table beside him.

“Think D; is there anywhere she goes like a normal hangout spot or something?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but apparently I’m not really aware of anything when it comes to my wife.” He answered honestly.

“Kevin is not answering his phone either.” Kevin senior said, pacing back and forth in front of both men.

“Where is Kevin?”

Brian looked over at Howie, “He was checking something out at Anita’s place. He should have really called us by now.”

“Does he know about all of this?” The whole time he was finding out about his wife, the thought that Kevin knew and didn’t tell him played in his mind. There was no way he could ever forgive his best friend if he intentionally withheld that kind of information from him.

Kevin senior answered, “No. I just made the connection today. There’s no way he could have known.”

“Good.” Howie was relieved, well as relieved as he could be considering the circumstances

“I’m going to send out a patrol car to Anita’s place.” Kevin said, walking out of the room and summoning some officers over.

“How could I not have seen this?” Howie asked Brian who was now biting on his bottom lip. A habit he thought he had long outgrown.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it D. There’s still a chance we could be wrong.”

Howie nodded, “Yeah, maybe…” He took the phone and once again tried making the call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Nick heard the small scuffle coming from the kitchen area, he sprang into action. Forgetting temporarily about the pain in his ankle, he turned the corner and saw Ariana on the floor next to a can of lighter fluid that was slowly spilling around her. AJ was on the ground next to her, trying to wrestle the gun out of her hands.

He ran at them both with the poker in his hand, ready to hit her in the head and prepared to even kill her if it came to that. He would do anything to protect his brother. But, as he ran, he slipped on some of the fluid and instead went sailing right into both of them knocking the gun out of both their hands.

Once Ariana lost the gun she immediately kicked AJ in the face to get him away from her and pushed Nick, climbing over him and making her way to the gun. Before AJ had time to regain his footing there she was with gun in hand not sure of who to aim it at.

“Okay boys, how about you make your way to the chairs and have a seat before I just shoot you both right now! I am SO sick of this two against one crap!!” She said as she blew her hair out of her eyes in one breath.

AJ stood up and then went over and helped Nick to his feet. “I’m sorry AJ.” He offered in a whisper.

“No worries buddy. You tried your best.” He pat his brother’s back as he helped him sit down.

Ariana grabbed the can of lighter fluid off the floor, turned towards Nick and sprayed him with it. “What the fuck are you doing?” AJ yelled as the youngest brother started coughing from the fumes.

“I thought I’d just start where we left off.” She walked over to the kitchen counter where a pair of handcuffs sat. “Put your hands behind your back sweetheart.” She told Nick sweetly.

“Go to hell!” He answered through another set of coughs.

Ariana gave a warning look over at AJ “Nicky, do it.” He said.

“I hate you.” He grunted out as she grabbed his wrists and cuffed him to the chair.

“You’ll grow to love me again honey. Just you wait.” After Nick was in place, she looked over at AJ. “Now, you are going to help me get this house ready to burn or I’m going to set him on fire!”

AJ smiled at his little brother to try to calm him down a bit. He could tell just by looking at him, that he was so upset and angry there was a chance he could do something stupid. AJ couldn’t let that happen.

“It’s going to be okay Nicky.” But Nick was no longer listening. He was living in his memories. He remembered almost the same exact scenario all those years ago. Being kidnapped, watching his mother almost die in a fire. Running through the woods and being afraid that he was going to be burned alive himself. He couldn’t go through this again.

Ariana’s cell went off once more. Looking at the familiar number she almost wanted to laugh out loud at the irony. She thought about letting it go to voicemail again but this would be so much fun. Sure, it wasn’t part of the plan but didn’t she always love to live on the edge? What better way to be a risk taker than to talk to her husband while she was getting ready to kill someone and kidnap another.

“Make a sound or try anything stupid and he dies!” She said as she picked up the phone. “Hey honey.” she stood right next to Nick with matches in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Howie’s stomach lurched when she answered the phone. He was sure it was going to go to voicemail again. “Hi…” he stammered. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was nervous about something. He immediately motioned for everyone to realize he was on the phone with his wife and that the trace needed to start now! Brian went running over to the computer and talked to some tech people and the entire room got very quiet.

“What’s going on sweetheart? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you at work? Is that why you never came to pick me up at the hospital?” He asked sounding hurt which was easy for him since he was still feeling the sting of abandonment. Even though the fact that he was even in the hospital felt like it happened two years ago or more since all this other crap suddenly came out of nowhere.

“Oh my God Howie…I’m so sorry. I just got caught up in all this paperwork…How did you get home?”

“I called a cab.”

“Honey, I’m really sorry.”

He took a deep breath and looked over at the people who were tracing the call, one of the guys held up a sign that said “Keep going we’re almost there.”

“It’s okay…I was wondering if you wanted to have some Chinese food for dinner. You will be home for dinner, right?” He was trying his best to listen for any out of the ordinary sounds.

She paused a few seconds, “Yes of course I will. Chinese sounds great.”

“What do you want?” He asked once again looking over at the people who were trying to trace the call. The guy with the headphones on waved his finger in the air in a circular motion to signal that he needed to keep talking.

“Whatever you want is fine with me. You know what I like by now.”

“How about Beef Lo’ Mein?” He asked.

“Honey, I have a lot of work. Just get whatever and I’ll see you when I get home. Again, I’m so sorry for forgetting to come get you. I’m such a bad wife. I’ll make it up to you though, I promise.”

Howie almost lost it at that point. How badly he wanted to believe her. He knew she wasn’t at work. She was blatantly lying to him. How many times had she done that in the years they have been married? He wanted to call her out. It took everything in his power to not. He glanced once more over at the tech guys who gave him a big thumbs up.

“Okay…love you.” He said.

“I love you too!” She answered.

Howie took the phone and threw it across the room. “Gotcha bitch!” He said with more hate in his voice than he ever thought possible.

“We have a location.” Brian said putting on his bullet proof vest. “You did good D.”

“I’m coming with you!” He said.

“No way, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t care.”

“You just got out of the hospital Howie. This is your wife.”

“Brian, I’m going either with you or by myself.”

Brian sighed, “Fine but make sure you get a vest. We leave in five minutes everyone!”

“Someone call Kevin and tell him the location. Maybe he can meet us there!” Kevin senior said hoping that his oldest son was okay.

“Let’s roll people!” Brian shouted to the team as they got into their cars and drove to the house that was about to be set on fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kevin lay on the ground for a few minutes as Patty’s cries were heard in the background. He knew he had to get up and check on her. He had to make sure that she wasn’t hit, but he just couldn’t get his legs to move. They felt like Jello as his adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

Jack was lying on the ground beside him, dead. A pool of blood slowly inching it’s way through the grass and twigs. “Are you okay Patty?” Kevin managed to ask as he turned his body towards the teenaged girl.

“I think so.” She said weakly.

Hearing her voice, Kevin kicked himself into first gear again. Sitting up despite the pain he was in and rolling the body over in hopes of finding Jack’s phone in one of his pockets. “I’m going to get you some help honey…you just hang on, okay?” He said as calmly as possible but he knew he was running out of time just by listening to the sound of her rugged, labored breaths.

Thankfully he found the phone in a pocket and dialed 911 instantly, giving the location and explaining the situation. He walked over to Patty and held her hand in his, “Help is coming.” He reassured her.

“He hurt Nick…” She was barely able to get out. Speaking was getting harder for her and she grabbed on to Kevin’s hand tighter. “He hurt him and threw him in a car. We couldn’t stop him.”

He smiled at her and placed a loving hand on her head, “Its okay. I’ll find Nick. You just worry about yourself.”

“I want my mom.” She said as she started to cough.

“Hang on sweetheart. Please…” He begged, feeling like he was losing her.

She closed her eyes just as the ambulance pulled up.


	41. Chapter 41

**40**

**Burning Down the House**

Ariana hung up the phone with her husband and felt the slightest tinge of regret. She did care about Howie, although maybe not at first. At first it was all just a game plan. Dating him was an act of revenge, but over the years she had grown to love and care about him. She felt bad knowing she’d never see him again, but that’s how it went.

She placed the matches in her pocket, “Okay, we have work to do.” She said to AJ.

“How could you do that to Howie? He loves you!” AJ was disgusted. You could see it on every pore of his face.

“That’s none of your concern. Let’s get moving.” She threw the can of lighter fluid at him and aimed the gun at his chest.

Together they walked into the living room and set to work throwing the fluid all over the couches and curtains. Ariana grabbed another can of the fluid and poured it all over the carpets and pillows. “I’m not getting out of here alive am I?” AJ said as he continued to douse the room.

She didn’t answer him at first, “It’s doubtful.” She finally admitted.

“But Nicky?”

“Will be fine, I can assure you. I will take good care of him. You have my word.” She looked her brother straight in the eyes when she said it.

“Things could have been so different if you had only gone about this the right way.” He said as he squished out the last of the fluid from his can.

“I suppose you may be right but, it’s too late for that now.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” He answered. “You still have the chance to make things right.”

“Oh, do I? And how do I do that? Sorry about the terrorizing you for years and the killing of your mother/wife. How about we start over and call it even?”

“You killed our mother?” AJ asked, now horrified.

“Yes. And you want to know the worse part? I actually loved her!” She almost cried when she said that. “She was a great lady but your stupid father…I mean OUR stupid father made me do it!!”

“She loved you like a daughter.” He whispered, beyond any kind of emotion at that point.

Ariana ignored his last statement and finished emptying her third can of fluid onto the floor. “Okay, looks like we’re done. What about upstairs?”

“There’s no need. This will travel up there pretty quickly.”

She nodded and pulled out an acetylene torch from behind the couch. “Before you do that, I want Nick out of this house!” AJ demanded. “He has that stuff all over him and once you light this place up, he’s bound to catch fire.”

She thought about this for a few seconds, “And what am I supposed to do with him? Tell him to just wait here for a few minutes while I kill his brother and set the house on fire?”

“You both go, I’ll do it.”

She let out a huge laugh, “You’ve gotta be joking!”

But his face was as serious as a heart attack. “You know, I wasn’t going to say it at first but, you have that lighter fluid all over you too. When you fell it’s all over your clothes.” He pointed down to her pants and shirt and sure enough there was a wet line going all the way up and even into her hair. She had been so busy with trying to kill him that she hadn’t noticed she would potentially be killing herself. “I had every intention of letting you burn, but I can’t do it. I’m not that kind of person.” He said looking down at he ground.

She seemed shocked and even a little grateful. “Thanks” was all she said.

“So, take Nick out to the car and when you guys are a safe distance away, I’ll start the fire.”

“And then what? You’ll just stay in here and burn to death?”

“I’d rather that than be shot, personally. The smoke will kill me long before the fire does. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Before we do that, we’re going to barricade the back door. There’s no way I’m just letting you walk out of here.”

“Fine.” He said, trying to make himself sound brave even though in his head, thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**

Nick sat helpless in the chair and kept struggling against the chains of the cuffs. He wanted to help so badly but he couldn’t. He heard them talking in the other room and heard her admit to killing their mother. He also heard what AJ was saying. There was no way he was about to let AJ sacrifice himself, no way. He heard them walk to the back and start hammering away at the door. He was running out of time. Looking around the room he noticed a pack of matches still lying untouched on the ground only inches away from him. If he could make his way over to them, there was a way he could maybe set her ass on fire. Sure he would go up too, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant saving his brother’s life. 

He started rocking himself back and forth until the chair fell to the ground. He let out a cry of pain when he landed on his left arm. The hammering outside stopped which made him try to speed up the process. He was just about to reach the matches with his mouth when they re-entered the house.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** ~

Ariana walked into the kitchen and laughed, “Well what have we here? Were we struggling a little too much Nickolas?” She asked as she bent down to his level. “Help me get him up AJ.” She said as they both walked over and righted the chair. She then went for the handcuffs, “It’s time for us to go sweetie.” She unlocked the cuffs from the chair but didn’t free his hands. “Say goodbye to your big brother.”

AJ stood in front of Nick and smiled at him before pulling him into an embrace, “I love you Nick.” He said.

“AJ, you can’t let this happen.” Nick was panicking, his voice escalating, “You can’t do this!”

AJ was still holding his brother close and whispered into his ear, “I’m totally pulling a Houdini kiddo, no matter what I’ll be okay and I’m coming after you. Just pretend your grief stricken.” When he pulled Nick away from him he gave a wink and a smile.

“AJ…” Nick pleaded, but this time it was an act. Nick knew AJ was going to be all right.

“We don’t have any time. We need to go!” Ariana said forcefully grabbing Nick’s arm.

AJ took his eyes away from his brother and landed them on his half sister, “Make sure you bring him to a doctor for that ankle.”

“If you try to run, you know I’ll kill him.” Ariana warned, “But for what it’s worth…I love you.”

Those words together sounded so twisted that even while facing his own death, AJ couldn’t help but laugh. Nick tried his best to turn his body to face AJ as they walked out the door but Ariana wouldn’t allow him to look back.

AJ watched by the front door as the two of them got into the car and sat there. She wasn’t going anywhere until she saw that the house was up in flames and he was still in it. So, he took a few deep breaths, said a silent prayer and lit the torch.

**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**

Once the ambulance arrived and started to work on Patty, Kevin grabbed the cell and dialed his brother.

Brian answered with authority in his voice. “Detective Richardson.”

“Brian, it’s me.”

“Kevin, are you okay? We were worried. This isn’t your phone.”

“I know I’m on Jack Robert’s phone. Look I don’t have much time to talk, Ariana…”

“We know. She has both AJ and Nick and we have a location.”

Kevin quickly scrambled to his car as he jotted down the address his brother gave him. “Does Howie know?”

“Yes, he’s with me.”

“How’s he holding up?”

“Not good.”

Kevin closed his eyes and nodded briefly before starting up the car, “I’m about 15 miles away from the location. I killed Roberts, he was in on it. He killed Patty’s boyfriend Charlie and it’s not looking good for Patty.”

“Jesus…” Brian’s voice was breaking up. “We need to hurry. You might get there before we do. Be careful!” he warned knowing how Kevin could be when it came to protecting his family.

“I will, see you there!” He hung up the phone and was surprised when it rang again.

“Hello?”

There was a slight pause, “Jack?” Ariana’s voice made Kevin scowl.

“I’m sorry he can’t come to the phone right now but I’ll gladly take a message.”

There was another pause this time a little longer, “Kevin? That’s you isn’t it?”

“Hi Ariana, how’s it going?”

“Where’s Jack?”

“I’ll tell you that after you tell me where AJ and Nick are.”

“KEVIN you have to help you…” He heard Nick briefly then what sounded like a slap.

“Leave him alone.” Kevin warned.

She laughed in reply, “I want to speak to Jack.”

“And I want my brothers back home safely.”

“I guess that leaves us at an impasse.”

“You know, you’re not getting away with this, right? You were sloppy and you’re going to prison for a very long time.”

“You have to catch me first.”

Kevin ran right through a red light just as Ariana said those words. He knew he could make it to his destination in about 20 minutes or less as long as he didn’t encounter huge amounts of traffic. He had to just keep her occupied on that phone so this way he would buy more time for his brothers. “I’m a pretty good detective.”

“Are you Kevin? Is that why I was able to live under your nose undetected for all this time? Why it took a friggin’ teenager to finally expose me? I don’t think you’re a very good detective at all.”

“I let my personal feelings about you interfere with my instincts.”

“Well don’t I feel all warm and fuzzy.”

“I want to speak to AJ or Nick.” He zoomed passed three cars on the freeway and headed towards the exit ramp.

“After I get to speak to Jack”

“He’s being questioned right now. You’ll have your chance when Howie is done with him.”

She smiled, “So he does know huh? I thought he did when he called. He sounded much too calm. Guess that means you guys know where we are then?”

“It’s too late to run Ariana.”

“Oh, no it’s not really. But you don’t have much time. See, your brother is in the house right now and it’s on fire as we speak. If you don’t get here soon, there won’t be anything left of the fireman but his teeth.”

Kevin’s pulse quickened as he pushed on the gas pedal. “I swear to God…”

“Time’s ticking Kevin…tick…tick…tick…” And then she disconnected the line.

Kevin quickly dialed 911 to report a fire at the address and then dialed Brian’s number again, before he even had a chance to say hello Kevin cut him off, “We have to hurry. She set the house on fire with AJ inside!”

“How far away are you?” Brian asked with concern etched in his voice.

“I just got off the exit so about 7 minutes maybe?”

“We’re about 15 minutes out.”

“Damn!”

Kevin put his foot on the gas pedal and went as fast as possible, before it was too late.

**~*~*~*~*~**

AJ knew he only had one shot at getting this right. As she was babbling on and on about fires he was looking around for escape routes. He knew she planned on killing him with a bullet, but he knew he had to convince her otherwise. Getting her to believe he would be willing to kill himself in the house was the only shot he had at getting himself and Nick out of this mess. So, he put on his brave front, sold his case and won.

He started in the living room, making sure to set the couches on fire first because they would draw the highest flames and make it seem like the whole place was burning up faster than it actually was. Then he lit the curtains up and just like he knew would happen, they went up really quickly.

Once that happened he moved to the kitchen sink, turned on the small sprinkler in the faucet and doused himself from head to foot with water. The fire was gradually moving towards the kitchen now so he knew he had little time left to make his move. With the back door nailed shut he knew his only shot was to get down to the basement. There were windows that led to the backyard but it was a gamble because he hadn’t checked to see what their condition was.

The fire made its way into the kitchen by way of the carpet. AJ took a leap over the flames, opened the basement door and quickly closed it shut behind him. Running down the steps he headed straight for the two small windows and did a quick sigh of relief when he saw there was only a small latch there that he had to lift to make his escape. The only problem was that they were very small windows so he wasn’t quite sure if he would be able to fit.

He found a crate to stand on, lifted the latch and said a silent prayer as he successfully lifted himself out of the window and into the backyard. Once he stood up he saw flames shoot out the back kitchen window.

He was afraid to look around the corner to see if the car was still there. He couldn’t take the chance of being seen but he also knew he had to do something. He ventured slowly around the corner of the house, careful not to be seen by anyone as he did it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Ariana heard a random explosion come from inside the house and saw flames shooting out of pretty much every window of the place, she felt it a safe bet to drive away. She turned towards Nick and placed his seatbelt around his waste. “We better get going before the fire trucks and police get here!”

“Go to hell!”

She shook her head and she slowly drove away, passing two fire trucks . “I’m sure he went quickly.”

Nick ignored her and turned his head towards the window. Hoping his brother did make it out of the house alive.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kevin heard the fire trucks and saw the flames as he turned into the street. “Jesus Christ!” He whispered as he slowly got out of the car. Not even thinking about it, he ran towards the house pushing past police and firemen, “My brother is in there!” He screamed as he was being held back.

“I’m okay!” AJ said coming from the back of an ambulance. “I got out in time. Ariana has Nicky.” He said with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. “I wanted to get to them before they left, but I was too late.”

Kevin’s head was spinning. “How long ago did she leave?”

“I’m not sure but couldn’t have been too long.”

Kevin nodded, “Tell Brian and dad I’m going after her!”

“No! I’m coming with you!” AJ said walking after Kevin who was now running back to his car.

“It’s too dangerous. Stay here!”

“NO! That bitch kidnapped me, tried to blow me the hell up and took Nick! I’m coming!!”

Kevin sighed, realizing the longer he stood there and argued the further away Ariana and Nick were getting. “Fine.”

They both got in the car and drove away.


	42. Chapter 42

**41**

**West Lake Drive** ****

Howie sat silently next to Brian as they drove towards their destination. He kept rubbing his hand on his leg trying to ignore the wedding band that still sat on it. How could he have allowed himself to be used like this? How could he not have realized he was married to a monster all these years? Was he really that naïve? Did she ever love him?

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to get over this.” Howie said out loud as he continued fidgeting in his seat.

As much as Brian wanted to say something to try to console Howie, he was at a loss for words. He didn’t blame his friend for any of it, but at the same time the smallest part of him was so angry that it was his wife that had caused all of this stress for his family. This was probably what it was like for those parents of kids who go into schools and randomly shoot tons of innocent children. Even though the parent’s had nothing to do with it, in everyone’s eyes they were guilty by association.

He hated feeling this way, but until he knew that AJ and Nick were safe, he couldn’t help but resent Howie a little bit.

“We need to get there soon!” Kevin senior said from the back of the car, ignoring Howie’s lament.

“I can’t believe she would actually set the house on fire with AJ in it.” Howie was now trying to focus his attention on the window instead of his wedding ring.

“Well, she did. She admitted it to Kevin and everything. I’m sorry Howie I really am but you do realize that we can’t let her get away with this, right?”

Howie looked over at Brian, “Of course I realize that.”

“She’s looking at a lot of serious jail time. I mean we have kidnapping and attempted murder and lord knows what else.”

“Forget about jail.”

That made Brian glance over his way, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t plan on letting her live long enough for jail time!”

Brian was taken back by the hatred filled with those words. “Howie, I know how you feel…”

“Do you Brian? You can’t possibly know how I feel.”

Brian thought about it for a second and remained silent. “You’re right.”

“I loved her and…she’s not getting away with it.”

“I won’t let you do anything stupid D. She’s not worth throwing your career away for.” Kevin senior said, putting a loving hand on the detective’s shoulder.

“I can never go back to the FBI after this. I’m going to resign.”

“Don’t be stupid Howie!” Brian stopped his thoughts when he turned onto the street and let out a huge sigh when he saw the flames shooting out of the top of the house as they got closer. “My God, I hope AJ made it out of there.” He said as he stopped the car. By the time they got there the street was pretty much tapped off for onlookers so they were forced to go the rest of the way on foot.

Howie just stood there looking at the house, numb. If she hurt or killed AJ he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He could barely keep it together now.

Brian searched the crowd for any sign of Kevin or AJ but not seeing either of them made him pick up his pace from jog to run. “I thought Kevin would be here by now!” He said turning towards Howie who was having a hard time keeping up.

When he finally reached a police officer he was relieved to find out that there was one person in the house but he made it out without any injuries. He was last seen leaving with an FBI agent. “Thank God.” Brian said just as Howie caught up to him. Brian’s Dad and a few more of their team were also making their way towards the fire.

“He got out and is with Kevin.” Brian said to Howie before he even had a chance to ask.

“Thank God.” Howie repeated as Brian picked up his phone and dialed Jack Robert’s number.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once Kevin and AJ were on the road, the first thing he did was call the main office and see if he could get a trace on Ariana’s phone again. The problem was no matter how many times he called her, she refused to pick up. She knew she was going to be traced. It was a stupid move to let her think Jack was in custody. “I am so stupid. I wasn’t even thinking.” He said to AJ as he threw down the phone in disgust. Now, they were just roaming down the road, hoping they were going in the right direction.

“You did what you felt you needed to do bro. At least you didn’t tell her he was dead.”

He nodded, “I almost did. She makes me so mad that she’s coloring my judgment.”

“I know what you mean.” AJ added. He hadn’t really told Kevin anything since they got in the car as the main focus up until that point was trying to get in touch with Ariana.

“Is Nick okay?” He looked over at AJ, “Patty said he was hurt.”

“I was worried, Jack brought him in unconscious, but then he came to. He seemed to be okay but I think his ankle is broken. I’m worried he’s going to try to do something stupid.”

“This is a nightmare. I can’t believe this is happening again.” Kevin said as he thought for a minute about trying to make the call again.

“I need to tell you some stuff she told me.”

“Go ahead…”

AJ took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure where to start. Everything he was about to tell his brother was going to sting but he thought this one piece of information would hurt less. “She’s our half sister.”

“What?”

“Dad had an affair and she was the result. That’s what this whole thing is about, revenge.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“That’s not even the worst part…”

“What else?”

“Kevin, she killed mom.” He paused for a minute to let Kevin absorb what he just said. The older brother just sat there quietly. “She didn’t tell me details but she said she’s the one that did it. My guess is, she had something to do with Nick’s initial kidnapping when he was a kid all those years ago.”

“This is crazy. Shit like this isn’t supposed to happen in real life.” He looked at the phone again and motioned for AJ to hand it over to him. He had to try one more time. “You don’t think she’ll kill him, do you?” He asked as he dialed her number again.

“I know it sounds nuts, but I don’t. For some reason, she’s latched on to Nick. It’s like he’s some kind of reward for her.”

“Good, because she’s not answering her damned phone!” He handed it back to AJ and decided to speed up. He knew she would be staying off the main roads because by now she probably figured out they had an APB on her. West Lake Drive was pretty much the only road she could take, that would keep her off the highway. He had to gamble and keep going on this road.

The phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he asked, “Is it her?” with great anticipation.

“It’s Brian.” AJ answered the phone, “Hey.”

“AJ, thank God you’re okay. Why the hell didn’t either of you call me to let me know you weren’t dead?”

“Sorry, Kev’s been trying to get a trace on Ariana’s cell but she’s not picking up.”

“Do you guys have Nick?” AJ felt like a failure when he heard the level of hope in his brother’s voice.

“No, she has him.”

“Damn! No.” He heard Brian relay the information to someone else in the car, most likely Howie.

“Maybe you guys will have better luck if you try calling her?”

AJ thought he was making a brilliant suggestion and so did Brian, until Kevin cut him off, “Be careful. She knows that Howie is aware of what she’s been up to. I told her Jack was in police custody.”

“Did you hear what Kev just said?” He asked his brother.

There was a pause followed by a “Yes, but maybe she’d be willing to talk to Howie or I over one of you.”

“Well if you do talk to the bitch, tell her I am alive and she can suck it!” AJ said in a very deep tone. He was sure she wouldn’t hurt Nick. Even if she knew he had made it out of the house alive. He was her last hope, especially now that she thought Jack was in their hands. “Maybe we can convince her we’d be willing to trade Jack for Nick.” He added.

“That’s an idea. Maybe it would work. Let me talk it over with Howie and dad and we’ll call you back.”

Kevin sighed, as the news AJ gave him earlier struck him once again,. “Mom really liked her a lot.”

AJ nodded, “I know.”

“Do you think Nicky knows?” Kevin asked even more worried about his youngest brother’s temper.

“I think he has known for a long time. I think he’s known all of this way before we did. He tried to tell me a thousand times but I didn’t listen…” AJ said as he rubbed at his eyes.

“We’ll find him AJ, and then we can all apologize to him until we’re old men.” He tried to smile in spite of how desperate he was feeling. He didn’t want to let on how nervous he was for his baby brother. Even though AJ was sure she wouldn’t do anything. A woman who would kill an innocent lady who showed her nothing but love, was not a woman who was stable enough to know the difference between right and wrong.

**~*~*~~*~*~*~**

Nick sat quietly in the car as the phone rang again. He knew it was Kevin, or maybe Howie. “They actually think I’m going to pick up the phone.” She laughed, “Do they think I was born yesterday or something?”

He didn’t answer her. He just wished he was able to reach the phone from where he was sitting. She had cuffed him to the door though and no matter how hard he struggled to break free, it was no use. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“You know Nick, we’re going to have a good life you and me and even Jack. I think you’ll like him.” Sure he was in custody at the moment, but she’d come up with a plan to get him out of there. They had worked too hard to give up now. “I know how much you hated living with your dad. We know he’s not a good man.”

Still he stayed quiet and he could tell it was bugging her. “And as far as AJ…just know he sacrificed himself to save you. He loved you that much sweetie.”

Nick laughed, which kind of took her by surprise. “You are one dumb bitch, you know that?”

She turned to look at him, “I know you’re upset so I’m going to let that slide but for future reference you will treat me with respect.”

“Or what?” He looked over at her, “What can you possibly do to me that you haven’t already done? You’ve destroyed my life. You don’t deserve my respect or anyone else’s. Nope, you’re just a dumb crazy ass bitch who will get what’s coming to her.”

“Just like your brother and mother got what was coming to them.” She said with coldness in her voice.”

“AJ’s not dead. You really think he would just stay in a burning house? I didn’t think you’d actually buy it but I guess he intended for you to be as stupid as you were.”

“There’s no way he could have gotten out…” she said, trying her best to remain cool and refusing to let this kid get the best of her.

“Oh please, he’s a fireman Ariana. He whispered to me before we left he had a way out and that he was coming to find me.”

“He probably just told you that to make you feel better.” Her voice was rising slightly and that made Nick smile. He knew he was getting to her. His plan was working, nicely.

“Or maybe he did get out of there and is on your tail with Kevin and the rest of my family as well.”

“I’m your only family now.”

“You aren’t my family and you never will be.”

“You can’t hurt my feelings Nick. I know you’re trying your best but it won’t work. I’m not one of the little bratty kids you go to school with. It’ll take more than petty name calling to get to me.”

“It’s not name calling. I am just telling the truth. You are one crazy bitch. I mean there’s crazy and then there’s shit ass bonkers and that’s you. Only someone mentally unstable would actually think a person would let themselves burn to death.” He let out another laugh, “God, the more I think about the funnier it gets!”

“Shut up!” she said, smacking him across his face.

“I thought I couldn’t hurt your feelings.” He answered as he spit a small amount of blood out of his mouth.

The phone rang again, “I am ready to throw this stupid thing out the window!”

“It’s probably AJ.” He said, refusing to give up.

“He’s dead!” She screamed.

“I bet he’s not. Maybe you should pick up the phone and ask, unless you’re chicken.”

His plan worked like a charm as she picked up the phone and screamed, “Who the hell is this?”

“It’s me.” Was Howie’s cold reply.

“Oh, hi sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait…aren’t you going to ask him?” Nick urged, followed by a few chicken clucks.

“I know you’re trying to trace this call. I won’t be on long enough for you to do that. I just need you to confirm for Nick over here, that his big brother is really dead.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me talk to him?”

She put Howie on speakerphone. “Go ahead.”

“Nicky?”

“Howie!”

“Tell him about AJ, Howie. I don’t have all day.” She said looking at her watch, ready to disconnect the call at any minute.

“AJ is fine! He got out of the house and is with Kevin. We’re coming to get you!”

Ariana’s cool demeanor was gone, just like that. “Stop lying to the child!” She screamed.

“I’m not lying.”

Then Nick shouted, “Howie! We’re in a car traveling on West Lake Drive….hurry!”

She tried to disconnect the phone but with his left leg, he kicked at her as hard as he could sending the phone sailing out of her hand as her other hand left the steering wheel. The car veered out of control as Nick kicked again, this time making contact with her face. She let out a scream of pain as they flew off of the road and rolled over into a ditch.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Howie sat there in silence as he heard the commotion on the other end of the line. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he could tell there was some kind of struggle going on.

“Hello? Ariana? Nick! Someone speak to me!” He insisted when he heard his wife scream. It sounded faint, so he could tell she had dropped the phone.

“Howie, what’s going on?” Brian asked frantically when he saw the expression on his friend’s face.

“I’m not sure…Nicky? Ariana?” He asked urgently. “He said he was on West Lake Drive.” Howie said before trying to get either of them on the phone again. “Ariana?”

“This is West Lake Drive!” Brian said as he gained speed up the hill and towards his brother. “Tell me what’s going on. Are they still on the phone?”

Brian was having a hard time concentrating while listening to the anxiety in Howie’s voice as he repeatedly called his wife and Nick’s name. “Call Kevin and let him know where they are!” Howie said, not wanting to tell Brian that he was pretty sure he just heard the car crash.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It felt like they rolled forever although it was probably just once. He knew it was a chance he had to take. He realized the accident was worth the risk. The best he could do was brace for it, but being cuffed to the door didn’t really work in his favor. He repeatedly knocked his head against the glass as the car rolled and now that the car was actually lying on its side he felt blood congealing around his head.

Surprisingly he didn’t feel any pain. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened though. All he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to jiggle his way out of the cuffs but he used all of his strength kicking the shit out of Ariana, who seemed to be unconscious above him. He was hoping for dead but he was pretty sure he heard her let out a small whimper.

“They’ll be here soon.” He became scared when he heard the weakness in his own voice. He almost didn’t even recognize it. Another reason to be scared was the smallest scent of smoke. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from and was hoping it was just the tires, but the feel of heat changed his mind as he saw out of the corner of his eye, a small flame coming from behind him.

Thoughts went back to the house and the lighter fluid Ariana poured all over him as he began to struggle with all his might to break out of the car before it and he went up in flames.


	43. Chapter 43

**~ 42~**

**Family Reunion**

“He said West Lake Drive?” AJ asked Kevin as they picked up speed and raced up the hill.

“Yeah, Brian said it’s what Nick yelled out before they lost the connection.”

“We can’t be that far behind them.” AJ said as he peered out the window, hoping that at any moment he would see their car. When they turned the corner, he got his wish, but it wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for. “Oh my God.” He gasped when he saw the crash site ahead.

Kevin parked as close as he could to the wreck and together the two of them raced towards the car. “NICK!!” He shouted, hoping to find his brother already out of the car and safe.

“Kevin, the car’s on fire!” AJ picked up his pace to a run and within seconds ended up right next to the vehicle and peered in. “He’s still in there!” He said as he climbed on top of the car which was on its side. “Ariana’s in here too!”

Kevin ran over to the front windshield and peered in, “Nicky can you hear me?” He asked frantically. Nick wasn’t moving at all. He was so exhausted and overcome with smoke that he could barely open his eyes. He heard his brothers but he couldn’t respond to them. “AJ, you have to hurry!” Kevin said standing up and moving back to the other side of the car.

AJ removed his jacket, wrapped it around his arm and proceeded to break the glass on the driver side window, sending it cascading down on both inhabitants of the car.

When she felt the glass hit her, Ariana let out a small groan.

“Ariana.” AJ said as he tried his best to reach in and unbuckle her from her seat. “Can you hear me?”

She opened her eyes slightly and was disoriented. “Where am I?” she managed to squeak out.

“Don’t worry about that right now, can you unbuckle yourself?” He asked.

She reached down and tried her seatbelt. The first time she was too weak to get it but the second time the latch clicked and AJ grabbed her before she fell on top of his brother. “I got you.” He said as he pulled her out of the car and to safety. He handed her off to Kevin who laid her on the ground.

Once she was out, he had enough room to make his way down to his brother. “Nick, can you hear me buddy?” He asked once again. The interior of the car was really starting to fill up with smoke.

“AJ, hurry! The car’s really on fire now!”

“Nicky?” He gently moved to his brother who groaned slightly at his touch, “It’ll be okay…I’m here to get you out.” He gently unlatched Nick’s seatbelt and was ready to lift him up when he realized that his brother was cuffed to the door. “Shit!” He said. Any calm he felt was gone. “KEVIN!” He yelled which made the oldest brother jump up on top of the car.

“What?”

“She cuffed him to the door. We need the keys fast!”

Kevin jumped off the car and raced towards Ariana who was still lying semi conscious on the ground. “Where are the keys to the cuffs?” He asked less than nicely as he started going through her pockets.

“Go to hell!” She said quietly.

“He’s going to burn to death if you don’t give me the keys!”

Ariana tried to kick Kevin off of her but she was too weak. She didn’t want Nick to die, she loved him, but she didn’t want Kevin to win either. She was at a crossroads as far as what to do. A mini explosion within the trunk of the car made both of them jump slightly, “Please!!” He begged.

She pointed to her back pocket, “They’re in there.” She said.

He rolled her over roughly, grabbed the keys and ran back towards the car. He knew he was running out of time so he climbed back on top of the wreck as quickly as he could and handed the keys to AJ.

“Here…hurry! You don’t have much time!” Flames started shooting out from the back seat and gradually made their way to the front.

AJ unlocked the cuffs in only one try and swept Nick up into his arms like he was a rag doll, handed him over to Kevin and then jumped out after them. Kevin felt like he had no choice but to just throw Nick off of the car and onto the ground so that’s what he did and the he jumped after him leaving AJ bringing up the rear.

Just as Kevin picked up his baby brother and started running to safety with him, the car let out one final gasp before exploding into a heap of flames. The blast made all three brothers drop to the ground.

“Wow that was cutting it pretty close.” AJ said after a few seconds of quietly laying there.

Kevin had fallen on top of Nick and gently rolled off of him. “Nicky, can you hear me?” He asked as he got a good look at his baby brother for the first time. His eyes were closed and there was blood all over his face, making him look a lot worse off than he actually was. “Nick?” He placed his hand on Nick’s face and tried to wipe away some of the blood.

AJ crawled over towards them both, “Is he okay?” He asked getting his first real look as well.

“He’ll need an ambulance, but I think he’ll be fine.” Kevin said, trying to smile when he saw just a small cut which was where all the blood was coming from. “I forgot how much of a bleeder this kid was.”

AJ looked down at the wound and then gently kissed his baby brother on top of his head. “I told you I’d make it out and come find you, buddy. I always stick to my word.”

“I guess he’ll just have to get used to disappointment!”

Both men looked at each other before glancing over at Ariana who was holding a gun pointed towards both of them.

_While Kevin and AJ were struggling to get Nick out of the car, she had managed to sit up and get her bearings. She saw her car in flames and Kevin standing on top trying to get their brother out. That’s when she looked over and noticed his car just sitting there all alone. She did her best to walk over to the car, falling about three times as she made her way, but finally she reached her destination._

_She let herself in and was looking for the keys, but sadly they were nowhere to be found. She wished she had paid more attention to her husband when he had jokingly taught her how to hotwire a car. You know, just in case you need to steal someone’s ride he had said over a night of far too much food and wine._

_She opened up the glove compartment and smiled when she saw the gun, just sitting there and tempting her. Telling her it was all meant to be. This plan would be even better, she thought as she left the car and made her way back to where she was supposed to be, just as her old car went up in flames._

_They had been so worried about getting Nick out of the car they hadn’t noticed her missing. She walked towards the three of them and decided to make her move._

Kevin noticed she was a little wobbly on her feet which made things harder because if she fell there was a good chance that the gun could go off. He was hoping that AJ wasn’t thinking about charging at her because it was clear she had the gun in an unlocked position.

“Ariana…it’s over.” He said as calmly as possible.

“No, it’s not. Not until you take Nick and put him in the car for me.”

“I’m not going to do that.” He said, “Look at him…he needs medical attention. He’s not even awake.” He was kind of glad that his brother looked worse for wear as he continued, “The longer we wait to get him help, the worse it’ll be.”

He could tell she was really thinking about if for a second and he took that opportunity to give a quick glance over to AJ who was just watching intently but didn’t seem to be thinking of doing anything irrational.

“I’ll get him the help he needs.” She said after a few minutes.

Kevin looked down at his unconscious brother and then slowly stood up, “You know I’m not going to let you take him, right?”

“I’m the one with the gun. I don’t want to shoot you Kevin, just like I didn’t want to kill you AJ. I just want what’s mine.”

“He’s not yours.”

“He is now. When my father gave me up and killed my mother, he gave up his rights to be this kid’s father. I can do a much better job raising him than he can!”

“Oh yeah, you’ve proven that already what with the kidnapping and near killing him thing. I’m sure you’ll make the perfect mother.” AJ said sarcastically. She turned the gun on him now, “I should kill you all over again!”

Kevin moved two quick steps to try to overtake her, but she sensed it coming and once again turned his way. “Not so fast.”

He stopped, “Ariana…can’t you see that this is all over? There’s no way you’re getting out of this with Nick. Put the gun down and we can talk.”

She laughed, “Yeah right. Do you forget how long I’ve worked at the FBI Kevin? It’s never as simple as that.”

“Then you know how difficult it can be if you resist.”

She looked shaken again. He could tell he was starting to get to her. His only hope was to keep stalling her until his brother and father arrived. He heard a car coming up the road and he hoped it was them. “Ariana…come on. Put the gun down.”

Brian gasped when he saw the flames. He pulled in behind Kevin’s car and the three of them all ran towards the site of the wreck where they saw Ariana holding a gun pointed at the three siblings.

“ARIANA!!” Kevin senior roared loud enough for all of them to turn towards him. “It’s over! Drop that gun now!” He said as he aimed his own gun right at his daughter.

All three approached the scene cautiously until they ended up right behind Kevin, AJ and the now semi-conscious Nick. “I said drop it! No one else needs to get hurt today.”

Ariana refused to let up, “I’m not going to listen to someone who would abandon their own child.”

“I didn’t know!”

“You lie!”

“I’m not lying. I didn’t know about you.”

“You killed my mother!” She screamed, “Are you going to say you didn’t know about that either?”

“That was an accident. She was part of a drug raid. I didn’t know it was even her until it was too late.” The boys all listened in shock. “I never meant to hurt you or her. I made a stupid mistake. If I had known about you, I would have tried to find you.”

“You’re lying!” She said again, this time her voice was breaking up, “You knew and didn’t do anything and you let them put me in foster home and after foster home. Do you know what they did to me there?”

“I’m sorry.” He said again, “But that doesn’t give you the right to do what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh, you mean killing people? Like your wife?”

“What?”

“You heard me. I killed Jackie. You made me kill her and I LOVED her!!” She said crying as she still held the gun. Her behavior was becoming dangerously erratic and Kevin once more thought he would have a good chance if he charged at her.

“You killed her?” He asked now sounding a bit erratic and shaky himself. “Drop the gun!”

“Oh, so now you don’t care about me anymore. Just like how you deal with your sons. Throw them out if they don’t do what you want them to do. Run away from them when they need you most. The only way to make things right is for all of you to let me leave with Nick, get Jack out of jail or let me kill him!” She said pointing over at her father.

“Maybe we can make a deal and get Jack out of jail for you.” Brian said.

“He’s dead…” Kevin senior interrupted. “We just told you he was alive because you had Nick but the truth is, he’s dead.” Brian was shocked that his father chose this way to go forward.

“You’re lying again.” She said, this time temporarily looking down at the ground in disbelief.

“Not a lie.” Kevin senior continued. “My son had Jack’s phone because he took it off of his dead body.”

“Riri…” Howie said moving to stand next to Kevin senior. “Please, for me. Drop the gun.”

“For you?” He nodded at her.

“I love these people. They are the closest thing to family I have, besides you. I love you too. At least I did. You can make this right Ri…you have to make this right.”

She hated him for making her feel this way. She did love Howie, the smallest part of her wanted to believe what he was saying. She wanted to put that gun down and have a good old fashioned do over. Start fresh, all reformed after maybe a few years in jail. Maybe she’d get a reduced sentence because they’d take pity on her situation. She also knew that she had gone way past the place where you can have a successful restart. That ship sailed a long time ago and now Jack was dead as well.

“Come on Ariana, you can make this right.” Howie took a step towards her. “Give me the gun.” He asked, holding out his hand to her.

She almost gave it up, the vulnerable, lost little girl inside of her almost handed that gun to her husband and surrendered, but unfortunately, there was more darkness in her soul than light. “I’m sorry.” She said as she aimed the gun directly at Kevin senior’s heart and pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast that no one for sure really could say with any real confidence what happened next. The bullet hit Kevin senior directly in the chest just as another gunshot was heard. That bullet hit Ariana right between the eyes. The last thing she saw was her husband pulling the trigger.

As the two bodies fell to the ground almost at the same time, there was a flurry of activity surrounding them both. Kevin and Brian flew to their father while AJ stayed behind to be with Nick. Howie stood motionless still holding the smoking gun in his hands, raised as if he was going to shoot again.

Brian got to his dad before Kevin did and quickly fell to the ground beside him, “Dad, talk to me…can you hear me?” He asked putting two fingers by his neck to check for a pulse.

“Is he dead?” Kevin asked as he opened his father’s shirt, relaxing a bit when he saw the bullet lodged in the vest.

“He’s breathing. I think he just hit his head when he hit the ground.” Brian said, wiping a tear from his eyes. Kevin then glanced over at his best friend who was still standing over his wife’s body, holding the gun in his hand, ready to fire.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to Howie, gently placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, “Give me the gun D.” He said softly as he took the gun out of Howie’s hands and placed it on the ground beside Ariana’s body. “You had to, you had no choice.”

Howie looked over at his best friend, “There’s always a choice.” He said before turning his attention back to the body of his wife. “There’s always a choice.” He repeated again, reaching over and closing her staring eyes for the final time.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Nick woke up dazed and confused. His head hurt a lot and he felt like he had swallowed a cotton sweater. He wasn’t sure where he was but when he turned his head he recognized his dad lying in the bed beside him.

“Looks who’s awake.” Brian whispered, sitting on the bed beside his little brother.

“It’s about time. We thought we’d have to rename you Rip Van Winkle.”

Nick turned his head towards Brian and grimaced when he saw the cast on his foot. “Is dad okay?”

“He’s fine. Just has a concussion, just like you buddy. How are you feeling?”

“Where are AJ and Kevin?”

“Right here kiddo.” AJ said walking into Nick’s view. “Kevin is with Howie at the station. He’ll be back shortly.”

“Are they okay?”

AJ nodded, “Everyone is fine.”

“Ariana?”

“She didn’t make it.”

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. At first all he wanted was for her to be dead, but a little part of him. The part that remembered the Ariana that wasn’t a psycho was sad, especially for Howie.

“How’s D?”

“Not good.” Brian said giving his baby brother the smallest of smiles before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. “All you need to know is that it’s finally over.”

Nick nodded, “So many people have died because of her. She could have prevented it all from happening if she had just done things differently. We could have had a big sister. That would have been cool, you know? Instead she took so much away from us.”

AJ nodded, feeling the same amount of regret that Nick was feeling. His thoughts turned to Howie just as both he and Kevin walked into the room carrying a huge stuffed dog and a bag from McDonald’s.

“Hey guys.” Kevin said walking over to Nick and giving him a kiss on the cheek and the dog, “How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

Kevin gave the bag of food to Brian and then walked over to his dad who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed beside his youngest son. “Has he woken up yet?”

Brian nodded, taking out some fries and popping them in his mouth. “Just briefly.”

“How are you holding up?” Brian then asked Howie who just kind of stood in the back looking awkward and uncomfortable. The last place he wanted to be was with the same people who his wife had done so much harm to. There was no way Kevin was going to let him be alone anytime soon. In fact, he already told Howie they would be living together until D was able to get back on his feet and overcome this. They’d get through this just like they got through everything, together as one big family. Howie was always part of that equation. To show the point, it was Nick who motioned for D to join him on the bed.

Howie slowly walked over but didn’t want to sit. “Come on Howie, sit with me.” He said, shifting over to make room. Once the man he not only considered a friend but a brother sat down he placed his hand on top of Howie’s. “I’m sorry about Ariana, but I hope you know no one blames you for any of this.”

Hearing those words was like music to Howie’s ears. “Thanks Nicky, that means a lot.” He said as he felt the grip on his hand tighten. It was all the validation he needed to start his healing process. A process he knew would take a very long time.

Kevin senior stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “Nick?” He called out.

“I’m okay dad.” He answered, as he grabbed for a burger.

“Thank God. Is everyone else okay?”

“We’re all good dad.” Kevin answered, walking over and sitting right beside his father.

“I’m so sorry for all of this, boys. Everything and I’m sorry to you too Howie. This was all my fault. She’s dead, isn’t she?” He asked hesitantly.

Kevin nodded. “We had no choice. She shot you and she probably would have aimed for someone else next.”

He started crying. He didn’t know what to do with himself. The others just sat in the room quietly all feeling the same exact way, with one word silently ringing in everyone’s ears.

Regret.


	44. Chapter 44

**Epilogue**

**And so it ends…**

He stood over her grave, holding a bouquet of orange roses in his hands. They were always her favorite which is why he always brought them. He bent down and placed them next to her headstone and then lovingly landed his hand on her name. “Happy Birthday Mom, I love you and miss you. I’m doing it today. I wish you were here.” He said as he stayed stooped low to the ground just to be as close to her as possible.

“I knew you’d be here early. You always show up before everyone else, just like you did when you were a kid.”

Nick looked up to see AJ walking towards him with his wife and two children. “Uncle Nicky!!” They both yelled as they ran full throttle at him.

“Easy girls, don’t get him all dirty. He has a graduation to attend in a little bit!” Stacey scolded her two daughters as they jumped on their uncle knocking him to the ground.

“They really don’t listen to you.” AJ joked.

“That’s because you taught them to ignore me!” She answered quickly as she lovingly smacked the back of his head.

“Where’s everyone else?” Nick asked as he stood up and brushed the leaves off of his nice pants.

“Coming, there was a problem at the office, but they are on their way.”

“Anything bad?”

“Like they would tell me, I’m the lowly fireman in the family, remember?”

“More like fire chief.” Stacey was quick to correct.

“Tomato, tomahtoh.” He shrugged and winked at his baby brother. “You look great by the way. How do you feel?”

“Nervous as all hell.”

AJ nodded, “Well, you’ll be fine. Where’s Dad?”

“I’m right here,” he said walking slowly up the hill towards his wife’s grave with Brian close behind. When he got to the grave, he placed his bouquet of roses right beside Nick’s and then kissed his hand and laid it on top of the gravestone. “Our youngest is graduating top of his class from the academy today, sweetheart. You’d be so proud.” And then he looked at his youngest son before continuing, “I know I am.”

“Thanks dad.” Nick said walking over and hugging his father.

Things had been so different for them ever since that day eight years ago. Kevin senior did a 180 when it came to his family. After losing his daughter, he decided to make his sons the top priority in his life, starting with the youngest. That summer, Nick and his dad took a road trip together.

They went cross country bonding and sharing their experiences with each other. Kevin senior told his son things he hadn’t told anyone. About his time in hiding and how horrible it was that he was apart from his family. Nick also confided in his dad about how hard it was living his life without him around and how he felt so lost after his mom died. When they got back about one month later, it was like the two of them were different people. They have remained best friends ever since.

“Is everything okay?” Nick asked Brian. “I heard something happened.”

“Nothing you have to worry about, yet anyway.” He said, “Everything’s under control for now.”

“Will he make it?” Nick asked in nervous anticipation.

“Of course he will.” Brian placed his hand on Nick’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you kiddo!”

“Thanks.”

“Are you prepared to butter him up, since you’ll be working under him for awhile?” AJ joked.

Brian had quickly moved up the ranks at the Bureau much like Kevin had before him and ended up last year taking over Kevin’s job as lead agent.

“He’s just lucky he has me. I had to deal with Kevin, remember?”

“Now we both have to deal with Kevin!” Nick reminded his brother. Of course the reason Brian got Kevin’s job was because Kevin was promoted to assistant director, a huge deal for someone his age.

“Where’s Patty?” Brian asked looking around for Nick’s girlfriend.

“She and her mom are just going to meet us there. They wanted us to have family time alone.”

“When is she going to be part of the family, anyway?” Stacey asked. “I hope you don’t wait as long as this ding dong did!”

“Nick, take all the time in the world!” AJ joked as he dodged another slap on the back of the head from his wife.

He and Patty had been dating for the last 7 years. It started out as friendship. Nick visited her every day at the hospital as she recovered from her wounds. The doctors said it was a miracle she even survived. They had been through something traumatic together, twice! Not many people can say that and it was that kind of bond that brought them together and kept them there. You can say that his sister was the reason he was so in love.

“That’s another reason why I’m so nervous.” He said as he took out a black case from his pocket.

Stacey started jumping up and down like a fool and ran over to Nick and gave him a big hug. “Oh my God!! She’s going to be so happy! Nick, this is the best!”

AJ and then Brian walked over and gave their brother a hug, “Congrats kiddo. That’s a pretty big commitment.” Brian said. He never ended up with the right girl. Turns out he was the Richardson most afraid of commitment.

“I know.”

“What’s all the excitement about?” Kevin asked as he made it to the top of the hill. They ignored him though when they saw who he was with. “HOWIE!!” Nick said running at his brother’s best friend. “You came! I can’t believe it!!”

Nick grabbed Howie in a hug. “Of course I came. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Nick let go of the hug but held on to both Howie’s shoulders. “Where’s Samantha?” He asked looking for Howie’s new wife.

“She had to stay home. She’s due any day now and the doctor said no flying.”

After Ariana’s death, Howie remained in town for the next year, but things were too hard for him. Everywhere he turned, memories of his past haunted him to the point that he could barely function anymore. When a lead detective position opened up in Seattle he decided to go for it and that is where he had been ever since. While there, he met Samantha and together they had one boy and another on the way.

“So, is anyone going to answer my question?” Kevin stood there completely ignored by everyone as they all gathered around D. “Hello?”

“Your brother is going to ask Patty to marry him!” Stacey finally said as both of AJ’s girls grabbed at one pant leg each.

Kevin looked over at Nick. “You are?”

He nodded, “Think I’m making a mistake?”

“No, of course not.”

When he looked at his brother, memories of him standing on the desk at the FBI in his little suspenders as he sang to people passing by in the office, came to his mind. Or him as an angst filled teenager, on his skateboard trying to shut himself off from the rest of the world. This kid was no longer a kid. Soon, he’d be an agent and a husband with a family of his own.

“You okay Kev? It looked like you were zoning out for a second there.”

Kevin looked at his brother, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Where’s Sel? Is she going to meet us there?”

He nodded, “She will.”

Selma was his girlfriend of three years. They met at a bar one night after he got off work. He really was hesitant to date at first, but there was something about her. Her sense of humor and her inner strength drew Kevin towards her like a magnet. The two of them agreed to take things really slowly. She understood though, which already made her a great fit for the oldest Richardson brother.

Kevin senior looked at his watch, “We better get going or this one is going to miss his graduation.” He pointed at Nick.

Nick nodded and moved back to his mother’s grave. They all made a semi circle around her and grabbed each other’s hands. “Mom, we love you and miss you. I think if you were alive today, you’d be so happy with how things have turned out for us.”

He glanced up and looked at his family. They had been through so much and there were times he didn’t think they would make it, but one thing he realized, was even though scars run deep and wide, only one thing runs deeper…

And that’s love.

**The End**


End file.
